


Cold and Warmth

by ThiefofStealth



Category: Undertale
Genre: Effin slow burn, F/F, First time making this, Im new in this fandom, M/M, Multi, Oh and did i mention that the reader got problems with eating?, Please send me some critics so i could improve it, Slow Burn Romance, especially reader insert, for real, guess not, i made this on my phone, please be kind, so sorry if theres any typo or anything, tell me about it if you found one!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 146,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefofStealth/pseuds/ThiefofStealth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just a plain adult that never care about what other people thinking and doesn't give a shit with. Or a stoic, as other people said. And because of that, you have only a few to zero friends.</p>
<p>Ever since the barrier broke and the Monsters were freed, Humans are anxious and cautious to them, even though a few years had passed.</p>
<p>Now, you live by yourself--oh wait, you have a pet rabbit!--and work at the nearest convenience store with so-so salary. But somehow, you met with some monsters as you live your life normally.</p>
<p>Or so you thought.</p>
<p>And who knows? Maybe these Monsters are not the cruel monsters we usually know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grinning Pun Master

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this when i can't do anything on my phone except for playing Neko Atsume. So i apologize if there's any mistake.
> 
> Tell me about it if you found one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Somehow, you felt your life is slowly changing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time making this. I made this on my phone when i couldn't do anything except for playing Neko Atsume.  
> Forgive me if there's any mistake.  
> Hope y'all like it!

You always scare animals away. But somehow you love animals.

Sometimes you feel like the gods up in the sky love to see you suffer.

But you're determined enough to spread out your love for animals.

So you decided to move to a new house to start your plan, before you buy food bowls for pets. You decided to adopt a rabbit from animal adoption because you heard that rabbit is easy to take care of.

The attendant didn't really trust you when you first came, but decided to stay quiet until you leave bringing along a disable rabbit with only three feet. You felt sorry for the rabbit so you decided to adopt her.

You're not rich, You just work at the closest convenience store with so-so salary. You also kind of scare and stoic faced around people, so that is kind of why you don't really have friends.

But still, you're determined.

First, you put rabbit pellet food into the bowl and mineral water into the other bowl. Then you put an old cushion beside it for the rabbit to sleep. Poor quality food and cushion will suffice for now until you have enough money to buy better quality foods, cushion, and maybe toys too.

After you finished, you decided to go to bed because you got morning shift and you're kinda a heavy sleeper, so waking up in the morning is always a problem.

The next morning, you found out that the food decreased a bit, and the rabbit is already awake, looking at you with her big dark eyes.

You smiled a bit and that somehow made your day a bit, despite you woke up early in ther morning. So you decided to pet her before to get yourself a cup of coffee to wake you up more and get ready for the day. 

After you washed yourself and drank the remaining coffee, you petted the rabbit while still thinking about a good name for her for a few more minutes until you remembered you got morning shift. 

So you quickly on your feet again and zoomed out from your house before you locked it and ran to the convenience store you work at.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Steven, your co-worker, asked. You looked up from putting canned foods on the selves before going back putting the canned food.

"Nothing in particular." You answered plainly and Steven laughed a bit.

"You're cold as always, _________! You shouldn't be like that or people will think that you're somekind of a punk!" He exclaimed happily and you just hummed without any care.

You don't really care what other people thought about you, as you can only become yourself. If people didn't accept what you are, then screw them in the face.

You looked up to Steven. "Shouldn't you watch the cashier right now?" You asked.

"Whoops! Almost forgot! Welp, gotta go!" He quickly left to watch over the cashier, while you watched his unusual figure away. 

Yep, Steven is a monster. He was a mouse monster, but a bit humanoid and human sized too. He's a friendly guy with a unique way to befriend someone, as he became your friend from the first day he worked here.

Ever since the monsters came out from the underground a few years back, many humans are anxious and being racist to them. You never cared about people's looks anyway, so when you saw monsters walking on the roads, you never bats an eye and giving them weird looks.

Just the same cold and dead-fish like eyes. 

Thankfully, the owner of the convenience store is not racist, unlike some jerks, and accepts some monsters to work with them.

And you too, of course.

You see, you're not much of a looker. Sure, you're not ugly, but you're not good looking either. Just plain. Not to mention about your dead fish like eyes and stoic face. They always scares people away.

You don't mind, though. As you're not that socially active either. The contact list in your phone is deserted, as no one ever bothered to being your friends anyway. There are only your home number, the owner of the conveniece store's number, and your brother's number. Unfortunately, you never contacted your brother, as he hated your guts anyway, so yeah.

After you finished putting all the foods on the selves, you decided to help Steven on the cashier. Besides, its almost your cashier duty time anyway.

"Steve, its my cashier duty soon," you told him as you walked up to him and he looked up to you.

"Oh okay then!" He replied cheerfully and you switched places. "Hey, you want to get some grub after this?" He asked.

"As long you pay for it, i won't mind." You replied blankly.

"Seriously dude?!"

You smiled a bit seeing his reaction. "Nah, i'm joking Steve. Don't worry, i'll pay my portions." You told him, patted his shoulder in a friendly way. He just laughed a bit at that.

The store isn't that crowded like usual. Well, maybe ever since the store accepted some monsters to work with us, some jerks refuse to shop at the store anymore. Well, not that the owner cared anyway. The owner said that as long their employees are working happily with them at the store, the owner never cared. They also said that they're rich enough to pay all of us even without getting any income from the store. 

Really, the owner really should stop being very kind to everyone. Their kindness sometimes is too much.

Not that you mind, of course.

After a long hour duty, both your and Steven's shifts are finally over. Both of you talked a bit as you guys walked out from the store.

"So where are we gonna grab some grub at?" You asked him.

"We're going to Grillby's!" He answered. 

"Grillby's?" You asked. The name seems familiar, but you can't seem to recall where and when did you hear it.

"Yeah, you know about it?" Steven asked and you shook your head.

"Nah. Seems familiar though. Is it famous around monsters?" You asked.

"Yep! Though they should really improve their foods than only burger and fries..." He sighed out. 

"I think its pretty neat though." You replied, "wait, is it human friendly?" You asked. The last thing you want is being kicked out by the owner themselves because you're a human. 

"Nah, you'll be fine! Its open for everyone, whether humans or monsters!" Steven explained happily and you nodded in understanding.

"Alright then." You replied softly and looked up to the dark sky. Today is cloudy, so you couldn't see the moon or the stars. The spring is coming, but the freezing air is still around. But you don't mind, you like cold weather anyway.

After another few minutes of walking, Steven stopped right in front of a building before facing you with pure excitement. You looked up and saw a wooden plank.

[Grillby's]

Huh, seems like a friendly place.

"This is it! Are you ready to meet other monsters or the owner?!" Steven asked in excitement.

"Sure." You answered plainly, "what's wrong with--" but before you could finish your words, Steven already zoomed inside the building, leaving you outside in the cold air. You just shook you head before decided to go inside.

As you're finally inside, the earlier cold air was being replaced by warm air now, slowly warming you up. You looked around and found Steven on one of the bar stools, waving at you to sit down berween him and another customer with blue jacket. You walked up to him and sat down, only earning a loud fart noise. Loud enough to warn everyone about it.

You froze. Well, you never expected this but that's... fine. Probably.

"heh, you better watch where you sit, kiddo. someone likes to put whoope cusion under the stools." 

You turned to the source of the voice, which belongs to the customer with blue jacket. But now as you're close enough to them, you found out that they are a skeleton, or a he, as their voice is deep enough to be a male.

"Snrk! Wahahahahah!! That was hilarious, __________!! Especially your reaction!!" Steven burst out laughing, probably because of your flat reaction. You just watched him blankly before turning to the skeleton.

"I assume that this is your doing, mister skeleton." You told him blankly.

"what? you found out already, kiddo? tibia honest, i thought i put on the best mask of concealment on my face." The skeleton replied with seemingly permanent grin.

Wait, did he just make a pun?

"Aren't thats because you hid something from the world?" You asked bluntly.

The skeleton is silent, actually watching you with dimly lit white pupils from his eyesockets (magic?).

"heh, wow kiddo. it seems like you see right through me." He replied, closing his eyesockets (how?) while bringing up his arms, shrugging.

Puns again?

"Err, right..." You replied softly.

"Hey, _________! What do you want? Burger or fries?" Steven asked.

"Fries seems fine." You answered him calmly.

"Alrighty! Hey Grillby! Two fries for us!" Steven called. You looked forward and saw a man made of fire with bartender suit and glasses nodded in understanding before he left. You gapped a bit seeing this unexpected scene.

How does he made the clothes didn't literally burned off?

"Magic sure is cool." You unconsciously said that out loud.

"snrrk! nah kid, i think Grillbz should be hot, as he was made of fire." The skeleton commented in amusement.

"Hmm, that's seems fair." You answered him. "I wonder if human could do magic..." You wondered softly while looking at your scarred palms, not realizing the skeleton's gaze on you.

"Wait, i thought you could do magic, ________. I mean, you once revive a butterfly, right?" Steven asked.

"Nah. The butterfly was still alive that time, so i just helped it out a bit before it flew away normally." You answered him as the fries are finally arrived. You took a piece of fries and ate it slowly. You're not that hungry anyway.

Steven just hummed before eating his portions, his large ears perking up as he ate.

"wow kiddo, i never thought you're magically kind." The skeleton said, grinning far wider than before. "not many humans are like that."

"Yeah. Humans are jerks sometimes. But some of them could be very kind." You replied before you stopped eating and gave the half and a quarter of your portions to Steven, who accepted it happily.

"you done eating kiddo?" The skeleton asked. You nodded.

"I'm not much an eater." You answered. "I already drank a coffee this morning, so i'll be fine until tomorrow morning."

"You just drank that hideous beverages like almost everyday?! _________! You should really eat properly! No wonder you're as thin as a pressed tin can!" Steven yelled out in annoyance.

"Maybe next time." You replied calmly. 

After another words from Steven, you two decided to go home after paying. You bid a goodbye to the skeleton as you're about to leave.

"see you around, kiddo." The skeleton replied with his indeed permanent grin.

You just nodded and walked out of Grillby's to your home. You didn't want anything except for a shower and go to bed.

Right after you washed and went to bed, you just realized that you forgot to ask about the skeleton's name before shrugging it off and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad with puns.  
> Share some puns to me if you have some?
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	2. Cinnamon Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Meet the Cinnamon Roll!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?  
> Yep.  
> Err, hope y'all like it!

"Good morning, Carrot." You greeted your rabbit, who ate a carrot stick between your index and thumb fingers. "How was your day yesterday at home? Good?" You asked and Carrot looked up to you, before eating back the carrot stick.

"Seems like a boring day to me." You replied, leaning your head onto your palm.

No, you can't do rabbit language, ok? You're just so excited about bonding with your new pet so you kept talking with her even though she mostly ignores you. You don't mind though, as long as she didn't run away in fear because of your scary face.

Today is your lazy day, where you don't want to do anything but being lazy all day. It was a good thing too that today is not your work shifts, because its tomorrow.

"Do you want more carrot sticks, Carrot?" You asked your rabbit, who started to get energetic and hopping here and there. You walked up to your fridge and opened it, only seeing almost empty fridge with some foods that are almost in a no-good quality.

Well, guess what.

Its Shopping Day.

You groaned a bit at that, blaming your absent-minded to forget the most important thing for you and your new pet. Foods and drinks.

You walked into your room to get changed into a plain white tee and grey pants. You petted Carrot as she approached you while wearing your shoes before standing up, grabbing your jacket and muffler from the coat racks and putting it on.

"I'm going to do groceries, be a good girl, okay Carrot?" You told her before opening and closing the door, locking it and you walked up toward the market.

You don't really like large buildings, so if you could refuse to go to a large building, you would do that. You prefer to go to the closest traditional market. Not only you could watch people around, things that are being sell here are cheaper.

As you walked around, you huffed and retracted your neck down, so half of your face, from nose to down, was burried into your muffler. You looked around and finally spotted the stand you usually shop at and walked up to them.

"Cony," you called as you're close enough to the stand, making the owner and the only employee of the stand turned around and grinned widely seeing you.

"__________! Its been awhile since the last time you shopped!" Cony, a rabbit monster and the owner of the stand, greeted you happily. "Is there anything new around you?" She asked you.

"I just adopted a disable female rabbit and ate at a place full of monsters." You answered her as you picked a good quality looking carrot.

"Ooh, you have a pet now! That's an improvement. So i guess you are doing groceries because of her?" She asked.

"Yeah, i guess you could say that." You replied and showed her the carrot, "half a kilogram of this, please." She nodded and started to pick the carrots, putting them into a paper bag.

"How about you, Cony? Is there any human that messes with you yet?" You asked and gave her two dollars as you took the paper bag from her paws.

"No, not yet. But you know, bad looks and sneers from here and there. Some people also bad mouthed me, but a few humans seems fine to me. In fact, they sometimes shopped here or at my shop." She said and you nodded.

"Well, tell me if there's someone that seems dangerous and scaring you. I'll try to check on you at your shop too." You told her and she laughed softly.

"Thanks. But I'll try to take care of it myself. Beside, I don't want to trouble you too." She replied.

"Its fine, really. Beside, you seems cool." You commented and smiled a bit at her. She laughed a bit at that. "Well, i gotta buy something else, see you around Cony." You bid your regards and you left the stand.

You walked around as you looked for fruit stand and saw one about a few feet away from you. You walked up to the stand and saw that the owner is apparently a turtle monster, an old looking one too.

"Ah! Welcome young lad! What can i do for you?" The monster asked, giving you the most welcoming smile you ever seen.

You looked at the condiments. You saw a unique looking apple and took it in your hand. "What kind of apple is this?" You asked him.

"Ah! That's a crab apple, young lad! It may looks like a crab, but its an apple indeed! One of the few fruits from the underground!" He explained. One of the few fruits from the underground? So there's not much fruits in the underground? That's pretty sad.

"How much a kilogram of crab apples is?" You asked.

"Five dollars, young lad!" He replied. You took out five dollars and gave it to him. 

"Bahahaha! Nice one, young lad! Its nice meeting a nice young lad every once in a while! As there are not much of them anymore these days." He said while putting the crab apples into a paper bag and gave it to you, "here ya go, young lad! Have a great day!"

You smiled a bit a nodded at him as you left the stand. You adjusted the paper bags in your arms as you walked home. But unfortunately, you bumped into something and you somehow fell on your butt while managed to not making the content of the paper bags flew out from the bags.

"OH MY GOODNESS! FORGIVE ME, DEAR HUMAN! HERE, LET THE GREAT PAPYRUS HELP YOU UP!" The person took one of your paper bags and helped you up. As you looked at the person, you found out that the person is a tall skeleton. And when you said tall, the skeleton is as tall as a telephone pole.

Okay, maybe not that much.

"Thanks. Its fine though. Nothing's broken or anything." You told the loud skeleton as you tried to take your grocery from the tall skeleton and he gave you back your grocery.

"ARE YOU SURE, HUMAN? I COULD HELP YOU TO BRING YOUR GROCERIES IF YOU WANT." The tall skeleton offered.

"No, its alright. You seems like you're going somewhere before, you should get going before you get late." You told him, turning down his offer politely.

"ITS ALRIGHT, DEAR HUMAN! I'M SURE SANS WON'T MIND OF ME BEING LATE FOR HELPING A HUMAN!" He replied. 

"Well, if you insist..." You replied softly and both of you walked toward your home at.

"SO HUMAN," 

"You can call me __________ if you want." You offered.

"WELL THEN, __________, YOU CAN CALL ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS IF YOU WANT TOO!" The skeleton replied, "OR JUST PAPYRUS IF YOU WANT!"

"Alright then, Papyrus. Who is this 'Sans' you just said earlier about?" You asked him.

"HE'S MY BROTHER! BUT HE ALWAYS MAKING BAD PUNS ABOUT ALMOST EVERYTHING! I DON'T LIKE HIM WHEN HE MAKE PUNS, BUT HE'S STILL MY BROTHER!" Papyrus answered and you smiled.

"It seems like you both have a great bonds." You commented.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, HUMAN? DO YOU HAVE A BROTHER?" He asked. 

You looked around and saw that some people are giving you weird looks and sneers, they even moved away in disgust. You stared at them with blank look. They somehow quickly looked away because of your creepy eyes and minded their own businesses as you turned back to Papyrus.

"Brother, huh? I do have one," you answered him before shrugging, "but he hates me so much that he never contacted me for almost ten years." You added.

"IS THAT TRUE, HUMAN? WHY WOULD HE HATES YOU?" Papyrus asked and you shrugged.

"I dunno. I never ask him before he left me by myself ten years ago." You replied and looked at Papyrus. "Hey, its okay, Papyrus. Its not like i can't live by myself. I'm fine with everyone leaving me." You told him as Papyrus is looked saddened by your story. "And sad face don't fits you." You added as you smiled a bit.

You two talked for a little while until you finally arrive at your home. Papyrus gave you the paper bag back and you asked him if he knew the way back.

"DON'T FRET, DEAR HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FIND MY WAY BACK AS EASY AS SOLVING A PUZZLE!" Papyrus replied, posing dramatically as somehow the cape is blowing away, even though there's no wind at all. Probably magic?

"Alright then. Be careful of humans that being jerks." You told him and turned around, about to walked into your house until Papyrus stopped you.

"WAIT A MOMENT, HUMAN! CAN YOU GIVE ME YOUR PHONE?" He asked and you gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?" You asked.

"FRIENDS SHOULD EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS!" He replied.

Friends? Its not like you don't want to become his friend, (no, the skeleton is too damn friendly and nice, who wouldn't want to become his friend?) but you're not a social person. He might just disappointed if he become your friend.

But...

You took out your phone and gave it to Papyrus. He happily took it and busily clicking the button away until he gave it back to you. You looked at your phone screen and nodded at him.

"WELL THEN, DEAR HUMAN! I MUST QUICKLY GO HOME BEFORE MY BROTHER FELL ASLEEP AGAIN ON THE COUCH BEFORE LUNCHTIME. HAVE A GOOD DAY!" And just like that, he ran off. You just stared at him vanishing figure blankly before you just realized that you didn't give him your number.

Well, you'll just text him and tell him later that its you who send the text and tell him to save the number in his contact list later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, tell me if there's any mistake!
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	3. Angry Fish and her Beloved Lizard girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Cinnamon Roll texted you and you texted back.
> 
> *Somehow, you meet a fish woman and her couple while you do your laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, i dont feel great...  
> But still! I hope y'all like this chappie!

Today, you have night shift at the store. Unexpectedly, you felt super hungry this morning, so you ate the crab apple you just bought yesterday while giving carrot sticks to Carrot. You took a few pictures about Carrot using your phone as she nibbled at the carrot stick without any care to the world.

You petted her when you finished eating three crab apples and stroked her soft tan and orange fur with your scarred palm.

Suddenly, a loud ring made you and Carrot startled, making Carrot hopped away a few feet from you. Then you realized that the loud ring came from your phone, so you took your phone and found out that you got a text message from Papyrus.

06:54 a.m  
Papyrus:  
(GOOD MORNING, DEAR HUMAN! IF YOU'RE STILL SLEEPING, THEN YOU BETTER WAKE UP NOW BEFORE I COME TO YOUR HOME TO WAKE YOU UP. NYEH HEH HEH! DON'T BE A LAZYBONES LIKE SANS!)

You smiled a bit while reading the text once more before you decided to text him back.

06:56 a.m  
You:  
(Good morning. I'm already awake, Papyrus. I need to feed my pet so i have to wake up early so she won't starve. What are you doing there, Papyrus?)

You sent the text as you stroked Carrot's back after she hopped back to you, lying down near your thighs.

07:01 a.m  
Papyrus:  
(NYEH HEH HEH! I WAS MAKING BREAKFAST FOR BOTH SANS AND MYSELF! IT WAS UNFORTUNATE THAT YOU COULDN'T JOIN US TO TASTE THE SPAGHETTI THAT IS MADE BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!  
AND YOU HAVE A PET? IS IT A GASTER BLASTER OR A ROCK LIKE SANS HAVE?)

07:03 a.m  
You:  
(A Gaster Blaster? I dunno what that is but my pet is a female rabbit. She only have three feet though. But she's pretty energetic even though she's a bit disabled.  
It's alright Papyrus. Maybe i could taste the spaghetti you made someday.)

07:04 a.m  
Papyrus:  
(YES, A GASTER BLASTER. THEY'RE MADE OF BONES THOUGH. IT'S LIKE A DRAGON HEAD, BUT ITS JUST THE SKULL.  
AND DO NOT FRET, DEAR HUMAN! I COULD BRING MY MASTERPIECE OF A SPAGHETTI SOMEDAY!)

07:06 a.m  
You:  
(Oh i see. Alright then Papyrus. I'll be waiting for the spaghetti someday.)

You smiled a bit and you lied down on your back, letting Carrot to lay down on your stomach and put you phone near you head. This is the first time you texted with someone that you considered as a friend, or anyone you know, really. You usually just texted to your boss for an absent because you're sick, but it just happened twice since the time you worked at the shop, which was around two years ago.

Then you decided to do laundry, but you don't have a washing machine, so you collected all the dirty clothes and laundries you had and go to the closest laundry shop. You wore your muffler and locked the door as you walked towards the laundry shop with a basket full of your dirty clothes in your hands and your detergent on top of the dirty laundries.

You pushed open the glass door with your hip, walking in as you were greeted by the owner.

"Welcome, _________-kun! Its been awhile. No wonder your laundry is becoming a tall lump like a mountain!" The owner, Tarou, exclaimed and laughed a bit at your blank reaction.

"Yeah. I just remembered about it today." You replied as you walked to the closest washing machine and put the basket down. You open the lid and put in the dirty clothes as the machine is slowly filling in water. You poured in the detergent and you waited for the water to fill up.

As you waited, you looked around. It seems like the place is a bit crowded, not like usual. You watched the people here and the owner, who busied himself with other customer, talking. Then you saw a burly fish woman walking in with short lizard-like monster, basket full of dirty clothes on their respective arms. The fish woman is talking loudly to the lizard-like monster, and looking from their aura, maybe they're a couple?

You just shrugged mentally and turned back to your own laundry, turning the machine up as you closed the lid, letting it wash your dirty clothes and you're back to observing people, only to get glared at by the fish woman as she and her couple is just a mere foot from you.

"What are you looking at, human?" She snapped at you.

"Undyne! D-don't be rude!" The lizard-like monster told her.

"No, no, its alright." You told the lizard monster one, "I'm sorry if you find it offensive, ma'am. I was just observing my surroundings." You told the fish woman, or Undyne, as the lizard monster called her that.

The fish woman scoffed, turned away and do their laundries. The lizard one just sighed at the fish woman action and turned to you. "I-I'm sorry for her. S-she never mean to harm you. S-she just being overprotective." She told you and you shook your head.

"Its fine, really. I understand. People I observed always giving me the same reaction as her, so its fine." You assured her. "I assume that she hates humans in general. Some humans are jerks, but not all, right? Like the Ambassador, Frisk." You said as you checked on your laundry. Its half done, so you drained the water before filling it again with clean water to wash the detergent away.

You stared at the lid of the washing machine as your mind drifted away from reality. You thought about what should you have for lunch. You're not a great cook, bad even. Another reason about why your eating habit is so bad. You're a bad cook.

"...maybe I really should try to have a cooking lesson..." You muttered before shook your head. "Nah, maybe next time." You shrugged. 

Unknown to you, the fish woman and the lizard woman are staring at you. Or more specifically...

At your SOUL.

As the washing machine stopped, you drained the water before turning the dryer on. You waited for about five minutes and sighed, suddenly feeling tired. 

Five minutes passed, and your laundry is done. You opened the lid and took out your dried laundry, putting them back to your basket. You closed back the lid and nodded at the monster couple, bidding a good bye silently and you walked to the cashier to pay. After you paid, you pushed open the glass door and walked home.

As you're finally home, Carrot greeted you by biting your pants as you took off your muffler and shoes. You petted her before you walked to the living room. You hang all your a bit dry laundries on hangers before hanging them outside to dry. Though winter time is usually making your laundries got frozen, but you never complained.

After you finished, you sat down in the living room, Carrot hopping in near your thigh and you stroked her soft fur. You decided to take a nap for a few hours before taking a bath and went to work at seven.

The night went on like normal, but somehow you got a bad feeling that something bad is coming sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sleepy too...  
> And hungry...
> 
> Welp, tell me if there's any mistake!
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	4. Sour Lady and Ambassador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You tried to ignore her, but she kept sneering at you.
> 
> *A preteen ask you for help, they seems familiar. Help them?

As you arrived at the convenience store, you changed into your uniform and do your job with your other co-workers. One of them don't like your existence, but you always ignored her and just did your job.

Lemon, that's her name. She's a perfect example of bad humans these days. And she also hates monsters. And you, because you're close to monster-kinds and always calling you a 'Dirty Monster Lover' and telling you that you 'forget about what species are them'. 

You never cared about it though, so everything she said about monsters or you are totally invalid.

"Well it isn't the Dirty Monster Lover," she said as she saw you checking on the displayed foods and drinks. You ignored her as always, of course.

"Are you deaf? I'm calling you." She called once more, but you ignored her and left after you finished checking on the foods and drinks. Good, the expire dates are still pretty far away, so its good.

"I'm calling you damnit." She snarled, glaring at you.

"What do you want, Sour Lady?" You asked calmly, eyeing her blankly. Her eye twitched when you called her Sour Lady.

"Not only deaf, you're also an idiot." She sneered as you stared blankly at her before turning around and leave her there. She gritted her teeth as she kept following you around while you do your job.

"Hey Monster Lover. I saw you this early afternoon that you were talking to Monsters," she said with much venom in her words, "are you flirting with them? Or maybe you ask them to fuck?" She asked with a sneer, "as, you know, since you're a fucking Monster Lover."

You side-glanced her before you look back forward, ignoring her altogether. Why, why of all people you have to pair up with her today? Gods must be really love seeing you suffer, indeed.

"Sour Lady, if you only want to call me names or sneer at me, maybe you should just go to the asylum to check your mentality first." You told her as you took out your phone and typed the closest asylum's number before showing it to her, "here, I let you call them so you could register there and live there for the rest of your life." You added.

She death glared at you and about to slap your phone away, but you quickly moved you hand away so she missed.

"Now then, Sour Lady. If you got energy to talk to me like that, then I think you could sweep the yard outside or restock instead of saying bad things to me." You told her and pocketed back your phone. She gritted as her face is slowly turned red in anger before stomping away from you. You just eyed her before sighing in exhaust. Its not like you cared about her words, but she's pretty annoying when she starts talking. She's like a barking chihuahua that just all bark but no bite. Once, you slammed the cashier and glared at her, telling her to shut her fucking trap before you punch her in the face. She was totally shook up that she became as white as a paper sheet and she ran away to the back door.

Well, you regretted your action though. And because of that, there's a bent that roughly shaped like your palm at the cashier until now and you were moved to the stocking section for a whole month that time.

You don't understand why the owner didn't kick you out that time (and why the owner didn't fix the bent). Maybe that's because the owner is already fond of you, or that they didn't really like the Sour Lady either.

But whichever it is, you don't care.

Some customers came to the cashier at the time you focused back on your job. You quickly checked on the things they bought and told them the price. After they paid and left, you saw that someone is walking in and approached you.

As you observed their appearance, apparently its a preteen with brown hair that wore a blue with two purple lines sweater, blue muffler, pants, and boots. They also brought a small backpack on their back.

"Excuse me mister," the preteen called with small voice and you looked back at them, "can you help me with my assignment? If you're not busy." They asked.

"What kind of assignment is it?" You asked them.

"It's about transaction between the consumer and producer..." They answered, "you work at a store, so maybe you know about it." They added.

"Well it is true," you said and nodded at them, "alright then. But can you wait for me for a moment? My shift is finally over and i need to change back to my clothes and grab my things." You asked them and they nodded happily.

"Its okay mister! I'll wait for you!" They replied and you smiled.

"Hey Sour Lady," you called her and she scowled at you while she looked back at you. "Watch the store for me. I'm going to change to my clothes back. And my shift is already over for about a minute ago." You quickly told her before she objected your words. "Oh, and don't you dare do anything bad to my new friend." You told her as you walked to the staff room to change, "because if you do, you're gonna have a bad time." You added calmly and walked into the staff room, not realizing the Sour Lady's expression and the kid's small giggle.

After you changed, you wore your jacket and muffler around your neck before you walked out from the staff room. You saw that the kid is still there, waiting for you patiently. You walked over them and smiled a bit at them.

"Alright then, small one. Where should we do this assignment of yours?" You asked.

"Let's go do it at my house!" They chirped happily and you opened the glass door, letting your small friend go first before you.


	5. Goat Mom, Deja Vu, and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You met the kind goat monster. She's a mom.
> 
> *You felt like you have went through this scene, but you don't remember...
> 
> *Something is shifting in the darkness of the shadows...

Both of you talked while you walked toward the preteen's house. Apparently, the kid is the famous ambassador of Frisk. It was surprising that a kid like Frisk is the ambassador, but seeing their determination to make the humans and monsters to get along, it shook you right into your heart. 

You found out that Frisk is in their first junior high year, which means that the first time they freed the Monsters was when they're about nine years old.

"Is it true that you fell down into Mount Ebott?" You asked and they nodded. "Is it hurt? When you landed?" 

"Not really. There's a patch of golden flowers there that broke my fall, so it's not that hurt." They answered happily.

"Who's the first one you met when you fell down?" 

"Flowey!"

"Flowey?"

"He tried to kill me though... More than once." They answered calmly, "but I knew he just felt lonely, so I brought him with me!" They added happily.

You hummed in interest. Really, words from the ambassador compared to other people is different. They're surprisingly a soft spoken kid, though you know that this kid is pretty mature than children around their age. Though they also managed to flirt with you once earlier, but you're kinda a slowpoke so they just giggled at your blank reaction, processing at what did they just said until you realized and a bit flustered about it, making them giggled at your reaction, again.

"Here we are!" Frisk suddenly said, turning around to face you in front of a small cute house, "come on in!" They opened the front gate and let you walked in first before they walked in and closed the gate. They walked past you as they opened the door, letting you to go inside before closing it.

"Mom! I'm home!" They announced as they took off their shoes, you followed their action. "And I brought a friend too!" 

"Welcome home, my child. Oh! Are you Frisk's new friend?" A furry monster with purple robe with some emblem on the chest area greeted you. 

"My name is __________. I'm sorry for the intrusion, ma'am." You replied politely and she laughed a bit.

"Just call me Toriel, child." She replied kindly.

"Mom, I'm going to my room with mister _________ to do my assignment! He's going to help me for this assignment by the way." Frisk told her.

"Oh, should I bring snacks to your room, my child? I just made a snail pie." Toriel offered.

Wait, snail pie?

"No no, its alright ma'am. I don't want to be a bother." You declined politely.

"Are you worried about the snail pie, mister? It's okay mister ________! Mom's pies are the best! Her snail pie is also taste great!" Frisk said. Well, if they insist...

"A-alright then." You replied, accepting your defeats. Frisk cheered and pulled your hand with them to their room, Toriel giggled happily seeing her child and their new friend walked to their room.

But after they're out of sight, Toriel watched the closed door with worried look. She's not worried about her child is apparently in a room with a stranger, but something far important.

Your SOUL is--

As you're inside of Frisk room, you saw that many hand drawn drawings are on the wall, taped on it. You looked around and realized a picture of a figure with dark robe-like article of clothing and cracks on their face. The figure is smiling mysteriously. Then you looked at another drawing. A drawing of two figures, one of them looked exactly like Papyrus, while the other one is far shorter than him with blue jacket. Is it his brother, Sans? He seems familiar, though. 

"Mister _________, here here!" You walked to them and you sat down in front of them. They took out some papers from their backpack and showed it to you. You took it and looked at it. This assignment is almost the same as the assignment you get ten years ago, if you remember correctly.

"I got the similar assignment ten years ago, so maybe I could help you with this one." You told them and they cheered.

"I knew you can help me!" They exclaimed and you smiled a bit at their reaction.

Then you froze. What is this feeling? You felt a sense of deja vu at this scene. But you just shrugged it off and continue helping Frisk on their assignment.

An hour later, Toriel came in with a tray on her paws/hands, two plates of pie and two cups of tea on the tray. She smiled at you two and put the tray near you two, leaving you two alone quietly. You two took a break and ate the pie. Indeed the pie taste great, even though there's a unique taste too in your tastebuds, but it tasted great. After you finished, you drank the tea. It tasted great too. Are all monsters are great cooks? Their foods are magically delicious. No pun intended.

After a few hours, Frisk finally finished their assignment and they cheered happily. You smiled a bit at their reaction and drank your tea again. You took out your phone, the clock showed that its past five in the evening. You need to check on Carrot.

"Do you need to go, mister ________?" Frisk asked you and you nodded, taking your stuff.

"Yeah, i need to feed my pet." You told them.

"Wait, mister _________! Let's exchange number!" Frisk said and you looked at them. Well, you suppose it won't hurt.

"Alright then," you took out your phone and gave it to Frisk, while they gave their phone to you and you both exchange number. After you both done, you gave back Frisk's phone while they gave yours.

You walked out of Frisk's room and they followed you. You saw Toriel is sitting on a sofa near the fireplace. She noticed you and smiled kindly.

"Oh, are you going home already?" She asked and you nodded. 

"Its getting late. My rabbit won't be happy if i'm gone for more than ten hours." You replied while wearing your shoes. You tighten your muffler and put on the hood of your jacket before turning around, facing Frisk and Toriel. "Well then, thank you for the pie and the tea. It was really tasty." You told Toriel and she just giggled softly.

"Thank you for helping me, mister _______! Let's meet again sometime!" Frisk said and you nodded.

After a while, you bid them a goodbye and they bid back a see you. You walked out of their house and walked home. The sky is getting darker, so you better be hurry before there are any thugs to ambush you to dark alleys. It already happened once and you don't want to risk anything.

As you walked home, something is shifting in the shadows and they watched you from afar, observing you without your knowing.


	6. Coffee, Thugs, and Pun Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You ran out of coffee.
> 
> *Thugs surround you!
> 
> *Finally getting know Papyrus' brother, Sans the skeleton. He has a skele-TON of puns under his sleeves! Watch out!

You ran out of coffee.

You just realized it this morning when you're about to make one for you. You stared at the coffee jar in horror. How are you going to do your daily life without feeling refreshed? This is going to be a disaster to the world and yourself.

Well, actually, you're actually would be cranky without a cup of coffee, so you can get angry and your scariness got intensified to ten folds.

This is bad.

You need to buy one from the closest café.

You groaned a bit as you feed Carrot, trying your best to not get cranky and pour out your anger to your pet. That would be irresponsible of you.

After you finished, you took a shower and get dressed before you went out to the closest café to buy a cup of black coffee before buy coffee powder packs from a shop where you usually buy your coffee is. 

As you're on your way to the café, you suddenly got surrounded by some thugs. You tried your best not to scowl as you look up to their ugly mugs.

"Heeyy bro." One of the thugs called on you, "you mind if you give us some money? We're broke."

"Move out the way before i broke your noses." You snapped as you glared at them, eventually pissing them off and one of them grabbed your muffler, pulling you forward to face to face to him.

"Don't mess with us, you shrimp. You think you can win against us?" He snarled and you just rolled your eyes, you scowled harder.

"Move it, you ugly." You growled back and before he could respond, you slammed your forehead to his nose hard, making his nose bleed and angled in a weird way. As he let go of you to hold his now bleeding nose, you crouched down and swept off their footings with your leg, making them fell to their butts. They groaned in pain and seeing this as a chance, you turned around and ran away from them. You used to be a fighter, but you decided that fighting right now is not really a good idea. 

You kept running and eventually running faster as you heard footsteps right behind you and shoutings. You cursed as you turned around to a small alleyway. You jumped over some boxes and kicked off a trash can before you ran off again. You heard curses and more shoutings calling you, and then you saw tall fence made of wood. 

You skidded to a stop as you picked up your breath, looking at the fence and your surroundings. But then you heard heavy footsteps coming to you, so you quickly climbed up onto the stacked boxes near the fence and jumped over to the fence. You kicked off the stacked boxes before you jumped off the fence and ran out from the alleyway, ignoring the curses and shoutings from the other side of the fence.

You breathed out a relief as you took a glance from the alleyway before you walked out from there to the walking road. You panted out as you walked slowly to the café and walked in.

The alleyway you took just before is actually a shortcut to the café, but its too dark and the place is not accessible except for someone like you. You used to be a fighter, so jumping and running are kinda your forte, as your stamina is pretty high.

You walked up to the cashier and told the waiter your order; a large cup of black coffee without sugar. The waiter nodded and told his barista co-worker before turning back to you, grinning mischievously.

"What?" You asked and he laughed softly.

"Its kinda rare seeing you here. You ran out of coffee again?" He asked and you nodded. "Seriously, i may be working at a coffee shop, but seeing you so addicted to coffee made me think to send you to a psychologist." He said.

"We don't get along that well." You joked a bit and he laughed. As his barista co-worker brought your order, he took it and gave it to you. He told you the price and you paid it. You took your order and took a sip as you sat down on one of the stools that faced outside to the road. You put on your hood and sipped back your coffee while you observed the road from the glass huge window. 

"heh, nice meeting you here, kiddo."

You turned and saw the skeleton you saw at the Grillby's a few weeks ago. He gave you his permanent grin and you nodded at him.

"Hello." You greeted him.

"heh, kid, i heard that you help Frisk with their assignment." The skeleton said and you nodded.

"Yeah. The kid is adorable. They're pretty smart and mature for their age." You told him.

"yep, the kid's smart." He replied, "oh, and i'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." He said, introducing himself. You introduced yourself to him in return.

"so, ________, huh?" He muttered. "cool name." He compliment. You don't know what to say, so you just took a big gulp of your coffee while Sans just let out a 'heh' in amusement.

"wait, so you're that ________? man, Papyrus told me about you, saying that he got a new human friend." Sans said and you turned to look at him.

"You're his brother? The one that always saying puns and really lazy?" You asked and he closed his eye sockets (how?) in amusement, his brow bone raised up (how again?).

"the one and only." He replied, kinda proudly.

"You know, Papyrus is always complaining that you're so lazy that you even never pick up your sock in the living room." You told him and he rumbled out a laugh.

"yeah, i know, kiddo." He replied. Silence surround you two as you observed back the monsters and humans walking along on the road across you. 

Unknown to you, Sans is observing you quietly.

From your messy tuft of your bangs that peeked out from the hood of your jacket, your stunning eyes, your small but fit figure, and especially, your SOUL.

But your SOUL is--

"hey, kiddo," you turned to face Sans, giving him a questioning look.

"wanna hang out with me? or do you have other things to do?" He asked.

"I need to buy my coffee stock at the place i usually buy at." I answered him.

"oh." He replied shortly, beads of transparent blue sweats (again, how?) appears from his skull, the pinpricks light of his supposed eyes averted away to anything but you. "alright then. have a pun day." He added, winking at you.

You just nodded and gulped down the coffee before jumping down from the stool. You bid Sans a goodbye and he bid you a see you as you leave to the shop you usually buy your coffee.

The owner and the only employees there are just an old couple. You had known them since you moved into the town years back. The old couple are kind, they said they've been selling all kind of coffee beans and powders for fifty years. Even so, their business is still moving along greatly. 

You talked with them for a moment as you buy the coffee powder before bidding them a goodbye and walked back home. You looked around to look out for the thugs you messed with this morning as you walked home, and eventually returned home safely.

Well, at least you get to know about Papyrus' brother, Sans, and giving a mental note that you better be careful to thugs from now on.


	7. Bad Time and Pizzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You felt like you're having a BAD TIME.
> 
> *You told them a pun about pizzas. While Sans seems proud of you and replied back, Papyrus seems to dislike it despite the obvious smile on his face.

Hot.

Its so hot. 

You wondered why, but then you found yourself standing in the middle of fire. Cold sweats started covering you from the sight of the flame. You watched the flame that licks the air with pure horror. You took a step back and hit something, making you fell on your butt.

You looked down at the thing you got tripped to and widened your eyes. 

A body. Or more exactly two bodies. They lay there motionless and facing to each other. You couldn't point out their faces, but then you found out that they were hugging and protecting something from the fire and burning debris.

There, a small child crawled out of the bodies' grips. The child faces the bodies before slowly sobbing. You observed the child's figure before the child turned to face you and you widened your eyes.

The child is you from ten years ago.

XxX

You gasped out as you sat up, panting out and slowly brought up your arms, hugging yourself tightly. You tried to calm yourself down, but its getting worse as you started having a panic attack. 

No. Calm down. Its in the past. It won't get you. 

Probably.

Slowly but surely, your breathing started to slowdown and you relaxed. You leaned on the wall slowly as you looked down at the comforter. You looked at your scarred palms and clenched your fists into a ball. You pressed the heels of your hands to your eyes, trying yourself to not cry and calling out for someone to save you.

Yet you failed.

And yet nobody came.

XxX

You just sat there on the park bench. The place is deserted, as the cold weather made the parents won't let their children to play outside. You looked up to the darkened sky, hands in the pocket of your jacket. You let out a sigh as you took out your phone. You saw that Papyrus texted you, so you open it. 

You don't like to be rude to somebody you know, anyway.

10:43 a.m  
Papyrus:  
(HOW ARE YOU TODAY, HUMAN? ARE YOU DOING WELL?)

You thought for a second to tell him the truth or not, but seeing how honest and modest is the tall skeleton, you decided lying to him would be a bad idea. You heard that monsters have really sensitive to feelings, like hopes, dreams, and stuffs like that, so hurting their feelings probably would impact their wellbeing.

10:45 a.m  
You:  
(No, i don't feel great.)

10:46 a.m  
Papyrus:  
(IS SOMETHING WRONG?)

10:47 a.m  
You:  
(I got a nightmare.)

10:48 a.m  
Papyrus:  
(DO YOU NEED COMPANY?)

You're about to send a no, but then you paused. Do you need one? Or do you not? 

10:50 a.m  
You:  
(Yes)

Before you know it, you sent it and you got a reply.

10:51 a.m  
Papyrus:  
(WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?)

10:52 a.m  
You:  
(At the park at the center of the town.)

You wait for a reply, but there's no reply for the next few minutes. You put down your phone and you looked at your palms, scars spread out like a map.

"HUMAN!" "kiddo."

You turned and you hitched a breath as you felt something wrapped around you and your figure is off the ground. After a while, you realized that Papyrus is hugging you. You looked down and realized that Sans is here too, giving you a worried look.

After a while, Papyrus put you down and gave you a worried look while checking on you, probably searching for any injuries or something.

"hey kiddo, you okay?" Sans asked you, rubbing his phalanges to your back. You shook your head. Your action tells that you're not okay, but you yourself don't know if you're okay or not.

"I... don't know..." You confessed as you hugged yourself. "I... don't know... what i felt..." You told them.

"But i felt... numb." You whispered.

Both Papyrus and Sans looked at each other, silently giving messages about you before nodding and turn to face you.

"_________, DO YOU WANT ANYTHING AT THE MOMENT?" Papyrus asked you.

"Boxes of supreme cheese pizza and mushroom pizza." You confessed a bit too fast. Both skelebros looked at you, but your gaze at the moment are just sheer hope and determination.

Sans rumbled out a chuckle while Papyrus grins brightly at you, somehow their bones rattled up seeing your hopeful and determined gaze while you kept clueless to your current gaze and face blank as ever.

"sure kid. let's get those pizzas for ya." Sans replied and the trio of you walked to the pizza restaurant. The skelebros ordered the supreme cheese and mushroom pizzas for you and pepperoni pizza for the bros. Fortunately, the employee is mostly neutral, so ordering the pizzas are easy.

But not to the other customers.

Some watched the three of you with disgust, especially you. But you're too depressed to realize and just sat at your table motionlessly while leaning on the wall. The skelebros, however, realized the disgusted gazes to you guys. Sans realized it fully, but decided to ignore it. Same goes to Papyrus. To him, his dear human friend is far more important right now.

As the pizzas came, the brothers encourage you to take the first bite. You stared at the pizzas as a thought pass your head.

"I can't stand pizzas of shit," you blurted out. The bros looked at you before looking at each other. While Sans is amusement, Papyrus is frustration.

"well kid, i think you might have to find..." Sans started while Papyrus glared at him.

"SANS..." He warned while Sans just winked at you two.

"the sauce of the problem," he continued an Papyrus groaned in frustration. You smiled a bit at their antics and took a piece of mushroom pizza, taking a bite.

You ate in silence, while the two brothers are talking to each other and you. You answered and talked to them about almost anything but your deep past. You're not that close yet to them, so you decided to keep the huge mystery to yourself first.

After an hour or so, you finally finished eating and found out that you ate two pizzas mostly by yourself. You're about to repay them when they decided to walk you home, but they refused to receive any repayment from you.

"don't worry about it, kid. you're having a bad time today, so relax." Sans replied as he shrugged an gave you a lazy grin.

"YES, THAT'S RIGHT, HUMAN! FRIENDS SHOULD HELP EACH OTHER! IF YOU NEED ANOTHER COMPANY, TEXT US ANYDAY!" Papyrus beamed cheerfully. 

"But i felt bad for you guys to treat me like that and decline any repayment. At least let me do something to repay you two." You told them.

"well," Sans started, "what about you hang out with us and our buddies?" He asked.

"Hang out?" You echoed back.

"OH! THAT'S RIGHT! COME HANG OUT WITH US, ________! I'LL INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR FRIENDS!" Papyrus said.

"I don't know... Are your friends will be okay about me?" You asked.

"ABSOLUTELY!" Papyrus answered excitedly. "FRISK WILL BE THERE TOO." He added.

Well, you never hang out with other people before, so this probably gonna be kinda awkward.

But...

"A-alright then." You finally said, agreeing their plan. If its the only thing you could do to repay them, you thought that it would be fine.

As long as not offering your body, of course. You're not ready to lose your virginity like that. You prefer to keep it until you able to give it to someone precious to you.

"alright then kiddo. we'll patella you when we will be going later." Sans replied, giving you a wink.

"YES! I WILL TEXT YOU LATER AFTER WE DISCUSS WHEN WE'LL BE GOING AND WHERE SHOULD WE GO!" Papyrus told you and you nodded.

You three bid your regards as the skeleton brothers left you at your house. You walked into your house and took off you jacket, muffler, and shoes. You saw Carrot is relaxing on her cushion before hopping to you. You smiled at her and petted her softly. You walked up to the fridge and took out the carrot sticks, started feeding Carrot with the carrot sticks.

As you watch her eating the carrot sticks, you looked out from the window to the clear night sky. The sky is clear enough that you could see the stars and the moon.

Slowly, your MYSTERY is lifted out and you're filled with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, hanging out with the entire squad! Seems like fun!
> 
> But, are you sure that you gonna have a GREAT TIME?
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	8. Sickness, Spaghetti, and Porridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You are not feeling well...
> 
> *Papyrus offers you his home-made spaghetti! Eat it?
> 
> *Sans offers you a bowl of warm porridge! Eat it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being sick is sucks. You can't do anything you like and all you could do is just sleeping and taking medicines.
> 
> Not to mention the medicine tasted bitter. :v

"Thank you for shopping with us."

You straighten your back after you bowed to a customer. You let out a sigh before coughing hard. You gripped the counter as you coughed before sneezing.

Well, you are not feeling well today. Sore throat, snotty nose, and painful headache, AKA you got a cold. But you still insist to go to work, even though Carrot tried to stop you and made you stay at home until you healthy by biting down your pants and socks.

But your stubbornness overpowered her determination.

You huffed out as you stop coughing. You took out your phone and looked at the clock. Its almost 4 p.m, which means your shift is almost over. You need to visit the pharmacist to buy cold medicine later.

"________." You turned as your co-worker called you. You both nodded to each other and you walked up to the staff room, but coughing a bit as you walk, eventually taking your co-worker's attention.

"You okay there?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine." You replied and walked into the staff room to change. After you're done, you wore your jacket and muffler. You bid your regards to your co-worker as you walked to the pharmacist.

You sneezed loudly right before you walked into the building, eventually startling some people before they go back to their business. You wiped away the rest of the sneeze before walking into the building.

You walked up to the cashier, calling the employee. As the employee came, she asked you, "How can I help you, sir?"

"Cold medicine." You answered and she nodded, leaving you to search for the cold medicine. After a few moments, she came back with three medicines.

"Which one you usually take?" She asked.

You took the middle one an she nodded, putting back the other medicines before back to you again. After you paid for the medicine, you walked back home.

But then you saw Papyrus is pacing back and forth in front of your house.

"Papyrus," you called him and he whipped his head to you, expression as brightly as ever when he saw you.

"HUMAN! YOU'RE HOME!" He greeted and you nodded.

"What's wrong? Visiting me like this." You asked.

"HUMAN! LAST TIME, I PROMISED YOU TO TASTE THE MASTERPIECE OF MY SPAGHETTI, DIDN'T I?" You nodded. "WELL THEN, BEHOLD! THE MASTERPIECE OF THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS!" He then showed you a container before opening it, revealing a poor made and looking of a spaghetti dish.

You just stared at the spaghetti before looking up to see Papyrus' hopeful and bright face before looking back to the spaghetti. Well, it shouldn't be that bad...

You took the container and the fork from Papyrus. You looked up to his face again. Same hopeful and bright expression. You twirled the spaghetti with the fork before taking a bite.

The taste is... Indescribable.

"HOW IS IT, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked, somehow his bones rattled in excitement. 

"Its..." You started and looked up to him, "i think you need to get a cooking lesson, Papyrus." You finally told him. You couldn't say to him that the spaghetti tasted like... something. He's too kind and you can't bear to hurt his heart.

"I DO HAVE A COOKING LESSON." He answered. "Is it... bad?" He asked quietly.

"No no! I didn't say that!" You quickly told him. "It just... I think if you take a cooking lesson, then this masterpiece of yours will taste tastier than this. This taste great, of course!" You continued before taking another bite an eventually finishing the dish. Sure, the taste is very something, but you can't bear it if Papyrus is sad. 

Even though there's no bear here.

"REALLY HUMAN?" He asked excitedly with somehow starry eyes. You nodded back and smiled a bit at him, ignoring the incoming pain to your stomach. He squealed happily and hugged you, leaving you dangling in his boney arms. You smiled a bit and managed to pat his back.

After a while, he finally let go of you and gave you the biggest grin you ever see.

"WELL THEN, DEAR HUMAN. I HAVE TO GO BACK HOME AND MAKE DINNER FOR BOTH SANS AND MYSELF. THEREFORE, I HAVE TO LEAVE YOU HERE." He said.

"Alright then." You replied, "be careful on your way home." You told him and he nodded before he bid you a see you and walked back home after you gave him back the container. 

After his figure is long gone, you walked inside your house and groaned a bit at the stomachache. You leaned on the door after you closed the door, moaning in pain as you felt your stomach is hurting. You quickly took off your shoes and laid down on the floor, ignoring Carrot's head bump at your nose.

"Not now, Carrot. I need to lay down before i threw out all Papyrus' spaghetti." You told her and she stopped, giving you a look. "Yeah, i know. But i can't just tell him that the spaghetti tasted... something." You replied and groaned as the pain returned. "I'm going to sleep here." You told her and closed your eyes, trying your best to ignore the pain before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Carrot watched your sleeping figure. She did warn you about today, but your stubbornness made you refuse to change your mind and now you fell sick for real. She huffed and laid down near your face, closing her eyes and sleep there with you. 

The next morning, you texted your boss that you absent for today's shift because you're sick. 

Even though your stomachache have subside, your cold hasn't. It even gotten worse as you got a fever now.

Well, you did not regretting your decision to eat Papyrus' 'masterpiece'.

At all.

After all, he's your friend and you don't like seeing his sad face. It did not fits his bubbly personality anyway.

You groaned as you felt your head pounding like someone is using your head as a taiko drum. You sneezed loudly and moaned in pain as it hurts your head too. You laid on your side as you curled up inside your comforter on your bed. 

Then suddenly your phone went off. You groaned as the ringtone of your phone pierces your head. You grabbed your phone and saw that unknown number called you. You're kinda suspicious, but the loud ring make you took the call.

"_________ speaking here." You croaked out and coughed a bit.

["kiddo? you okay there?"]

This voice... Its Sans'.

"I'm sick." You told him shortly, for this once you were grateful that it was Sans who called you. If it was Papyrus...

["woah, kiddo. have you take your medicine yet?"]

"I have." You replied softly.

["food?"]

"I have not." You answered.

["hold on, kiddo. i'm comin'."]

You were about to tell him he shouldn't, but he already hang up. You stared at the screen on your phone before putting it back beside your head. You closed your eyes and you felt something landed next to you. You opened your eyes and saw that Carrot is there, slowly hopping neared you and laid down near your chest. You smiled a bit and brought a hand to her back, stroking her fur slowly.

"Sorry Carrot, i can't feed you the carrot sticks today." You told her and closed your eyes. "You have to eat the pellets." You added.

About half an hour or so, you were got woken up by something that shook your shoulder lightly. You looked up and saw something blue and white.

"hey kiddo," oh its Sans, "i got you some food." 

You brushed off the blurriness and sat up slowly, Sans helped you sit and put his phalanges on your forehead.

"kiddo, you got a high fever." He told you and you just hummed, eyes half closed. "kid, am i really that dreamy that you gave me a half-lidded look? heh." He chuckled a bit and put pillows on your back to help you straighten your back. After he done, he put something on your lap and you looked down. Its a bowl of warm porridge.

"eat up, kiddo. Tori made it for ya." He said, giving you a spoon. You took it and scooped up a small amount of the porridge, blowing it before took a bite.

It tasted great.

"eat slowly, kid. i don't want ya to choke on me." He told you and you nodded. You ate slowly and eventually finished it all. Sans took the bowl and gave you a medicine.

"Tori gave you this too. apparently Frisk also took the same one when they sick." He told you, "take it, kiddo." You looked at the medicine and took it. Sans gave you a glass of water and you took the medicine.

It tasted bitter.

You quickly drank the water before coughing a bit. Sans rubbed your back as you cough before helping you to lay on your back again, covering your body with the comforter. You closed your eyes as you felt his phalanges on your head, slowly scratching your scalp before it left.

...

Wait.

As far you remember, the front door was locked.

How did he come in?

...

Maybe you really should just watch for your health from now on, so you won't get weird dreams or hallucinations like that again while you're sick.


	9. Shopping Time and Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You went shopping at the department store. Who will you meet, you wondered.
> 
> *You promised to hang out with the skeleton brothers and their friends on Sunday. You wondered what should you wear for that day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda... no-good.  
> So sorry if its kinda weird.

You ran out of almost everything you have.

Foods, drinks, soaps an shampoos, detergents, everything.

Maybe its time for you to do grocery shopping at the department store.

You petted Carrot right before you took your jacket and muffler and then wore your shoes. You bid her that you'll be back soon and please watch out for the house before you left, locking the door and then jogged all the way to the department store.

You pulled up your hood and buried half of your face into the muffler-land as you stepped into the building. The building is huge, just like someplace you don't want to remember just yet. 

You walked into the department store, taking a trolley with you and walked up to the foods and beverages. You took two kinds of instant ramen and looked at it. The first one is kinda expensive but it healthier, while the other one is cheaper but not as healthy as the other one. You thought for a moment before shrugging, putting the cheaper one and taking another four of the cheap instant ramen. 

You pushed the trolley to the beverages section. You never drink any weird beverages like sodas or alcohols, so you just took a cardboard of mineral water bottles and put it inside the trolley. 

You pushed your trolley to the hygiene section as you observed some people around you. Its kinda deserted. There are some monsters around too, and some humans gave them sneers and disgusted look. You always wondered why there's racism in this world.

Humans hate each others. It was actually a good thing that the Monsters are actually always in the underground. It actually protects them from the wars and other bad things that exist because of humans. But then they roamed free on the surface. Racism still exist between humans, but now it attacked the monsters too. 

"People really need to set aside their egos, huh?"

You turned and saw a goat-like monster that also observing his surroundings. The goat-like monster turned and gave you a fatherly smile.

"That's what you're thinking, right young man?" He asked and you nodded a bit. He chuckled, "that's also what I am thinking too."

"Dad!"

You both turned and saw Frisk is running towards you two. They noticed you and their smile widened.

"Mister _________! Its nice to see you again!" They said happily. 

"Yeah, same here, kiddo." You replied back and patted their head, making them giggled a bit. "How was the assignment?" You asked them.

"I got a high score on it!" They replied, "its all thanks to you, mister ________!" 

"Its fine, kid." You told them.

"Oh yeah, i haven't introduce you to my dad," Frisk beamed up, "this is my dad! He's the King of Monsters." They said before turning to the monster, "dad, this is mister _________. He's the one that help me to do my assignment that time."

"Howdy, ________." He greeted, "just call me Asgore." He added.

"Its nice meeting you here, King Asgore." You bowed at him and he chuckled.

"Now now, just call me Asgore, young man." He replied.

"And his alias is King Fluffybuns!" Frisk announced happily.

"That's what your mother used to call me long time ago." Asgore replied before turning to you, "now, ________, as long we'd like to talk to you, we have to hurry and finish our grocery shopping. I see you're doing the same so we probably are in the way." He said.

"No no, its alright, Asgore sir." You replied.

"Oh, well then. How about we continue our conversation over a cup of tea?" He asked.

"I think that would be great, thank you." You answered and smiled a bit. You bid your regards to both of them as you turned to the hygiene section.

You took bars of soap, bottles of shampoo, and packs of detergent you usually use and put it inside the trolley. Soon enough, you're going to finish the 'grocery shopping at the department store' scene.

Soon.

As you walked up to the cashier, you saw that the employee is actually being an asshole to a monster customer in front of you. You looked around and many people just turned blind eye to the scene. You let out a huff from your nose as you approached the employee.

"Excuse me, sir. But can you please stop squeezing this monster to dry just to pay these stuffs?" You asked with blank look and the employee and the monster turned to look at you.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's the price for monsters," the employee replied. "As you can see, sir. They use pure gold as their currencies, so they should be rich, right?" He asked back with a sneer.

You quickly took off one of your shoes and threw it to the employees face, hard.

"Stop being an asshole and start being a professional, damn it." You growled, actually giving him a dark look that made him shivered in scare in his shoes.

He quickly nodded and told the monster the actual price. The monster paid the price and gave you a thank you. You nodded at them before turning back to the employee, who flinched at your blank gaze.

After the employee checking on your stuff and told you the price, you paid it and pushed out the trolley. You stopped for a moment and walked up to the employee, who flinched at your figure. You crouched back and took your shoes, putting it back on before you walked back to the trolley, pushing it until you near the front exit, you took your groceries and walked out from the building to your house.

As you're on the way to your house, you sighed out and managed to face-palmed.

You did it again.

You really should stop being scary and control your anger.

As you kept blaming yourself (comically), your phone rang. You snapped out of your blaming section and took out your phone. You got a text from Papyrus.

01:03 p.m  
Papyrus:  
(HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE A GREAT NEWS FOR YOU!)

01:04 p.m  
You:  
(What is it?)

01:05 p.m  
Papyrus:  
(MY FRIENDS ALLOWED YOU TO HANG OUT WITH US THIS SUNDAY AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK! WE'RE GOING THERE AT 9 IN THE MORNING.)

Oh yeah, you agreed to the brothers to do (almost) anything to repay them and they want you to hang out with their friends. You almost forgot.

01:07 p.m  
You:  
(Alright then. Fortunately i'm free that day. Can't wait for it.)

01:08 p.m  
Papyrus:  
(BOTH SANS AND I WILL PICK YOU UP THEN!)

01:10 p.m  
You:  
(Alright then. I'll be waiting.)

You smiled a bit and put your phone back to your pocket. You wondered what should you wear for Sunday...

Well, you can't really wait for the day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well.  
> Look at that.  
> The brothers will pick you up on Sunday!  
> I guess you're gonna have a GREAT TIME.  
> Or maybe not?  
> Who knows.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	10. Fascination and Bus Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Without your knowing, those two are fascinated by you.
> 
> *You almost blew out the anger you bottled up for the past ten years in mere few minutes...
> 
> *Something is watching you three from the shadow with nostalgic look...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the amusement park chapter into two.
> 
> I hope you won't mind.
> 
> Oh and my national exam is coming this monday until... I guess wednesday? I forgot.
> 
> I'm jut sayin' this. Not sure gonna update a bit later or just keep updating regularly.

Somehow for the first time in forever, you're nervous.

Today is Sunday, which means you're going to hang out with the brothers and their squad. Well, you're going to hang out with bunch of monsters. You wondered if the rest of the squad are fine with you hanging out with them...

"Well then, Carrot. I'm going to hang out with my friends and their squad. I want you to watch the house." You told Carrot, who once again giving you an unhappy look. "Even though you gave me that look, i already promised them that i'll hang out with them. Just be a good girl, alright?" You stroked her fur and patted her back gently.

Your heart jumped a bit when you heard loud knocks.

"HUMAN! WE HAVE ARRIVE TO PICK YOU UP!" Oh its Papyrus.

"wait Papy, i want to do somethin'..." Then you heard soft knocks, "knock knock."

"SANS, THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" 

"Who is it?" You decided to play along now.

"adore."

"Adore who?"

"there's adore between us. open up kiddo."

You smiled a bit and let out a 'heh' before opening the door, revealing Papyrus with slightly betrayed look and Sans with amused look. But then they fell silent and their cheekbones dusted with cyan blue and light orange when they laid their eye sockets on you. What? Is there something wrong with your face or your clothes?

"Is everything okay?" You asked and they quickly snapped out of their stupor before quickly answering your question with 'yes'. Noticing nothing's wrong, you took your muffler and wore it.

Unnoticed by you, the two brothers watched your figure entering your house to take your phone and wallet before petting your pet. Your figure that coated by (f/c) long sleeved turtleneck, (2ndf/c) long pants, muffler, and a black beanie that covering most of your hairs but the tuft of your bangs. The two watched you until they noticed and looked at each other, startled a bit as they are actually watching the same person. 

"Papy, don't tell me you..."

"Sans, you too...?"

As walked up to the brothers, you noticed that their expressions are stern and tense.

"What's wrong?" You asked and they whipped their head/skull to you.

"OH IT'S NOTHING, HUMAN." Papyrus answered with a smile.

"nothin' kiddo. let's go now before Undyne call us." Sans said, giving you a lazy grin.

You nodded and walked out of your house, locking the door an the gate before walking along with the skelebros to the closest bus stop to the amusement park.

"so kiddo. got anything fun recently?" Sans asked, breaking the ice.

"Not really." You answered, "just the same boring daily life. What about you guys?" You asked.

"MY COOKINGS ARE BETTER THAN BEFORE NOW!" Papyrus answered, "BUT ITS NOT LIKE MY PREVIOUS COOKINGS ARE NOT A MASTERPIECE. BUT! I'M SURE THIS ONE WILL MAKE YOU ASK FOR SECONDS, DEAR HUMAN!" He added proudly.

"Oh i see," you replied, "i'll wait for it then." 

"well, same goes for me, kiddo. same boring day." Sans answered, "i work, eat, sleep, and being lazy all the time." He added, giving a lazy grin and shrug.

"YOU LAZY BONES! YOU SHOULD TRAIN WITH BOTH UNDYNE AND ME EVERY SATURDAY MORNING SO YOU WON'T GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!" Papyrus scolded.

"hey don't be like that, Papy," Sans defended back. "you know i got a skele-ton of work for almost everyday." He added, wiggling his brow bones at the pun. You smiled a bit while Papyrus looked unhappy at the obvious pun.

"Yeah Papyrus," you said, "he probably bone-tired. Give him a chance to be a lazy bones." 

Papyrus groaned in frustration and felt betrayed while Sans looked amused and chuckled at the puns. Oh he's so proud of their human.

Wait, what?

He shook his head at the thought and watched as you tried to apologize to Papyrus. Come on, they maybe fond of your personality, but claiming you as theirs? No, its just not right.

Its too fast for claiming you as theirs, anyway. They're just friends; buddies even. 

The kiddo's cool, not as cool as Papy, but still cool. 

As both of you finally on board of the bus, somehow you were thankful that the driver is not racist, unlike the rest of the passengers. When the three of you stepped into the bus, disgust looks and sneers from here and there. Unfortunately, the seats are all full.

"Looks like we gotta stand..." You whispered before holding onto the hand hanger, while Papyrus is doing the same, Sans just stared at the thing with empty eye sockets before holding your hanging arm. Both Sans and you are actually slight below average for guys your age, but you're actually taller than Sans by a mere inch. He probably just too lazy to grab the hand hanger and grabbed your arm instead.

You don't mind. If it helps him, then its fine. 

Your whole journey going to the said amusement park by bus is kinda exhausting. Its hard to conceal your anger while your friends are obviously being the victims of the society. While both of them were ignoring most of them, you can't.

"I'm sorry." You confessed, taking their attention. 

"WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked, puzzled.

"yeah kiddo. what are you sorry for?" Sans asked.

"For all the sneers, disgusted looks, etc. you guys got since you all monsters were free." You said, looking at your feet. Somehow, humans are the real pure evil. Sure, the monsters are probably called as one because of their looks, but they mostly made of magic, hope, and compassion. None of them are actually evil. While humans? They made of flesh, blood, and bones. Some of them got a bonus ingredient; whether its evil heart or good heart. But these days you felt like almost all of them have evil hearts and less good hearts.

What these monsters deserve to get those kinds of things? Nothing! They just want to be free! To see the sun that most of them never saw! Why the humans are being... cruel to them?! Its so... unfair!!

"hey, kiddo. calm down, ________. its fine, really."

Your anger dissipated when you turned and saw that both Sans and Papyrus held your tense shoulders, giving you worried look.

"Sorry." You apologized softly. You almost lost your cool just then.

You almost blew out all of your anger you bottled up for the past ten years.

"DON'T BE, ________. ITS NOT YOUR FAULT THAT THEY DISLIKE US." Papyrus replied, rubbing your back with his gloved skeletal hand. "NOW, WHY DON'T WE GO MEET UP WITH THE OTHER AT THE FRONT GATE OF THE AMUSEMENT PARK?" He offered and you nodded weakly.

"Alright." You replied softly and the three of you walked up toward the front gate.

Somehow in the shadow, something is shifting and watching you three from afar, filling it with nostalgic feelings before it disappeared along with with the shadow.

You stopped on your tracks and looked back, feeling something or someone is watching you from afar.

"kiddo? what's wrong?" Sans asked and you shook your head.

"Nothing. Its probably just my imagination." You replied, shrugging it off.

You sure its nothing...

...probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what those things that hangs above like in the trains and the buses are called. Deal with it.
> 
> Welp, you got your BAD TIME.
> 
> Let's just hope the next chapter will be the GREAT ONE.
> 
> Or maybe not? 
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	11. Rides, Gifts, and Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *For the first time in forever, you're actually having fun with your new friends.
> 
> *You got gifts! Treasure them?
> 
> *You felt a wave of nostalgic feeling at the gentle scratching on your scalp that lull you to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. LONG.
> 
> Damn, i never thought it will be this long, but eff me!
> 
> Alright, national exam is tomorrow. Wish me luck!
> 
> I gonna study for the first time in forever...

"Papyrus! Sans! Over here!"

The three of you ran toward the person who called the two brothers. The person is actually a fish woman.

Wait, she seems familiar. Where did you meet her before...?

"Wait. You're that punk from the laundry place!!" She pointed her pointer at you. You backed away a bit as her pointer almost pierced your nose.

"YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER?" Papyrus asked, looking at both of you and the fish woman.

"I-i guess...?" You replied, unsure. Damn your absent-mind.

"Hell yeah! This punk is staring at me and Alphys for almost the whole time he was there!" The fish woman boomed. 

"hey now, Undyne. the kiddo seems forgot about it, though." Sans said, "i guess the kiddo is as bonehead as me, huh? isn't that great?" He pointed out, winked at this Undyne.

"No! That's awful as shit!" Undyne boomed back.

"N-now, Undyne...! D-don't be r-rude...!" Oh there's that lizard woman. Who is she again?

"Yeah Undyne! He's the one that help me doing my assignment i told you before!" Hey, Frisk is here too. Somehow you let out a relieved sigh and eventually they walked toward you. "This is mister ________! Mister, this one is Undyne," they pointed at the fish woman, who huffed at you, "and this is Alphys!" They pointed at the lizard woman, who waved at you with awkward smile.

You nodded at them. "Hello." You greeted. 

Undyne still looked unhappy and looked away from you with a huff, while Alphys scolded her before apologizing at you for her attitude. You just shook your head and replied 'its fine'.

"My child. I see you're here to 'hang out' with us." You saw Toriel and Asgore are walking towards the group.

"Howdy, ________." Asgore greeted you.

"Hello." You greeted back.

"Oh yeah! Mister ________! You haven't meet Flowey yet, right?" You nodded at Frisk's question. They grinned and took off their bag, opening and took out a golden flower with scowling face in a pot. "This is Flowey! Flowey, meet mister ________!" They introduced.

"Hello there, Flowey." You greeted.

"What do you want, you human?" He snapped.

"Talking Flowey." You pointed out. "Do you bite?" You asked.

"I chomp." He snapped back.

"Your petals seems soft." You replied calmly, "do you mind if i touch it?" You asked.

"Yes." He replied and you smiled a bit.

"You're one sassy talking flower, aren't you?" You pointed out and stroked his petals gently. Flowey seems dislike it and snarled at you, but you ignored it.

"alright kiddo, that's enough." Sans called you, "he's dangerous, kiddo. you better watch your back from that flower before he stabbed you from behind." He told you.

"Its fine, Sans." You replied, "he's probably just lonely and feeling awkward around everyone." You added and stroked Flowey's petals once again before smiled a bit at him.

"Another foolish human..." You heard Flowey muttered that but you ignore it as Frisk put Flowey back into their back pack.

"Now, let's go have our adventure!!" Frisk exclaimed and all of you walked toward the front gate of the amusement park.

Sneers and disgusted looks here an there, but most of the group ignored it. As you guys finally inside, you looked around the place in awe. You never go to an amusement park before, so this is like the first time you're here.

"AREN'T YOU EXCITED, DEAR HUMAN AND FRISK?" Papyrus asked in excitement. Both you and Frisk nodded in (hidden) excitement.

"Where should we go first?" Undyne asked with slight loud and excited voice. She's still tense around you, but it seems like she tried her best to conceal her obvious dislike toward you.

"How about that one?" Frisk pointed at the one with spinning seats shaped like ponies.

"those are for kids." Sans pointed out playfully, somehow staying close to your side. 

Frisk just grinned and let out their tongue at him before replying, "Everyone is a kid in an amusement park!" Then they grabbed your arm, "come on mister ________! Let's go there!" Before you could answer back, they already ran toward the place, pulling you along.

For the first time in forever, you're actually having fun and felt like a kid again. You go to various places as papyrus and/or Frisk pulled you along. Mirror house, ghost house, labyrinth area (Papyrus love this one, apparently.), etc.

Undyne also pulled you along once to that one where you slam a hammer to know your strength level. The employee seems like anxious when Undyne came, but otherwise no harm done. You go first, and the level just stopped right a little bit above average. Then you gave the hammer to Undyne, who grinned evilly and somehow you got a bad feeling.

Sure enough, Undyne managed to get to the highest level. She even managed to break the bell at the above the highest level.

You watched the bell as it fell down and landed right in front of you, while Undyne laughed loudly in victory and slapped you back, hard.

"You're not so bad for a human, punk! You're not screaming like a little girl when that bell landed right in front of you!" She pointed out.

"O-oh. No no, i just have a slow reaction over almost anything, but yeah. As long as it does no harm to me, then its fine." You replied and she grinned toothily.

"Great! Then we gotta play some more! Alphys, babe! Come on, we gotta play that one where you threw balls to a target to get a reward!" And just like that, she grabbed her girlfriend and you too, running towards the place.

As you arrived at the place, you saw that the employee is giving you three a look before he fake smiled. The first one is Undyne, as Alphys apparently want a cat-eared magical girl or whatever plushy. Well, you always got rumors that the place always cheated. Like gluing the stacked cans for target to each other so it won't fall went got hit by the ball.

But it seems like it didn't go as planned to Undyne, as she managed to hit the target and made it all fell.

The owner scowled a bit before taking the prize and gave it to Alphys, who took it happily and hugged Undyne.

Its your turn now.

Well, its not like you want anything. Its just a game; as long as you were having fun, you're fine with it.

"you want anything, kiddo?" 

You turned and saw that Sans is right on your side, looking at the target and the ball in your hand.

You shook your head. "Not really. Its not that i'm gonna hit it and got the prize anyway." You told him. 

Sans is silent for a moment before taking the ball from your hand. "let me do this for once, kiddo." He said when you looked at him and you nodded, taking a step back as Sans took a step forward. Then he turned and winked at you, "watch this, kiddo." He said before he threw the ball to the target. Somehow, you could see that the ball is surrounded by blue aura and hit the target, making it fell.

The owner scowled again, looking at you and Sans, probably waiting for either of you to pick out the prize.

"go on, kiddo. take one you like." Sans told you and you looked at the prizes. You looked at the prizes and shook your head.

"I don't know. What about you choose one for me, Sans?" You offered. Sans looked up and looked at them one by one before spotting one and pointed at it.

"what about that one, kiddo?" You looked up and spotted a (f/animal) plushy. "you like that one?" He asked again, seeing your somehow happy face. You nodded and the owner took it, giving it to Sans and he gave it to you. "here ya go, kiddo." He said. You took it and thanked him. He just smiled lazily at you before you two moved on.

Apparently, both Undyne and Alphys have moved on onto the next one, leaving you two.

"welp, looks like we gotta search for Papy and the others." Sans said and you nodded. You both walked around before you spotted both Papyrus and Frisk. 

"I found Papyrus and Frisk right over there." You pointed out and you both walked up to them. "Papyrus, Frisk. Finally found you guys." You said, taking their attention.

"HUMAN! SANS!" He called, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He asked.

"Undyne pulled me here and there before ditching me with Sans." You replied with a small smile.

"OH." He replied before beaming at you, "WELL THEN, LOOKS LIKE ITS TIME FOR LUNCH! WHY DON'T WE HAVE A LUNCH FIRST WITH THE OTHERS BEFORE WE CONTINUE OUR ADVENTURE?" He asked.

"Great idea! I'm getting hungry too anyway. What about you Flowey?" Frisk asked the flower.

"I think so..." He replied, hesitant.

"welp, we gotta call the others to group up first before we get our lunch then." Sans took out his phone and called the others to gather up at the food court area. After he finished, we walked up toward the place.

Fortunately, the place is deserted. Maybe some people are looking, but their gazes are just awe and interested looks. Nothing offensive except for one guy. The time your group arrived there, the guy gave you all disgusted look before he walked away.

"Wait. Are we gonna eat the food from this place or you guys bring your own lunches?" You asked.

"Mom brought the food for us. So we don't have to spend our money too many while we're here. Hey! That rhymes!" Frisk exclaimed out as they took out Flowey and put him on the table in front of them as they sat down. 

Sans sat down beside Frisk while Papyrus sat down beside you. The five of you talked to each other for awhile until the others came. Toriel brought out the lunches and two kinds of pie, butterscotch-cinnamon pie and snail pie, for dessert.

Everyone is eating happily and talked to each other cheerfully, telling each other about whatever rides they took and stuffs. You just observed everyone quietly as you ate the butterscotch-cinnamon pie in small bites. You looked at the plushy you just got. Its been awhile since the last time you got a gift from someone, especially from a friend.

"OH, RIGHT! DEAR HUMAN, I GOT YOU SOMETHING!" You turned and looked at Papyrus as he shuffles through Frisk's bag before taking out a snow globe. "HERE YOU GO, DEAR HUMAN! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!" He put the snow globe on your palms. You looked at the globe and shook it gently, smiling at the mesmerizing scenery from the globe before thanking him. "NO PROBLEM DEAR HUMAN!" He replied happily.

You shook the snow globe once again and watched as the 'snow' is twirling around a small house inside the globe. This is the first time you got a snow globe and holding one. All you could do in the past when you saw one was just looking at it from the glass window before the owner tried to throw a broom at you for looking but not buying for almost everyday. You never go to that shop to look at the globe ever again after that.

"Oh! I got something for you too, mister _______!" Apparently, Frisk also got something for you. They shuffled through their bag and taking out a (f/c) handkerchief with small black hearts in the corners design. They gave it to you and you thanked them, earning a happy grin and a thumbs up.

"So punk!" Undyne called you and you looked at her, "sorry about before. I thought you're some kind of creep or something for staring at us, but it seems like you're a cool guy!" She told you. "And I heard you used to be a fighter. So how about you train with both Papyrus and I?" She asked.

"hey, they don't do magic, ya know." Sans told her and Undyne snorted.

"I know bone head! Then we'll train with no magics!" She replied before turning back to you, watching you with her single eye. "You looked weeny and wimpy too! You need to train so you'll be as bulky as me!" She said with much determination. "How about it, punk?" She asked.

Well... It shouldn't be so bad. 

"I-i guess so." You replied and Undyne laughed beamingly.

"Great! Does next weekend sounds great to you punk?!" She asked.

"I guess so, yeah." You nodded.

"Great! I'll send Papyrus later to pick you up next weekend! We're gonna train at my house!" She said.

"I want to watch!" Frisk exclaimed happily, bringing up their arm.

"count me in too, then." Sans said, bringing up a hand lazily.

Undyne laughed happily (or excitedly, you don't know.) at this. "GREAT! WE'RE ALSO GONNA HAVE A COOKING LESSON TOO THAT DAY! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!! UFUFUFUFUFFU!" She exclaimed happily.

Another few minutes, you guys finished your lunchtime before going to do another adventures toward the other rides you haven't go yet. But now, instead of going by pair, you guys split into two groups. One is Asgore and Toriel, as they prefer to sat down and watched for the others from afar, while second are you, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Flowey, Undyne, and Alphys. 

Second group is going here and there until nature is calling you. You told them that you need to go to the restroom, they complied and eventually waiting for you in front of the restroom building.

You walked into the men's restroom and do your business there. Fortunately, the place is deserted. After awhile, you finally finished your business and washed your hands. But then you felt that the place is getting darker a bit. After you finished washing your hand, you jumped a bit when you saw a reflection of something (or someone, you don't know.) is right beside you.

The figure is tall, maybe even taller than Papyrus by a mere few inches, and somehow got covered by black goopy substance. Their face got cracks from their scalp to right eye and another one from their left eye to the corner of their mouth. The pinpricks in their eye sockets gave you a sorrow and lonely look, along with a lonely frown.

Wait.

This figure... They seems familiar to you...

Wait, don't tell me--

"G--!" But right before you call his name, someone walked into the restroom, making him disappeared along with the shadows in the room before.

Its... truly him, right? You're not dreaming, right?

You pinched your cheek and hissed in pain, rubbing it to ease the pain. Nope. Not a dream.

You wore a solemn look as you walked out of the restroom before shook your head, wearing your blank face like usual. You walked up to the others and Alphys watched you in slight worry as the seven of you walked toward the next ride.

"A-are you o-okay?" She asked.

"I... honestly don't know." You replied and smiled a bit before shrugging. "Just got something in my mind, that's all." You said.

"O-oh." She muttered before looking at you, "w-well, i-if you got a-any problem, j-just tell us, alright? M-maybe talking to any of us c-could ease y-your problem," she said before looking down anxiously, "o-or something." She added quietly. You smiled a bit at her.

"Thank you, Alphys. You're a kind friend." You told her. She just smiled back at you. 

The seven of you kept riding various rides until its getting dark and until there are two rides left, roller coaster and ferris wheel. The group decided to chose one of the rides, as its getting darker and most of you guys need to wake up in the morning tomorrow, whether going to school or going to work. You're not a fan of roller coaster, so you choose ferris wheel. The ones that chose roller coaster are just Undyne and Papyrus. Frisk want too, but the kid's height totally didn't pass the rule, so they choose ferris wheel too. Both Sans and Alphys also chooses ferris wheel too, so four vs. two. 

The ride only allow two person in the same place, apparently. Frisk took their parents this time, letting those two in the same place. Then the kid took Sans' arm and jumped into the same place. Undyne will be with Alphys, of course. That leaving you with Papyrus.

"Let's go then, Papyrus." You called him and he nodded excitedly. You walked in and sat down, Papyrus sitting down on the seat across you. You looked out from the window, looking at the scenery.

"WOWIE! WE CAN SEE EVERYTHING FROM HERE, DEAR HUMAN!" He said excitedly, somehow with starry-eyes despite having no eyes. You nodded in return.

"Its pretty, right?" You pointed out, not taking off your eyes from the dark sky and the twinkling lights from the lamps below you, "but wait until we're on the top." You said, side looking at him.

"WOWIE! CAN WE SEE THE SEA FROM HERE?" He asked excitedly. 

"I hope so. I never ride this one before, so i don't really know." You replied before turned to look at him. "But let's just hope so that we could see the Ebott Sea and Mount Ebott." You told him, smiling a bit before turning your gaze back to the scenery out of the window, missing Papyrus' face with light orange dusted his cheekbones before he did the same as you.

After a while of silence, you're finally on top.

"Look Papyrus. We could see the mountain and the sea of Ebott in the same time." You pointed out.

"OOH! WOWIE! IT REALLY IS A SPECTACULAR SCENERY!" Papyrus replied happily before turning to you, giving you a wide grin. You smiled a bit seeing his happy expression and looked out once again.

Somehow, your Cold body was filled with Warmth.

After the ride was over, you all decided to go home. All of you bid each others your regards and left, leaving you with the skelebros.

"Its fine. I can go home by myself." You told them when they insist to bring you back. "Besides, its still six in the evening. Its not that dark." You said. "And i'm a man." You added.

The brothers still looked conflicted and looked at you with... something you couldn't grasp in your mind. Worry? Anxious? Whatever. Seeing their faces, you couldn't help but sighed.

"Fine. I let you guys to bring me home, but only this time." You replied, "there's no more next time, understood?" You asked. You somehow couldn't help but felt the skelebros' action on bringing you back hurt your pride a little bit. You're an adult man! You'll be fine! You're not some kind of a wimpy kid like Undyne called you once.

After the three of you arrive at your house, you bid your regards to the skelebros and they did the same before turning around, walking back home.

You unlocked the door of your house and locked it back when you're inside. Carrot hopped in to you, greeting you with a head bump on your foot. You petted her as you took off your muffler, hanging it on the coat rack, and took off your shoes.

You walked to the fridge and took out the carrot sticks, feeding Carrot with it. As Carrot is busy eating, you put the gifts you got onto the table. Somehow looking at the gifts filled your cold body with warmth. Its welcoming and slightly familiar.

You decided to take a shower before you spend the next few hours on reading and went to bed.

As you slowly drifted off to dreamland, you felt something scratching your scalp in a calming manner, making you fell into slumber deeper and deeper.

But you couldn't help but feeling nostalgic at the scratching on your scalp that lull you to dreamland from long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! I'm not sure if i'm gonna update again for the next few days, but let's just see about that later!
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	12. Battered Up and Teeth Pressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Everything felt hurt. Then suddenly you met Sans on the way.
> 
> *Both Papyrus and Sans managed to press their teeth to your head. Is that... a kiss? Or a skele-kiss, you guessed???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsi doopsie! My hands slipped!
> 
> Finally, national exam is finally finished and i'm free!!  
> Here's a chapter with a bit fluff near the end but rough at first!  
> I hope you don't mind?
> 
> TW: beatings and nasty injuries.

You grunted as you were shoved into the wall. The hand that gripped your neck tighten and you grabbed the person's wrist.

Apparently, the thugs from a week or so ago brought their boss and they got you. Not to mention its in the middle of the night and dark. Shit, you're surrounded. Maybe gods up there really do loves seeing you suffer.

"A goddamn brat like you able to slip out of my boys' hands? Unbelievable." The boss snickered and tighten the grip on your neck. You can slowly felt you were suffocated. "Well doesn't matter, 'cause i'm gonna finish you up." The boss said before punched you right in the gut.

You chocked out a pained grunt before the boss gave you another punch right on your face, hitting your left cheek before he threw you off to the side. You grunted as you landed on your side real hard, you bet its gonna bruise. You coughed and tasted something steely in your mouth. Shit, you bit your own tongue.

The boss kicked you again right on your chest hard. You grunted again as the boss grabbed your neck, making stand up on your feet before punched you right on your right cheek and your chin. A few more punches and kicks on all over your body before he kicked you right in your gut.

The boss once again threw you to the side, actually hitting the side of your head and your shoulder against a telephone pole. The boss laughed at your miserable look before he left, along with his minions.

You stayed there for a minute or two before you grunted out in pain as you stood up, leaning against the wall to support you on your feet. You limped out of the dark alleyway, holding your stomach and somehow your dislocated shoulder. Its kinda unfortunate that you got beaten up in a place that quite far from your house, but its kinda fortunate too that you got beaten up when there no people around. You don't like disturbing people around or making them all hysterical. Its kinda annoying too to hear them screech like someone is clawing onto a blackboard.

You kept limping toward the way where your house is at, but you kept stopping from time to time to catch your breath and tolerated the pain you got. You leaned on a wall as you catch your breath quite painfully. That thug boss kicked you right on your chest quite hard, but you bet there's no broken bones and maybe it'll bruise real bad.

You heard footsteps from in front of you before stopped. You looked up and eventually eye to eye with Sans. You both froze in your feet, staring into each other. At first you saw him looked horrified before quickly changed into rage before changed again to worry. He walked up to you and grabbed your arms quite gently.

"k-kiddo, what happened to you?" He asked worriedly. 

You don't know whether telling him the truth would be a great idea, but you decided telling him the truth will bother him. You shook your head to answer his question.

"Its nothing, Sans. Don't worry about me." You told him. 

"'its nothing' my ass! you're all battered like this...!" He replied. **"don't lie to me, _______. who did this to you?"** He asked darkly, eye sockets all dark and blank.

"Why do you care?" You asked in confusion, "its not like I'm gonna die or anything." You added.

"kiddo, you humans are far fragile than us monsters, especially you! not to mention your SOUL is a weird and alarming condition! i care about you kiddo because i ado--" he suddenly stopped mid-sentence and sweat bullets started oozing out from his skull (how???) with a 'crap'-expression.

"Because you what?" You asked in confusion. "And my SOUL? What do you mean? Sans?" You called him as he started to lose his concentration on you before he snapped out of his trance and looked away from you.

"no, its nothin' kiddo." He replied softly before turning back to you, "anyway, we should hurry up and take care of your injuries before it got worse." He said.

"I'll be fine, Sans. I'm not dying, okay?" You told him. 

_**"N O."**_ he replied darkly with empty and dark eye sockets, which made you flinched back a bit. "i'll take you to our house using my 'shortcut'. and i'm not taking a no for an answer." He stated and held your hand. You felt nauseous so suddenly as you saw that the surroundings has changed. Now, you're standing right in front of a small house. Sans helped you along as you two walked up to the front door and Sans opened the door, letting you go inside first before he closed the door.

"BROTHER! YOU'RE FINA--" the sentence was cut short when you saw Papyrus is in his midway down from the stairs before ran over to both of you, giving you a horrified look. "W-WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU, DEAR HUMAN?! W-WHO IN THE WORLD DID THIS TO YOU?" He asked in pure horror, arms midair as he made gestures to touch you but refrain himself to hurting you more if he touch you.

"the kiddo won't patella thing." Sans replied in hidden anger as he walked away from both of you to grab a first aid box. Why do they have one? Maybe because of Frisk, you guessed.

"________, human, why won't you tell us? We... We're friends, aren't we?" He asked in quiet voice, actually helping you to walk to sit down on the sofa, "I though friends shouldn't lie to each other..." He added sadly and you felt your heart clenches a bit.

Its not like you don't want to tell them, but... You always felt that it was nothing and if you do tell people about it, they won't even bother or worse, its actually bothering them and eventually leaving you. You wanted to tell these two new friends, but...

Its too soon.

Not now.

"I'm sorry Papyrus." You apologized, "but i'm not ready to tell you anything about me yet." You told him. You remembered the time when Papyrus and you were texting like usual days, he asked you to tell him about your family, but you told him you don't really want to talk about it and told him to talk about something else.

"Oh." The tall skeleton replied sadly as Sans walked up to you.

"kiddo, we need to take care of those injuries you got. you mind to take off your shirt?" He asked before turning to Papyrus, "Papyrus, can you check on him? maybe do a scan so we could spot a broken bones or something." He said.

"UNDERSTAND, BROTHER." He replied before brought up his gloved hands, slowly glowing with green aura. He moved his hands all over your body to check on you with focused empty eye sockets. After awhile, he finished and looked at his brother, "THERE'S NO BROKEN BONES, BUT HIS SHOULDER GOT DISLOCATED. SHOULD WE...?" He trailed off, asking his brother silently.

"No, wait, hold on. I can do it myself." You told them quickly. And as quickly as you told them, you put your hand onto the dislocated shoulder before pushed it all the way to put the bones in the right place, grunting loudly in pain as you did so. Both brothers looked at you with horrified look as they heard the bones were moved and let out a 'clack' sound.

"you idiot! don't do that! what if you break your bones instead of fixing it?!" He pointed out in worry.

"Its fine. I used to get so many dislocated bones in the past and i fixed them myself." You told them as you leaned on the sofa, let out a huff. 

"nope. definitely not healthy." He replied. "now would you please take off your shirt? i bet there are so many injuries underneath that shirt of yours." He said.

You tried to take off your dirty shirt slowly as you whole body felt like shit. Everything's hurt. As you finally managed to (with Papyrus' help too) take off your shirt, both brothers looked at you body with horrified and pale face. You looked down and saw dark big bruise on your chest apparently your back shoulders too.

"holy..." Sans breathed put as he saw the bruise and trailed his phalanges in a soft touch on the bruise on the chest. You hissed at his cold phalanges touched the most sensitive area of your battered body right now, making him retracted back his hand.

"H-human? A-are you dying?" Papyrus asked quietly, he looked like he's about to cry.

"Its just a bruise, Papyrus. Its an internal bleeding underneath my skin." You told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It'll get better in a week or two, so i'll be fine. Come on, i told you sad face didn't fit you, right? Now cheer up." You smiled a bit a him, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. 

"B-but, you humans are all fragile and squishy...! T-that's why sometimes i'm afraid that i'm gonna break humans someday..." He replied sadly.

"You will not, Papyrus." You told him, "you're the kindest monster around. You won't even hurt a fly, right?" He nodded sadly, "that's why you don't have to worry." You said. "You won't break anyone, Papyrus. You will not break anyone." You added.

The silence consumed the living room before Sans took care of your bleeding injuries. He stared into your bruises every time he found and saw it with silent burning rage surrounded him and his empty dark eye sockets didn't help either. He still traced his cold phalanges on the bruises from time to time, but then he stopped after he finished patching you up. You were about to wear your dirty shirt again, but Sans stopped you by giving you a shirt, probably his. Seeing his dark look and empty sockets, you couldn't help but obliged and took the shirt, wearing it on with some difficulties but you managed it somehow. The shirt is kinda big, but it fits your figure somehow.

"stay for the night, kiddo." Sans said suddenly, "you can take a spare room upstairs to rest." He added.

"I can't." You answered, "you guys already did a lot to me and i don't want to be a bother." You told them your reasoning, "beside, i can't leave my pet by herself at my house." You added.

"i'll bring your pet 'ere, kiddo. but for now, stay for the night." He insisted. Well, you don't like arguing, so you just complied to his words. Papyrus helped you up to your feet as you noticed that Sans is gone. You wondered what just happened but shrugged it off and walked upstairs to the spare room.

"I'm sorry for burdening you guys like this." You told Papyrus.

"ITS ALRIGHT DEAR HUMAN. IT IS MINE AND SANS' DUTY TO KEEP YOU SAFE FROM DANGER!" Papyrus replied, back to his 'normal' voice. "BESIDES, FRISK ALSO TOLD US TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND KEEP OUT EYE SOCKETS ON YOU. THEY SAID ABOUT YOUR CONDITION WORRIED THEM OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT." He said. "NOW, YOU BETTER TAKE A REST SO YOU WILL GET BETTER SOON! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" He added and laughed as he helped you up to the bed, covering your body with the somehow clean comforter and petted you. 

"WELL THEN DEAR HUMAN, SWEET DREAMS!" And by that, he pressed his teeth on your head before heading off from the room, closing the door gently. You drew out a hand to touch the place where he pressed his teeth at.

What.. just happened? Did... did Papyrus just... kiss your head? For a skeleton like him???

????

Then the door was opened again, revealing Sans' figure with fussy and angry looking Carrot in his arms. He walked up to you and gave Carrot to you.

"she's quite... fussy and aggressive for a cute little bunny. she also quite nosey as she sniffed at me when we first met." Sans told you as you petted Carrot when she hopped onto the side of your head.

"Thank you Sans." You thanked him, "for bringing Carrot here and taking care of my injuries." You added. You're bad at bandaging things, so usually you never patched yourself up when you got injured and just let it be.

"don't mention it, kiddo. anything for you." He replied, closing an eye socket as he smiled lazily at you. He petted you before he pressed his teeth on you head too, just like Papyrus did to you. You were about to ask him about the skele-kiss or whatever it is but he's gone as fast as the lighting.

Now you're very confused.

What just happened again?

???????

...maybe you really need to take a rest to clear your fuzzy mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader, you're real clueless guy, aren't you?   
> Welp, doesn't really matter!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	13. Magic Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You drank a suspicious tasted milk. It tasted quite... magical?
> 
> *Everything feels funny. You laughed out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long. Again.
> 
> Sorry for the wait! Hope you like this one!

You limped out of the room you occupied last night, Carrot near your feet and hopping along as you walked down of the stairs. At first you thought that the house is small, but its actually two stories and quite spacious inside. The injuries you got yesterday night are throbbing very painfully now, especially when you move. 

"Mister _______!" You looked up and saw Frisk is looking at you in horror, especially when spotting the bandages that covered your injuries. They ran up to you and held one of your hands. "W-what happened to you, mister?!" They asked frantically.

"Its nothing kiddo, don't worry about it." You told them and petted their head. "Why are you here, kiddo?" You asked them.

"Today is Friday, which means Sleepover Day for me, Paps, Sans, Alphys, and Undyne!" They replied, "I want to bring Flowey along, but he refused to get 'all social' with everyone." They said, making an air quote cutely before giggling. You smiled at them and patted their head.

You limped your way toward the sofa and sat down as Papyrus walked out from the kitchen.

"HUMAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" He greeted, "WOULD YOU LIKE A SPAGHETTI FOR BREAKFAST?" He asked.

"No no, i don't eat breakfast." You told him, "i just need a cup of coffee and them i'm ready for the day." You added.

"BUT YOU NEED TO EAT TO RECOVER." Papyrus argued back, but you just shook your head.

"No, if i eat in the morning, i'll get stomachache." You explained. "That's why i only drank a cup of coffee every morning as a substitute for a breakfast." You added. "I'm sorry Papyrus. Maybe later for lunch. I promise." You told him with a small smile.

"NO WORRIES, DEAR HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI YOU EVER TASTE!!" He replied in much passion. You and Frisk laughed a bit seeing his energetic side.

"Well, i'll be waiting for the spaghetti later then, Papyrus." You replied softly before noticing that Sans is not around. "Where's Sans?" You asked.

"He's off to one of his jobs a few minutes ago! He told me to keep an eye socket on you from any danger or anything!" Frisk answered and you hummed.

"Hoo... For a lazybones, he has plenty jobs here and there, huh?" You pointed out playfully and winced a bit as your bruised chest throbbed a bit. 

"Say, mister _______." Frisk called you as they sat down beside you, "what happened to you, mister? Please tell me." They said.

You stared into the kid's dark red eyes, clearly sparkled by sheer determination. This kid... really is determined eh?

"Its not like i don't want to tell you or anybody, kid. Its just... I don't want to bother anyone with my story." You told them quietly, not wanting Papyrus to hear it from the kitchen.

"Its okay, mister. We'll listen to you if there's nobody want to listen to you." Frisk replied soothingly. "You can talk to Undyne or Alphys too. Those two are actually a good listener, you know. Though uncle Sans is a good listener too, but he's quite busy these days..." They said, "not to mention always making puns out of it and eventually making Papyrus yelled out in frustration for almost every time." They added and giggled quietly.

"Ooh! And i heard that both Papyrus and Sans are actually adore you, mister _______!" Frisk said in a small voice with a certain glint in their eyes. You blinked your eyes before gave them a questioning look. Adore you? What does Frisk mean?

"I never thought that mister is actually attracting the brothers... How interesting..." Frisk nodded with closed eyes in understanding of something while you were confused by the kid's statement.

Okay, you're confused now.

"What do you mean, Frisk?" You asked them and they just shook their head enthusiastically, giving you a knowing look and grin, eventually making you become uncomfortable around the kid. 

"Ooh~ its nothing! Its not that important anywaayy~!" The kid replied with playful tone. 

Okay, you're getting more confused now.

Just... What?

????????

"Come on! While we wait for the others to come, let's watch the tv!" Frisk said as they took a remote tv and turned on the tv. It shows some kind of a tv drama with a flamboyant robot. Err, who is it again, you wonder...?

"Ooh! Its Mettaton!" Frisk exclaimed out happily.

Mettaton?

...

Oh, that famous robot idol from the underground. You've heard of him from some people and especially Steven. He's a fan, actually. You never really know about the infamous people, especially the one that usually showed up on the tv, cause you don't have a tv at your house. Televisions are expensive. Not that you like to watch television anyway. You used to, but not anymore.

"METTATON?!" And by that screech, Papyrus burst out from the kitchen to the living room, skidded up and sat down beside you excitedly. You looked up to his face and saw that there's sparkly aura around him. So he's a fan too? You bet both Steven and Papyrus are going to be best friend when it comes to talking about this Mettaton.

You turned your attention back to the tv, actually watching it along with the others. 

After a few minutes of watching and observing, you found out that Mettaton is kinda... unique. And pretty extravagant. He's the kind of guy that... almost everything he did is very... dangerously extravagant. And pretty _underground_.

After another few minutes, you decided to grab a cup of coffee. You stood up and walked toward the kitchen slowly, Carrot is actually still following you loyally. You looked around and checked every cabinets. 

No coffee around. 

Huh.

You decided to check the fridge. You found a carton of milk. You took it and checked the expire date. Still far away. You found out its half filled and its open. You wondered if its alright for you to drink the rest of the milk.

"Papyrus." You peeked out from the kitchen to the living room. He turned his attention to you and hummed back as an answer. You brought up the carton of milk, "is it okay if i drink it?" You asked.

"IT IS ALRIGHT, DEAR HUMAN." He replied. 

"Okay then." You said and walked up to one of the cabinets where glasses, mugs, and cups are. You took one of the mugs with black color and poured the content of the carton in. You threw the empty carton into the trashcan and drank the milk. It... tasted like a normal milk but there's something tasted... magical(?) too.

Something felt weird in your tastebuds but you shrugged it off. You washed the mug you used and rinsed it off. You picked Carrot up and remembered that you haven't feed her.

"Papyrus, do you have vegetables?" You asked him as you peeked out from the kitchen to the living room again.

"VEGETABLES? WE SURE DO. BUT WE ONLY HAVE TOMATOES." He answered.

"I thought tomatoes are fruits." Frisk pointed out.

"Tomatoes are vegetables-slash-fruits." You concluded. "Well do you mind telling me where the tomatoes are?" You asked.

"ITS IN THE FRIDGE." He answered.

You walked up to the fridge and opened it. Sure did, you found the tomatoes inside a bowl. You took one or two tomatoes before closed the fridge. You put Carrot down on the floor before you feed her with the tomatoes. She's kinda unsure about eating it, but she ate it anyway. You watched her eat until she finished the second tomato and hopped out from the kitchen to the living room.

"Ooh! Its a bunny!" Frisk said as they spotted Carrot. "Is she yours, mister ______?" They asked.

"Yeah. She's a disable sad bunny, so i adopted her." You answered them as you walked up to the living room and picked Carrot up. "You want to hold her? She may be bite, but she didn't mean it." You offered them.

"May i?" They asked.

"Of course kiddo. I offered you." You pointed out.

"Alright then." You put Carrot on Frisk's lap. The kid brought up their hand and slowly petted Carrot. She's pretty quiet in Frisk hands. You smiled a bit at the sight of Frisk petting Carrot before she hopped away from the kid to hide in the kitchen. Both you and Frisk giggled a bit at the sight before you sat down back between Frisk and Papyrus, who's still focused on the tv.

After half an hour or so, the drama is over and changed into a news show. It told us about today's weather and an accident that happened at the capital. Then the next one is about a refusal to monster race that roam around.

You took the remote from Papyrus hand and changed the channel to a cartoon tv show about some weird place and twins. The two others seems interested, so their attention was focused on the screen. Its a good thing that both of them seems ignoring the news the three of you saw earlier.

A few hours later, you found out that you felt funny. Like everything is funny and all you can and want to do is laughing. Both Papyrus and Frisk are playing in the skeleton's room now, while you're still in the living room.

You let out a giggle before chuckling. Weird, everything seems funny all of a sudden. But somehow you can't complained about that. You laughed quite loudly and accidentally hit your tibia to a coffee table. It hurts, but somehow you laughed louder, which eventually alarming both Papyrus and Frisk so they both walked down to check on you.

"Oohh~ Frisky! Kiddo~!And Papaya too~! Helloow~!" You slurred out, waving at them before giggling. Both of them gave you a weird look before Papyrus gasped out.

"HUMAN... ARE YOU MAGIC DRUNK?" He asked.

"Magic Drunk?" Frisk echoed back in confusion.

Drunk? Of magic? You? You don't know, but who cares?! All that matters now is laughing!

"Now noww~, whyy don't you two si~t down here ri~ght besides me a~nd laugh with mee~?" You asked them, plopping the two empty spaces right beside you on the sofa. They just gave you a worried look before looking at each other.

"MAGIC DRUNK IS A PHENOMENA WHERE EITHER HUMAN OR MONSTER CONSUMED OR RECEIVED TOO MUCH MAGIC, EITHER FROM FOOD, DRINK, OR OTHER MAGIC USERS." Papyrus explained to Frisk. "THE REACTION IS JUST THE SAME LIKE ALCOHOLS TO HUMANS." He added.

You pouted as you've been ignored by these two. How rude! You were asking them to sit down with you kindly, but they just ignored you! 

"How rude! I was talking to you twoo~" You told them before giggling, "but i forgave you~! Beca~use you tw~o ate myy ff~rie~nds~!" You said happily, giggled happily before hiccuping.

"Mister ______ looks really happy when he got Magic Drunk..." Frisk commented. 

"Re~ally~? Yaay!" You cheered up and giggled. "Frisky Frisk is vee~ry smart!" You complimented.

"Is there a way to cure it?" Frisk asked Papyrus.

"NOT REALLY SURE, FRISK, AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER GET MAGIC DRUNK BEFORE." He replied. "NOT TO MENTION EACH REACTIONS ARE DIFFERENT FROM WHERE OR WHO THEY GOT THE MAGIC IS." He added.

Then suddenly the front door was opened, revealing Sans walking into the house.

"sup? i'm back." He greeted lazily.

"Sansy! You're ba~ck!" You greeted back happily and giggled, letting out a small hiccup as you waved at him.

"...what happened to the human, bro? Frisk?" He asked suspiciously and in slight worry.

"BROTHER, IT SEEMS LIKE ______ GOT MAGIC DRUNK." Papyrus replied.

"magic drunk?" Sans echoed back, "but as far i remember there's no more magic inducing food or drink..." He trailed off as he widened his eye sockets and bullet sweats trailed down from his skull. "wait, don't tell me the human drank the carton of milk in the fridge?" He asked.

"HE DID DRANK IT ALL..." Papyrus paused for a moment before wearing a serious expression, "WAIT. SANS DON'T TELL ME..." He trailed off before putting his hands on his hipbones and gave Sans a look. "YOU PUT IN SOME MAGIC INTO THE MILK?!" He exclaimed out.

Sans winced a bit at the statement. "hey come on Papy. who would've thought that the human would drink it?" He pointed out. "well as long as the human wasn't harmed, i think it'll be fine." He said and shrugged, sweats still trailing down from his skull.

"I KNOW, BUT HE KEEP LAUGHING AND GIGGLING NONSTOP! WE SHOULD CURE HIM!" Papyrus told him.

"Heeyy Sans~y!" You called and everyone's attentions are back to you. You giggled a bit at this. "Tell me a punny jo~ke!" You said cheerfully.

Everyone just stared at you before Papyrus turned to Sans, giving him a warning look while Sans seems pretty amused by this.

"sure kiddo. what kind of joke do you want?" He asked you.

You hummed as you started thinking before smiling brightly. "Anythi~ng's fi~ne!" You replied.

"well then kiddo. what about knock knock joke?" He asked and you nodded back excitedly. "well, here goes nothing kiddo..." He started before he sat down beside you.

"knock knock."

"Whoo~'s the~re?"

"Anee."

"Anee who~?"

"Anee one you like, kiddo."

You giggled at that one, along with Frisk while Papyrus seems to dislike it as he groaned a bit.

"More!" You exclaimed.

"Alright then kiddo. I heard that thieves who steal corn from a garden could be charged as stalking." He said with a wink. You laughed at that one along with Frisk, while Papyrus groaned in frustration even though he smiled. Sans seems happy and proud of you.

"knock knock."

"Who's there~?" 

"boo."

"Boo who?"

"Gosh, don't cry kiddo, its just a knock knock joke."

You laughed and laughed as Sans kept telling you jokes until Papyrus voice stopped you.

"SANS." He called.

"yeah Papy?" Sans asked as he turned to look at him, both you an Frisk's attention are on the tall skeleton.

"YOUR JOKES ARE MISERABLE!" He exclaimed out, "YOU SHOULD PUT SOME _BACKBONE_ INTO IT!"

You laughed out loud at that last one and Sans looked so proud of his bro while Papyrus seems pretty happy to see you laugh at the joke he made, even though he cringed a bit at the joke he made.

But then you felt all nauseous and dizzy before you passed out, which actually shocked everyone and they panicked.

The time you wake up, you felt something wet and cool is on your forehead. You brought up your hand and touched it, revealing it to be a wet cloth.

"A-are you alright, _______?" You turned and saw a familiar face.

"Alphys..." You called her.

"T-thank the stars...! Y-you're finally awake. E-everyone is pretty s-scared and in a p-panic when both Undyne and I had arrived h-here." She explained, "e-especially the skelebros." She added.

"What happened actually?" You asked her as you sat up. You found out that you're in the spare room you occupied since last night.

"D-do you remember about a-anything before you p-passed out?" She asked.

"All i remember is i was laughing out loud like a mad man." You answered bluntly, "but i don't really remember the specific." You added.

"I see." She said. "Frisk t-told me that you got Magic Drunk a-after a few hours of d-drinking a magic induced milk that b-belong to Sans." She informed.

"Magic Drunk?" You echoed back.

"That's a state where you're in a some kind of a trance after received or consumed magic induced foods and drinks, or from a magic user that's far beyond the maximum capacity." She explained, surprisingly with no stutters.

"So its like i got drunk after i drank alcohols." You concluded an she nodded.

"But the reactions are different each person and how much magic they received or consumed." She said, "its a good thing the magic you consumed were not in an alarming state, even though its quite high."

"Oh." Was the only thing you can say. "Where are the others?" You asked her.

"E-everyone is at the k-kitchen. Frisk, Undyne, and Papyrus are c-cooking, while Sans is w-watching them from b-burning the house down." Alphys answered and you hummed. "B-but c-can I ask y-you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" You asked.

"W-what h-happened to you? Y-you look a-all b-battered like t-that." She pointed out by pointed at your face.

You touched the bandage on your left cheek before shaking your head. "Its nothing Alphys. Don't worry about me." You told her and smiled a bit. She looked unsure and worried, but you patted her shoulder. "I'm alright, Alphys. Don't worry about me." You told her once again and she finally nodded.

"A-alright t-then... I-if you s-say so, ________." She replied and smiled awkwardly.

Well, the last thing you want is making everyone worried about you, so you just tell them that you'll be fine.

And you're very sure about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader got Magic Drunk. Its a headcanon i just thought when i wrote this chappie.  
> And about Frisk's eye color... Its from that one headcanon where people's eye colors have the same color as their souls.
> 
> Frisk's is dark red/almost burgundy or brown, while Chara's is true red.


	14. Sparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You won against Papyrus and Undyne! 
> 
> *Everyone is concerned at your SOUL's condition. Just what MYSTERY lies over your SOUL?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its long.  
> Hope you like it!

"here ya go, kiddo."

You took a mug of black coffee from Sans. "Thanks Sans." You told him and took a sip. A bit sweet, but you don't mind. 

"sorry again about yesterday, kiddo. i didn't know that you'll drink all the milk." He apologized, scratching the back of his skull as sweats trailed down from his skull. "and because of that, you hit your tibia into the coffee table." He added, glanced at your bruised skin where your tibia at.

"Its fine Sans, don't worry about it." You replied and took a gulp of the coffee. 

"Hey punk! We're going to train, you want to join or not?!" Undyne boomed out enthusiastically.

"Of course. I promised, didn't i?" You pointed out, gulping down your coffee as you stood up.

"wait, kiddo, you're still hurt." Sans pointed out.

"I'm fine, Sans. I'm a man. I'll be fine." You told him. Seriously, you're not a woman damnit. You're an adult man! Besides, its just a training! You'll be fine! ...maybe.

Sans still looked conflicted, but nodded slowly. "alright then kiddo. i'm coming with you guys then." He said, stood up and followed your steps to the back door.

Apparently, the house has a really spacious backyard. Papyrus said that a kind old couple gave the house to the brothers, as they don't have any children to give the house to. So the old couple moved out to their hometown, giving the house to the skelebros. As the backyard is really spacious, Papyrus decided to make the yard into a training ground.

As you're at the backyard, you shivered a bit at the cool air that brushes your skin. But other than that, the air is clean and feels great in your lungs.

"Come on, punk! Let's train!" Undyne called you from afar, waving you over along with Papyrus and Frisk while Alphys is just standing near the others, probably observing. You sprinted up to them and Undyne grinned at you.

"Alright then punks! Today, we're going to start our training here! But before we do the main topic of the training, let's warm up first!" She ordered, "but first! If you're too scared to do this, i have allow you to get the hell outta here before i change my mind and crush all of you!" She exclaimed and waited for a few moments as nor Papyrus or you walked away from the training ground. "No one? GREAT!!" She boomed out a laugh. "LET THE WARM UP BEGINS!"

"1KM MARATHON!"

"70 PUSH UP!"

"50 SQUAT JUMP!"

"40 BACK UP!"

"30 SPRINT IN PLACE!"

"AND NOW WE'RE DONE! UFUFFUFUFU!"

You wheezed out as you laid on your back, obviously your lungs are running out of air. Even though you're exhausted, two other monsters are obviously not really. They seem like they could go on for more.

"Man, humans are sucks! The warm up you got are obviously just half portions of our warm ups!" Undyne laughed at that while Papyrus seems concerned of your condition.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, DEAR HUMAN? YOU CAN STOP IF YOU WANT." Papyrus told you and you sat up as you shook your head, still panting out.

"No, i'm fine Papyrus. Training with you guys is fun." You told him. Undyne grinned toothily at the statement.

"Good one, newbie! Now that our warm up is over, now we're going into the main event!" She exclaimed on. "Come on Pap! It's our turn before the human fight both of us one by one!" She called. "Everyone! Please take a many steps back if you don't want to get injured accidentally! You too human." She ordered and you nodded. You and the others walked away for about 10 meters from Undyne and Papyrus.

"Are they sparring using magic?" You asked the others.

"Yep! And it's awesome! Just watch and observe it!" Frisk said excitedly.

You turned your attention back to both Undyne and Papyrus. They both look at each other before an energy spear and a long bone materialized in their hand. They both clashed their weapons together, sparks of magic somehow surround those two. You shivered a bit at the feeling. Those two are strong, you could feel it from you very bones.

Undyne lunged at Papyrus, but he quickly dodged and jumped back. His right eye socket glowed a bit and bones were materialized from the ground to hit Undyne, but she quickly jumped away and slashed the bones away with her energy spear. They both lunged at each other and their weapons clashed once again, but Papyrus right eye socket glowed again and bunches of blue colored bones materialized right behind Undyne, moving forward and about to hit her. Papyrus jumped away quickly as Undyne actually managed to dodge some bones but one blue bone hit her when she moved.

"Wait, so the blue bones won't hit if you stayed still?" You asked.

"yep." Sans answered, "just think of it as a stop sign. stop signs are red, but think of it as blue stop signs. you get it kiddo?" He explained and you nodded at his question. You need to remember that one as you'll fight Papyrus later.

Papyrus swung the long bone to Undyne, actually hitting her side and you could saw him winced a bit when he hit Undyne. As Undyne skidded away a bit from Papyrus, she threw her spear to Papyrus, who quickly clashed it away. But then seeing that opportunity, Undyne materialized another spear and lunged at Papyrus. Realized he got no time to dodge, he materialized a wall of blue bones from the ground and Undyne slammed into the wall. The skeleton quickly jumped away as Undyne slashed the bones away and lunged at Papyrus, their weapons clashed to each other once again.

Then Undyne's grin went wider as she materialized small arrows and lunged at Papyrus. He quickly blocked them away before doing the same to Undyne using his bone attacks, which she quickly destroyed those bones by attacking back using her arrows. Then she lunged at him all of a sudden, which surprise him a bit and blocked away her spear, eventually making it flew away from Undyne's hands. But her single eye glinted as she lunged her body to Papyrus, grabbed his wrists and put them above his head. They both landed on the ground with Undyne pinning Papyrus down, victorious grin on her face.

"My victory, Papyrus." She told him and he let out a shaky breath while Undyne bellowed a laugh.

"Undyne wins!" Frisk exclaimed out before running toward those two. You walked up to them as both Alphys and Sans approached the others.

"T-that was p-pretty terrifying..." Alphys commented, let out a sigh.

"But its AWESOME!" Undyne replied and laughed loudly, helping Papyrus up and gave him a playful noogie.

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"He told her with a sweat on his skull.

"great spar, bro." Sans told him after Undyne let go of Papyrus.

"THANK YOU SANS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS INDEED GREAT! I AM THE GREATEST!" He replied proudly, his cape/scarf blowed magically as he posed. "HUMAN! DID YOU SEE MY AWESOME ATTACKS?" He asked excitedly to you and you nodded.

"Yeah. Its pretty cool. Magics are pretty cool." You replied with a small smile. 

"OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS INDEED VERY COOL! THE COOLEST OF THEM ALL!" He exclaimed.

"yeah bro, considering its in the beginning of spring, it is still cold." Sans told him. "even i'm chilled to the bone seeing your coolness too." He added with a playful wink. You smiled at the joke while Papyrus groaned in frustration. 

"Well then punk! You're going to spar with Papyrus first, then you'll spar with me after that! You like that?" Undyne asked you and you nodded. "Great! Now let's take a break for a moment before you spar him." She said and sat down on the ground. Everyone did the same and you sat down too besides Frisk.

"So mister _______. You're going to spar with Papyrus, right?" They asked and you nodded. "Well! Do your best then! I'm rooting for both of you!" They said and you smiled a bit.

"Thanks kiddo." You thanked them and they grinned. 

"Alright! Break time is over! Spar time!" Undyne exclaimed as she stood up. You and the others stood up. "Well, cause you can't do magic, you want to grab a weapon first or i give you my spear?" She asked you.

"Its possible to use your spear?" You wondered and she grinned toothily. 

"Of course man! The spear i made could disappear or appear according to what the holder want it to! But i could control them too, cause i'm the one that made those spears." She replied and materialized a spear right in front of you, giving it to you and you took it.

Its surprisingly light in your hands. At first you thought that its pretty heavy, but then you realized that it made of magic. You swung it up and small arrows suddenly appeared from the trail of magic line that was made by the spear, surprising almost everyone and especially you while Undyne dodged it and laughed at it.

"Ooh! You made small arrows! You're a fast-learner aren't you? Ufufufufufu!" She looked proud of you. "But i think its pretty dangerous for now. Maybe Papyrus can give you one of those bones for your weapon of choice." She offered, pointed her thumb to Papyrus.

"I CAN OFFER YOU ONE OF THE BONES IF YOU WANT, DEAR HUMAN." He offered and materialized a medium length bone in front of you, offering it to you. You took it with your other hand and felt that its a bit heavier than the spear, but its still light and easy to use. You twirled it with your hand and threw it to the air before catching it back with your hand.

"Is it okay if i use both of these weapons?" You asked.

"Sure thing! Let's see how well you use those weapons, ufufufufufu!" She laughed mischievously. Somehow you felt something surprising is going to happen later. "Well then, everyone back away except for the human and Papyrus!" She exclaimed and the others did. 

A nervous sweat trailed down to your chin as both you and Papyrus looked at each other. You smiled a bit as a sheer of determination and excitement shook you up to the core.

Papyrus lunged at you first, but you quickly jumped back to dodge. As the tip of your feet landed on the ground, you dashed up and swung the bone in your hand to Papyrus, who blocked it with the long bone. You pushed away the long bone and about to hit him with the energy spear, but a bone hit your side and pushed you away from Papyrus. You skidded down and pushed the spear to the ground, stopping you from skidding away far away. You saw Papyrus' face is quite guilty because he hit you, but gave a small smile to tell him that its fine before you ran up to him. You both keep clashing your weapons and you thrusted the spear to Papyrus, but he dodged and the spear stuck into the ground. You quickly pulled it off and blocked Papyrus' bone attack that came from the side. 

You jumped back and swung the spear, making a magic line and small arrows materialized, lunged towards Papyrus. He quickly materialized small bones and both arrows and the bones collided into each other, destroying each other and leaving a trail of sparkly dusts. You dashed up to him and jumped up as blue bones appeared up from the ground before squatting down when you landed on the ground in front of Papyrus. You swung the spear and swept away Papyrus' feet as he fell down onto the ground. You pointed the spear right in front of Papyrus face and smiled a bit as sweats trailed down and glistening your face and neck.

"You lose, Papyrus." You told him, "but i spare you." You smiled a bit and pulled away the spear from his face and took a step back. You heard everyone is cheering out as you helped Papyrus up and Frisk lunged at you, hugging you tightly happily.

"Great spar, punk!" Undyne exclaimed quite happily before let out a loud laugh. "And you really are a fast-learner! Good job!" She said, actually slapping your bruised back shoulder quite hard. You winced a bit and smiled a bit to her.

"watch it, Undyne. he was hit pretty hard." Sans warned her, probably noticing your pained look when she slapped the back of your shoulder.

"I know, you lazybones!" She replied as she rolled her eye.

"H-HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked you in concern and you nodded.

"I'm fine, Papyrus. I just need to take a break and then i'm good to spar with Undyne." You told him.

Undyne howled out a laughter. "Good one, _______! Let's see how well you are against me later!" She exclaimed with a glint in her eye.

You took a break for a few minutes before you're ready to spar with Undyne. She grinned when she saw your strong determination and stood up, facing you. Everyone walked away and watching you two from afar.

She grinned toothily as she materialized her energy spear in her hand. You watched her figure with watchful eyes. She's pretty strong. You heard from Frisk that she can crush a boulder with her hands, just because she can.

Her eye glinted and you saw something is glowing right under you. You looked down and the ground right under you is glowing in a circle shaped. You quickly jumped away and a spear appeared from the glowing circle. You paled up a bit. If you didn't dodge just the, you'd be dead.

Then many more glowing circles appeared around you. You kept dodging, but slowly getting further away from Undyne. After another attack, you dashed up to Undyne and swung the spear, materializing small arrows toward Undyne. She grinned and did the same, clashing the small arrows to each others and burst out into dusts. You thrusted the spear forward and sliced her hip a little bit. Green liquid poured out from the sliced injury and she quickly jumped away. Despite got injured, she grinned wider. 

She lunged at you and you block her spear with your weapons, but she's strong and pushed you away. You skidded back and quickly took a step away to the right to dodge the glowing circle right under you before spear sliced your calf a little bit. You winced a bit as you leapt away when she lunged at you with her spear right forward. The tip of the spear sliced your side a little bit and you winced a bit. You kept blocking and dodging her attacks before you found her opening and lunged forward. You thrusted the spear to her face, almost touched her nose as she backed a bit. Seeing this, you quickly pulled the spear back and swept her feet, making her fell on her back and you pointed the spear to her face, the same position you made to Papyrus.

"I win, Undyne." You panted out. But then she grinned.

"Not yet!"

You stayed still as Undyne materialized spears from thin air before you crouched down, dodging the spears and holding the bone with both of your hands. You pressed down the bone to her throat and winced as you felt one of her spears slashed your back.

"I still won." You told her, determination sparkled in your eyes. She stared at you before let out a sigh and grinned toothily.

"Fine. You win, _______." She finally said and you smiled a bit at her. Everyone cheered far louder than when you defeated Papyrus as both Frisk and Papyrus are cheering happily on your victory. You helped Undyne up and she looked proud of you.

"For a human, you're pretty strong." She said.

"I used to be a fighter." You told her as the weapons in your hands disappeared. "'If you're not strong enough to defend others, then at least you could defend yourself'. That's what i always thought in my mind." You added.

"HUMAN! YOU WON AGAINST UNDYNE! YOU'RE VERY GREAT!!" Papyrus exclaimed happily and hugged you tight, accidentally touched the fresh wounds you got from Undyne and you hissed out in pain. He quickly let go of you and saw the fresh wounds. "OH NO, HUMAN YOU'RE INJURED!!" He exclaimed.

"I guess i am." You replied calmly.

"W-we should h-hurry t-take care of y-your wounds!" Alphys pointed out. 

"I know, i know. I'll be fine." You told them.

"you should took a shower and wash those up, kiddo." Sans told you.

"Okay, people, calm down." You told them once again. "But i got no clean clothes." You pointed out.

"i'll lend you mine." Sans replied.

"Alright then. I'm going to wash up first then." You told everyone and walked up to the backdoor. You opened it and walked in before you closed it. You walked up to the bathroom and stripped off from the now disgusting looking clothes before you turned on the shower, washing you body from blood and sweats.

XxX

"Weird." Undyne said suddenly as she put her index and thumb fingers on her chin and everyone's attentions are turned to her.

"W-what's wrong?" Alphys asked her girlfriend.

"I tried to use Green Soul Mode, but it didn't work on him..." She pointed out.

"I TRIED TO DO THE SAME TO HIM TOO." Papyrus confessed, "BUT IT DIDN'T WORK!" 

"Maybe its because of mister _______'s SOUL condition?" Frisk pointed out, "maybe i should ask mom about it." They said.

"maybe you should, pal." Sans said, "we never seen that kind of condition to people's SOULs ever. not even monsters." He added.

"Alphys, you're researching about human SOULs, right? Do you know anything about it?" Frisk asked her and Alphys shook her head.

"N-no. I-i never seen a-anything l-like that..." She replied softly.

"Anyway, i think we shouldn't tell him about it for now." Undyne said, "we don't know what is happening to him, so let's refrain ourselves from telling or asking him about whatever happened to him. Got it?" She asked and everyone nodded.

Whatever happened to you, they'll find out later. Especially your SOUL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fighting scenes are kinda a pain in the ass but so fun to write!  
> I hope i make the fight/spar scene right.
> 
> What? You're curious about reader's SOUL?  
> Psh, you have to wait for it for many chapters.  
> Maybe i'll revealed it after the reader found out about both skelebros' feelings to the reader.
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe.
> 
>  
> 
> What really is happened to reader's SOUL? You can guess if you want.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	15. Obvious Crushes and Oblivious Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Everyone is acting weird. Especially both Sans and Papyrus. What is actually happening?
> 
> *Anime night is fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh gosh. This is it, man.  
> The love story starts from here.  
> I guess.
> 
> Well hope you like it!

"HUMAN?" 

You hummed as an answer. You were just finished taking a shower and now you're drying your hair with an unused clean towel.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO BANDAGE YOU OR DO YOU WANT SANS TO DO IT?" He asked.

"If you want to do it, then its fine." You replied, putting the towel on the towel rack.

"Y-YOU DON'T MIND, HUMAN?" He asked again, unsure.

"Of course not. I just allowed you, didn't i?" You pointed out and opened the lock of the bathroom door. You opened the door and you saw Papyrus is standing right in front of you. His face was bright orange when he saw you half naked. You crooked an eyebrow, "you okay there Papyrus?" You asked in slight concern.

"I AM VERY GREAT, DEAR HUMAN! BUT PLEASE! HAVE SOME DECENCY!" He replied as he looked away and covered his face with his gloved hands.

"Its okay. I already wore a pants, don't worry about it." You replied, "besides, if i wear the shirt, then when you're about to bandage me up, i still have to be half naked in front of you, right?" You pointed out.

"IT IS TRUE..." He agreed and peeled off his hands from his face. His face is not that brightly orange like before, but his cheekbones are still bright orange. "W-WELL THEN DEAR HUMAN. ALLOW ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO CURE YOU, DEAR HUMAN!" He exclaimed proudly, showed you the first aid box in his hands.

You let Papyrus into the bathroom and Papyrus started treating the fresh wounds first before he checked on the wounds you got two nights ago. It seems like its healing much faster than usually. Maybe its because of the magic induced milk you drank yesterday is actually affecting your body. He put some cream on the bruises slowly and softly. But even so, it really hurts.

"I AM VERY SORRY, DEAR HUMAN." He suddenly apologized when he put on some cream onto the new bruise on your side you got from the spar.

"Its fine, Papyrus. I'm not dying, okay?" You pointed out and patted his radius in a comforting manner. He just sighed sadly and nodded before treating your wounds and bruises back until he finished. He actually bandaged your wounds very neat and nice. A little bit tight, but a little bit better than Sans.

"Thanks Papyrus." You thanked him and wore the shirt Sans offered you.

"YOUR WELCOME, DEAR HUMAN." He replied and tidied up the first aid box before he stood up, the box in hand. "NOW, I BELIEVE ITS TIME FOR LUNCH, ISN'T IT? WHY DON'T WE GO TO THE KITCHEN AND MAKE SPAGHETTI TOGETHER?" He asked.

"Sure thing, Papyrus." You answered before you realized something. "Ah, but i should go home. I'm being a bother to both o you and everyone..." You said.

"NONSENSE, HUMAN! YOU CAN STAY WITH US IF YOU WANT TO. IT SEEMS LIKE YOUR BUNNY IS ENJOYING HER STAY HERE." Papyrus replied as both of you walked out from the bathroom to the living room where everyone is at.

"Mister _______! Are you alright now?" Frisk asked as they walked up to you.

"I'm fine, kiddo. Don't worry about me." You told them as you ruffled their hair. They pouted a bit as they straighten down their hair while you smiled a bit at the tween's behavior.

"Hey punk! How are the wounds? You're not scarred from sparring with me, aren't you?" Undyne asked.

"No, i believe i am not scarred." You answered with a small smile. Undyne laughed.

"Ufuffufu! Great! Then i can spar with you again someday!" She exclaimed happily.

"less the injury please." Sans pointed out without looking away from the television.

"Psh! You're no fun, Sans!" Undyne replied.

"humans are fragile, remember?" He pointed out again and she scoffed.

"Yeah fine. Stupid party pooper..." She muttered and Frisk giggled seeing both of their behaviors.

"Is your wound fine, Undyne?" You asked her.

"Don't worry, _______! Alphys already clean it up for me!" She replied and you nodded.

"Well, i believe its time for lunch?" You asked and Papyrus 'nyeh-heh-heh'-ing softly hearing your question.

"INDEED, DEAR HUMAN! YOU SHOULD JOIN ME, UNDYNE, AND FRISK TO MAKE LUNCH!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure thing. Seems like fun." You replied.

And oh boy how wrong and right it is.

Somehow, both Undyne and Papyrus managed to burn the pasta up and the sauce is all over the kitchen, whether on their bodies, or both your and Frisk's faces, hell, even on top of the ceiling!

"This is fun." You pointed out with a small smile, watching the other two making the supposed to be lunch once again and Frisk giggled.

"It sure is!" They agreed happily.

And so, the supposed spaghetti-for-lunch-thing aren't really work out, so you offered them to make the lunch instead. And for a payment for both brothers for letting you and Carrot stayed here for the mean time.

(And letting Carrot shitting and pissing in the kitchen for the whole time.)

You're not a great cook, but maybe you could make basic dishes for lunch. You're not that hungry, unsurprisingly. Everyone's hungry, you supposed. You thought for a moment as you looked at the rest of the ingredients that are still intact in the fridge.

"Yup, definitely spaghetti." You concluded. You started to boil up the water before putting the pasta into the boiling water. As you wait for the pasta, you make the sauce. Frisk helped you by cutting the tomatoes up into small cubes using kitchen knife. Somehow Sans looked anxious seeing Frisk with a knife in hand, but you don't know why.

After the pasta is done, you poured out the water as you strained the pasta. You put the pasta into several plates and leave them be as you turned off the stove, the sauce is finally finished. You put the sauce on top of the pastas and it finally finished.

"There you go." You said and everyone seems too hungry to notice your words. Except for Papyrus.

"OH MY GOODNESS, HUMAN! YOU MADE SPAGHETTI!! BUT LET'S SEE IF THE TASTE HAS MET MY STANDARDS..." Papyrus sat down on one of the dining chairs and took a bite from the pasta you made using a fork. "OH NO! IT'S REALLY GOOD!" He exclaimed out.

"really bro? lemme." Then Sans also took a bite from his portion. "huh." He started. "its sweet." He stated.

Sweet?

...

Oh god.

"I put in sugars instead of salts." You said and you face palmed. Oh god, you messed up real bad. 

"Its okay mister _______. At least its not over salty or anything. Just sweet." Frisk told you, actually eating the failed spaghetti. "Its actually pretty good despite being as sweet as a candy." They added.

"Y-yeah. I-it is actually p-pretty good." Alphys commented as she ate the sweet spaghetti.

"Yeah punk! Cheer up! You know, both Paps and I made the worst back then! Its not even edible!" Undyne exclaimed out and laughed.

"wait, kiddo, you're not eating again?" Sans asked, noticing there's no extra plate of sweet pasta for you. You nodded.

"I'm not that hungry. Seeing you guys eating the failed spaghetti is actually making me happy." You replied, "seeing you guys happy are enough to fill up my belly with happiness." You confessed, actually smiling for real right now.

You noticed that both Sans and Papyrus' cheekbones are dusted cyan blue and light orange. While Sans pulled up his jacket's hood to hide his face, Papyrus is burying his face into his gloved hands. While both Undyne and Alphys are quite confused for a moment before noticing something and turned to you with a knowing smile.

"I see what you guys did there..." Undyne slowly said as she eyed both brothers with knowing grin. Both brothers groaned in frustration while you just looked at them in confusion. What? What is happening?

"Am i missing something?" You asked as you looked at everyone. Undyne let out a howl of laughter while both Alphys and Frisk are giggling softly. Both brothers seems getting more frustrated at this but stayed quiet.

After lunch is over, you washed the dishes along with Frisk, while the others are busying themselves by watching some... animes? Yeah, that.

"Say, mister _______," you hummed as an answer. "Have you fell in love with someone before?" Frisk asked.

"No, of course i haven't." You replied, "what about it?" You asked back. They shook your head.

"No, its nothing." They replied quite happily. You don't really know what's going on in the kiddo's head, but you just shrugged it off mentally.

As you told everyone that you need to go home, both brothers AKA the owners of the house stopped you.

"STAY FOR THE NIGHT, DEAR HUMAN." Papyrus said.

"yeah kiddo. tomorrow's sunday anyway. no work or anything, right?" Sans pointed out, bullets of sweat appeared on his skull.

"But you two let me stayed at your house for more than a day and you guys refused any kinds of repayment." You argued, "its not fair." You added.

"well, just stay here for another night, okay, kiddo?" Sans gave you, somehow, a kitty cat eyes while Papyrus is giving you, again somehow, a puppy dog eyes on you.

You stared at their faces before sighing. "Alright then, fine. Just another day, alright? Then there will be no more." You pointed out and both brothers grinned happily to you.

"UNDERSTOOD!" "got it, kiddo."

So, for the rest of the day, you and the others are watching anime about pirates. You're sitting in the middle of the sofa with Frisk in your lap as you crossed them. Both Papyrus and Sans are right besides you while both Alphys and Undyne are sitting on the floor near you, being all cuddly and totally in love.

Well, you don't really pay attention about everyone, as you're too focused on the show on screen along with Frisk.

Who knows that this pirate anime is this interesting?

"Woah, that protagonist really is could grin that wide..." You commented softly and Frisk nodded frantically.

"And that green haired swordsman..." Frisk said, "he's real grumpy, but he's actually just a grumpy with a big heart." They added and giggled a bit. "Especially when he got lost. I never knew there's someone with bad sense of direction like that..."

"He even got lost in a straight hallway..." You added.

"Ssshht! Guys! Shut up!" Undyne hissed, not taking her eye from the screen.

"woah, that cook is a real flirt like you Frisk." Sans pointed out and Frisk grinned to him.

"OH! LOOK! THERE'S A SKELETON LIKE US, SANS!" Papyrus pointed out, "AND HE GOT THE SAME SENSE OF JOKES LIKE YOU!" He added quite unhappily.

"i bet we're going to be buddies if we meet." Sans replied.

"Come on guys! Sssshh!" 

In the end of the day, you fell asleep on the sofa along with Frisk, snoring softly. Both Alphys and Undyne occupied the spare room instead.

Papyrus and Sans walked down from the stairs, blanket and pillow in hands. Sans slowly put the pillow under your head, while Papyrus covered you and Frisk's bodies with the blanket. You mumbled as you hugged Frisk tighter before you snored back softly.

"Sweet dreams, dear human, Frisk." "sleep well, kiddo, Frisk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy.  
> Seriously reader, you're clueless as shit.
> 
> And One Piece is awesome. Don't argue with me.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	16. Surprise Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *There's someone right in front of the gate of your house. Its your big brother, Theo.
> 
> *There's something shifting out from the shadows. Its 'Goopster', your 'imaginary friend'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, serious plotline starts here.
> 
> Hope you like it!

"Maybe i really need to take a cooking lesson after all..." You suddenly said when you're on your way back after work along with Steven.

"What's wrong with you, _______? Suddenly saying things like that..." Steven replied and you turned to look at him.

"Its just... A few days ago i accidentally putting in sugars instead of salts when i make spaghetti." You told him. "Maybe i really do need to use that unused kitchen in my house after all..." You added softly.

Steven just chuckled awkwardly seeing your behavior before he remembered something and his face went all sparkly. "Say, why don't you have your cooking lesson at my house?" He asked.

"You don't mind?" You asked.

"Of course not! Besides, you can practice along with me by following Mettaton's recipe!" He replied happily, "how's that?!"

Well, you suppose it won't hurt to just try...

"A-alright then." You replied and he cheered up.

"Well then! Let's meet up at my house after work tomorrow! You got morning shift tomorrow, right?" He asked and you nodded. "Wait, do you know where is my house?" He asked and you answered him. "Yep! Right! Well then, i'll be waiting tomorrow!" He exclaimed as he sprinted away, waving at you as he went home.

You waved back and walked toward your house. As you arrived, you saw someone right in front of the gate of your house. You widened your eyes a bit when you remembered who the person is.

"Big brother Theo?"

The person turned and when he saw you, he looked quite surprised before his expression changed to a relief and slightly happy.

"________!" He exclaimed as he ran into you and hugged you quite tight, which actually hurting you. "Its been ten years! I've been searching for you!" He added.

"Brother, it hurts." You pointed out and he quickly let go of you, apologized in the way.

"W-what happened to you anyway? Your cheeks are a bit swollen and you walked abnormally..." He asked.

"Thugs were finishing me off and my monster friends help me up." You answered and he looked at you with wide eyes.

"Monster friends?" He echoed back before wearing a blank face. "Hoo... So after ten years, you finally got someone to trust on?" He asked softly with a small smile.

You stayed quiet as you looked at the ground. Do you even have one? Well, they're your friends, but...

"I'm not sure." You replied and he just softly hummed.

"Yeah... I guess so too." He said before he looked away from you, "even i lost your trust too..." He muttered sadly.

You just stared at his figure. Your brother is taller than you, probably the same height as Papyrus, but maybe a bit shorter by an inch. His shoulders are board, stubbles around his chin and ruffled up shoulder length hair. His outfit is surprisingly neat, even though he just wore a long sleeved shirt, stripped tie, pants, and dress shoes. There's a burnt scar on his cheek, but somehow that became his face's charm.

"Do you want to go inside?" You offered him.

"Y-you okay with it?" He asked.

"Why not?" You asked back and opened the gate. You let your brother to walk inside first before you closed the gate. You unlocked the front door and opened it, letting you brother to go inside first once more before closing the door.

"Your place is real plain and empty." He commented as he looked around before noticing Carrot. Theo's expression changed immediately and held Carrot in his arms. "Oh my god, you have a pet bunny?! Its so cuutee!" He exclaimed as he hugged Carrot. But Carrot seems dislike it, so she scratched him and hopped off to your feet.

"She doesn't like stranger, so you better be careful if you held her." You told him as you picked Carrot up and walked to the fridge, taking out a container full of carrot sticks and feed her with it as your brother laughed awkwardly.

"I guess so." He replied and looked around. Silence fell as you observed your brother's movements while still feeding Carrot. He may be your brother, but that doesn't mean you can just trust him like that. 

Not after he broke your trust and betrayed you like that.

"So how did you know i'm here?" You asked your brother.

"I heard about you from some monsters that know about you." He answered. "Then i met a tall skeleton that know about you and told me your address." He added.

"Papyrus." You told him, "his name is Papyrus." 

"Oh yeah, that." He confirmed. "I met him when i walked around the traditional market near here. We talked about that and this before he told me about you." He said. "So i asked for your address and came here before i met you." 

You just hummed as an answer as you put Carrot back on the floor before putting the carrot sticks container back into the fridge.

"________." You turned and faced your brother, his face wore a guilty look. "You still haven't forgiven me, aren't you?" He asked sadly before looking down. "And its been ten years too..." He added.

You just stared blankly at his figure before you looked away. "Are you going home now?" You asked coldly. "You can go home now, though. I insist." You added.

"_-______...!" He called you, but you quickly shook your head.

"I'm sorry, but i just got home from work and i'm tired. Can you please leave me by myself?" You asked as you pinched the bridge of your nose. He's silent before nodded slowly.

You walked him out and he stared at you after you closed the gate, but you looked away. He looked saddened by this and about to walk away until you stopped him.

"Big brother Theo." He turned around and you looked at him. "I have forgiven you." You told him and he looked a bit relieved by that. "But that doesn't mean i forgot about the fact you broke my trust and betrayed me." You added and he looked hurt by that, but you don't care and turned around to walk into your house, locking the door and leaned on it before slowly sliding down onto the floor.

You don't know what to do and react. The person who betrayed you and abandoned you for ten years suddenly appeared right in front of you and talked to you that casually... somehow it really pissing you off.

...No. Stay patient, _______.

You sighed and stood up. You need a shower to cool your head off.

After you finished showering, you got a text from Papyrus and your brother. You decided to ignore the text from your brother and opened Papyrus' text first.

05:03 p.m  
Papyrus:  
(HUMAN! I JUST MET YOUR BROTHER AT THE MARKET! DID YOU MEET HIM? I TOLD HIM YOUR ADDRESS, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND.)

Well, seeing the text from him is this happy, you can't get angry to him. After all, he probably just trying his best and wanted to give you the best.

05:04 p.m  
You:  
(I met him. We talked, but i told him to go home early because i'm tired.)

05:05 p.m  
Papyrus:  
(Is there something wrong, ______?)

05:07 p.m  
You:  
(I'm not really happy seeing my brother. I'm sorry Papyrus, but can you please don't give my address to some people you just met? It will be a hassle if the person is after me and wanted to hurt me real bad.)

05:08 p.m  
Papyrus:  
(AH! I SEE. MY APOLOGIZE THEN, DEAR HUMAN. I'LL TRY TO BE CAREFUL NEXT TIME.)

05:10 p.m  
You:  
(As long you get it and be careful next time, then its fine.)

05:11 p.m  
Papyrus:  
(UMM, I'M SORRY FOR ASKING BUT... WHAT IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR BROTHER?)

You paused seeing the text. Should you tell him? Are you even ready to reveal your 'true self'? Your past and all?

...

05:15 p.m  
You:  
(I'm sorry Papyrus, but i'm still not ready to tell you the truth. Maybe next time.)

05:16 p.m  
Papyrus:  
(ALRIGHT THEN _______.)

You let out a sigh and you sat down on the floor, Carrot is relaxing right beside you. You smiled a bit and petted her. 

Should you read the text from your brother?

...

Despite your inner protest, you opened the text.

04:56 p.m  
Big brother Theo:  
(______, i'm very sorry for that time.)

You just stared at the screen before closing it and you looked out of the window, the day is slowly darkening. You stayed still like that until its completely dark, the light of the street lamp illuminated your figure.

But then you saw something is shifting in the shadow from the corner of your eyes. You turned and focused your attention to the shadow, which is indeed shifting around and something stepped out from the shadow.

Or more specifically, someone.

You widened your eyes a bit as you figured out who is it and you stood up quickly while the figure slowly approaching you.

"G..." You launched yourself into the figure, hugging it tight. "Goopster! Where the hell are you these past years?!" You exclaimed out and the figure flinched a bit.

**_("Forgive me, human child. For some reason, i cannot visit you at all until recently. I apologize once again.")_** The figure told you, putting a hand on top of your head and slowly stroking your hair in a comforting manner.

You looked up and looked closely to the figure. The same cracked face, white turtleneck, goopy black substance, and a pair of holey hands. Yes, he's the Goopster you always knew since you're little. You always thought that he was some kind of an imaginary friend of yours, but you can actually touched him and he could touch you and anything else. Its just that everyone can't see or hear him at all. He's like your only friend until his sudden disappearance a few years back.

"I-i always thought you were gone for real! I was scared, you know?!" You yelled at him, somehow your frustration of being left behind by your only companion is bursting out all of a sudden. "I was so scared..." You muttered as you pressed the heel of your hands to your eyes, preventing tears to come out but failed.

He hugged you and petted your head in a comforting manner as you sobbed quietly. You gripped the goopy black substance to assure you that he's here and real right in front of you, not some kind of sick joke.

After awhile, you have calmed down and now sitting on the floor as 'Goopster' rubbed your back gently.

**_("Have you calm down, child?")_** He asked and you nodded slowly.

"Where were you?" You asked him once again.

**_("I wasn't able to leave the Void a few years back until recently. Something prevented me to do so. Forgive me.")_** He answered sadly.

"I have forgiven you." You told him softly and rubbed off the rest of the tears from your eyes. Ugh, there goes your stoic face. Got washed away by the tears and showed your scaredy cat face back. "But don't leave me again." You told him and he smiled in a fatherly manner.

**_("I won't.")_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that.  
> You met your long lost traitor brother and your long lost imaginary friend!  
> How great is that?
> 
> Goopster...  
> Goopy Gaster is too long, so i shorten it into Goopster.  
> And i'm a slut for Dadster, shut up.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	17. Quiche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sour Lady is annoying you and your companion. What should you do?
> 
> *You and Steven are having a cooking lesson using Mettaton's recipe! Today is quiche!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here ya go, my dears~!
> 
> Hope you like it!

You were staring blankly to nothing in particular as 'Goopster' seems concerned of your well being.

**_("Are you alright, child? You've been staring blankly into the wall for about ten minutes now.")_** He asked in concern and you just nodded quietly.

"Hey, Dirty Monster Lover!" You turned and saw Sour Lady is approaching you, face is as sour as ever. Goopster seems despises the nickname, but you just ignored it.

"What do you want, Sour Lady?" You asked. "If you want to badmouth me, i suggest you to do something else far productive before you regretted your action." You warned her and she flinched. Huh, bingo.

"S-shut up! Why are you being all happy-happy to befriend them anyway?! They're monsters! They don't belong here!" She replied.

"Sour Lady, i think you forgot that the one that lives on the surface is not only humans, but animals and plants too." You told her, "are you blind and need to cure those eyes of yours?" You asked.

"Don't change the subject, you Monster Fucker!!" Sour Lady yelled. It was a good thing that the store is deserted right now, if not then there will be crowds.

Goopster, or Gaster aka his real name, seems angry when she called you that, but you stopped him by signing to him using one of your hands that is behind you.

**D-O-N-T**

He calmed himself down when he saw that, but still glaring daggers to Sour Lady.

"If i really am a Monster Fucker like you called me, then what about you, Sour Lady?" You asked. "To me, you're just a bitch that need attention and need someone to hear you bitching around. I suggest you to really just go join those who have mental illnesses at the ward before i punch you." You told her an she flinched a bit.

"Y-you dare to punch a lady?" She asked with a sneer.

"Why not? And you're not a lady, you're a bitch." You pointed out. "I would love it to punch your face until no one could recognize you anymore." You added calmly. Well, you could do that, but you're too lazy to do that.

She seems a bit scared by that, so you ignored her as you looked forward again. Gaster seems concerned of your well being like usual.

**_("Are you alright, child?")_** He asked.

"I'm fine." You whispered back. You checked the clock. Your shift is almost over. Just a few minutes left.

"Y-you Monster Fucker!! You'll see what i will do to you!!" Sour Lady yelled before stomped away. You ignored her and stretched out, let out a satisfied sigh as a few of your bones popped.

**_("She seems pissed off.")_** Gaster told you.

"I know." You replied softly.

**_("You have to be careful, child. Some humans are evil.")_** He warned you.

"You mean, most of humans are evil." You corrected him softly. "I know, Goopy. Don't worry about me." You assured him and smiled a bit.

He's still a bit conflicted, but stayed quiet until your shift is finally over. Sour Lady came up and you walked away from the cashier counter to the staff room to change. After you changed, you walked out from the store toward Steven's house.

Steven's house is not that far from your house, just a few blocks away from you. As you finally right in front of his house, you called for him. Not long, Steven came out and greeted you, inviting you in.

"How's the day at work?" He asked as you took off your jacket and muffler, hooking them on the coat racks and took off your shoes.

"Annoying sour fruit is in the way." You replied and he immediately understood what you meant.

"Damn. That must be sucks, to deal with that Sour Lady..." He muttered.

"As long as you have a great patience and perseverance, i think you'll do great on dealing her yapping." You told him and he laughed awkwardly.

"I guess so." He replied and both of you walked up to the kitchen. "Well then! Let's start our cooking lesson!" He exclaimed happily. "But what should we make?" He asked innocently.

"A quiche?" You suggested.

"Quiche? Oh! I think Mettaton made one in his cooking show a few days ago! I got the recipe too! Wanna try to make it?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure." You agreed.

And both of you tried your best to make the quiche, but somehow its kinda burnt. The three of you (Gaster also watching and looking at the burnt quiche) stared at the quiche before both of you and Steven looked at each other. Flours are around your cheeks, hair, and clothes, while Steven got flour all over his muzzle and clothes. You two chuckled at each other's appearances.

"This is fun." Steven said with a grin.

"Indeed it is." You replied with a smile.

Gaster seems happy seeing you smiling again. You're not the same scaredy cat child he took care years ago. You're an adult now, and you're pretty matured already. Ever since you're a child, you never had friends. There's your brother, but he's also busy, just like your parents. You always played by your own until you saw him. You called him 'Goopster' after he told you his real name, just because there's black goopy substance on him. You reminded him about his childhood friends that don't know, hear, see, and remember him at all.

You used to be a cry baby and a scaredy cat, but your personality started to change after that incident. You're slowly changed into stone faced and concealed yourself from other people. You're still the same around him, of course. But he was worried about your well-being.

Especially your SOUL.

"Well, should we try it?" Steven asked you, which snapping Gaster from his monologuing and paid attention to you and your friend.

"Sure." You agreed and you took a knife to slice the quiche. You took a slice and Steven did the same, both of you took a bite from the quiche.

...

"Its a bit salty, but it tasted good nonetheless." Steven said and you nodded. He threw in the rest of the slice of quiche in his hand into his mouth as you ate it slowly. "Welp, i think you should bring the quiche home." He told you with a smile.

"Why?" You asked him in confusion and he grinned wider.

"So maybe your dietary is getting better by eating it!" He replied happily.

You just looked at his happy face before nodded. "Alright then." You said before looking at the wall clock. "Oh, its this late already? I should go back." You pointed out.

"You're going home already?" Steven asked you and you nodded.

"I need to feed my pet." You replied as he put the quiche into a container before giving it to you.

"There! If you want to have a cooking lesson again, come to my house! I'll teach you many Mettaton recipes from his cooking show!" He said and you nodded.

"Sorry for not helping you cleaning the kitchen." You apologized and he just laughed.

"Its fine! Now go and wash yourself before its getting darker!" He replied.

You put on your jacket, muffler, and shoes before bidding your regards to Steven with a container of quiche inside. He waved at you as you waved back and walked back home, Gaster following you quietly.

"What's wrong, Goopster? You're so quiet since we're at Steve's house." You asked him.

**_("Its nothing, child. Its just you seems happy, so i don't want to bother you.")_** He replied, **_("besides, even if i joined you, your friend cannot see me, remember?")_** He pointed out.

"I guess you're right." You agreed. Silence fell between the two of you until you both arrived at your house. You put the container on the table before taking out the carrot sticks container and started feeding Carrot with it.

"You can eat the quiche too if you want, Goopy." You told him when he eyed the quiche container.

**_("You don't mind, child?")_** He asked and you nodded. 

"Of course not. You're my friend." You told him. He looked unsure, but he opened the container and took a slice of quiche before taking a bite.

**_("It is salty...")_** He commented, **_("but other than that its good.")_** He added.

You smiled a bit and also taking a slice, eating it slowly. Both you and Gaster are eating the quiche happily, totally having a great time together after years not seeing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small peek on reader's past? Yep.  
> And if you wondering, yes, Steven can cook, but not an expert.  
> And no, im not making Gaster as skelebros' dad or brother, but childhood friends.  
> Deal with it.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	18. Tears, Past, and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *After ten years, the dam of your tears finally broke.
> 
> *You tell the brothers your past. Are they disgusted of you later?
> 
> *Both Papyrus and Sans confessed their feelings to you! What is your response?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Look at thise kudos!! Its over a hundred now!! Mein gott!!
> 
> Thank you very muuch!! I love you all!!
> 
> Oh, and the first part of this chapter is kinda crap and awkward, i'm so sorry.
> 
> Welp, hope you like it!

"What do you want, big brother Theo?" You asked him, "its already the sixth time you visited me this week. Will you knock it off already?" You pointed out coldly.

"W-well, i was thinking if you want to have breakfast with me. I-i'll pay!" He replied.

"I don't eat breakfast." You replied him quickly, tone as cold as an ice. "There's no breakfast in my dietary schedule. Never. Usually lunch and dinner are not in it too." You told him.

"T-then what you usually have when you want to eat?" Your brother asked.

"A mug of black coffee is enough for me." You answered.

"T-that doesn't sound very healthy..." He commented.

"You have no right to comment on my daily life, brother." You snapped lightly at him and he flinched. You let out an exhausted sigh before you turned around, walking back inside the house. You ignored you brother's callings as you plopped yourself on the sofa.

You're off today, and all you want to do is just sleep.

But it seems like something prevented you to sleep after all.

You're tired as shit, but you can't sleep at all.

Not to mention you're always get nightmares of your past when you sleep. And it kept going for the whole week. And your brother is also always popping in like a goddamn wild mushroom to invade your goddamn privacy.

But you promised both Sans and Papyrus to hang out at their house today, so you can't really just sleep all the way.

After a while, you felt your eyes are slowly dropping and you fell asleep.

You jerked up in a wake as you rolled over from the sofa and landed on your face on the floor. You groaned in pain as you sat up and rubbed your nose.

**_("Are you okay, child?")_** Goopster asked you in worry and you nodded.

"More or less." You replied and looked at the clock on the wall. Its almost time, you should get ready to go to the skelebros' house.

After a few minutes, you're ready. You put on your muffler and wore your shoes. Its Spring already, so its getting warmer so you don't need your jacket anymore. You petted Carrot before you walked out from your house, locking it and walked towards the brothers' house.

As you're finally arrived, you were greeted by Papyrus' hug. Sans is here too, and he waved lazily at you from the sofa. 

"anything fun recently, kiddo?" Sans asked as you sat down beside him and Papyrus is sitting beside you too.

"Not really." You answered shortly before you stared into the tv screen for quite a long time before a hand shook your shoulder gently.

"HUMAN?" "kiddo?"

You snapped out of your trance and looked at their faces, somehow looked concerned of you. You just stared at them in confusion. What? Is there something wrong in your face?

"ARE YOU LISTENING?" Papyrus asked.

"Sorry. I was dozing off. What is it again?" You asked and both brothers looked at each other before looking back at you.

"we were asking you if you're okay, kiddo." Sans replied.

"YES. YOU LOOKED SO BLUE FROM THE LAST TIME WE MET YOU." Papyrus pointed out.

"O-oh..." You looked at your lap in slight embarrassment. Who could blame you? You have trouble sleeping and nightmares lately. Not to mention your big brother is always visiting you sixth times straight in a week to bother you and all goody-goody. Goopster was really worried about you, but you just told him that you'll be fine.

Well, obviously you lied.

"I-its nothing. Really. I-i'm fine." You replied softly. Great, you're stuttering. Wonderful.

"those black bags under your eyes told us otherwise, though." Sans pointed out and you flinched a bit. "come on, kiddo. you can tell us." He said, putting a hand on your shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"SANS IS RIGHT, DEAR HUMAN." Papyrus agreed and put his gloved skeletal hand on top of your head, petting you gently. "YOU CAN TELL US! WE'RE FRIENDS, RIGHT?" He pointed out.

You smiled a bit at their concerned looks. But should you really tell them? About you, your past, your brother, _everything_?

You wanted to open up. But somehow something prevented you on doing so.

You're scared. You're scared that if you open up to them, they'll disgusted on you and leave you by yourself.

Just like everyone else.

"If..." You started, "if i open up to you guys, **_to everyone_** , are you going to leave me?" You asked slowly.

"WE WILL NOT, ______." Papyrus answered and you looked at him, seeing him smiling at you with such kindness.

"yeah kiddo. why would we do that?" Sans replied, giving you a lazy smile.

You stared at them before you looked down to your lap and screwed your eyes shut, preventing tears to leak out from your eyes. No, don't cry, ______. Don't be a cry baby.

"its okay to cry, kiddo." Sans suddenly said and you snapped open your eyes to face him. He's still wearing the same lazy smile as before, but his eyes said that he's worried about you.

"If you want to cry, i can lend you my shoulder for you to cry on!" Papyrus told you happily. "If crying could lift the weight of your problems, then cry! We're not going to stop you!" He said.

You stared at them in disbelief before hiding your eyes with your arm, shakily smiling. You were about to tell them that you're fine, but Papyrus hugged you tightly. You widened your watery eyes slightly and felt another arms hugging you, revealing it belongs to Sans. You screw your eyes shut again to prevent the tears. No, don't cry. Don't cry, damnit.

"I-idiots..." You said shakily, your breath shuddering as a tear fell down from your eye. "I don't want to cry... I'm not a cry baby anymore... Stop crying..." You breathed out shakily before the dam burst out.

You cried.

For the past ten years of holding your tears back, the dam finally broke down. Fat tears streamed down from your eyes as you bawled out your eyes.

XxX

By the time you finally stopped crying, you noticed that both Papyrus and Sans' sleeves are wet of your tears.

"S-sorry. I wet your clothes." You apologized, rubbed off the remains of the tears from your eyes.

"DON'T FEEL BAD, DEAR HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD WASH IT IN NO TIME!" Papyrus exclaimed proudly.

"you okay now kiddo?" Sans asked you.

"S-somehow... I guess." You replied softly, slowly feeling embarrassed that you cried like a cry baby kid.

"DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?" Papyrus asked.

You paused a bit before scratching the back of your head. "I... don't know where to start..." You admitted.

Both brothers seems a bit brightened when you started to open up your true self.

"take your time, kiddo." Sans told you as he rubbed your back in a comforting manner and you nodded slowly.

"I... I guess i'll start from the start after all..." You started. "You see, i was a disgrace of my whole family."

"I'm small and weak. I'm a scaredy cat and a cry baby. My family used to be quite well-known and we were rich. Everyone in the family have their own talent. My mother was a well-known actress, my father was the president of a big company, while my big brother is a talented violinist and pianist. But i never have any talent.

"I can't do arts nor i'm smart. All i could do is just cry, cry, and cry. Of course, because of that, both of my parents bats their eyes and abandoned me. They never cared about me. They... hate me. They said it by themselves too, that i'm worthless.

"But that time, my brother was always there for me.

"He was always encouraging me and taught me things. Told me what's wrong and right. He was the best brother i ever had that time. But then that fire incident ten years ago happened.

"The house was on fire. Both my parents were trapped inside the flaming house, along with me. My brother came, and at first i thought he's going to save the three of us, but...

"He left me. He left me inside the flaming house by myself and left me to die. I was trapped. The ceilings were started to fall apart and trapped me inside. 

"I was betrayed. There i thought that he was different from the others. But oh how wrong i was. He was the same as everyone else.

"So in anger, i picked up the flaming debris with my bare hands and got out from the flaming house by myself. Which actually giving me this burnt scars on my palms." You showed them you burnt scarred palms.

"that was dangerous, kiddo." Sans said and you nodded.

"I know. But even so, i was determined to live that time." You replied. "I don't want to die in young age yet." You added.

Actually, Goopster was helping you too that time, but you can't tell them that. No one could see him but you, so if you included him into the story, the brothers probably saw you as an insane person that ran away from the ward.

"Where was i? Oh right, after the fire.

"Right when i walked out from the flaming house, i saw my brother and he looked shocked. There i thought he was going to apologize to me, but no.

"'You're still alive?'-is what he said in disgust. I was shocked, so very shocked that i was frozen in place. Heh, funny that i just got out from the flaming house but i got frozen in place that time.

"And so, after that incident, i was adopted by my uncle. At first i thought that he was a good man, but i was wrong.

"He beat me up, strangled, and became his punch bag. His entire family is the same. His wife was always making me do the chores except for cooking, their only child was the leader of a group of bullies. Whether at school or at house, i was always bullied by their child.

"And they never fed me. I only ate the scraps after they ate, and if they were in a good mood, they let me eat just a loaf of bread with jam, but that's all. But then i started my bad habit of drinking coffee for my meal when i made coffee for my uncle in the morning, and that's where my bad habit came from." You told them and laughed awkwardly.

"IF YOU WANT TO EAT, YOU CAN EAT WITH US!" Papyrus told you and you smiled at him.

"Thank you, but old habit dies hard." You replied, "but i'll try to eat proper meals."

"Then when i was in senior high, i took a martial arts lesson to strengthen myself and defend myself from the bullies. I've had enough of it and eventually my uncle threw me out. So i live by myself and i became a thug in the streets where i stole and threaten people. Oh, but i never killed people. I can't afford to kill people.

"But even so, my uncle still paid the school both his child and i attended, so i still could go to school. But after i graduated, i completely lost contact about him and his family because i ran away to this city. I used to live in the Capital, but i live here. Pretty far, right?" You laughed awkwardly.

"And so, i lived on the streets and eventually the boss of my workplace right now found me. They told me to work with them at their convenience store and they'll pay me. Well, who can say no to a free opportunity for a new life? So i accepted their offer and then my life is slowly getting better along with the barrier broken down and you guys were freed." You said. "I slowly got friends that i never had even though most of my friends are monsters, but i don't mind." You added.

"Monsters are definitely far better than humans, after all." You commented, "i heard they don't give a damn about people's appearances. As long as you're a good person, then the monsters will know it and became your best friends." You said and smiled. "Like you guys, i guess." You added.

Both brothers seems a bit embarrassed, as they looked away from you.

"Well, but then my brother appeared out of nowhere and kept bothering me. I got trouble sleeping and nightmares too. That's why the black bags under my eyes are real dark." You told them.

"Now i already told you about me, are you disgusted of me now?" You asked bluntly and smiled sadly, "its fine if you're disgusted. I understand." You added.

Silence. Both brothers didn't say nor do anything as they just stared at each other before hugging you. 

You were confused and a bit startled by the action. "U-umm..."

"we're not leaving you, kiddo." Sans told you.

"THAT'S RIGHT, DEAR HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND SANS WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU! BECAUSE WE ADORE YOU, DEAR HUMAN!" Papyrus said.

"P-Papy...!" Sans is a bit embarrassed by that.

"COME ON SANS, WE HAVE TO BE HONEST TO THE HUMAN!" Papyrus replied.

"b-but isn't it too soon?" Sans argued back.

"THERE NO TOO SOON FOR CONFESSING OUR FEELINGS!" Papyrus replied.

Now you're confused. Adore you? What? Are you missing something here?

"Adore me?" You asked in confusion.

"YES! BOTH SANS AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS REALLY ADORE YOU!" Papyrus replied happily.

"You mean, you guys care about me?" You asked.

"err, more or less, kiddo. but the term 'adore' in monsters encyclopedia is almost the same as the term 'love' to humans. but 'love' term to monsters are just for two monsters vowed to each other for eternity." Sans explained, his cheekbones dusted in cyan blue.

...

"W-wait! S-so you g-guys l-l-l-li-like me?! R-romantically?!" You asked frantically, your face felt really hot as you finally realized what they meant. While Sans nodded shyly, Papyrus looked very excited as he nodded frantically.

You're very confused. But you're a man! Is it even okay for monsters?!

"B-but we're men! I-is it even allowed for monsters?" You asked, face far hotter that before.

"DON'T WORRY, DEAR HUMAN! MONSTERS NEVER CARED ABOUT THEIR GENDERS!" Papyrus replied happily. 

"yeah kiddo. don't you see both Alphys and Undyne? we monsters never cared about trivial things such as genders." Sans told you.

Oh, now you get why Frisk was always called as 'they' by these monsters, not 'she' or 'he'. You don't really care about genders too, but you're just worried for these two monsters.

"I-is it even allowed for you guys to have a relationship with a human?" You asked softly.

"well, Asgore and the human law never did not allowing human-monster relationship, so i think its fine." Sans answered.

"SO? WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER, DEAR HUMAN?" Papyrus asked giddily.

Well... Even though he asked you that, but you never in a relationship before. Let alone monsters, you even never in a relationship with your own species!

"I... I dunno..." You said softly, "i never in a relationship before, let alone with monsters..." You continued. "B-but its not like i decline your confessions, no! I-its just... I don't know how relationship works..." You admitted as you looked away with deep blush.

"WELL! WE JUST NEED TO TEACH YOU HOW TO DATE THEN!" Papyrus replied, "DON'T WORRY HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE MASTER OF THIS SUBJECT!" He said proudly.

"we don't know either, kiddo. but we'll find a way." Sans told you with a wink and lazy smile. "so what's your answer, kiddo?" He asked.

"W-well..." You paused for a moment.

Well, you like these two too. And every time the three of you hang out, you're always feeling happy around them. You feel... safe, around these two. And it felt... nice.

You nodded slowly as you looked at your lap with deep blush, silently accepting their 'adores'. 

Papyrus seems happy and hugged you tight, while Sans is also very happy that somehow you could see small hearts in his eyes. You smiled a bit and closed your eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, this time you're going to get you happiness for real.

Maybe opening up to these two is a good decision after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry reader, i don't know how relationship works either. 
> 
> Well look at that! Are you happy now you guys are dating?! Psh! Let's see if i'm going to let you to have your happy lovely life! *insert evil laugh*
> 
> Oh, and i'm thinking super hard on the past, but to me its still kinda crappy. Sorry about it.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	19. Changes and Future Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Steven noticed something different from you. He seems happy for you.
> 
> *Your brother came again. What should you do?
> 
> *Someone is planning something bad on you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow i'm always updating at least two times a day (in my country's date)...
> 
> Sorry if it was bothering you guys...
> 
> But i hope you like this chapter!

"Hey, ______." You turned and saw Steven is actually sniffing you.

"W-what is it?" You asked in slight confusion.

"You smelled a bit different." He said before giving you a knowing look and grin. "Don't tell me... You adore someone?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Your cheeks dusted pink when you heard that and averted your eyes. "I-i'm actually dating..." You muttered softly.

"Really?! Congrats!!" He exclaimed happily and took your hands with his paws/hands, bringing it up to chest-level. "Who is it?!" He asked in curiosity.

"I-its two, actually." You replied softly.

"You're dating two people?!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Is it even allowed? I thought humans are envious..." He commented.

"M-monsters, actually..." You admitted.

"M-monsters?!" He echoed in surprise, "w-who are them?! Monsters are usually territorial to their couples, even though not all of them..."

"They're Sans and Papyrus. They're brothers." You answered him.

"Wait, the skelebros?" He asked and you nodded.

"You know them?" You asked.

"Yeah! We used to live in the same area called Snowdin back in the Underground! The place is always snowing and its pretty cool!" He replied. "While Papyrus is a cool guy, his brother Sans is a total comedian. Always making puns out of nowhere." He added and laughed a bit. "They're good guys though, so I think dating them is actually a good idea." He said.

"Y-yeah, i know." You replied shyly. "B-but i don't really know how relationships work, especially with monsters..." You admitted softly before looking at Steven, who somehow dumbstruck. "Steve? You there?" You asked and he snapped out of his trance.

"No, its nothing. Its just... its kinda unusual of you to open up like this." He admitted before he looked away, crying in happiness comically. "Somehow, as your friend, i'm so proud of you...!" He said and sniffed, brushing away a tear from his eye comically.

"C-come on! Y-you're exaggerating things!" You told him in slight embarrassment.

"Did not!" He exclaimed as he faced you. "You're far open than before! You even being more expressive than before! And you're all blushing and your eyes are far sparkly than before!" He told you while pointing at you.

Are you? Well, after yesterday, you felt like your life is far lighter and colorful than before. You even started to eat this morning and decided to reduces your usual black coffee consumption. And you even smiling more than three times today! M-maybe those always-smiling lovers of you are really starting to rub off on you.

"M-maybe?" You replied, unsure.

"Well, those two are dorks, so maybe their dorkiness are starting to rub off on you." He said, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"S-shut up." You replied as you looked away, back to your job. He just laughed at your behavior before he goes back to his job too.

Damn! What's with you! You kept blushing like a high school girl that has a crush on her upperclassman or senpai or whatever. It feels weird; unfamiliar; alien. 

But It felt right and good.

Somehow, you're filled with MYSTERIOUS feelings.

Right after your shift is over, you bid Steven you regards as you walked back home. Right when you're near your house, you saw your big brother (again) and both Sans and Papyrus. While Sans is a bit wary and glaring dagger to your brother, Papyrus is greeting him happily.

"Sans, Papyrus." You called them before turning to your brother, giving a cold look and tone. "Big brother Theo." You called him icily and he flinched at the ice cold tone and look.

"H-hey, _______! You're back!" He greeted back.

"_______! WELCOME BACK!" Papyrus greeted you happily and gave you a hug.

"hey kiddo. welcome back." Sans greeted you with lazy smile before turning back to your brother, eye sockets empty. "is your brother giving you a bad time?" He asked quite darkly.

"Its okay, Sans. Let him be." You told him and he turned to you, the lights in his eye sockets are back and nodded, approaching you and stayed by your side as you approached the gate of your house. "Wanna come in?" You asked your lovers and they nodded.

"H-hey, little brother! Are these your friends?" You brother asked, starting a conversation.

"No, they're not my friends." You told him as you looked at him. "They're my lovers." You corrected him bluntly and he looked shocked about the information.

"You're dating them?" He asked and you nodded.

"you got any problems with that, pal?" Sans asked darkly.

"No no! I don't really care about who you're dating with, actually!" Your brother quickly said, "its just... when did you...?"

"JUST YESTERDAY, _______'S BIG BROTHER!" Papyrus answered.

"O-oh..." Was the only response you got from your brother before it went silence. You stared at his pitiful figure before you sighed.

"Come on in. I'll make you a coffee." You told your brother and his face brightened up hearing that. The four of you walked in and you walked toward the kitchen. 

As you wait for the coffee maker to finish making the coffee, you fed Carrot and gave it to Papyrus when he told you he want to try to feed her before playing with her. Sans is watching your brother with empty eye sockets and your brothers seems uncomfortable by this as both of them are sitting on the sofa. You poured the coffee into the mugs you have. Papyrus don't like coffee, so he decline your offer for a mug of coffee and decided to serve himself a glass of apple juice you recently bought.

You gave one mug of coffee to your brother, and another one for Sans. Sans thanked you and you nodded at him. You sat down on a chair and sipped your coffee as you watched your brother's movements.

"What do you want, brother?" You asked him coldly, "you really need to stop bothering and visiting me so much." You told him before sipping your coffee.

You brother is silent as he stared at the black liquid in the mug in his hands before looking up to you. "Do you want to go back to the Capital with me?" He asked.

"No." You answered him quickly. "I have a new life right here, there's no way i'm gonna throw it away." You told him and gulped down your coffee. "Tell that to the old man. I bet that goddamn old man ordered you to, right?" You said coldly.

You brother is silent and sipped his coffee. He let out a breath before looking at anywhere but you and Sans, who was watching him like a predator to its prey. "I guess its a big no then." He said before chuckling humorlessly and gulped down the coffee. "And no, its not father who ordered me to, but mother. Father was already passed away a year ago." He told you.

"So that old witch ordered you? What are you now, her familiar?" You asked as you crooked one of your eyebrows. "Good thing he's dead now. That means his richness fell into your and that old witch's hands then." You said and gulped down your coffee. "Now, you done drinking your coffee? Now i insist you to get out from my house and my new life." You told him as you stood up and walked up to the front door, opening it widely. "And please. Don't ever come back." You added.

He was silent and looked guilty as he took a step outside. You opened the gate and closed it after he's out from the area of your house. He looked saddened and guilty, but you ignored him and walked back into the house. You leaned on the door and slid down, suddenly feeling exhausted and weak.

"you okay kiddo? babe?" Sans asked as he approached you. You nodded and smiled a bit to him.

"More or less." You replied and smiled wider as you saw Papyrus is petting Carrot happily. Sans smiled at you and rubbed your back in a comforting manner. You smiled at him and both of you walked up to Papyrus and Carrot.

The three of you were talking about whatever happened today. Sans was attending his third job and said that he worked as a security guard at the department store. Papyrus was actually working with Asgore as a florist, and he said that one human told him that the bouquet he made was very beautiful, which made him very happy. Then you told them whatever happened today at work.

"Am i really changed that drastically?" You asked them after you told them about whatever Steven told you back at the store.

"definitely, babe." Sans nodded.

"YOU'RE FAR OPEN AND HAPPIER THAN BEFORE!" Papyrus confirmed.

You covered your face with your hands in slight embarrassment. "T-this is embarrassing..." You admitted softly.

"what is?" Sans asked.

"For being o-open like this... And showing my true feelings like this... Its kinda embarrassing..." You said with a small blush on your cheeks.

'_______ IS VERY ADORABLE!' 'heh, how adorable.' 

"ITS OKAY TO BE OPEN, _______! WE'RE HERE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Papyrus told you and you nodded shyly.

Damn, you felt like a girl! This is kinda weird. Is this what people felt when they're in a relationship?

But, you think its fine.

Because you have someone to rely and trust on now.

XxX

"Well well well. Look who came!" A burly man laughed when his guest's face turned sourly. "Now, i guess you have something to tell me?" He asked in amusement.

"There's someone i want you eliminate." A woman with curvy body and quite pretty face shuffled into her purse, taking out a photo of a young adult man.

Its your photo.

"He's a goddamn monster lover and i hate it! He was supposed to look at me! Not being all goody-goody with those hideous things!!" She exclaimed in anger. "And now i hate him already. So i want you to eliminate him for me." She told the burly man.

The man putting a hand on his chin, thinking hard. "As long as the payment is good, then deal." He replied with a smirk, "besides, i hate monsters too. They should have gone back to the underground and stay to rot there. And if there's a human being all nice to monsters, then that human will have the same fate as those monsters."

"Don't worry about the payment. I'll pay you good if you do your job good." The woman replied and brought up her hand. "Deal?" 

The man stared at the hand before smirking, taking the offered hand and shook it. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, of course you felt like a girl, reader, that's cause the author is a goddamn girl...
> 
> And someone is planning something bad. I bet you guys know who the hell is that woman...
> 
> And you think i'm gonna be goody-goody? NO! 
> 
> Or maybe. I dunno.
> 
> Oh, and sorry for always updating fast. Holidays is here already, as i'm done with national exam.
> 
> Goopster isn't in this chapter. Maybe next chapter. Goopster always watching over reader though. And he's hiding.
> 
> In reader's shadow.
> 
> Kinda creepy but meh.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	20. Names and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Both Papyrus and Sans showed you their 'pets', aka Gaster Blaster. You named them after the constellations names.
> 
> *You called for help. **_B u t n o b o d y c a m e ._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy! You guys! All of your comments!!  
> Hoo boy. Somehow im embarrassed by your comments. But thank you very much!
> 
> The first half is actually a filler, but i think its kinda cute.
> 
> Or maybe, i dunno.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

"So this is 'Gaster Blaster'..." You pointed up softly as Papyrus and Sans showed their Gaster Blaster. While Sans' GB is a dragon-like skull, Papyrus' GB is his the ends of his scarf that shaped like Sans' GB but its two.

"yep. they're pretty hostile to stranger though, so you gotta introduce yourself to them first." Sans told you as he petted his GB who cooed in comfort. "though Papy's GBs are not that hostile, but they're still wary of people. especially humans." He told you and you nodded.

"Hello. My name's _______. Pleased to meet all of you." You introduced yourself and smiled to the GBs. Sans' GB is watching your every movements before he approached you, sniffing you before nudged you with his nose.

"heh, he seems to like you, babe." Sans said with a happy smile. "pretty rare cause he only like that to Papy and Frisk only until you came along too." He added.

"What about Papyrus' GBs?" You asked and approached the tall skeleton. You brought up your hand to the scarf GBs and one of them sniffed at your hand before nudged your hand. The other one did the same and you smiled at them, slowly petting them along with Sans' GB. 

"They're cute." You said and smiled as one of Papyrus' GBs nudged your cheek gently. "And pretty cool." You added. "But i think i've seen these somewhere..." You muttered softly.

Is it when you're still a kid? Maybe so, cause you can't really remember anymore.

"Or maybe just my imagination." You added quickly and chuckled when Sans' GB nudged you on your sensitive spot. "But you guys really should named them. Its kinda hard to call them by their owners' names." You told the two skeletons.

"well, why not you do it then, babe?" Sans suggested, "i'm sure the GBs won't mind too." 

"YES ______! I'M SURE THEY DON'T MIND!" Papyrus encouraged you.

Hmm, this is gonna be hard. You're actually kinda bad with names, but you'll try.

"Sans' GB... Maybe Orion? Like that one star constellation?" You suggested, "you like stars and constellations, right Sans?" You asked and he nodded. "Okay, Orion then." You said and petted Orion, who seems to like the name.

"Papyrus' GBs... How about Draco and Hydra? These two are boy and girl, right?" You asked and Papyrus nodded. "Draco means dragon, while Hydra is a serpentine-like creature with many heads. The names fits them, right?" You pointed out as you petted both GBs heads, who cooed happily.

"THEY SEEMS TO LIKE IT, ______! I LIKE IT TOO!" Papyrus said happily.

"well, i actually got many other GBs, but the one that usually with me are just two." Sans told you as he opened some-sort of a portal. Another GB floated out and Sans closed the portal. "this one is a girl. but she's kinda cold hearted, even though she doesn't have one." Sans said as he winked playfully.

"Hello." You greeted the new GB. She just stared at you before huffed and looked away from you. "She is pretty cold-hearted." You commented. "How's Merope sounds, Sans?" You asked.

"sounds good, kiddo." Sans replied and petted Merope, who seems content to his hand.

"But why Papyrus don't have the same GB as you, Sans?" You asked.

"Papy's couldn't make one by himself, so the magic to make GBs was put into the scarf and voila. GB scarf." Sans replied, "pretty neat an cool, right?" 

You nodded and petted Draco softly. "They're all very cool. The GBs i mean." You admitted and smiled a bit.

XxX

 ** _("Are you feeling well, child?")_** Goopster asked you.

"I am great." You replied and smiled a bit. He smiled back, relieved to see you far happier than the first time he saw you again.

 ** _("Its good to see you so happy like this, child.")_** He said as he watched you doing your job, **_("Maybe letting those two to date you really is a good idea.")_**

"Y-you really think so?" You asked softly and he nodded.

 ** _("Definitely, child.")_** He replied before he remembered something, **_("And, ah, maybe i should tell you that those lovers of yours are my childhood friends.")_** He said and you quickly turned to face him.

"T-they're your childhood friends?! Those childhood friends you used to always told me?!" You asked in a hushed yet high voice and he nodded.

 ** _("Its good to see them doing well. But, ah, it seems like Sans really does can see or hear me.")_** He admitted.

"He can?" You echoed back and he nodded.

 ** _("He was looking at me yesterday when i was by your side when he and his brother visited you. But he doesn't respond, so maybe he thought that he was seeing things, as i quickly hid in your shadow, child.")_** He said.

"Oh." You replied softly before looked at him, "isn't that great? There's another person that could hear and see you, especially one of your childhood friends." You told him.

 ** _("I am aware of that, child. But... I'm afraid Sans doesn't pleased either to see me.")_** He said sadly.

"Why is that?" You asked as he looked down on the ground.

 ** _("That's because i did something foolish back then, when i'm not goopy like this and got scattered over time and space.")_** He answered. **_("He tried to stop me, but i was so stubborn that time.")_** He added.

"W-well, try to talk to him first." You told him, "if he's being an ass, tell me and i'll handle him." You added.

Goopster smiled at you. **_("Thank you, child. But i guess i should face him by myself in the future.")_** He told you.

"Alright then." You replied before you spotted Sour Lady walked up to the staff room. "Hey Sour Lady. Watch the cashier, would you? Its your duty and stop skipping to stay in the staff room." You told her.

She turned to look at you before rolled her eyes and turned around, walking back to the cashier. You just let out a sigh at her attitude. Crazy woman.

After you done restocking, you took the empty cardboards and put it in the restocking room. Goopster is following you before he noticed something bad.

 ** _("Child, i think you should be careful on your way back later.")_** He told you.

"What's wrong?" You asked him.

 ** _("I felt something bad is going to happen later. You should be careful.")_** He replied.

"Alright then." You said before going back to your job.

After an hour or so, your shift is finally over and you're on your way home. Somehow, the sky is getting darker faster than usual, and you felt something crawling on your back.

Goopster is hiding in your shadow, but he also being wary to the people around you. He felt something bad is coming, but he don't know what.

Then you realized that the road you walked on is deserted, somehow you're really sure that bad shit is going to happen. So you were being far watchful than before. But as you walked, you heard a few pair of footsteps from right behind you.

 ** _("Be careful, child. There are several people behind you and they're watching your every movements and following you.")_** Goopster warned you and you nodded back slowly as you picked up your pace. But unfortunately the footsteps behind you getting closer, so you ran.

The footsteps behind you kept following you, now in a run pace. You refused to look back as you kept running and skidded to a stop as you almost crashed into a burly man. He was smoking casually before he side-eyed you, watching your every movement with cold gaze. Cold sweats started to trail down to your body as you realized that you're fucked. 

"We surrounded him, boss!" You glanced back and saw that about three to four men are right behind you with smirks that is completely not giving a good vibe. The 'boss' right in front of you grinned and you quickly searching for a way to get away from them. 

But you're not so lucky today.

You surrounded.

"Good." The 'boss' replied and turned around to face you. You gulped down your saliva as you realized that this guy is as tall as Papyrus but almost as big as Asgore. "Now, why don't we have a chat for a few moments? I'm sure it will be fun...He asked you before chuckled darkly and gave you a disgusted look and scowl. "Or not!"

Suddenly you felt something hard hit the back of your head and something curled around your neck, slowly chocking you. You tried to loosen the grip, but its getting tighter.

"Heh, look at how pathetic you are, you goddamn monster fucker. You should have been dead if i'm a kind man." Someone said gruffly before chuckling darkly. Your focus is starting to fade away as the grip around your neck is getting tighter. Shit, you can't breath. "But i'm a cruel man. I'll just torture you first, slowly killing you. I think that's far interesting and more fun, isn't that true?" The person continued before something punched you right in the gut.

You let out a silent pained scream before you felt your consciousness is starting to completely fading away. Someone carried you like a potato sack as you just trying your best to not fell unconscious first, calling anybody to help you or something before you fainted.

**_But nobody came._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're fucked, reader. You're fucked.
> 
> I think next chapter will be in Sans pov or something. I dunno. I was just thinking out loud...
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	21. Talk and Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sans met Theo in front of Grillby's. What should he do?
> 
> *A video message from you. Sans is furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda hard, cause its sans pov but there's no puns at all.
> 
> I'm sorry sans, i have failed you.

Today is a boring day for Sans. All he have to do is just looking out for people and the security of the place. Most humans threw him disgusted looks and sneers, though several children are also looking at him in awe. Several monsters he knew also there. They greeted him before going back to their business.

Well, it was a good thing that his shift for today is almost over. He wanted to go to Grillby's and tell Grillbz about whatever happened this week while drinking ketchup. He wanted to visit his favorite human along with Papyrus, but his brother is going to have a sleepover night at Undyne and Alphys' place, along with Frisk. After all, the human belongs to both Papyrus and him, so he doesn't want to hog the human by himself and left his brother by himself.

After all, both the human and his brother are his most treasured treasure.

After the shift is over, he changed back to his casual clothes before teleporting to in front of Grillby's building. Well, all he want to do today is to drink, if not to get drunk, yet somehow he met someone he disliked.

The human's big brother.

Ever since the human told him and Papyrus about his past and his brother, he kinda disliked him for doing that to their human. After all, he didn't do the same to Papyrus, so of course he's not gonna do that to their human too. Besides, older siblings should protect their younger siblings, not the other way around.

When both Sans and the human's brother looked at each other, the human's brother, Theo if he's not mistaken, looked kinda brightened.

"Oh, _______'s boyfriend. Good evening." Theo greeted him. "Today is getting dark pretty quickly isn't it?" He asked, tried to start a conversation.

"hey." Sans replied shortly.

"You're going to drink?" Theo asked.

"yeah, kinda." Sans replied and Theo smiled a bit.

"I'll treat you then. After all, you're my brother's boyfriend. And maybe soon enough become my brother-in-law." He said and Sans was thinking about it.

Well, he supposed it won't hurt.

"sure then." He replied and both of them walked into the building. Several monsters greeted him and he greeted them back. There's only one human in the building, aside from the human's brother.

Both sat down on the stools and Grillby asked them what's their order. Sans told his usual order, while Theo just ordered fries. Grillby nodded and walked into the kitchen, leaving them by themselves.

"Say, you're Sans, right?" Theo asked.

"the one and only." Sans replied and Theo chuckled.

"Well, i don't want to be rude, but what did you see from my brother?" He asked.

"_______?" Sans asked and Theo nodded. "well, he got this mysterious aura around him. and he got his own charm. pretty charming, eh? his attitude is also one of many things i like." He answered and Theo nodded.

"Guess he really did changes." Theo muttered sadly before turning to Sans. "You know, he used to a cry baby." He started.

"He's weak and small, cry baby too! But somehow the most charming about him is his big smile." Theo said and thanked Grillby when he got his order. Sans also thanked Grillby when his order arrived and his attention is back to Theo.

"yeah. his smile is pretty charming." He admitted.

"Yep. And the one who broke it is me." Theo let out a sigh and took one of the fries, eating it slowly. "I really am the worst brother in the world..." He added softly with a sad smile.

"You know, ten years ago, i was leaving my brother to death in a blazing house." He started. "At first, i thought the fire was started because of him, as our parents told me so after i saved them from the fire. I was angry that time, and i said something that scarred my brother's heart." 

"Then my parents threw him away and our uncle took him in. At first i thought that his life is probably getting better, as he was far away from out shitty parents and me, of course. I don't want to meet him. After all, i hurt him, how could i saw him in the eye in the same way ever again?

"I never heard about his whole condition after that. All i knew from my uncle and my parents is that he's doing fine. At first, i thought they were telling the truth. But another few years, i was completely wrong.

"He was suffering. My uncle and his family is making his life in hell. They didn't even feed him! He doesn't have friends, and i heard that he did something criminal like stealing and threatening people. Now i realized that it was my fault. I'm his brother; i should have protected him, but yet i failed.

"I told our parents about this, but they don't even care! They don't even bats their eyes! Huh, some parents they are. Then i started searching about his whereabouts. Our uncle said that he ran away, and never heard about his whereabout since. But i kept searching about him until a few weeks ago. 

"I heard that there's a young man that actually a bit matched the description of my brother have in this city, so i quickly on my way here until a week or so ago." He said before looking at Sans, "and that's when i met your brother, Papyrus." He smiled brotherly at him.

"I was asking him if he knew someone that fits my brother's description, and he knew one. We talked for a few moments before i asked him where does he live and your brother told me. When i arrived at the place, not long i met my brother." He paused for a moment as he took another bite from the fries, "he looked horrible." He admitted.

"He's not the cry baby i used to know anymore. He's a young adult man with loneliness in his eyes and the face where he had already been through hell for half of his life. I was so shocked and the sight broke my heart." He said sadly. "Now i completely regretted my action ten years ago." He admitted. "I truly am a fool."

"I understand if you're mad at me, Sans." Theo said and turned to face the skeleton. "I'm the worst brother in the world, aren't i?" 

Sans was silent before letting out a sigh. "yeah pal. you're the worst from the worst brother in this universe." He replied and Theo let out an awkward laugh. "but at least you regretted your action." He added and chucked down his ketchup. "maybe if you talk to him, he'll give you a second chance for you to correct your action. you can't change the past, but you can change the future. right?" He pointed out with closed eye socket.

Theo let out an awkward laugh. "Well, you saw his response a few days ago. He rejected me bluntly." He replied.

"that's cause you told him to live with you and your parents back." Sans interjected quickly with closed eye sockets. "you didn't ask him for a second chance. or did you?" He asked, opening an eye socket.

"Yeah... You're right. I didn't ask him for a second chance." Theo admitted. "But i'm just as scaredy cat as him in the past now. I got no bravery to do it." He added.

"eh, i'm sure you'll do it later." Sans shrugged. "we'll see later, bud. who knows, maybe he'll give you a second chance like i told you so?" 

"I guess so." Theo replied before giving Sans a brotherly smile. "Thank you Sans, for listening to my ramblings. Please take care of my brother where i couldn't." He said and Sans gave him a lazy grin.

"don't worry, bud, both my brother and i will take care our human for eternity." Sans replied.

They both talked to each other for a few minutes after that before both Sans and Theo got a video message.

It's from _______.

Both quickly opened it and both widened their eyes(ockets). There on the screen, they both saw that ______'s wrists were tied by rope, along with his ankles. Several men were kicking, punching, even slowly slicing him with small knives. Then ______ look at the camera with only one good eye before the camera zoomed up to his tied hands. His fingers slowly signing something before one of the men, but far burlier than the other men, dug his heel on ______'s hands, earning a loud pained scream from _______ before the video ended. The video isn't that clear, but the sign message he got from his lover is clear.

**_H-E-L-P-M-E_ **

Consumed by anger, Sans slammed his hand on the counter and about to teleport away until Theo stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Theo with one eye in ablaze with his magic, but the stern face Theo gave him is calming him a bit.

"Calm down, Sans. We got to think about where my brother is got tortured at." Theo told him, "if we rushed on head first, it will be dangerous." He added.

**_"t h e n w h a t s h o u l d w e d o ? !"_** Sans growled in pure anger.

"We should see the video again to guess where the place is." Theo replied calmly. "Or maybe..." He quickly took his phone again, looking at things at the video message before he grinned. "Got it! He's at one of the empty ware houses in this area." He showed Sans the place. "Please save my brother first. I'll call the police and ambulance." He told him.

Sans nodded and quickly teleported away to the place where his human is. When he arrived at the place, there are ware houses everywhere. But then he spotted one that somehow dimly lighted. He teleported away to the place, hoping that he's not to late.

If anything real bad happened to their human, then those humans are gonna have a **_b a d t i m e._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is back to reader's pov.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	22. Torture, Eye, and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You stayed quiet as these people tortured you. You hope this end soon...
> 
> *Sans came and wrecked the place appart to save you. You let out a relieved sigh, knowing that you're saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a trip, so writing this on the way to the place i stay is kinda fun.
> 
> But its kinda hard too cause my phone's battery is decreasing fast...
> 
> Welp, hope you like this chapter!
> 
> TW: torture! If you're squemish, then i'm sorry.

You groaned as you slowly regain consciousness. You slowly opened your eyes and noticed that both your wrists and ankles were tied up and you're lying on your side. You tried to break free, but its too tied and hurt your wrists an ankles instead.

"You're awake. Finally." You turned and saw the burly man that knocked you up is sitting on a crate, smoking casually. "I was about to torture you when you sleep, but that would be no fun not hearing your screams of misery." He said and chuckled darkly.

You just stared at the man with a bullet of sweat trailed down to your cheek. You need to think of a way to someone to save you or something to free yourself from these restraints.

"Goopster, you there?" You whispered and your shadow shifted, earning a yes. "Would you please take my phone and somehow take a video of my condition and send it to someone?" You asked softly and the shadow shifted away. "I'm counting on you." You told him before you groaned as you got kicked by the man in the chest hard.

You groaned in pain as your back crashed into the wall. Shit, your chest hurt so bad, you bet its gonna bruise so bad or maybe your sternum cracked a bit. The burly man chuckled darkly as he approached you. You watched him in sheer of determination in your eyes as he crouched down and grabbed you in the collar. You face and his face are close to each other as your body is dangling, so close that you can even could smelled the cancer stick's smell in his breath.

"Look here, brat. You shouldn't have being all goody-goody to those monsters." He said, "those things are the scum of the earth. They're just fucking rotten things that should have stayed back in the goddamn underground." He continued. "But then some humans being all nice and good to them, like you. You should remember what species you are." He told you before he threw you aside and you hit some crates, breaking them and you got some splinters on your arm.

You bit the bottom of your lip as you restraint yourself from screaming in pain. If you do that, he'll just get excited to beat you up more. You just have to wait for Goopster to get the video and send it to someone to save you.

The man chuckled as he approached you and crouched down to face you. "What? Are you waiting for those 'things' to come and save you? Well, too bad for you, this place is far from crowds, so no help for you." He told you before taking out a small knife. You widened your eyes a bit as he seems to like your expression. "Heh, you scared? Well fortunately, i'm a cruel man. So let's play first, shall we?" He sneered and cut your cheek with the knife. He seems to like it when you restraint yourself from letting out a scream of pain. So he did another cut on the same cheek.

You let out a small groan of pain and he laughed. "Yes, like that, brat. Just stay quiet and keep squirming like that until i'm done playing with you. Seeing your determination to stay quiet somehow excites me." He told you before he sliced your arms, legs, calfs, neck, chest, almost everywhere. By the time he stopped, you were covered with small cuts here and there.

"Hmm... There's something missing..." The man muttered as he looked at his creation before he smirked. "Right. Your eyes. Maybe i need to take one of your sights to correct your point of view." He said before he pressed the point of the knife to one of your eyes. "Let's see if you can stay quiet after this." And just like that he slashed your eye in a vertical cut.

You screamed in pain. It was fortunate that you already closed your eyelids, so it didn't exactly got your eyeball. You let out a chocked breath as you tried your best to handle the pain in your sliced eye, while the man laughed at your misery in pure euphoria.

"There. Step one is done." He said before turned to look at his minions. "Hey! Its you guys turn, now. Go beat him like a punching bag." He told them and they grinned. The man walked away and sat back on the crate he sat on earlier as his minions approached you.

One of them punched you in the face. You accidentally bit your tongue and felt something steely in your mouth. Another one dug his heel on your gut hard. You groaned and coughed out the blood from you mouth. Another one kicked you on your chest hard and can heard something cracked. Pain bloomed from the center of your chest when you breathe. Shit, its not just a bruise anymore. Your sternum cracked real bad.

You kept restraining yourself from crying out in pain as they kept kicking and punching you. You won't cry out in pain for these guys. Never.

**_("Child! I'm done! Sign something!")_** You heard Goopster called you and you saw him holding your phone as he stood up right behind the leader of these guys. You groaned as one of them kicked you in the gut but you slowly moved your hands and fingers to sign.

**_H-E-L-P-M-E_ **

But then someone's foot dug his heel onto your hands and fingers hard, making you screamed out in pain. He laughed seeing your misery before he stepped away. You noticed that its the leader, which somehow approached you without your knowing. You also noticed that Goopster already finished.

And now all you can do is wait.

Wait for someone to rescue you.

You stayed quiet as these guys are beating you up until loud bang was heard. All of them looked up to see the shutter, where a huge bent was seen. You can't even see well anymore. Your sliced eye is numb already, and you felt your consciousness is fading. All you could do is just sharpening your hearings as you closed your good eye.

Another loud bang was heard and something is broken. Soft footsteps was heard as it slowly walking into the place.

"so i saw you humans are hurting both my brother's and my human..." 

That voice... Sans?

A dark chuckled was heard as you felt your whole body is tingling. Is Sans using his magic?

**_"y o u a l l a r e g o i n g t o p a y f o r t h i s . . ."_** You heard him growled in the darkest voice tone you ever heard from him before you heard one of the guys is screaming before something collided into crates, breaking it into pieces. Then in the next few moments, screams and loud bangs were heard from here and there before you slowly peeled your good eye open to see the condition.

The whole place is in a wreck. Even though you can't see it clearly, but you just know it. You saw someone in blue, Sans, is standing close to you, his left hand is set ablaze in blue aura and a pair of his GBs, Orion and Merope, you noticed, are in stand by position and they were baring their fangs. You can see scorched marks here and there and the guys who beat you up earlier are huddled up in the corner, got caged up by blue bones.

Sans quickly turned and crouched down to check on you. He quickly materialized a sharp knife-shaped bone and cut off the ropes. He carefully sat you up and cradled you, you leaned on his chest and closed your eyes in relief.

"oh god, babe, babe, stay with me." Sans said softly in pure fear. Blue tears stared to build up from his empty eye sockets as he looked at the damage in your sliced eye. Its real bad. This kind of injury only means one thing.

You can't see anymore from that eye.

"S... Sans..." You called him softly and he quickly looked at you.

"i'm here babe, i'm here. please babe, stay with me." He replied shakily.

"W-where's Papyrus...?" You asked softly.

"he's... he's with Undyne and the others." He answered.

"Good..." You said in relief, "i don't want him to see this... It will be bad for him... I don't want to worry him and do something bad..." You added softly and closed your good eye.

You felt something wet fell on your face and you opened back your good eye, only seeing Sans with fat blue tears raining down from his empty eye sockets before carefully hugging you tight, burying his face in your hair. You slowly closed your eye and breathe carefully.

You two stayed like that until you heard ambulance and police sirens are heard from outside of the building. You heard footsteps from the outside into the building and one certain footsteps is approaching both Sans and you.

"How's my little brother?" Oh, its big brother Theo.

"bad. one of his eye was sliced and there's a high possibility that he can't see from that eye anymore." Sans replied.

"God..." You brother softly muttered as he looked closer to the damage. "Come on, let take him to the ambulance. Its okay, the guys in the ambulance are my private ambulance guys in the area and the doctor that is going to heck on him is my private doctor in the area too. You can trust them Sans." He told Sans. "You can stay by his side while i stayed here to take care of the mess." He said.

"alright..." Sans replied softly and carried you up gently before taking you out from the building to the ambulance. The guys there put you onto the bed in the ambulance and Sans sat down right beside your miserable figure.

"Sans..." You called him softly as the ambulance started to move. He perked up and quickly cradled your damaged hand gently.

"i'm here kiddo, i'm here." He replied, "i'm not going to leave you, babe. Papyrus won't either, i'm sure." He said and you smiled a bit.

"I know... Stay... with me..." You said softly before you closed your good eye, slowly drifting off to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord. You're saved, somehow.
> 
> But how about your eye? What do you think?
> 
> I love it when someone got scar or something happened to one of their eyes. Like Undyne.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	23. Fear and Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Papyrus is horrified.
> 
> *The damages you earn are bad, especially your damaged eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short. And sorry if its kinda weird, i'm not a medical student.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

Papyrus is horrified.

By the time he watched the video he got from his human with the others, he's very horrified. The others too, but he's far more horrified than them. He quickly on his feet and about to zoom off when he found out where his human is at until Frisk stopped him.

"W-wait, Papyrus! We're coming!" Frisk exclaimed as they and both Alphys and Undyne ran along with him.

Papyrus kept running. He may doesn't have teleporting magic like Sans has, but he can run pretty fast. And by the time he arrived at the place, he saw many police cars around and policemen. But the he spotted someone he knew.

_______'s big brother.

"_______'S BIG BROTHER!" He called as he approached him. _______'s big brother, Theo, noticed him and smiled at him.

"Oh hello Papyrus." He greeted.

"W-WHERE'S ________?" He asked.

"He's with Sans on their way to the hospital by ambulance." Theo answered him, "i was going there too after i finish tidying up the mess here, do you want to wait for me to go there? I'll try not to take long." He added before he looked behind Papyrus, "oh, it seems you brought your friends." He said and Papyrus turned around.

Indeed, Frisk, Alphys, and Undyne are right behind him. While the other two are completely out of breath, Undyne seems doesn't seems exhausted at all.

"How's _______?" Undyne asked.

"He's somehow alive, but one of his eyes is damaged real bad. There's a high possibility that he can't see from that eye anymore." Theo answered and most of them gasped.

"O-oh my god. I-i hope he won't get a m-mental breakdown b-because of i-it!" Alphys said.

"I hope so too." Frisk said softly. 

"Theo! Come here for a sec!" One of the policemen called Theo.

"Excuse me for a moment." Theo told them and approached the policeman. They talked for a few moments before Theo walked back to them. "The police allowed me to take one of his men and the car to bring us to the hospital. Should we get going then?" He asked.

"LET'S GO. WE SHOULD HURRY!" Papyrus exclaimed and the others nodded. They quickly on their way to the hospital by the police car. By the time they arrived, Papyrus jumped out from the car and quickly ran into the hospital.

"Wait, Papyrus, let me ask the nurse first." Theo quickly stopped him.

"PLEASE HURRY." Papyrus replied. This is the first time he's in pure fear. What if the human got damaged very bad? What if he Fell Down?

He need to know fast.

"Got it. Everyone, this way." Theo called them and walked along to an empty hallway. Apparently its a hallway towards the Operation Room. There, they saw Sans sitting on one of the chairs there motionlessly. 

"SANS!" Papyrus called as he ran toward his brother. Sans turned his head to face Papyrus, blue tear stains on his cheekbones.

"Papy..." He called back softly and Papyrus sat down beside him. "w-what should we do, Papy?! w-what if he didn't make it?! w-what if he Fell Down?! w-what if--" Papyrus quickly shuts him up by put his gloved hands on his shoulders.

"Its alright, brother. Believe in ______. I'm sure he will make it." Papyrus told him calmly.

"y-yeah... i know, i know... he will--no, he's going to make it. definitely." Sans chanted softly, slowly calming down.

The others are watching the scene in sympathy before sitting down on the empty chairs, waiting in silence.

For an hour and a half that felt like forever, the operation ended and the doctor came out from the door. Everyone, especially both Papyrus and Sans, quickly approached the doctor.

"How's my little brother's condition, doctor?" Theo asked.

"Well first good news, he's alive. Secondly, it was a good thing that he was rescued quite fast. Too late, his life will be gone. Thirdly, the damage in his hands did not break any of the bones, but try not to make him carry anything heavy for at least a few weeks." The doctor said.

"A-and the b-bad news?" Alphys asked quietly.

"Well... First off, i put my greatest apologize, but i couldn't recover his eye." The doctor said sadly, "its too damaged for me to save his eye."

"Secondly, there's a big crack on his sternum. This fortunately didn't damage his lungs, but he will have some breathing difficulties for the next few weeks or maybe about a month. And please don't let him carry heavy things for a month, because it will damage his sternum further." The doctor said.

"There will be some thin scars from the cuts he got, but it will not affect his daily life." The doctor finished.

"I see." Theo replied softly.

"can we see him, doc?" Sans asked.

"Yes, you can. But please, be quiet." The doctor replied and the nodded, quietly following the doctor into the operation room.

There, ______ is lying on his back motionlessly, sleeping. Both Papyrus and Sans quickly on your sides, watching your peaceful sleeping face.

Even though one of your eyes was bandaged along with your cheek.

Both Papyrus and Sans took your bandaged hands gently with their hands.

"Stay with us, ______." "stay with us, ______."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in papy's pov is hard as shit, cause i never had any research to know him more.
> 
> But this one suffice for now.
> 
> Next chapter is back to reader's pov.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	24. Consciousness and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Slowly, you regain your consciousness.
> 
> *You felt its worthless for receiving their worries and love. Somehow, you're filled with DESPAIR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and my phone's battery is decreasing pretty quickly.
> 
> Well, i hope you like this one!

Cold.

Everything feels cold.

You wondered where are you, but you can't help but also knowing where you are.

Its somewhere cold, unfamiliar, and white. Its a place you dislike.

But somehow, you felt warmth in the same time.

Its familiar, safe, and colorful. Its a good feeling.

Then you saw something is shifting and darkness surrounded you. 

Somehow, you didn't feel scared, quite the opposite, actually. 

Then you saw that the shadow shifted and slowly changed into someone you know.

**_("Wake up, child. They were waiting for you.")_ **

And as he said, you slowly regain consciousness.

XxX

You slowly opened your eyes and blinked for a few times before you noticed something different.

You can't open your other eye.

Then you looked around slowly. White. Everything is white and cold. And your whole body is numb and stiff. But then you felt something warm on both of your hands. You slowly looked to your right side and noticed that Papyrus is the one who held your right hand. Then you slowly turned to your left side and noticed that Sans is the one who held your left hand. They both fell asleep while still holding your hands.

Somehow its heartwarming.

"P-Paps... S-Snas..." You called them softly with the nicknames you gave them. They stirred and quickly sat up, turned their head to see you.

"_-______! You're awake!" Papyrus said in happiness.

"how are ya' feeling, kiddo?" Sans asked you.

"Feels like shit." Your replied softly and smiled a bit, "nonetheless, i'm alive. Thank you for saving me Sans. And thank you for being here too, Papyrus." You told them.

"i'm gonna call the doctor." Sans said and gave a skele-kiss on top of your head before he walked out, leaving you with Papyrus.

The room is in silence as you observed Papyrus face. You may lost one of your sights, but not your observant trait. His face is strangely tired and dark shadows are present under his eye sockets. You sat up slowly, actually alarming Papyrus and quickly helped you up. As his face is close enough to your face, you put your bandaged hands on either side of his face, looking at his face closer.

"_-______?" Papyrus called in fluster and confusion.

"You have dark shadows under your eye sockets." You told him as you brushed the dark shadows. "Are you alright?" You asked him softly.

"I'm alright, _______. The Great Papyrus is always alright!" He replied proudly, yet less enthusiastic as usual. 

"I'm sorry for worrying you like this." You apologized, "i'll try to not keep you guys from worrying me again." You added.

You don't like it if there's someone was worried about something because of you. You always thought that it will bother other people. And you're not worth enough for their worries.

Papyrus' hands held you bandaged hands gently, actually snapping you from your trance and you looked up, not noticing when did you looked down to your lap.

Papyrus gave you a smile. "Its alright, _______! You're both Sans and my lover! So worrying you is like one of our risks we took to keep you safe!" He said, "and i read about it from the dating book!" He added.

You smiled at his behavior before Papyrus petted you and skele-kissed you on top of your head. Then the door opened, revealing the doctor, nurse, and Sans.

"Good day, ________. How do you feel?" The doctor asked kindly.

"My whole body feels kinda numb." You answered as the nurse checked on you. 

"Hmm, that mostly because of the painkillers. Your condition seems stable enough to take a small walk. I suggest you to stay on the bed for another day before you take a small walk if you want to take one." The doctor said with a small smile, "do you have any question?" He asked.

"Is..." You started, "is my eye got damaged really bad?" You asked.

The room is silent for a few moments before the doctor answered your question.

"Unfortunately, yes." He answered.

"So that means i can't see with my two eyes." You pointed out softly. Well, at least you're still alive, so losing one of your sights is a little bit better than your only life. "Alright then." You added and shrugged. "Better than losing my life, i guess." 

Somehow, you noticed that both of your lovers letting out their halted nonexistent breathe and you gave them a questioning look while the doctor and the nurse smiled seeing your positive reaction. 

"Its good to see you being positive about this. Usually common people are get hysterical when they lost something, but it seems the same thing didn't occur to you." The doctor said with a kind smile.

"You're a great person, mister _______. No wonder these two really adore you." The nurse told you, "as you know, monsters will become someone's lovers if they're a good guy. Whether humans or monsters. But seeing you became a lover of two monsters, i bet you're a really good person." She said.

"O-oh." You replied softly, suddenly feeling embarrassed and she giggled, intensified your embarrassment. 

The nurse slowly closing the space between your faces as she softly whispered, "i'll give you some advices in dating a monster later, okay?" And like that, she winked playfully and stood up straight again as you felt your face warmed a bit.

She and the doctor bid you their regards before leaving the room, leaving you and your lovers alone.

"what are ya' whispering about?" Sans asked curiously.

"I-its nothing." You replied softly, earning questioning looks from both of your lovers before they shrugged it off.

"Do you need anything, ______?" Papyrus asked you.

"A glass of water seems like a good idea." You told him. He nodded and took the glass of water from the nightstand beside the bed, offered it to you with a straw. "Thank you Paps." You replied as you took the glass and slowly sipping the water until its empty. "How long i've been out?" You asked them as Papyrus took the empty glass and put it on the nightstand.

"around two days." Sans answered and you looked at him, observing him quietly. Just like Papyrus, dark shadows are present under his eye sockets, but its far darker than Papyrus.

"Are you alright, Sans?" You asked him, "you should take a rest. Paps too." You told them. "I'm awake now. I'm sorry for worrying you guys like this." You added.

"its fine, kiddo. don't worry about it." Sans told you, giving you another skele-kiss on top of your head. "as long as you're good, we'll be fine." He said, giving you a tired, lazy smile. 

You nodded quietly at his words. Somehow, you felt like you don't deserve their worries. Its not worth it, and you're already broken.

Somehow, you're filled with DESPAIR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, reader is a pretty positive and negative guy. In one point he's pretty positive, while in the other point he's pretty negative.
> 
> Well, i was thinking about revealing reader's SOUL, but i dunno...
> 
> And if you're wondering at why Goopster is in reader's dream, maybe i'll reveal it later at the same time as i reveal reader's SOUL.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	25. Book, Milkshake, and Embarrassing Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk visited you.
> 
> *You were reading a book about how to date a monster. Goopster said that he'll give you some advices if you want.
> 
> *Papyrus and Sans use Compliment/Flirt! It's Super Effective!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fluff and i really shouldn't eat too much. Ugh...
> 
> Welp, hope you like this chapter!

"Heya punk! How's your day today?" 

You looked up from the book the nurse that took care of you gave and smiled as Undyne walked in with the others to you.

"Pretty well. The doctor said that i can go home the day after tomorrow." You answered her. You've been in the hospital for around a week, and your condition has increased bit by bit, which is a good news for you and the doctor has gave you a green light for you to go home.

"Good! You can watch our usual training then!" Undyne said with big grin. "But still, its kinda sucks that you can't join our training for at least a month! But hey! Look at the bright side! We're the same now! See?!" She pointed at her eye patched eye with wide grin. "Now we can be a pirate!"

You smiled a bit at her enthusiasm and nodded. "I was thinking of wearing an eyepatch in the near future, but i think showing it out to the public seems pretty cool." You replied.

"Yeah! I told him that showing it off to the public seems cooler than to conceal it!" Frisk said. "Its pretty badass!"

You smiled as both Undyne and Frisk were talking to each other excitedly while Alphys walked up to you.

"A-are you a-alright?" She asked you softly.

"I guess so," you answered her, "why are you asking?" You asked in slight confusion.

"Y-your SOUL is s-sending off d-despair vibes." She answered softly, "a-are you s-sure y-you're alright?" 

You were fell into silence as you looked down to your bandaged hands. You're rubbing the pads of your fingers to the blanket as you thought over telling her or not.

But then again, she's your friend, maybe it won't hurt to try.

"I... I was wondering about why you guys are bothering yourself by caring about me." You answered softly, "am i really that worth caring?" You asked.

"W-what are y-you t-talking about? O-of course y-you are!" Alphys answered you and took one of your bandaged hands gently, holding it. "Y-you are o-our friend! R-right everyone?"

"Yeah man! Why are you being all depressive and shit?! You're weird!" Undyne said. "So what if you're all broken or shits like that?! You're our pals! We're besties! Right Frisk?" 

"Yeah! Come on mister _______! We're friends! And friends should care about each other!" Frisk replied, "so don't feel like its not worth it! Of course its worth it! Because we'll be here for you!" They added.

You stared at them before smiled a bit. "Thank you. That somehow brighten up my day a bit." You told them and they smiled.

"Anyway! We are those two bone-heads? Its kinda unusual for them aren't present at your side." Undyne asked you.

"I told them to go home and take a rest. And then i told them to take care of my pet and go to work." You answered. "They've been here for a week, and the nurses had given up already to tell them to go home. I don't want to be a bother to the nurses, so i told them to just go home and i'll be fine by myself." You continued.

"Wow, they're really a keeper." Frisk commented softly.

"Yeah, no wonder Papyrus is unusually tired looking and Sans is always sleepwalking every time we visited here." Undyne said and you nodded.

"If this keeps up, the time i'm out from this place, those two will replace me." You continued and they laughed a bit.

"Say, you want something in particular? Like food or something?" Undyne asked.

"Hmm... Maybe a milkshake?" You answered, unsure.

"Alright then! Come on guys! Let's go get our lunches and his order!" Undyne exclaimed as she grabbed both Alphys and Frisk and ran out of the room, which earning a scold from a nurse for running in the hallway. You smiled a bit at their antics before you're back to your book, your single eye reading the sentences in high observation.

**_("What are you reading, child?")_** Goopster asked as he appeared and peered in to take a small look of the book.

"Its called 'How to Date a Monster! version 1'." You answered him plainly, "i don't really know what to do while dating those two, so i need to do a research." You added.

**_("O-oh, i see then.")_** He replied in slight embarrassment. **_("You can ask me too for advices if you want.")_** He told you.

"Really?" You asked him as you turned to look at him and he nodded with a smile.

**_("Of course.")_** He replied and petted your head gently.

"Thanks Goopster, you're the best." You told him and smiled a bit.

After about half an hour or so, the others are back with their lunches and your order. You sipped your milkshake as the others were eating and chatting along. You smiled a bit as you observed them quietly.

"really, you guys shouldn't be so loud in a hospital." All of you looked up and saw that Sans is walking into the room with Papyrus behind him, smiling lazily.

"Psh! We know! We'll lower our voices later!" Undyne replied.

"Welcome back." You greeted them.

"The Great Papyrus is back, ______!" Papyrus replied as he walked up to you and gave you a skele-kiss on top of your head.

"heya babe." Sans greeted and gave you the same skele-kiss on top of your head. "how was your day?" He asked.

"Pretty peaceful until they came along." You replied with a small smile.

"really? well, i guess that's pretty... crowded. heh." Sans replied with a wink. You smiled at the pun as Undyne and Papyrus groaned a bit while Frisk seems to like it.

"Oh, what are you drinking, ______?" Papyrus asked as he saw you sipping your milkshake.

"Its a milkshake. Want to try?" You asked, offering it to him.

"I-is that alright?" He asked, unsure.

"Sure, i just offered you." You answered him.

"Alright then. The Great Papyrus will try this 'milkshake' thing!" He exclaimed and took the milkshake from your hand, trying to sip it with the straw. Yet he can't do it because he has no lips and cheeks. "Ah! The Great Papyrus had failed!" He exclaimed in misery.

"heh. can i try it, kiddo?" Sans asked and you nodded, offered him the milkshake. He took it gratefully before he managed to sip the milkshake, somehow. "pretty sweet." He commented as he gave back the milkshake and you took it.

"No! Sans why you do that to me?! I , the Great Papyrus, shouldn't lose this easily!" Papyrus exclaimed, posing proudly. You smiled a bit at his enthusiasm and offered him back your milkshake. He took it and somehow his right eye glowed orange dimly. Slowly, you saw some kind of transparent orange colored mouth and lips before he proceed to sip the milkshake. Right after he finished, he gave you back your milkshake and you took it.

"Well, it is very sweet! Just like you, ______!" He said. You blushed a bit and sipped back your milkshake in embarrassment. Everyone is chuckling as they saw your behavior and you blushed deepened.

"heh, good one, Papy. he really is as sweet as honey." Sans said with a smile and winked at you. Your face is completely red like a tomato as the others chuckled again.

Man, you're so embarrassed that you could almost hoping that you fell into the Mount Ebott to hide you from your embarrassment and never come out. Really, these two are really embarrassing.

But still, you're kinda happy despite the bad things that occurs around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, thinking about a good next plot is kinda hard, but its fun.
> 
> Reader is easily embarrassed around people that have close relationship with him, like family and lovers. 
> 
> Reader why are you so adorable when you're embarrassed?
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	26. Explanation and Awkward Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You asked Goopster about 'SOUL Mating'. He's super embarrassed yet explain it to you about it.
> 
> *Sans met Goopster! This is awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part and the third part of this chapter is fun to write, but not the second one.
> 
> Well, hope you like this chapter!

"'SOUL Mating'?" You pointed out in confusion before taking your attention from the book to Goopster, "what's that?" You asked.

At the time you asked him that, his cracked face went red all of a sudden like a wildfire.

"W-what's wrong, Goopster? Are you alright?" You asked in concern.

**_("I am alright, child. But the question you just asked me is kinda... an intimate thing for us monsters.")_** He said.

"Intimate?" You echoed back, "you mean, like having a sex or mating or something?" You asked quite bluntly.

**_("Indeed it is, child.")_** He answered as he nodded. **_("Some monsters don't have parts for mating, so most of them do the 'SOUL Mating' to create babies.")_** He explained.

You two stared at each other as you were trying to process the explanation before you blushed a bit. "O-oh. I-i see." You replied softly, totally embarrassed. "Sorry for asking. Its kinda private for monsters." You apologized.

**_("Its alright, child. You're an adult and you're dating my childhood friends which are monsters. And the three of you are adults already.")_** He replied, **_("sooner or later, the three of you will taking that step.")_**

"O-oh." You replied softly. "Oh, is that a part of why monsters doesn't really care about genders? That they still could make babies even if they don't have 'those parts'?" You asked and he nodded. Huh, monsters are pretty weird. But in a good way, of course.

"Hmm, but how did they do it? The SOUL Mating, i mean." You asked.

**_("As far as i know, each partners combine small chips from their SOULs before the dominant partner make a magic womb for the combined SOUL to reside.")_** He answered, **_("its probably the same thing that occur to human pregnancies, but not as long as human pregnancies for the babies to form and born.")_**

"Hoo..." You replied in slight awe. "That's pretty cool and it is indeed pretty intimate, as to monsters SOULs are the culmination of our beings, right?" You pointed out and he nodded.

**_("Yes. And it need a really high trust from either partners for the mating to be a success.")_** He said, **_("if either one of them did not, it will become dangerous and will threaten their lives.")_**

"Oh. So its pretty dangerous path too." You commented.

**_("Ah, but its a very rare event that happen between monsters, as monsters usually fully trusting their partner.")_** He said with a small smile, **_("but i never know if that could be the same to humans, as monster-human relationship is pretty rare. I've heard that if either one of the partners of those kinds of relationship didn't put enough trust, the human's SOUL will perish while the monster turned to dust.")_**

"A really dangerous path, then." You concluded before looking back to the book. "But its kinda romantic too." You added before turning back to Goopster. "But the parents of the babies are usually taking care of their babies with great care and high devotion, right?" You asked and he nodded. "Huh, completely different with human relationships then." You said.

**_("Yes. It is very rare for monsters to neglect their children, which is a main difference to some humans to their children.")_** He replied.

"Humans sucks most of the time." You told him as you dog-eared the page you currently reading before closing the book and remembered something. "Oh yeah, Goopster."

**_("Yes, child?")_ **

"Do you know what kind of SOUL i have?" You asked him.

**_("A-ah, child, that is very forward of you.")_** He commented, slightly embarrassed, **_("but i cannot answer you, child.")_** He said sadly.

"Why?" You asked.

**_("Because Sans is currently looking at us right now.")_** Wait, Sans?

You turned and saw Sans is standing in the doorway, empty eye sockets and frozen in place. Then you took a glance to Goopster, who's also looking at Sans sternly and tensely.

"Welcome back, Sans." You greeted him, trying to melt the ice.

"W-why--" he stuttered out before you stopped him by holding up a hand.

"First, this is Goopster, my 'imaginary' friend." You told him, "he may be your childhood friend in the past, but he's also my friend. So if you hurt him, there will be some major consequences." And just like that, the room is fell into silence once more. You slowly pulled out your feet and get off from the bed, standing on the cold floor. "I need fresh air. Be good, you two." You told them as you slowly take your way to the doorway before closing it.

Well, you just hope those two will get along like before again.

You slowly walked down the hallway and observed your surroundings as you took your way to the hospital canteen. You need something to drink for you and your other guests, maybe cans of juices.

As you bought them, you walked back to the room you currently occupied and walked in. Apparently, neither both of them are looking at each other, the place is all stern and tense like before.

"You guys okay there?" You asked as you sat down on a chair and opened the can of juice before putting in straw and sipping on it casually, "i bought you guys some cans of juices if you want." You added.

**_("Ah, thank you, child.")_** Goopster finally said, **_("it is kind of expected from him to get angry to me.")_** He added.

You just sipped on your can of juice silently as you observed both of them. It is clear that Sans is mad, but there's also a hint of sadness and happiness in the same time too. Then you turned to Goopster. His face is showing a conflicted expression and a hint of sadness and guilty.

You want to say something, but it will be a disturbance to their silent conversation and private problems, so you stayed silent and sipped your juice silently.

"so..." Sans started, "Goopster, huh?" He pointed out tensely, trying to ease the tense, "pretty fitting, i guess." He shrugged. "as seeing you all goopy and stuff, i guess this is a pretty gooey situation. heh."

The room fell into silence once more, and either of them are still not looking at each other. But then both Goopster and Sans looked at each other.

**_("I apologized for doing something foolish, Sans.")_** Goopster finally said, **_("but i still did not regret my action.")_** He added.

"don't you know that i was trying my best to get you back to us?" Sans replied, balling his fists in anger, "don't you know how hard it is to try to make everyone remember about you?! Even Papyrus?!" He exclaimed darkly in anger.

**_("I apologize.")_** Goopster replied softly.

"you know what, whatever. do whatever you want. i don't give a damn anymore." Sans said, turning around and walked out of the room briskly.

Well, that's escalated quickly.

"I'll go after him to tell him the truth." You said as you walked up to the door, "you can drink the juice if you want, but don't go anywhere." You quickly told him and walked out of the room. You looked around and saw that Sans is surprisingly walking down the hallway. He can just teleported away, yet he didn't. Maybe he really need to cool down his head.

"Sans." You called him as you finally catch up to him and he stopped, yet didn't turn around to look at you. "What is exactly happened between you two?" You asked.

He's silent for a moment before he turned around. His face looked tired as usual, yet there's a hint of sadness too. His smile is just a fake smile and it did not reach his eye sockets. 

"i don't know what to say, babe." He admitted, "its been years since he got wiped out from existence, and no one remember about him but myself." 

"i tried to tell everyone about it, even Papy, yet no one remember about him." He said sadly, "the days without him is definitely agonizing." 

You stared into his eye sockets before you sighed. "You know, Goopster is the same too." You told him, "no one see, hear, or remember about him at all. He was lonely, very lonely, until he met me." 

"I was lonely too that time. I never had any friends, so that's why i always playing by myself. But when i found him, he was completely lonely and sad." You said, "if you think about it, we both save each others from the agonizing days." You added.

"So come, Sans. Just go to him and strike up a friendly conversation. I'm sure a small action of kindness with melt everything." You told him and grabbed his arm, pulling it along to your room before pushing him inside to the room. You see that Goopster is still there, actually drinking the juice, and kinda stunned to see Sans is here again.

"Go on. I'll be outside if you guys need me." You said as you walked back out from the room and closed it. It was a good thing that the hallway is deserted, so there will be no one to give you weird looks.

For around ten minutes or so, Sans walked out from the room and looked at you, giving you a tired smile. You rubbed your hand on his back in a comforting manner. He gave you a silent thanks and you gave him a silent your welcome.

After all, there's no need for words if either of you aren't feeling great. As long as either of them are fine, then you'll be fine.

"by the way, babe." Sans called and you looked at him. "so you have been researching about how to date monster, huh?" He asked, actually taking out the book you've been reading and gave you a knowing look and grin. "babe, you can just ask me about it if you want." He said mischievously. 

At the time he said that, your face is completely red and you crouched down, hiding your red face in your hands.

"heh, come on, babe. there's no need to be embarrassed for." He said as he put a hand on your shoulder, "after all, it is very... romantic of you. heh." He added.

And now you really regretting your action of leaving the book in a room where your 'imaginary' friend and, more importantly, your lover inside.

This is going to be very embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the SOUL thingy. Aren't you excited guys?! Guys? No? Fine then, cause i'm pretty excited!
> 
> But, well. That SOUL Mating thingy... Its kinda awkward. But whatever.
> 
> And you guys can comment if you want. I may or may not reply it, but i read them all and it makes my heart goes pitter-patter.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	27. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You're finally out from the hospital.
> 
> *Both Papyrus and Sans gave you a skele-kiss on your lips. Somehow, it fills you with love and HAPPINESS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fluff, kay? Don't complain. This is by far the most embarrassing and cutest chapter i ever made, and it makes me all shy too.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Today is the day.

Finally, you're out from the damned hospital.

But still, the doctor told you to refrain yourself from doing heavy jobs because of your still-healing sternum, but at least you're finally free from the hospital. At first, you're worried about the hospital fees, but then Sans told you that big brother Theo is the one who paid for it.

Huh. He's a pretty good guy for a traitor.

But he's still a coward for refusing to visit you.

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING, ______?" Papyrus asked.

"Pretty good, thank you." You replied with a smile. "Where's Sans?" You asked.

"HE'S OFF TO FEED LITTLE BUNNY AND TO WORK." Papyrus answered, "SO TODAY THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STAY BY YOUR SIDE ALWAYS!" He said, posing proudly.

You smiled at his behavior. "Well then, i'm counting on you then, the Great Papyrus." You told him and he cheered up. Both of you walked down the street to his and Sans' house. Several people are looking at you with weird looks, but you ignore it.

As you two arrived, Papyrus unlocked the front door and opened it. You walked in first before Papyrus followed you and closed the door.

"WELL THEN, PLEASE REFRAIN YOURSELF FROM MOVING SO MUCH BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL RECOVERING. DO YOU WANT ANYTHING?" He asked.

"A glass of water will be great, thank you." You replied.

"UNDERSTOOD!" And just like that, he's off to the kitchen to get a glass of water before he walked back to you and gave you the water. You took it and thanked him before sipping the water slowly.

"WELL, WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE OTHERS TO COME, HOW ABOUT WE WATCH THE TELEVISION?" He offered and you nodded. He grinned and turned on the tv with the remote as he sat down beside you on the sofa. He changed the channel into a tv show that showing Mettaton. While he watched the show in awe like always, you touched your still-bandaged damaged eye.

You were thinking of taking the bandages off, as the doctor already gave you a green light to take it off. He said that you need to take it off so the injury will dry up once in a while, but you still can't opened it because its too dangerous.

As expected, you can't take it off right now.

"WHAT IS IT, ______? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus asked, turning his attention to you.

"No, its nothing, Papyrus. Don't worry about it." You replied with a small smile.

"WELL THEN! IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TELL ME, FEEL FREE TO TELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS ANYTHING!" Papyrus replied proudly and you smiled at his antics.

"Thank you. I'll try later." You said before both of you turning back to the television, actually watching the show.

The story of the show... so far its still pretty unique. Yet there's a scene where Mettaton is kissing (or smooching? You don't know) the heroine. You blushed a bit as you looked at the scene in slight awe. You never kiss someone in the lips before. Hell, not even to your lovers. 

At least, not yet.

You don't really care about them kissing you, even though not on your lips, but you just realized that you not even once gave them a kiss.

...man, you're a terrible lover.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG, ______?" Papyrus suddenly asked, "YOU'VE BEEN SPACING OUT FOR ABOUT FIVE MINUTES NOW." He pointed out.

"A-ah, no, its nothing Papyrus. I was just thinking about something." You replied.

"THINKING? THINKING ABOUT WHAT?" He asked.

"That's--" but then before you can continued your words, there are loud knocks from the door, which making you two turned to look at the door.

"Papyrus! We're here!!" Oh, its Undyne voice.

"I'M COMING!" Papyrus quickly stood up and walked up to the door, opening it and Undyne, Alphys, Frisk and, surprisingly, Flowey walked into the house.

"Oh! ______ is here already! Great!" Undyne exclaimed out in excitement, "Now we can start our training time then Papyrus! While the others are watching from the sides!" She added before she grabbed Papyrus boney arm and dashed out to the backyard using the backdoor.

The rest of you followed those two before you sat down on the grass along with Alphys and Frisk besides you as the three of you watch Papyrus and Undyne training that ends with sparing.

As you watched the training, Frisk nudged you and you turned to look at them. "What is it?" You asked.

"How long you, uncle Sans, and Papyrus have been together?" They asked and you blushed a bit.

"A-around three weeks?" You answered, quite unsure because you're kinda forgot. "W-what about it?" You asked back and Frisk somehow smiled mischievously. You felt something bad is going to happen...

"Have you kissed them yet?" They asked, wriggling their eyebrows in a seductive manner.

Really, this kid is going to be the death of you.

And what is wrong with today and kisses?! You don't understand!

"I-i haven't." You answered them.

"R-really?" This time Alphys joined the conversation.

"Oh mister! You lost to both Undyne and Alphys!" Frisk said, "they both kissed on the first day they get together!" They added.

"R-really?" You asked Alphys and she shyly nodded. "T-that was pretty forward..." You commented, blushing a bit.

"A-ah! B-but its n-not l-like we t-told you t-to kiss t-them because w-we told y-you t-to!" Alphys quickly said, "i-its actually u-up to y-you. I-if you're n-not r-ready yet, t-then don't."

You just nodded silently before turning your attention back to both Undyne and Papyrus, who were sparing now. You observed their movements and soon you were staring at Papyrus, watching his every grace movements and (somehow) the glistening of his bones because of sweats.

Somehow, if you observed him carefully, he's pretty good looking for a skeleton.

"heh, looking out for Papy babe?"

You flinched a bit as you held your chest and turned around, only to face to face with Sans, who's actually right beside you now and giving a mischievous grin.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." You told him and he chuckled.

"heh, sorry." He apologized, but doesn't sound apologetic at all. The other two were giggling at both you and Sans' antics, which made you pouted a bit at those two and they giggled harder.

"Welcome back." You told him and he gave you a skele-kiss on top of your head.

"i'm back." He replied, "by the way, babe, your bunny seems pretty stressed out for not seeing you, so i brought her with me." Then he took out Carrot from his puffy blue jacket, giving her to you.

"Carrot, long time no see." You told her as she sniffed at you before nudging you with her muzzle. You smiled a bit and petted her as you looked back to the spar, which somehow had ended with Undyne as the victory, again.

As the spar finished, Papyrus ran up to you excitedly.

"_______! DID YOU SEE MY 'SPECIAL ATTACK' JUST THEN?" He asked excitedly, "FORTUNATELY THERE'S NO CANINES TO TAKE IT AWAY LIKE LAST TIME." He said, looking around before looking back to you. 

"Ah, i'm sorry, Papyrus. It seems i missed it because Sans startled me." You replied apologetically.

"SANS!" Papyrus quickly turned to Sans, who smiled lazily.

"hey broo..." He replied casually.

You smiled as they (one side) argued. Somehow, seeing these two in brothers in a one-side argument like this fills you with love. 

"______?" "babe?"

You looked up to them and they both leaned down to you, pressing their teeth to your lips at the same time while their teeth got clanked when their teeth met.

You were stunned that you're frozen in place and still so as they both pulled away from you. Both Sans and Papyrus is getting worried as you didn't respond, but then you snapped out of your trance and your face is as red as ketchup.

"W-wha-what--" you stuttered out and your mouth is opening and closing that's almost the same as fish out of water as both of your lovers seems to like your flustered and embarrassed reaction.

"_______! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" "heh, so adorable."

And just like that, they hugged you gently tight. You were still flustered and you somehow gets shaky about this.

Somehow, it fills you with HAPPINESS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader got shaky when he's super happy. Like a chihuahua? I guess so. I've heard about it somewhere...
> 
> Goddamnit they're so adorable that i got jealous.
> 
> They finally kissed! Step two, complete! Now! Onward to step three!!
> 
> And if you guys want to submit your art or asking things, just visit my tumblr!  
> http://thiefofstealth.tumblr.com
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	28. Brunch and SOUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You took a bath, slowly relaxing your tense muscles.
> 
> *Papyrus, Sans, and you are going to have a brunch.
> 
> *You ask your lovers about your SOUL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda a crappy chapter cause i made it when im pretty tired.
> 
> Lets just hope its not crappy.
> 
> Well hope you like it!

You groaned as you slowly peeled your good eye open, blinking lazily before you sat up.

Today is sunday, which means your 'holidays' will be over tomorrow and you're back to work. Both of your lovers convinced you to take another off for a week or two, but you refused. You don't like being a lazybones like Sans anyway. Not until your Lazy Day is on.

You slowly took your way to the bathroom and checked yourself on the mirror. There are still band-aids here and there, but its not that bad. Then you looked at your bandaged eye and thinking that should you took off the bandage at all or not.

But its getting itchy.

Maybe you really should take it off.

Slowly, you took a small scissor from the bathroom cabinet and cut the bandage. You rolled it off from around your head and damaged eye before you let it fell to the floor as you looked at the damage yourself.

Well, it is bad, as your eyelid was cut open vertically. But its not an open cut anymore, as the doctor able to sew it back on. He said you can open your eye, but you don't want to risk it to get opened again, so you let it stay closed. Still, there's a still healing vertical cut from under your eyebrow to your above cheekbone.

Huh. For a thug, that burly man sure could clean cut your eye vertically.

Then you took a bottle of alcohol and cottons. You poured alcohol a bit into the cotton and started to clean your eye injury slowly. You hissed a bit as it started to sting, but didn't stop cleaning it. After a few minutes, you're finally done. 

You picked up the used bandages and threw it away into the trashcan, along with the used cotton and put the alcohol back into the cabinet before you cleaned your face with a wet cloth without touching the injury. The doctor said to not letting the injury get soaked until the injury got dried, so yeah. 

After you done, you fill up the bath up with warm water and stripped out from your sleep clothes before you sat into the tub. You sighed out in content as you leaned on the tub. You looked up and your mind started to drift away. 

"SOULs..." You muttered out before you put a hand on your chest. You heard from Frisk that everyone's SOULs reside in their chests. They said that while humans' SOULs are available in many colors, monsters are plain white with their magics' color aura. And while humans' are pointing downward heart, monsters' were the opposite.

You pulled your legs and hugged them as you put your chin on your knees. You wondered what kind of SOUL you have, as Frisk's is red colored, which means DETERMINATION is their main trait. 

You were trying to ask Goopster, your monster friends, Frisk, or even your lovers about your SOUL, but they quickly changed the subject. Somehow that kinda irritates you, but you just stay patient and shrugged it off.

You'll ask them next time you guys meet, and that time, you'll demand them some answers!

"Seriously, i was curious about the culmination of my own being, but why can't they just tell me?" You complained softly and started to clean yourself up before you drained the water down and dried yourself with a towel.

You walked out from the bathroom with the towel around your waist and about to walk to the kitchen to feed Carrot, but then you stopped.

There, both Papyrus and Sans are sitting down on the sofa in the living room, actually looking at your half-naked figure with dark blushes on their faces.

Seeing their blushing faces, somehow you felt your face is getting hotter along with your ears.

After a while of got frozen in place, you slowly made your way to your room and closed the door. You quickly wore casual clothes and walked out from your room to the living room, dark blush still on your face and ears.

"I-i didn't know you two are here." You said softly, averting your eye from their still blushing faces and scratched the back of your head.

"no, its our fault for not telling or calling you first." Sans replied in embarrassment, scratching his cheek(bone).

"Y-YES! IT IS OUR FAULT! WE APOLOGIZE, ______!" Papyrus replied, bowing at you as he apologized.

"N-no. Its fine." You quickly told them. "I... I was just surprised, that's all..." You said softly. 

Silence fell in the room for a few minutes.

"Do you want anything to drink?" You asked, trying to break the silence.

"ah, water will be good." Sans replied.

"SAME." Papyrus replied and you nodded, made your way to the kitchen to get them their glass of waters and walked back to the living room with their glass of water.

They accepted it as they thanked you before drinking it slowly. How skeletons could drink without leaking here and there, you have no idea.

"Where did the drink go if you guys are skeletons?" You asked curiously.

"well, babe, its actually magic." Sans replied casually, closing one of his eye sockets.

"Magic?" You echoed in slight suspicion. 

"YES. AS YOU CAN SEE, OUR WHOLE BODY ARE MADE OF MAGIC, SO ANYTHING WE CONSUME ARE IMMEDIATELY CHANGES INTO ENERGY FOR US TO MOVE AROUND." Papyrus explained.

"That's pretty neat." You replied in slight awe. "If humans were like that too, then there will be no obesity." You continued.

"yep. magics are pretty neat." Sans replied, grinning lazily before giving you a gesture to sit down between them. You complied and Sans started to check on your eye injury.

"hmm, seems pretty good already." He commented before leaning down on the sofa lazily. "hey, i just realized that you have a great sofa." He said before leaning on his hand to look at both of you and Papyrus. "it will be shame if someone were to shit on it." He added with playful grin.

You smiled at the pun while Papyrus groaned in frustration. "That was bad." You commented.

"ah come on babe, you were smiling." He replied with a wink before turning to Papyrus, "you too Papy." 

"I AM AND I HATE IT." Papyrus quickly replied.

"heh." Then Sans turned to look at you. "wanna get some brunch?" He asked.

"Sure." You replied and stood up along with your lovers. You fed Carrot first before you took your muffler and putting it on. Somehow, without your muffler on, you felt like you were naked. So your muffler is like a security to your wellbeing.

"ARE YOU READY, ______?" Papyrus asked you and you nodded. The three of you walked out from the house before you locked the front door and the gate. The three of you walked down to the main road.

The three of you were chatting to each other as several people are looking at the three of you in disgust, but the three of you just ignored it and kept chatting along until you arrived at a family restaurant that seems familiar to you but you forgot. You shrugged it off as you followed both of your lovers inside and took a seat.

The place is actually belong to a monster, so there's not much humans inside, mostly monsters.

You looked around the place, observing quietly. Its actually pretty neat and nice, friendly aura is surrounding this very place and its nice. You wondered if its magic?

"what do you want, ______?" Sans asked you. You took the menu and looked at the selections.

"Pancakes, i guess?" You replied, unsure. Sans nodded before turning to Papyrus, "you bro?"

"SPAGHETTI, OF COURSE!" Papyrus replied happily.

"alright then." And by that, Sans called a human waitress and told her your orders. She wrote it down and smiled politely.

"And the drink, sires?" She asked.

"Vanilla milkshake will be fine." You replied.

"TWO GLASS OF MILK FOR US!" Papyrus replied, pointing at both he and Sans.

"Understood." The waitress replied back as she wrote down our orders before bowing down politely and left.

"Say," you called your lovers and they turned to look at you, "what is actually wrong with my SOUL?" You asked them casually and they flinched a bit. "I'm really curious." You added, looking at then with DETERMINATION in your eye.

They both looked at each other before sighing.

"maybe we really should tell him the truth about it." Sans said to Papyrus.

"WE PROBABLY SHOULD, BROTHER." Papyrus replied.

They both looked back at you and you looked back at them, DETERMINATION did not falter down from your eye.

"listen, babe, we'll tell you later back at your house. this is a public place and talking about SOULs here is like showing your genitalia to the public." Sans told you softly with a small blush and you blushed a bit at his blunt answer.

"A-alright then." You replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?! Next chapter, people! Effin finally!! Right?! Right!!
> 
> Or maybe i should being a troll like always...
> 
> And i guess the rating is getting more mature in a few chapters in the future... I dunno.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	29. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *A memory from Sans and the others from a month and a half ago to present day. It all occurs around you and your SOUL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err, weird chapter? I dunno. It feel like one but it was fun to make.
> 
> Just wait for the next chapter for the SOUL!
> 
> But i hope you like this one!

**A month and a half ago...**

"Book about SOULs?"

Sans nodded at that. "yeah, Tori. you know that human who help Frisk? it seems like something is happened to his SOUL." He said.

Toriel looked at him before letting out a sigh. "I know about that, but the condition of his SOUL is not recorded in the book." She replied. "But one thing i know for sure, that black sphere around his SOUL seems like neutralizing every SOUL mode magics." She said.

"don't tell me... he could do magic?" Sans asked.

"I don't think so. It seems like the sphere is actually protecting the SOUL from anything." Toriel replied, "its like a magical sphere, yet so different." She added softly.

"black... void... black hole..." Sans muttered softly, "i don't get it at all." He said, scratching the back of his skull.

"Maybe we should just keep looking out for him. Maybe we get to know something about his SOUL." Toriel said and he nodded. "And also..." Toriel smiled mischievously and Sans started to sweats. 

"I heard a rumor about you and Papyrus are actually into ______, is that true?" She asked.

"where did you hear that rumor?" Sans asked, sweats started pouring out.

"Oh Sans!" Toriel laughed motherly, "Frisk told me about it. Its alright if you and your brother have the same interest on the same person." She told him before her expression back to a serious one. "But remember Sans, he's a human. He may be a good person, but seeing the state of his SOUL, we cannot help but be wary of him." She said, "i hope you understand."

"its fine, Tori. i'll keep an eye socket on him." Sans replied. "but can i ask you a favor?" He asked.

"Of course. What is it, Sans?" She asked.

"can you please search for any information about that condition of his SOUL?" He asked, "i was a bit worried."

"Of course. I will ask the King about it if he knew anything about it." Toriel replied, "after all, he used to live along-side with the humans hundreds of years ago and fought them. He may know something about it." She said.

"okay then. i'm counting on you, Queen." 

XxX

**A month ago...**

"you got something about it?" 

Toriel nodded. "According to the King, the black-sphere is indeed magic. But those kind of sphere was made of dark magic." She said in worry.

"so that means..." Toriel nodded as she looked his way.

"He was being cursed." She confirmed and Sans widened his eye sockets a bit. "And not only that. The King also told me that he noticed the human's SOUL is... in a very poor condition." She said sadly.

"what happened?" Sans asked in worry and Toriel gave him a saddened look.

"If this keeps going on, his SOUL is surely will perish." She said sadly, "that's why we need to disable that curse first before we restore his SOUL to a better condition." 

"how?" Sans asked quickly, "i don't care how dangerous is it, as long as it helps him, i'll--no, both Papyrus and i will do it." He said, determined.

Toriel gave him a small smile. "Its actually pretty easy." She said and he got dumbstruck.

"easy?" He echoed back and Toriel nodded.

"Just give him support and enough devotion." She said, "i'm sure the curse will slowly lift out."

"o-oh." Sans replied softly, "what kind of curse is it anyway?" He asked.

"Its a curse that affect people that have a hard life for their entire life," Toriel answered, "we called it, 'Voidness'."

XxX

**Three weeks ago...**

Sans and Papyrus stared at, now, their human, who's sleeping peacefully on the sofa, eyes puffy and red nosed because of crying. Papyrus stroked his soft hair softly as Sans observed him before looking down to his chest.

There, he found out that the black sphere around the human's SOUL is starting to crack. But its just a small crack, which means they still got a long journey to lift the cursed away.

"Brother," Papyrus called in normal voice tone and Sans looked up to look at his brother.

"yeah Papy?" He asked.

"______ is going to be alright, because I, the Great Papyrus believe in him!" Papyrus said in a hushed tone, "do you believe in him too, Sans?" He asked, tilting his head a bit.

Sans stared at his brother's empty eye sockets before looking down to the human and smiled fondly.

"yeah, Papyrus." He answered before crouching down to stroke the human's hair too softly. 

"he's going to be alright." He said confidently.

XxX

**Ten days ago...**

Sans was terrified as he waited for the others, sitting in the hallway of the operation room by himself. 

What should he do? What if something really bad happen to the human?! What if the human got a traumatic experience from this and lost his memories?! Or worse, what if the human Fell Down and died?!

He don't know what to do.

All he could do is just praying to the stars or gods up there to not take the human from him and his brother, hoping for the best.

He couldn't bear it if their human Fell Down and died.

XxX

**A week ago...**

The SOUL... The human's SOUL...

The curse that surrounded it is somehow starting to chip away.

Almost everyone that noticed it somehow relieved. The human seems getting more and more relaxed and happier than the last time they met him. The first time they met him, he was really MYSTERIOUS and reeked of ABANDONMENT and LONELINESS. 

But now, seeing the human is able to smile for more than three times a day and more relaxed, they knew that they somehow saved the human from his doom.

Somehow, their HOPES came true.

XxX

**Four days ago...**

Sans and Gaster stared at each other. The human gave them another chance to talk, which is a good thing for Sans because he want to ask Gaster about something important.

"hey, G," he called and Gaster looked at him, "how long have you known ______?" He asked.

Gaster is quite stunned hearing the question, but answered it anyway. **_("I met him for the first time when he was about three years old.")_** He answered and Sans nodded.

"did you know what happened to his SOUL?" He asked and Gaster flinched a bit when he asked him about the human's SOUL.

**_("...yes.")_** Gaster answered sadly.

"what is exactly happened to him?" Sans asked, glancing at the door in slight worry and Gaster gave him a saddened look.

**_("He was actually cursed by his grandmother.")_** Gaster answered him and Sans crooked up a brow bone.

"his grandma?" He echoed back an Gaster nodded. "why?" He asked.

**_("That's because he's a disgrace to the family.")_** Gaster answered, **_("of course, ______ didn't know about it, because he never directly met her.")_**

"disgrace? but why?" Sans asked back.

**_("Because she found out that ______ is his father's son with an unknown woman.")_** Gaster said.

XxX

**Present day...**

Sans and Papyrus looked at their human. The sheer DETERMINATION in his single eye is very strong that they couldn't help but to tell him the truth.

Sans already told Papyrus everything he knew about their human lover, and Papyrus was quite shocked about it. But he understood and tried his best to make their human happy. Sans can't help but feel proud of his brother because he's so cool.

"listen, babe, we'll tell you later back at your house. this is a public place and talking about SOULs here is like showing your genitalia to the public." Sans told their human softly with a small blush and the human blushed a bit at his rare blunt answer.

"A-alright then." He replied softly.

Now, they just have to wait and tell their human about his SOUL.

But somehow, both Papyrus and Sans are grateful.

Because your SOUL is--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, next chapter guys.
> 
> What do you guys think about Reader's SOUL? What color is it, you ponder.
> 
> Let's just wait until i finished writing and post the next chapter later.
> 
> And maybe after next chapter, the rating will go up... I dunno.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	30. COMPASSION and KINDNESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sans pulled out your SOUL carefully. You looked at it and noticed that its dull colored...
> 
> *You let Papyrus to touch you SOUL, but somehow his careful touch is actually earning good feelings.
> 
> *You felt tired after the 'SOUL pulling'-thing. Your lovers said that it will last for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. From here on, the rating will go up. Hope you don't mind.
> 
> Well, hope you like this chapter!!

You're nervous.

After the three of you finished having your brunch, the three of you walked back to your house. The book said that showing your SOUL to someone is like offering your whole life to that person. It can be dangerous or very intimate.

But you're determined! You've been waiting for this for about... a week at most? You forgot.

As you three walked into your house, your nervousness increased.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, ______?" Papyrus asked you in slight worry, "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS, THEN ITS FINE." He said, slowly comforting you by rubbing your back slowly.

"No, i'm the one who asked you guys about this. I have to know and i have to be brave about this too." You replied. Both of your lovers looked at each other before nodded.

"well, why don't we sit down first? summoning out your SOUL for the first time can be a little shocking," Sans told you, "but it will be over in a heartbeat." He added with a wink.

You nodded and the three of you sat down on the sofa with you in the middle. You turned to face Sans as he told you he'll be the one who pull your SOUL out because Papyrus is not an expert at 'pulling the SOUL'-thing. 

You leaned on Papyrus so the back of your head rested on his battle body and he petted your head gently to calm you down.

You and Sans looked at each other before nodding. Then Sans stared into your chest before he brought up his hands to your chest level, slowly blue aura surrounded his hands and you felt something is tugging something in your chest.

"stay calm and trust me, babe. don't resist and just let go." Sans told you gently and you nodded. The tugging feeling is back and you calmed yourself as you close your eye before the tugging feeling is gone and you felt lightweight, whether your head or your body.

Slowly, you opened your eye and noticed that everything is black and white except for something that floated in front of you that Sans cupped in his metacarpals.

There, you saw a dull golden with green specs colored heart with small thin cracks here and there. 

That's... your SOUL?

Sans gave you a sad grin at the sad sight of your SOUL. "you want to look closer to the culmination of your being, babe?" He asked, offering your SOUL.

You nodded and slowly brought up your arms to cup your floating SOUL in your palms as Sans offered it to you. Your whole body felt weak and boneless, but you ignored the feeling. You leaned back to Papyrus as you pulled the SOUL closer to your face.

Your SOUL is golden colored with green specs, but its dull and there are small thin cracks here and there. 

"Its golden colored with green specs..." You pointed out softly, "what does it mean?" You asked them.

"That means your main trait is COMPASSION and KINDNESS, ______." Papyrus answered. "I heard that golden color is one of the rare colored SOULs that exist between humans, which means you're special, ______!" He said excitedly.

"What are the others?" You asked.

"love and HOPE." Sans answered you, "love is colored pink, while HOPE is colored silver white, almost like us monsters' SOUL color." He explained. "humans' SOULs are available in several colors. usually its single colored, but on a very rare occasion it could be dual or triple colored." He said, "you really are special, babe." He grinned fondly at you.

You blushed a bit and hummed in understanding before brushing the SOUL softly with the pad of your finger, only to let out a groan as you felt like someone is stroking your arm and chest at the same time.

"A-are you alright, _____?! You're not hurt, right?!" Papyrus asked in worry while Sans gave you a worried look when they heard your groan.

"N-no, i felt like something is stroking my arm and chest at the same time when i brushed the pad of my finger on my SOUL." You told them quickly before noticing the small thin cracks on your SOUL again. 

"There are small thin cracks everywhere..." You commented softly, "its dull colored too." You added. 

"Do you think its ugly?" You asked both of your lovers and they both looked at you with bewilderment look.

"OF COURSE NOT, _____! YOUR SOUL IS AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU!" Papyrus told you.

"yeah, babe. whatever kinds of SOUL you have, you're still beautiful as you are." Sans said.

"Usually you don't call a man as beautiful but whatever." You commented out before looking back to your SOUL. Somehow, hearing them complimenting you made your heart flutters in happiness and you saw your SOUL is brighten up a bit.

"are you being happy now, babe?" Sans asked you when he noticed the changes on your SOUL. "its getting a bit brighter than before." He pointed out with a grin.

"I-i guess i am..." You replied softly. "If you guys touch it, will it break?" You asked.

"NOT IF YOU WANT IT TO BREAK." Papyrus told you, "A SOUL WILL BREAK ACCORDING TO THAT PERSON'S WILL, WHICH CALLED AS 'SELF-DESTRUCT'." He explained. "THOSE SMALL CRACKS ON YOUR SOUL WON'T DISAPPEAR BECAUSE OF YOUR DARK PAST, BUT IT WON'T BREAK UNTIL YOU GOT MORE BAD EXPERIENCES." He continued.

You hummed in understanding. "You guys want to touch it?" You asked them. While you saw Sans flinched and blushed a bit, you felt that Papyrus is twitching in slight discomfort.

"we... don't have any determination to do it now..." Sans told you. "you need a lot of trust for letting other people to touch your SOUL, kiddo." He added.

"I... I trusted you two." You told them and they looked at you. "Y-you guys are always protecting me and making me safe. Even though its kinda irritating because i'm a man, but it felt... nice." You said, blushing a bit as you looked down to your SOUL.

Both of your lovers are silent for a few moments. "are you sure about this, babe?" Sans asked and you nodded.

"I trust you guys." You said.

Then both Papyrus and Sans looked at each other before Papyrus looked down to you. "W-well, you really don't mind?" He asked and you shook your head. "W-well then, here goes..." Slowly, Papyrus brought up his gloved hand and slowly brushed your SOUL.

You let out a moan as your whole body twitched. Papyrus quickly pulled away his hand and apologized to you over and over until you stopped him.

Gosh, that felt like someone is touching your inner thighs sensually and it felt amazingly great.

"I-its fine..." You said shakily, "that actually felt... great." You added softly and they both blushed a bit.

"d-did he turn you on?" Sans asked softly and you blushed.

"I-i don't know... But it felt great." You answered softly. 

"you don't mind it?" He asked and you shook your head.

"Its fine, i guess." You replied and he nodded.

"you want to put your SOUL back, kiddo?" He asked, "its getting dangerous if you kept your SOUL out like this, whether you'll get attack or get harassed." He pointed out.

"O-okay then." You replied and he nodded, cupping back your SOUL into his metacarpals again before slowly pushing it into your chest. Slowly, colors are returning back and you felt like yourself once again. You let out a sigh as you felt like you ran a marathon.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked you and you nodded.

"It felt great." You stated softly and leaned your head back to Papyrus' battle body and slowly closing your eye, somehow starting to drift off to sleep.

The time you woke up is when its in the late evening. You fell asleep on the sofa and saw that both of your lovers are still in your house. While Sans is reading your book, Papyrus is playing with Carrot and feeding her with carrot sticks.

"oh, you're awake." Sans pointed out as he saw you slowly sitting up. "you fell asleep all of a sudden. you almost gave us a heart attack, babe." He said as he closed the book and slowly approached you. "you alright?" He asked and you nodded.

"Just tired." You replied softly.

"THAT IS KINDA EXPECTED." Papyrus said as he approached both you and Sans with Carrot in his bony arms, "THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOUR SOUL IS OUT OF YOUR BODY, SO IT MUST BE EXHAUSTING YOU." He continued.

"Papy is right." Sans said, "you'll be pretty much easily exhausted in the next few days, but you'll be fine after that." He continued. "you can sleep again if you want. we'll be here for the next few days until you're back to normal." He said and patted your head softly.

You nodded and laid back down on the sofa, slowly closing your eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

Somehow, you were having a good dream for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unusually hard to write without accidentally making it fully mature rated...
> 
> Well, forgive my logical mind, but that 'stage' will have to wait for the next few chapters.
> 
> Probably.
> 
> My perverted mind? I just want them to do it directly on that goddamn sofa.
> 
> But that won't happen though. Sorry.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	31. The Curse and Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You felt sleepy and tired all day. Somehow you felt like Sans today...
> 
> *Goopster told you that your grandmother cursed you, or specifically, your SOUL. 
> 
> *Papyrus found out about you reading a dating book! Sans joined in too! This is so embarrassing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter long? I dunno. I thought it is though.
> 
> Well, hope you like this chapter!

You sat down on the chair while watching out for the cashier, feeling tired pretty quickly. Maybe you lovers were right, you'll be easily tired for the next few days because of yesterday's 'SOUL pulling'-thing.

Kinda weird, you thought, but it was pretty intimate too. You're not a person that really into sex like adults your ages usually have, as you never thought that you're gonna be in that kind of relationship with someone that intimate enough to do it.

But here you are, apparently able to do something far more intimate than sex itself.

That's kinda weird.

But a good weird.

"Hey, ______! I was calling for you!" 

You snapped out of your trance and looked up, seeing Steven standing near you with a small pout on his muzzle.

"Sorry, i was dozing off." You apologized, "what is it?" You asked.

"You okay right there? You've been dozing off for about the twentieth time now in the past two hours!" He pointed out in concern.

"I, ah, actually just being tired." You answered.

"Really? Its not because of your injury or something right?" He asked.

"No no. I-its nothing like that." You replied, waving your hands in front of you.

Then Steven suddenly gasped. "D-don't tell me... You're already at 'that stage' with those two?" He asked, making air quote with his finger paws and small blush on his muzzle (how?).

"'That stage'?" You asked back in confusion.

"Y-you know, like having sex or whatever?" He asked and you blushed a bit.

"O-of course not." You replied calmly and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank the stars, my innocent friend is still innocent after all." He commented before giving you a playful grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" You asked unhappily while he just grinned wider.

"Nothin'! Just keep watching for customers right there~!" He exclaimed as he skipped away from you.

You pouted a bit before you leaned on the counter, putting your head on your crossed arms. 

Today is not crowded as usual, but you don't mind. Somehow you can doze off for a few moments in these kinds of time. Somehow, you felt like Sans at a time like this.

You straightened up and stretched out carefully because of your still recovering sternum. You need to pee.

"Hey, Steve." You called for him as you stood up and he hummed back as an answer. "I need to pee. Watch out for the customers for me, would you?" You asked and he just gave you a thumbs up. You walked away from the cashier counter to the restroom.

After you did your business, you washed your hands and looked into the mirror before you noticed something.

You eye color... is different now.

Its golden with green specs.

Just like your SOUL color.

...

Another thing to ask your lover about this.

Or maybe you can ask Goopster.

"Hey, Goopster." You called for his softly and your shadow shifted up before slowly shifting out from your shadow and shaped into his usual figure.

**_("What is it, child?")_** He asked.

"Why did my eye color changed?" You asked, "i think the last time i saw it, it was dark colored." You pointed out.

**_("A-ah, child, both Sans and Papyrus haven't tell you yet?")_** He asked and you tilted your head a bit in confusion. Telling you what?

Goopster let out a small sigh. **_("Child, you're actually got cursed by your grandmother.")_** He said.

Wait. Grandmother? You have one?

"I have one?" You asked. You never knew or heard about your grandmother after all, as no one really told you about it anyway.

Goopster nodded. **_("She's actually a dark wizard.")_** He told you.

"I don't get it." You stated, "why did she cursed me though?" You wondered. You never met her, so why would she cursed you? But wait. You've been cursed? Since when and what kind of curse?

"Since when i've been cursed?" You asked him.

**_("Probably when you're around one year old, child. I don't really know because the first time i met you, i noticed you've been cursed.")_** He answered.

"What did she curse?" You asked.

Goopster looked conflicted by this before opening his mouth, **_("Its actually your SOUL, child.")_** He answered.

"My SOUL?" You echoed back, "what do you mean? I don't... exactly understand." You asked in confusion.

**_("Ah, child, it will be a very long explanation then. But i'm not going to explain it here because you're still in your working hour.")_** He told you, **_("Do not worry. I will explain it all to you later if you're ready.")_** And by that, he shifted back into your shadow.

You let out a sigh before you walked out from the bathroom to the cashier counter back. You sat down and let out a yawn. Man, you're feeling tired again. This sucks.

XxX

At the time your work hour is over, you found out that both of your lovers came to pick you up.

"Really, you guys don't need to..." You told them softly.

"ITS FINE, ______! WE FEARED THAT SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE NOT FIT YET." Papyrus replied with a grin.

"yeah, babe. if something did happen when you're like this, we can't forgive ourselves if that happened." Sans said.

You just let out a small sigh before Papyrus crouched down, his back is facing you.

"NOW, HOP ON!" Papyrus exclaimed and you blushed a bit.

"Um, i can walk, you know." You told him.

"I AM AWARE OF THAT. NOW HOP ON!" He replied. "THERE'S A POSSIBILITY THAT YOU'LL FALL ASLEEP WHEN YOU WALK LIKE SANS USUALLY DID. NOW HOP ON!" He said.

W-well, if he insist...

You slowly held his shoulders and he put his arms under your thighs before he stood up. You cling onto his shoulders as he carried you with Sans following besides the two of you, walking back to your house. You felt stares from some people, but you ignored it as you leaned on Papyrus back and started to drift off to sleep.

Somehow, the slow shaking when Papyrus walk is slowly lulling you to sleep.

At the time you woke up, you were lying on your bed with the comforter on top of your body. You noticed its already nighttime and you smelled something good from the outside of your room, possibly from the kitchen. You sat up and put your feet on the cold floor, slowly standing up with the comforter still around you and walked out from your room to the kitchen. There, you found Papyrus is apparently making dinner and Sans is holding a book while helping Papyrus up.

"OH! YOU'RE FINALLY UP!" Papyrus greeted you, "DINNER WILL BE READY IN A MOMENT! I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ANOTHER SPAGHETTI!" He said.

You nodded and sat down on the chair, snuggled up into the comforter. You picked Carrot up as she nudged you in the foot and petted her softly.

After a while, both of your lovers came with plates of spaghetti in hands and put one in front of you before they sat down and put their plates in front of them.

You took the fork and scooped some of the spaghetti before taking a bite. Apparently, Papyrus' cooking is getting better day by day, and today's spaghetti is pretty good.

"H-HOW IS IT?" Papyrus asked you, slightly nervous.

"Its good." You replied and he looked relieved.

"W-WOWIE! MY COOKING REALLY DID IMPROVE SANS! I HAVE THANK YOUR MAJESTY FOR TEACHING ME!" Papyrus exclaimed happily.

"'Your Majesty'?" You echoed curiously.

"its Toriel, Frisk's mom." Sans replied and you nodded in understanding before you took another bite of the spaghetti.

The three of you ate and chatting at the same time sometimes. While Papyrus is telling you about how one human asked him about what kind of flower that fits them and they apparently love the flower, Sans is telling you about how bad Papyrus is when taking a cooking lesson with Toriel. 

You smiled a bit while Papyrus seems a bit disliked it and Sans is just shrugged it off and chuckled.

At the time the dinner is finished, you read that certain dating a monster book while covering it with other book as a cover on the sofa. Sans knowing that you apparently reading this kind if book and teased you about it is already enough, so you don't need Papyrus to do the same to you.

But apparently, Lady Luck didn't seems like on your side today

"WHAT ARE YOU READING, ______?" 

You jolted up in surprise and apparently you threw the book away. You were about to catch it until the comforter you use got tangled around your leg and about to fall if Papyrus didn't catch you by holding you by the waist and the book at the same time.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I AM SORRY FOR STARTLING YOU!" He quickly apologized and you stood up properly.

"I-its alright. Can i please have my book back please?" You asked. He gave you back the book(s) and you held it tightly. You just hoped that he didn't see anything from the dating book...

"AH, ARE YOU APPARENTLY READING A DATING BOOK?" 

Welp, apparently he saw it.

"WELL! YOU CAN JUST ASK ME ABOUT IT IF YOU WANT, ______! AFTER ALL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS A MASTER IN DATING!" He said happily.

"O-okay..." You replied softly with red face. This is so embarrassing...!

"yeah, babe. you can just ask us about it. heh." Sans joined in in amusement while reading his joke book and you're getting more and more embarrassed.

God, these guys will be the death of you someday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they'll be the death of you someday...
> 
> Someday...
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	32. Pleasure*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Your lovers are acting weird! What should you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this chapter is smut. And i'm sorry, but i can't help myself in making this chapter.
> 
> Read this for your own risk, because this is a sin.
> 
> Well, i hope you guys like it!

Its been a few days since the 'SOUL pulling'-thing, and you're back to normal. But somehow your lovers are getting more and more touchy feely. Like, keep hugging you, rubbing their metacarpals onto your body, etc.

Its not like you don't like it, but its getting more and more frequent each days and its pretty weird. You asked Goopster about it, but he just said that they're being territorial, like cats or dogs do to their owner.

 ** _("As you can see, child, most of the monsters are still a bit primal. Some even acting like animals, but they're still not fully animals.")_** He explained. **_("Its like our second nature, whether its passive or active.")_** He added.

"What about you, Goopster?" You asked him, "are you like that too?"

 ** _("If i am angered, yes.")_** He answered with a small smile, **_("the one that controlled me when i was angered is my primal side, but its very rare because i am a cool-headed person.")_**

"Hoo..." You replied softly. Indeed, Goopster almost like never got angered around you, or showing his primal side to you. He said he's pretty dangerous when he's angered and his primal side is out. But he said monsters are actually able to conceal their primal nature these days until... What was the name again...? Oh, right! M-monster heat? Yeah.

So apparently monsters have heat times too. Each monsters also has different heat times. 

...

That means your lovers' heat time is coming, you guessed.

And you're pretty much nervous around them now.

Its not like you don't like their touchy feely nature, but... the idea of helping them through their heats... is kinda something...

"hey, babe, you okay?" 

You snapped out of your trance and looked up. You saw that Sans is giving you a concerned look while Papyrus is checking your temperature by touching your neck and forehead with his bare metacarpals. The smooth and bumpy feeling of his metacarpals is somehow making you embarrassed and you blushed a bit.

"I-i'm fine." You replied timidly. "I was just thinking, that's all." You added.

"right." Sans replied blankly before sitting back down beside you along with Papyrus who took your other side.

You're apparently at the brothers' house, pretty much just hanging out like watching television or doing anything in particular. 

Like getting know each of your bodies.

You took Papyrus bare bony hands with your hands, slowly bringing it closer to your face. You run the pads of your fingers onto his bones; phalanges, metacarpals, and carpals. You always fascinated to your lovers' bodies, as even though they're shaped like human's skeleton, there are still several things that aren't really the same like human's skeleton. Like their faces, for exact. The bones on their faces are able to move in the same nature as human's face, and many other things. Its pretty interesting.

Then you took Sans' hand and inspected it along with Papyrus' hand. Apparently, Sans' hand isn't that boney like Papyrus', its like every metacarpals are glued to each others like human's palm. His phalanges are also pretty stocky, like human's fingers.

"ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF, ______?" Papyrus asked and you turned to look at him with small blush.

"Y-yeah, i guess." You answered softly, "inspecting you guys are pretty interesting, as even though you guys are based on humans' skeletons, you guys aren't exactly the same as humans'." You continued.

"AH! I SEE!" Papyrus replied.

Then you moved your attention to their faces. Just like you said earlier, their faces are able to move like humans' faces did. You put your hands on Sans' face, feeling the smooth bones in your palms. You put your thumbs on his teeth. You inspected his fangs as you moved your tongue to inspect your fangs too. Apparently, his fangs are a bit sharper that yours.

XxX

When you're busy inspecting him, then suddenly Sans held your hands and pulled your body along into his embrace. He took you in surprise so you got no effort of getting prepared. He hugged you there pretty tightly before you felt his face is really close to your neck and he actually **_sniffed_** on you, making you felt goosebumps from the back of your neck to your whole body.

"U-uh, S-Sans? A-are you okay?" You asked slowly as he seems to buried his face into the crook of your neck and you shivered again when he sniffed on your scent again. "T-that's kinda tickles." You told him softly but he kept silent.

Then you felt boney arms surrounded both you and Sans and pulled you two onto Papyrus' femurs before Papyrus did the same like Sans on the other crook of your neck.

Now you're getting more nervous.

You jolted up when you felt something slimy on the crooks of your neck. You held out a groan when you felt Sans hand slipped into your shirt and started caressing the small of your back. You clenched your eyes shut as you felt another boney hand, this time is Papyrus, is caressing your stomach.

W-wait. Isn't this getting more dangerous?

"W-wait, S-Sans, Papyru--EEP!" You yelped when you felt Sans hand actually slipped into your pants from behind.

This is bad. A really dangerous bad.

But you can't seem to have the strength to stop them.

You groaned as your lovers are started to nip your crooks of your neck and licking it. Your breathe is getting more and more labored from the time your lovers keep touching you here and there. 

"W-wait--AH!" You yelped once again when Papyrus hand slipped into the front of your pants. You whimpered as he grabbed your length and started squeezing it. 

You felt another boney hand slipped into your shirt to your chest, rubbing around before it found your nipple and started pinching it. You let out a small moan when Papyrus started moving his hand, short pumping your length and sometimes squeezing it. How did he learn to do stuff like this is beyond you.

You gripped onto Sans' jacket as you felt something is building up in your gut and curled your toes when they kept doing whatever they did to you. You never felt like this before, but you want the knot feeling in your gut to unknot. 

You whimpered out a moan as you felt something is about to release before you moaned out as you came into Papyrus' hand and your pants. You whimpered as his phalanges around your length squeezed out your release until the last drop and you collapsed onto Sans, feeling completely drained.

The boney hands started to slip away from you as you felt a boney arm around your waist, pulling you closer to Sans and a hand on top of your head, slowly petting and lulling you to slumber.

XxX

You scowled at your lovers, who were looked apologetic now. You already changed your pants into one of Sans' basketball shorts while your dirtied pants and underwear are in the washing machine.

"Its called 'Sexual Harassment'." You told them unhappily and they looked down in guilt.

"WE'RE VERY SORRY..." Papyrus apologized.

"sorry babe. couldn't help ourselves." Sans said softly, transparent blue sweats started to pour out.

They were apparently sitting on the floor Japanese style in front of you while you're still on the sofa. You were still scowling at them for sexual harassing you. Really, they can just ask you if they want to do adult things! You won't mind as long as they ask you kindly for it!

And more importantly...

"Papyrus, where did you learn to do that kind of stuffs?" You asked.

"THE INTERNET!" He answered innocently and you face-palmed. Internet. Right. Effin internet is actually poisoning your lover with porns. Great.

You buried your face into your muffler as you pulled your legs and hugged them. You groaned in slight frustration and embarrassment by this.

"uh, babe? ______?" Sans called you softly.

"______'s not here. He's at Mufflertown." You replied, a bit muffled because your face is buried deep into your muffler. You let out a sigh before peeking up from the muffler. Both of your lovers are still guilty looking, and you can't help yourself but felt kinda guilty too.

"Really, you guys can just ask me if you guys want to do adult stuffs." You told them with small blush on your cheek and they looked up to you in slight disbelief, "i-if you ask me kindly for it, t-then i'll allow it." You added shyly.

They seems kinda happy by these before they leaped out to hug you. You looked at them before you gripped their arms as you buried half of your face into the muffler with small blush. They gave you a skele-kiss each onto your lips first before on top of your head.

Well, you suppose that this is fine.

For now.

XxX

Toriel laughed motherly while you covered your face in embarrassment. You don't want to ask Toriel, but it seems like she'll understand these kind of stuff because she's an adult and a mother.

Since the 'Inspecting-turned-into-Sexual-Harassment'-incident, you couldn't help but always daydreaming of your lovers doing the same thing to you over and over again. You never felt like this before, that's a part of why you ask Toriel about it.

"Oh my child, i never thought i would meet an innocent adult like you these days." She commented motherly. "Usually young adults your age are already either losing their virginity in such young age and other things, but it seems like you're not." She said with a smile.

"I already lost two of it now." You replied as you face-planted on the desk, "my mind and my body." You added and she laughed motherly again.

"Well, at least you didn't lose it to some ungrateful people, right?" She pointed out and you looked up to her before nodded shyly with a small blush.

"I-its not like i hate it..." You said, "b-but it was so sudden that i couldn't even pleasure them back as i collapsed and fell asleep immediately."

Toriel laughed again. "There are still other times, my child. Take your time." She told you and you nodded as you straightened yourself. "You're still young. The future is still waiting for the three of you." You nodded again. Man, words from the Monster Queen is really awesome.

"But why am i keep thinking about it?" You asked.

She smiled. "Its because of your hormone, my child. Young adults' hormones are usually already stable, but maybe because you just encounter a sexual experience, your confined hormone is bursting out uncontrollably right now." She told you.

"Hormones..." You muttered out softly. Damned hormones... 

"But i'm sure it will settle down in a few days." Toriel said and you nodded.

Maybe so, you can only hope so.

Thinking about those kinds of things in almost everywhere you go is really annoying and awkward, so you better get ahold of yourself.

Real quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, they can just ask to the reader. He's real kind and im sure he'll accept it if they just ask...
> 
> And Toriel is somehow so proud of you...
> 
> Now forgive me, i have sinned.
> 
> Im going to jump into Mount Ebott now.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	33. Second Chance and Trio Teasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Your big brother, Theo, is asking you if he could has a second chance. Will you give him one?
> 
> *Your big brother gave you tickets for your monster friends to go to an aquarium! When you meet up with your lovers along with your brother, they joined forces to tease you to death!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... I dunno, surrounded around you and your big bro? Yeah.
> 
> Hope you like it!

"Oh! Little brother! Good day!"

You turned and saw your brother is approaching you with a smile.

"Big brother Theo." You called him.

"Hey, _____. How are your injuries?" He asked.

"Getting better." You replied and he smiled brotherly.

"That's good then." He said in relief. "Are you... going somewhere?" He asked.

"I'm just taking a walk." You answered him.

"O-oh," he replied before he looked away, scratching the back of his head. "W-wanna talk with a cup of coffee with me? I... want to talk to you about something..." He asked softly.

Coffee... Its been while since the last time you drank one.

"Sure. As long as you pay for it." You replied and his expression brightened up.

"T-then let's go to the cafe near here!" He said and you nodded. You both walked toward the cafe silently and when you arrived at the place, its actually the cafe you usually go.

You both walked into the building and your brother told you to take a seat while asking for your order. You just ordered black coffee and took a seat. He nodded and immediately said your and his orders. After a while, he approached you with your and his orders and sat down across from you.

You took the cup of black coffee and slowly took a sip. He also took a sip of his white coffee slowly before he put down the cup. 

"So... how was your day? Good?" He asked slowly.

"Pretty good." You answered shortly. Yeah, pretty much good because Lady Sour is finally resigned from the convenience store because of something. You'll miss her though, as the store will be silent without her.

"I see." He replied, "how's your relationship with those two?" He asked.

"Pretty much got escalated quickly." You answered in slight embarrassment. Yeah, cause those lovers of yours are getting more and more touchy feely in the same level as a sexual harassment, whether on accident or on purpose.

"Should i be worried?" He asked in slight amusement.

"I'll be fine, thank you." You replied in embarrassment.

Both of you are silent for a few moments as you two are back to your coffees. You looked around you, observing your surroundings. Its crowded like usual, and there are monsters and humans alike here, minding their own business.

"S-say, _____," you looked back to your brother, who was sweating a bit. "I-i know i did bad shits in the past, and i really am sorry for that." He said, not looking at you, "b-but can i ask for a second chance? For making it up for you?" He asked slowly, "i-if you don't want it, then its fine!" He quickly added. "Just... thinking that you'll give me a second chance or something if i ask..." He continued softly.

You stared at him before closing your eye and sighed. "Finally, you asked for a second chance." You replied and leaned on your chair, crossing your arms across your chest and he immediately looked up to you. "Its not hard, right?" You pointed out with a shrug.

His expression brightened up far quickly and tears started building up in his eyes. He covered his eyes with his arm as he cried comically.

"I'm so sorry little brother!! I'll try my best to make it up for you!!" He exclaimed and a sweat bullet trailed down to your cheek as you see him like this.

"Yes yes, now be quiet because you're getting more and more embarrassing." You told him as you looked around.

Then the two of you were talking casually for around an hour or so before he decided to go back because he need to go to work. You both parted ways and waved back to your brother as he waved at you.

Well, at least he tried his best to make it up to you later.

The next day, he came to your house with 8 tickets to an aquarium in the city.

"Here! You bring those monster friends of yours to the aquarium! I bet they haven't go there, right?" He asked while dumped the tickets into your hands.

"M-maybe so..." You replied in slight confusion, "but what's the occasion of this?" You asked.

"I told you i'll make it up to you, right? Here, little brother, is one of my methods to make it up." He replied excitedly, "don't worry and just have fun! And those tickets' are for today. Now go and text them to go!" He said.

You just gave him a weird look before you took out your phone, starting a chat group text to everyone.

08:05 a.m  
You:  
(So my brother gave me free tickets to the aquarium for today. Wanna go?)

08:06 a.m  
Sans:  
(seems fun, babe. everyone?)

08:06 a.m  
Papyrus:  
(I AGREE! LET'S GO EVERYONE! TO THE AQUARIUM!)

08:07 a.m  
Undyne:  
(Seems like fun! Sure! Both Alphy and i are going!)

08:08 a.m  
Frisk:  
(Mom and i can go! But it seems like dad isn't able to go with us this time...)

08:09 a.m  
Toriel:  
(Asgore is having a meeting with the people from United Nations for letting the Monster kind to travel other nations.)

08:11 a.m  
You:  
(I see. I'll hope for the best for him.)

"It seems like King Asgore isn't able to join." You told your brother. "He's having a meeting with those UN people." You added.

"Oh! I've heard of that. It seems like some nations are allowing the Monster kind in! For example like Japan and England..." He replied.

"You wanna join?" You asked, "there's still a single unavailable ticket you know." You pointed out.

"Y-you're fine with that?" He asked.

"I just asked you, didn't i?" You pointed out and his expression brightened up again.

"A-alright then! I'll join you and everyone else!" He replied excitedly.

"Come inside first while i take a bath. And please don't take anything." You told him as you allowed him into your house and you went back to the chat group text.

08:15 a.m  
You:  
(Well, let's meet up at Sans and Papyrus' house later at nine. The aquarium will be open at half past nine, but being late for a bit is fine. You guys okay with that?)

08:16 a.m  
Undyne:  
(Its fine! We'll get ready soon!)

08:16 a.m  
Frisk:  
(Mom and i will get ready too! See you later!)

08:17 a.m  
Sans:  
(Papyrus and i should get ready too. see you guys later.)

And by that, you took a shower and put on a (f/c) shirt with black vest and a pair of jeans. Your hair is messy like always, but you just ignored it. You fed Carrot with the carrot sticks before you put on your muffler. You bid your regards to Carrot and both of you and your brother is off to your lovers' house.

When you arrived, its half past eight.

You knocked the front door and the door opened, revealing Papyrus in a soft orange long-sleeved shirt with black jacket and a pair if black jeans along with black boots and his scarf.

He's handsomer.

"AH! ______! AND BIG BROTHER THEO TOO! COME IN!" He exclaimed excitedly and moved away as you and your brother walked in.

"heya, babe." Sans greeted you as he walked downstairs to approach you. 

He's still wearing his puffy blue jacket, but he's wearing black turtleneck inside and a pair of black pants along with blue and black sneakers. 

You never knew that he has sneakers, but who cares? He's as handsome as Papyrus right now.

And black article of clothing on the skeletons are surprisingly fits and made their ivory white bones looked stand out. Its really breathtaking.

"Y-you two looked great." You told your lovers shyly. They looked at you and smiled fondly.

"YOU LOOKED AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus replied happily.

"and the Sansasional Sans." Sans replied with a wink.

You blushed a bit and scratched your cheek in slight embarrassment. You heard big brother Theo is chuckling at your reaction and you blushed harder.

"See? I did tell you guys that my little brother is very adorable." Your brother said to your lovers with a playful grin.

"YES, HE DEFINITELY IS VERY ADORABLE!" Papyrus agreed happily.

"yeah, he's the most adorable person than anyone in the world." Sans agreed too.

"Y-you three...!" You called them in full embarrassment and dark blush.

Great, after your lovers, there goes your big brother too.

Why does everyone wants to see you get embarrassed?! You don't get it!

Just... Why?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great. They joined forces to tease you to death of embarrassment. Great.
> 
> Do your best reader! I'll be rooting for you!
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	34. Aquatic Adventures (Sans' part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *It seems like you're going to have a fin time with Sans in the aquarium this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I parted this aquatic adventure into two parts. First one is Sans, of course. Then Papyrus.
> 
> And thank you to Ryuze for the puns! I'll use it for this chapter!
> 
> Well, hope you like this chapter!

As the others finally gathered, you and the others were walking toward the aquarium. The place is quite close to your lovers' house, so that is the reason why you want everyone to gather up at their house.

Toriel is wearing a lavender colored long short-sleeved dress, Frisk is wearing non-sleeved lavender colored shirt with two horizontal stripes and long pants along with their usual boots, Undyne is wearing auburn shirt with knee-length pants and sneakers, And Alphys is wearing a dark green colored dress with black leggings.

Somehow, they looked wonderful.

Even though this is basically just going to an aquarium, not a party.

"We're here everyone!" Your brother exclaimed excitedly as you and the others are finally arrived.

Gulp, its a huge building.

You just hoped there won't be many people inside.

"OH! THIS PLACE IS SURELY PRETTY CROWDED!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly as you and the others are finally inside.

Well, apparently your hope didn't came true.

"Now, everyone. You can split up, but don't forget to gather back at this place at lunchtime, is that clear?" Toriel asked and everyone nodded in understanding before splitting up to several aquariums.

Oh god, this crowded and huge place is terrifying.

"come on, babe, we got no all-day." You turned and saw that Sans is by your side.

"Where's Paps?" You asked, looking around.

"he's having a fin time with your big brother, exploring the place with much excitement and energy." Sans said, "come on, babe, this place is pretty cool." He continued and you nodded, curling each others' hands together as you two started exploring the place.

"what tank is this?" He asked as you two stopped in front of a medium-small tank. You looked at the plate under the tank.

"Apparently its seahorses' tank." You told him.

"'seahorses'?" He echoed back as he looked closer to the tank. "those weird aquatic animal with long snout?" He asked as he pointed at one and you nodded. "somehow it reminds me of Aaron. heh." He commented.

"Aaron?" You echoed back in confusion.

"he's literally the real seahorse, as his head is a horse, upper body of a body-builder, and lower body of an eel-like." He answered and you hummed. "he's a real flirt and show-off though." He added calmly.

You two kept pointing at several seahorses in the tank before moving onto a huge tank.

"what's this one?" He asked, "i can't see any soul inside." He added.

Then suddenly, a dugong swam up and stared at both of you, which actually surprising Sans up.

"woah, they're huge." He pointed out as the dugong swam away, "what is that anyway?" He asked again.

"Its a dugong. Its an aquatic-mammal." You answered him, "they looks like mermaids, right?" You pointed out with small smile.

"yeah, i guess so, babe." He replied, smiling fondly at you before moving onto the next tank.

"Oh look! Sharks!" You exclaimed in slight excitement as you both approached the tank. You stared at the sharks inside the tank with sparkling eye before turning to Sans. "Look! That one over there is horn shark, that one is leopard shark, and that one over there is zebra shark!" You pointed at the sharks one by one excitedly.

"they're cool, babe." Sans replied fondly, squeezing your hand gently.

"They're so cool and wild and strong..." You commented softly, "...but i wonder if their meat taste great?" You can't help but wondered about it as unknown to you Sans gave you a weird and shocked look when hearing your question before you turned to look at Sans. 

"Come on, there are still many tanks we have yet to see." You told him and he nodded before both of you explored the place, visiting from one tank to many other tanks. From piranhas, jellyfishes, stingrays, and small fishes. Then you two also visited an octopus tank. There are two octopuses inside. Then you two moved on to the tanks with low degreed water inside.

You saw sea dragons, antarctic crabs, cold water small fishes, cold water shrimps, and the last one is axolotls. 

"woah, this last one is weird." Sans pointed as he inched closer to the tank, "what's this?" He asked.

"They're axolotls. They're actually like salamanders but they stuck in their larval stage." You explained.

"that's pretty weird." He commented. "there's a pink colored one." He pointed out and you nodded before you two moved onto semi-aquatic animals.

"what's that? that one looks like bird." Sans asked, pointing at a penguin.

"That's a penguin, a semi-aquatic bird." You said, "though even though its a bird, they can't fly." You explained. "But they're a great swimmer." You added.

"heh." Sans replied shortly, watching the penguins. "this is going swimmingly. heh." He said with a grin and you smiled at his pun.

"That was bad." You commented.

"come on, babe, you're smiling." He replied and you chuckled softly.

"That i am." You said before you two moved on.

"Oh, look. Dolphins!" You pointed out as you arrived at a big tank, several dolphins are approaching both of you with curious eyes.

They squeaked and squealed as they swam around before approached both of you back. You smiled at their antics and one of them bumped their snout to the glass of the tank right in front of you, as if trying to get your attention.

You smiled at the dolphin's antics and put your palm on the glass. The dolphin bumped their snout again before swam away. You and Sans looked at each other and smiled before you moved on.

You two arrived at an open tank with harmless aquatic animals in the water. You saw a sea cucumber inside and you put in your hand inside the water to touch it.

"uh, babe? what's that?" Sans asked in slight suspicion.

"Its a sea cucumber." You answered him as you poked the animal before you pulled back your hand and turned to face him, "you want to touch it? Its harmless." You asked.

He hesitated for a moment before he put in his boney hand into the water after he pulled his sleeve to prevent it to get wet. He slowly inched closer to the sea cucumber before he poked it.

"huh." He said softly and stroked the sea cucumber, "as soft as your butt, babe." 

Your face immediately set aflame. "Sans!" You called his name and he laughed.

"sorry. can't help it." He said in amusement as he pulled back his hand.

"Geez... Why you guys always making me embarrassed?" You wondered out loud with a small pout and small blush on your cheeks.

"cause a blushing mess is an amusing mess, babe." He replied as he pulled back his sleeve and curled his hand and phalanges around yours back. "come on. its lunch time already. we gotta gather up with everyone else." He said with one of his eye sockets closed and you nodded.

You both walked hand in hand to the front entrance and found everyone else are there already. When you and Sans are together with everyone else, Papyrus quickly ran up to both of you and started telling both of you about his adventure with your big brother. 

You and Sans smiled at his enthusiasm before you noticed that people around you, mostly humans, are staring at your group, whether in awe, curiosity, or even disgust.

Sans apparently noticed it too. "heh. well they sure clammed up." He commented with his usual lazy grin and shrugged.

"That was bad." You said with small smile.

"heh. but you're smiling, babe." He replied.

"That i am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans, stop being a pervert on loose.
> 
> And about the shark... Its actually my thought, about how they actually taste. Sorry.
> 
> (But i'm real curious.)
> 
> Next one is Papyrus!
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	35. Aquatic Adventures (Papyrus' part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You're exploring the rest of the aquarium with Papyrus! This is going swimmingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. I'm so done today and my head is pounding for some reason.
> 
> Why?!
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

You and the others were eating lunch at the cafeteria. Many food sellers were totally ignoring you and the group, but your brother quickly fixed the solution by telling them which family he and you from and they quickly served your group.

What? Is your, err, biological family really that famous?

Well, doesn't really matter to you because you never cared.

After an hour or so of eating lunch, you and the squad are back into the aquarium.

"______! LET'S GO AND EXPLORE THIS WONDERFUL PLACE TOGETHER!" Papyrus suddenly exclaimed and held your hand before sprinted away from the others.

"LOOK! WHAT IS THAT?" He asked as both of you stopped in front of a tank full of seals.

"Those are seals. They're semi-aquatic animals. I think..." You replied. "They eat fishes by the way." You added.

"WOWIE! THEY LOOKED LIKE DOGS, THOUGH..." He commented.

"I guess they are." You replied.

"ONTO THE NEXT TANK!" He exclaimed and moved onto the next tank, hand in hand. Then both if you stopped in front of a large glass.

"WHAT'S THIS?" He asked.

"Ah, this one is mixed tank. Many fishes, sea turtles, sharks, and stingrays are inside the tank together." You explained and you both inched closer to the glass. There's whale shark swam away on the upper level of the tank and sea turtles are swimming around along with small fishes.

"ITS VERY BEAUTIFUL!" Papyrus said before turning to you, "BUT YOU'RE THE BEAUTIFULEST!" He added with a grin. You blushed a bit and scratched your cheek in slight embarrassment.

"U-usually you don't call a man beautiful, but thanks..." You replied and he chuckled.

"YOUR VERY WELCOME!" He said before you two moved onto the next tank.

"WHAT'S THIS?" He asked.

"Its starfishes' tank." You answered as both of you looked closer to the tank.

"'STARFISHES'?" He echoed back in confusion.

"They're not the actual star like that star on the sky, no. Its just their name." You told him, "they're pretty unique, because if a part of them got broken or cut off, that part with become a new starfish." You explained with a small smile.

"WOWIE! SO THEY'RE SPLITTING UP?!" He exclaimed in wonder.

"Not exactly splitting up but yeah. Some sort of like that." You replied before moved onto the next one.

"LOOK, ______! THESE FISHES ARE HUGE!" He exclaimed, pointing at an orca whale and you chuckled a bit.

"They're not fishes, Paps, they're aquatic-mammals." You replied.

"MAMMALS?" He echoed back.

"It means they're delivering babies by birthing, not eggs, and they have lungs instead of gills." You explained. "For example, like cats, they're mammals." You added and he nodded in understanding.

"ARE THEY BREASTFEEDING TOO?" He asked.

"I'm not sure... I never know or heard of one whale is breastfeeding their baby..." You replied softly.

"OH. WELL THEN! SHALL WE MOVE ON?" He asked gentlemanly and you smiled at his antics before nodded and moved onto the next tank, hand in hand.

"OH! IS THIS THAT OPEN TANK WHERE YOU CAN TOUCH THE HARMLESS AQUATIC ANIMALS?" He asked as you two approached one.

"Yep. What animal do you want to touch?" You asked as he looked around.

"OH! WHAT IS THIS LONG ANIMAL?" He asked, pointing at a sea cucumber.

"Its a sea cucumber." You replied.

"WELL THEN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GOING TO TOUCH THIS 'SEA CUCUMBER' YOU TOLD ME ABOUT!" He exclaimed and pulled his sleeve before putting in his boney hand into the water, slowly inching closer to the sea cucumber and poked it. "OH! ITS VERY SOFT LIKE YOUR CHEEKS, ______!" He commented happily.

"That's... great to know." You replied calmly. At least not as embarrassing as Sans comment earlier.

"OH! THERE'S A SHARK TOO!" He said, noticing an open tank with a leopard shark inside, "BUT AREN'T SHARKS DANGEROUS?" He asked as he turned to look at you.

"Not all sharks are dangerous. Several are pretty harmless because of their nature and size." You explained, "for example, this leopard shark is actually pretty harmless." You said and put in your hand into the water of the tank and slowly stroking the shark's fin. Its like touching a sandpaper, but not as rough as sandpaper. "Go on, Paps, try it." You encouraged him.

"A-ALRIGHT THEN." He replied and put in his boney hand into the water, slowly inching the motionless shark and brushed his phalanges on its fin. "AH, ITS PRETTY ROUGH. ITS LIKE THAT STUBBLES ON YOUR CHIN, ______!" He commented excitedly.

"I-i see." You replied awkwardly. Okay well, that was a good point too.

There was that one time where you forgot to shave and both of your lovers are very curious about it. They kept rubbing their phalanges and metacarpals on your stubble for the whole day until you told them that its disturbing you. Hell, they even tried to lick it to feel the texture! Weird...

They'd be the death of you someday...

After satisfying yourselves at the open tanks, you both moved on into a museum of aquatic animals or some sort.

"Paps, this is a museum. I suggest you to tone down your voice, okay?" You told him and he nodded.

"Understood!" He replied before both of you walked into the museum.

"Look, ______! There are so many skeletons of fishes!" He said excitedly, "Are they sentient?" He asked you when you approached a shark's skeleton.

"No, they're not. If they're sentient, then it will be weird." You told him and he nodded in understanding.

"Ah! I see!" He replied, "its like the skeleton inside of you being sentient like Sans or me!" He added.

"Yeah, that one." You replied and you both explored the place.

"Oh! ______! Look! There's a huge stingray!" He said, pointing at it, "but why is it dried up?" He wondered.

"Maybe the stingray died of old age and the body got preserved before they put it here to show it to everyone that came here." You answered.

"Poor dear stingray. She is a huge stingray too!" He commented and you nodded. As both of you already explored the museum, you both walked back to the tanks and eventually met everyone.

"Oh! Look! Those two are there!" Undyne exclaimed while pointing at both of you that approached the group. "Come on! We're gonna enter the water tank tunnel! Let's go Alphys!" She exclaimed and grabbed her girlfriend before sprinted up to the tunnel excitedly.

Sans and your brother approached both of you. "hey, bro, babe. having a fin time?" Sans asked with a wink.

"SANS! STOP YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!" Papyrus exclaimed in slight dislike.

"Yeah, its going swimmingly." You replied and Papyrus turned to give you a betrayed look while both of your brother and Sans looked pretty amused.

"______!" He exclaimed and you chuckled.

"Sorry. Can't help it, Paps." You replied with a smile.

"Now, now, everyone else are gone into the tunnel already. Why don't you three go into the tunnel already?" Your brother said, "i'm sure its pretty romantic." He added.

"You're not coming?" You asked.

"I'll be right behind, kitten, don't worry." He replied with a grin, calling you with an old nickname of yours.

"I'm not a scaredy-cat anymore, you know." You pointed out and he chuckled.

"I know, kitten! Now go! Hush!" He replied, hushing the three of you into the tunnel. 

Well, you suppose you better listen to him...

"Oh! ______, look! Its the whale shark we saw earlier!" Papyrus exclaimed while pointing at the whale shark and both of you and Sans looked at it.

"Yeah. Its so cool." You replied as you watched the shark swam away majestically.

The three of you looked at the aquatic lives beyond the glass in awe. You watched every fishes and other aquatic animals in awe and wonder with sparkly eye. Its very beautiful...

"beautiful, isn't it?" Sans asked and you nodded.

"But you're the beautifulest of anything, _____!" Papyrus said with wide grin and you blushed. Both of your lovers chuckled and gave you skele-kiss on your lips before on top of your head. You blushed harder as the tunnel is finally come to its end.

The three of you walked out from the tunnel to the others, where they're already gathered up.

"Come on, mister, uncle Sans, and Papyrus! The place is closing soon and we should go home!" Frisk called the three of you as you three approached the squad and your brother.

"Okay then, kiddo." You replied and patted their head. You and the others are walked out from the aquarium by the front exit and taking a visit to a souvenir shop.

Apparently, Sans bought you a shark-printed shirt while Papyrus bought you a tiger shark plushy. Even your brother bought you a swimming trunks, whatever that means.

"Seriously, guys, why did you guys buy these for me? Even big brother Theo too..." You told them, giving them a look. "Stop wasting your precious money on buying things for me." You added.

"ITS ALRIGHT, ______!" Papyrus replied, "I'M AWARE THAT YOU HAVE A CERTAIN LIKINGS TO SHARKS, SO I BOUGHT YOU THAT SHARK PLUSHY INSTEAD OF A REAL ONE!" He continued proudly.

"and that shirt is good on you." Sans said with a wink. The shirt is actually has a shark pun printed on the shirt.

"And i bet you never swim again nor you have a swimming trunks." Your brother said with a grin.

You just gave them a look before sighing. "Alright, fine, you guys win. Thank you for the gifts too, by the way." You thanked them and they just grinned happily at you.

"What did you get, kiddo?" You asked Frisk as they approached you.

"An encyclopedia book about aquatic animals!" They replied, showing the said book to you. Its thick, as expected from an encyclopedia...

"You can read it with me too if you want, mister ______!" They told you and you smiled at them, patting their head and nodded.

"Thank you. Let's read it together someday." You told them.

"Okay then!" They replied excitedly.

You and the squad went home after that. Your lovers gave you skele-kisses on top of your head before you walked back to your house along with your brother. Right after you're arrived at your house, your brother bid his regards and walked back to his... home? House? Inn? Hotel? You don't know.

You took a shower after you put the souvenirs you got on the table and decided to take a rest after you fed Carrot.

After all, today is pretty sudden and exciting for you and the others. And your friends seems happy at the aquarium today.

Somehow, you wondered if there's another chance like this again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be next time, reader. Don't worry, i got plenty ideas in my brain. 
> 
> But the places will be different, of course.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	36. Fire and Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Your brother need advice! What will you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a filler chapter.
> 
> I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Next chapter will be the real chapter. And some plotlines? Maybe.
> 
> Well, hope you like this one!

"Oh! Little brother!"

You turned and saw your big brother is approaching you.

"Big brother Theo." You called him, "is there something you want from me?" You asked.

"I heard a great news!" He said excitedly, "the Monster kinds are allowed to go overseas now!" 

"Really?" You replied in interest and he nodded excitedly. "That's great then." You added.

Its been two months since the last time you saw your brother when you gone to the aquarium with the squad. His appearance is still the same, but his face is less stressed now, which is a good thing.

"How are you, little brother? Good?" He asked with a smile.

"Better than anything else." You replied.

"Great! Those two have been looking out for you then!" He said happily. "Have you done sex with them?" He asked in small voice and you blushed.

"O-of course not." You answered calmly, "not now, at least." You added softly. 

"Whaaat? You haven't? I'm so disappointed..." He commented.

"Don't make me hit you, brother." You replied blankly.

"Hey! I'm being serious here! You guys have been together for... what, three months or so?" He asked.

"Two months and three and a half weeks." You corrected him.

"Yeah! And you guys still haven't jump into each others' bones like that?! Unbelievable!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "If i were you, me and my partner would already did stuffs more that ten times a month!" He added.

"Pervert." You replied shortly, "sorry to disappoint you, but i'm not a pervert." You told him.

"You're so far has the most vanilla relationship and the purest young adult i ever know." He commented softly. "But that's fine by me though! Keep up that vanilla and pure relationship with them!" He exclaimed happily.

"What about you?" You asked him, "are you in a relationship yet?" 

He fell silent. "N-nah, i'm not i-into relationships. Y-you know, f-freedom is the m-most valuable t-thing for me." He stuttered with cold sweats pouring out.

"No one wanted to be in a relationship with you, i see." You replied, nodding in understanding. "You're a heartbreaker, that's why no women want to be with you." You added and he fell on the ground all four in misery.

"I know! Shut up, okay?! I'm loser i know!" He exclaimed back with comical tears before hugging your legs, "please little brother! You gotta help me this once please!!" He begged while still crying comically. 

"Helping you on what?" You asked, "if its money, i have no money." You added.

"No! I need your help on dating a woman!" He replied.

"You know i never dated a woman before." You said blankly.

"But you got two lovers! And i'm actually jealous that my little brother already got two while i'm the big brother still haven't got one!" He exclaimed. "Even though they're male skeleton monsters!" He added.

You just stared at his miserable figure that actually crying comically while hugging your legs, staining your pants with his tears and you looked up before you sighed.

"Actually, a friend of Sans is actually single." You told him and he quickly looked up with sparkly eyes. "But he's a guy and a monster." You added and his face is blank in a mere second.

"What, you don't want to know? He's actually pretty hot." You told him calmly. "And please let go of my legs." You added.

"Sans already said the same to me, but i don't think it will be a good idea..." He replied, still hugging your legs. "As you can see, after you're gone, father and mother told me to carry on the family's name. And they dislike monsters." He said sadly.

"They're still acting up?" You asked and he nodded.

"You know, i envy you now." He said, "you got friends backing you up, loving lovers, and no family burdens on your shoulders."

"I wish i could be like you." He confessed sadly.

You stared at him quietly before shrugging. "Alright then. Then? Why won't you do the same like me?" You asked.

"Heh, nah. I don't think its a good idea." He said and awkward laughed. "People i care will get hurt if i did the same as you." He continued.

"Then do it secretly." You told him and he looked up to you, "you can do anything like me secretly, without the family knowing it." You continued. "And if anyone finds out, you can tell us about it. I bet the King won't stay quiet too." 

He looked at you before let out an awkward laugh. "As expected from you, bro. Your KINDNESS and COMPASSION are really your main traits." He said before letting go of your legs (finally) and sat up. "Well, i suppose meeting this 'hot' guy won't hurt." He grinned, "who is he anyway?" He asked.

"The hottest guy in the universe, Grillby."

XxX

Grillby chuckled when he heard Theo's tale, only earning an embarrassed glare from the man.

"Don't you dare laugh! Its embarrassing you know!" Theo exclaimed, "and this is the first time my little brother making me all flustered like this!" He added.

"Well, considering your little brother is apparently dating Sans, consciously or subconsciously, that skeleton will slowly affected your brother by his personality." Grillby replied, cleaning the glass with a clean cloth.

"I know. But, really, dating you?" Theo replied in annoyance.

"Well, i don't mind about dating you actually." Grillby replied calmly.

"Yeah exactly--wait, what?" Theo's drunken mind immediately got fully awaken by the fireman statement.

Grillby shrugged. "I don't mind." He echoed back calmly, still cleaning the glass with the cloth calmly.

Now, Theo was clearly flustered by this.

XxX

"What? And after he said that, you still not together with Grillby yet?" You asked in slight disappointment. "You really are a loser, big brother Theo." You said.

"Little brother, don't make me hit you." Your brother replied in slight annoyance.

"Grillby is a good guy." You told him, "so why not?" You asked.

"Its kinda awkward, you idiot!" Your brother replied. "We've been friends since three and a half months ago! And taking our current friendship to upper level? It will be awkward as hell!" He exclaimed.

"Nah. I didn't feel that way when i dated both Papyrus and Sans." You said blankly, "and they also used to be my friends too." You added.

Your big brother covered his face with his palms at this. "Bro, you don't understand how i feel then." He said softly.

"Of course not, you fool." You replied ("What did you just call me?!"), "if everyone understand how other people feels, then there will be no wars." You continued with a shrug.

Your brother looked at you before chuckling. "You've gotten more mature, bro." He commented with a grin. "I'm so proud of you." He said happily.

You just stared at him before closed your eye and smiled a bit. "Yeah. It all thanks to my friends and both of them." You replied, opening your eye and smiled fondly.

"So, when are you going to date Grillby then?"

"I'll hit you for real if you bring that up again, little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is not a teaser! He's just being kind! Theo you are so rude!
> 
> And Grillby is the hottest bartender in the universe, don't judge me.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	37. Ebott Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You and the squad is at the Ebott Beach! What kind of adventure you going to get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty fun to write. And i almost lost control when writing this chapter.
> 
> Well, i hope you like this chapter!

You emerged out from the water and walked to the shore, seawater and the bright sunlight somehow making your skin glistened as you brushed back your drenched bangs and you turned to see your lovers under the shades.

"You okay, Sans? Papyrus? Your faces are pretty colorful." You pointed out when you saw their faces are colored cyan and light orange.

"AH! WE ARE FINE, ______! DON'T WORRY ABOUT US!" Papyrus replied, standing up and posing proudly while his face is still colored light orange. "NOW FRISK! LET'S GO SWIM IN THE SEA!" He exclaimed and Frisk cheered up, both running into the seashore excitedly while you gave a questioning look before turning back to Sans, who somehow still cyan-faced.

"heh. i'm fine, babe. just got heatstroke." He replied with a wink.

"Is it even possible when you're a skeleton?" You wondered out softly before shrugged it off.

Summer season is already here, and that is actually the reason why you and the rest of the squad is at Ebott Beach. Your brother is here too and is apparently talking to King Asgore in a casual conversation.

There are many humans here, but they were too busy to care about your squad, which is a good thing. Sure, there are several glares and sneers, but just those because King Asgore and Toriel are here to prevent further harassments.

"Fuhuhuhuhu! THAT was a GREAT view, right Sans?!" Undyne exclaimed with mischievous look and grin while head locking Sans playfully.

"no, not now Undyne." Sans replied and she let go of him.

"Psh! You're no fun!" She exclaimed.

You just gave them a questioning look before you turned back to the sea and jumped into the water once again. You emerged up and swam around near the shore. You watched your friends playing in the water and smiled a bit. 

When was the last time you go to the beach? You wondered. Its like you never gone to one for forever. Well, that didn't matter because you're here now, with your friends and new family.

Talking about writing a new memory.

"Hey... there..." 

You turned around, only to face-to-face with an onion-headed aquatic creature with sparkly eyes.

"Hello." You replied, "who are you?" You asked.

"I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!" He replied with a goofy expression, "what's yours, one-eyed human?" He asked curiously.

"I'm _______. Pleased to meet you." You replied with a small smile before you felt something is slithering around your waist and brought you up from the water, revealing it to be a tentacle or some sort.

"I noticed you were in slight difficulties when talking with me, so i helped you up!" He said and you smiled, sitting on his out-of-water tentacle

"Thanks." You thanked him. "Do you live here, Onionsan?" You asked him.

"Well, i used to live in the Underground in an area called Waterfall! The place is actually too small for me so i have to sit down for my body to fit." He replied. "But the ocean here is very spacious! I can swim here and there everyday!" He added happily with sparkly eyes.

"That's great to know, then." You replied.

"Though, several humans are actually afraid of me and sometimes some of them threw some rocks at me." He said sadly, putting his head half-way into the water in a sulking way before re-emerged back with goofy expression of his. "But they don't exactly hurting me, y'hear! Some humans even show their care to me!" He continued enthusiastically.

"That's great to know then, Onionsan." You replied with a small smile, "are you by chance happier now?" You asked and his eyes immediately sparkled up.

"Yeah! Its by far the best!" He replied happily and you chuckled at his happy and enthusiastic spirit. "Oh! It seems someone is calling you from the shore! Let me put you there." He said and stretching up his tentacle to the shore. You jumped off and landed to the sand before waving a thanks to him. He waved back happily before he dove into the water.

"who is that?" Sans asked as he approached you.

"His name is Onionsan." You replied.

"Onionsan? oh, that octopus or squid monster with onion-shaped head?" He asked and you nodded. "he's pretty enthusiastic in life." He commented with a lazy grin.

"Yes. He's pretty interesting." You replied with a small smile.

"come on. its lunchtime already and Tori is calling for us." Sans said and you nodded, walking side by side to the shades where the squad is resting.

Everyone is talking to each other while eating their lunch. You observed them quietly as you sometimes joining the conversation and ate your lunch. The lunch is spaghetti, much to Papyrus delight. Toriel said that it was easy to make and not actually a hassle to bring. It tasted great, but not as great as the spaghetti Papyrus' made. And the deserts are two kinds of pies, snail pie and butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

You ate your butterscotch-cinnamon pie quietly before something rubbery hit your back and you turned around, only seeing a rubber ball. You took it with one hand as you saw someone is running towards you.

"Sorry about that! Thank you for catching the ball!" The person, probably in the same age as you, said apologetically. 

"Actually it hit me, but its fine." You replied and offered the ball, "here you go. Don't lose it again." You told her and she nodded frantically as she took the ball. Then she looked up and saw the rest of your squad in awe before turning back to you.

"Y-y-you're friends with monsters?! Especially the King and the Queen of Monsters?!" She exclaimed excitedly, which actually alarming the squad. "That's so cool i could die in happiness!" She said excitedly.

"Are you a fan?" You asked her and she nodded happily.

"They're my OTP!" She replied and you tilted you head a bit. OTP? You think you heard is somewhere, but you forgot.

"O-oh my gosh! I-is that you, Marina?!" Alphys asked in disbelief.

"Ooh! Alphys-sensei! Its been awhile!" The girl, or Marina, replied back happily.

"H-how was y-your days at t-the sea?" Alphys asked.

"Pretty incredible! A monster named Onionsan helped us on our sea research, which helps us a lot!" Marina replied.

"Alphys, you know her?" Undyne asked and Alphys nodded.

"S-she used to be in the same university as me before s-she quitted to work at the local marine researcher. S-she's also an otaku!" She replied.

"Oh! Neat! Hey, Marina girl! We can watch some anime together in the future sometime! You want it?" Undyne asked with wide grin and Marina grinned back.

"Absolutely! It will be a pleasure! Thanks!" She replied before someone is calling for her name and she turned around. "Ah bummer. Break time is over." She said before she turned around to face you and the squad. "I gotta go! See you guys around!" She exclaimed and ran off.

You watched her distancing figure before you turned back to your pie and ate it calmly. Then suddenly you felt something are curling around your waists and found out that both of your lovers are curling their boney arms around your waist.

"What's wrong?" You asked them.

"she looking at you with different look." Sans said in a slight growling voice.

"We don't like it." Papyrus said.

You just looked at them before you patted their shoulders gently. "Its okay guys. I won't leave you to some girls." You told them calmly and ate back your pie casually. 

After you finished and lunchtime is over, everyone is relaxing under the shades for about an hour or so. You were sitting on Sans lap as you read a book about foods. Sans put his head on your shoulder as he slowly drifted off to sleep while hugging your waist. At first, you're afraid that you'll crush his bones by your bodyweight, but he said he'll be fine, so you just nodded and complied.

Papyrus is apparently making sand castle with Frisk and Undyne. He looked pretty frustrated because the sand kept destroyed because Undyne is apparently pranking him by kept poking the sand castle and Frisk is giggling at the funny scene. You smiled fondly at the scene and looked back at your book.

Apparently, Sans got one or two favorite foods. One is hot dog with the meat changed into the plant called 'water sausage'. The other one is quiche. While Papyrus is Italian foods in particular, like pastas. Your cooking is starting to improve, thanks to Steven and Toriel for teaching you occasionally, so you were thinking of cooking your lovers their favorite food or something.

As the sun is getting higher, you felt your head is getting lightheaded because of the heat. You closed the book and put it beside you before shaking Sans awake.

"Sans, wake up. I need to pee." You told him and he grumbled, burying his face and hugging you tighter for a moment before letting you go. You stood up and pecked his head before you walked away to the public restroom. You did your business before you washed your hands and face to cool down the heat. 

You looked at your face and body skin. Somehow it got a bit sunburned and your skin tone is a bit reddish-tanned. Even though you already use sunblock, the sunlight still got you. You walked out from the restroom and thinking about getting some ice creams for the squad. You got back to the place where the squad are and took your wallet.

"Mister _______! Where are you going?" Frisk asked as they ran up to you.

"Getting some ice creams for everyone. Wanna come, kiddo?" You asked and they nodded. You both walked around and saw an ice cream stand that owned by a light blue-furred rabbit monster.

"Oh! Welcome! How can i help you?" He asked happily before spotting Frisk right beside you, "oh! Hello there little friend! How are you in these past years?" He asked and Frisk smiled at him.

"Great! How are you, Cian?" They asked.

"Well, the business here is going pretty great! Especially in Summer!" He replied before he turned to look at you. "Oh! You bring a friend!" He said.

"Yep! He's ________! He's uncle Sans and Papyrus' lover!" Frisk said excitedly and you nodded at him.

"Hello." You greeted him and he smiled widely.

"Hi there! The name's Cian! I'm the Nice Cream vendor in this area!" He replied kindly.

"Nice Cream?" You echoed back and he nodded.

"Its a cold treat that warms your heart!" He said, "that's the motto of our product."

"Is it made of magic?" You asked and he nodded.

"But the magic in this treat is not in an alarming amount, so the humans or monsters that quite weak to magic-inducing foods will be fine!" He said and you nodded before you turned to look at Frisk.

"Want to choose the Nice Creams for all of us, kiddo?" You asked and they nodded excitedly before they told the vendor various flavors of the treat. The vendor nodded happily and took the treats before putting it into a small plastic bag an told you the price. You paid it and took the plastic bag.

"Come again sometime!" Cian exclaimed happily as he waved at both of you. You and Frisk waved back and walked back to where everyone else is.

"OH! _______! FRISK! THERE YOU ARE!" Papyrus exclaimed when he spotted both of you and ran up to you. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He asked.

"I was gone to a restroom and bought some cold treats for you guys." You replied, bringing up the plastic bag to show him.

"OH! I SEE!" He replied and you found out that everyone is sitting down under the shades, relaxing.

"I bought you guys some Nice Cream." You told them and Undyne cheered up. You put the bag in the middle and each one of them took one of the cold treats. You took one and saw that there's a nice sentence on the wrapper. 

" _'You're just great.'_ " You read it out loud and smiled a bit. "That was nice." You commented and licked the cold treat. There's that weird flavor on your tastebuds, but otherwise its sweet and tasted great. Everyone is enjoying the cold treat and you smiled a bit.

After enjoying the cold treats, Papyrus, Frisk, Alphys, and Undyne are back into the shore, either swimming or playing with water. You decided to join them and you and Undyne somehow having a swimming competition. Undyne won, of course. But you both just laughed happily and kept playing with the others until the day is come to its end.

Everyone gathered up and washed up with clean water before put on casual clothes and went back to the hotel you and the others stayed at. As Ebott Beach is quite far away from the town you all stayed at, your brother decided to rent some rooms at the closest hotel from the Ebott Beach for you and the others to stay. 

When you and the others arrived at the hotel, you and the others are having dinner at the restaurant before went back to the rented rooms. You're in the same room as your lovers, Undyne with Alphys, Frisk with their adoptive parents, and your brother is by his own.

At the time the three of you, Sans, and Papyrus landed on the bed, you three fell asleep almost immediately. Papyrus hugged both of you and Sans, as Sans snuggled up behind you while you're in the middle. You three snored softly as you three are fast asleep.

Today is very exhausting, but its very exciting and everyone is happy, so its kinda worth it.

And you're very happy.

You just hoped that this good memory of yours won't disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onionsan and Nice Cream Guy don't get enough love, especially Onionsan. That's why i put them here!
> 
> Onionsan is a weird fellow, but he's actually a nice aquatic monster that wants something that he deserve!
> 
> Just love this sweet aquatic monster!
> 
> And the next chapter... I guess still in that Ebott Beach and the hotel's area, i dunno. Because... Ya know, adventure awaits!
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	38. SOUL-Bonding*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You have bonded with your lovers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is sin. But if you want to skip it, its fine. The next part will get some tiny-bitties of the first part and its vague, so do not worry.
> 
> Well, i hope you like this chapter!

You groaned in awake when you felt two sets of boney hands, cold and warm, slithered on your stomach and back. You peeled open your eye slowly and blinked a few times to adjust your sight before you let out a low moan when the cold boney hand got its way to your chest.

"W-wha...? S-sans...? P-papyrus...?" You called softly and you felt something slimy and cold slithering on the crook of your neck. You moaned as a set of teeth bit the crook of your neck quite gently before cold slimy thing licked the bitten area slowly.

"you're so hot, babe." You heard Sans said in a low voice, "it makes us want to mark you." He added and started nipping (you found out that Sans is the one that bit you) the crook of your neck.

"D-do you mind if we... mark you, ______?" You heard Papyrus voice as the warm boney hand on your back trailed down to the small of your back. You held down a moan as the cold boney hand started to pinch your nipple slowly.

You're... not that certain. 

Especially when they woken you up in the most sexual way possible.

But...

Slowly, you nodded and let out a labored breath as the warm boney hand found its way to your butt. You yelped when Sans bit you quite harder, which actually breaking the skin before licking it tenderly. 

The cold boney hand slowly found its way to the collar of your shirt and slowly trailed up to your open mouth. You gasped out in surprise and the cold phalanges slowly toying your tongue.

You licked and sucked the phalanges slowly as you moaned lowly. Then you felt another boney under your side and pulled you up to turn you around to your back. You felt that the back of your head landed on stocky ribs and you legs somehow got spread up with boney pair of legs.

You looked forward and saw Papyrus is right in front of you, looking at you feverishly before his right eye socket dimly lit light orange and gave you a skele-kiss on top of your head before your parted lips. Then you felt something warm that slimy slowly entering your mouth before curling around your tongue. 

You moaned as you both curled each others' tongues before the warm tongue started exploring the insides of your mouth. You moaned loudly as you felt boney hand grabbed your clothed hard rock length.

You were a moaning mess as they kept doing whatever they did to you before Papyrus pulled away from your mouth and slowly went down to the crook of your neck as light orange saliva mixed with yours trailed down from the corner of your mouth to your chin. 

He licked your neck with his warm tongue before he bit the crook of your neck quite hard, which also breaking the skin before he licked it tenderly and Sans actually joining in by licking the other side of your neck tenderly.

Suddenly, you felt tugging on your chest and you felt lightheaded. You slowly peeled open your eye and saw that everything is black and white before you noticed your SOUL is floating quite brightly with ooze oozing out from your SOUL. As Papyrus slowly pulled away from your neck, he held your SOUL and you gasped out in pleasure as he gently pressed his thumb phalange on your SOUL.

As Sans' cold boney hand eventually found its way to your hard and slightly wet in precum length before short-pumping your length while his other hand also held your SOUL and gently pressing his thumb phalange on it. You moaned loudly before you felt something cold and warm slowly covering your whole being. You noticed that your SOUL was being enveloped by light blue and light orange auras, which you noticed are actually your lovers' magic aura colors. 

You felt your release is coming very soon and grabbed Papyrus' other boney hand as you moaned lowly. Then you saw something pretty unusual near your SOUL. Two sets of white upside down hearts appeared on either sides of your SOUL before the hearts letting out light blue and light orange auras slowly enveloping your SOUL too and you heard both of your lovers moaned lowly. 

You moaned out loudly as you came in Sans hand and your pants (again) while both of your lovers did the same before you went limp on top of Sans and Papyrus is actually steadying himself from landing on top of you and Sans and crushing both of you. You felt like your whole being is back before you noticed something cold and warm is enveloping your whole being, somehow its very shoothing.

You whined softly as Sans pulled out his hand from your oversensitive length and pants. He shuffled softly before he petted your head gently and Papyrus did the same to you. You leaned your head laxly as you slowly drifted off to sleep, the cold and warm feeling around your whole being is slowly lulling you to slumber.

XxX

Theo watched the scene before him in slight confusion as he and the others were eating breakfast together. He noticed that everyone is kinda weird especially his little brother with his lovers.

He found out that they somehow won't separate for more than a meter and there are two sets of bite marks on either side of his little brother's neck. His little brother also seems pretty dazed and quite drained when eating the breakfast slowly.

After the breakfast is over and on his way back to his room, he finally realized it.

_______ is actually did adult things with both Sans and Papyrus.

Holy shit.

Hoollyyyy shiiiiiiittt.

His brother is one step ahead from him! Again!!

But...

He need some details from them later.

And they better be honest to him.

Before he do a huge celebration for them.

XxX

Your whole being felt... alien and comforting at the same time. You felt drained and full at the same time too.

Its very confusing.

You also somehow can't be too far from your lovers more that a meter. Its like if you got too far, something that latching itself to your being got ripped off and you felt weak and empty. But if they got back to you, the cold and warm feelings are latching back to you and everything is back to alien but comforting feeling.

Its a weird feeling.

"I see that you three have bonded to each others." Toriel said motherly with a small smile when the three of you went to talk to her about this.

"'Bonded'?" You asked softly and she nodded.

"The usual name for it is actually 'SOUL-Bonding'." She answered, "its a 'sets-for-life' kind of bonding." She said before smiling fondly, "somehow i'm so proud of you three." 

"A-AH! WE NOTICED." Papyrus replied, "BUT THERE'S ALSO A FOREIGN FEELING. IS IT DANGEROUS?" He asked.

"No. Its not." Toriel replied. "The symptom will continued for about a week or less. So do not be afraid." She said.

"what about ______?" Sans asked, "he's been all drained like this. is there a way to somehow bring him back to normal?"

"Just let him rest for the whole day and there's a possibility that he'll be back to normal." Toriel answered and he nodded in understanding. "Oh, and if you can, please don't leave him by himself for at least a week. He'll be all drained, which means he can't fully defend himself like this." She told them and both of your lovers nodded firmly.

"WE WILL ALWAYS BE WITH HIM!" "we won't leave him." 

Toriel smiled fondly at them and you. "Very well." 

XxX

"So you guys are really sets for life now?" Your brother asked and you nodded slowly. He let out a sigh. "You really are always one step ahead from me." He commented sadly.

"Sorry." You apologized softly and he waved his hand.

"Nah. Don't worry about it, little brother. As long as you're happy then its fine." He replied. "By the way, how does it feel to get bonded with them? Good?" He asked softly.

"we can hear you, you know." Sans commented calmly.

"There are two feelings, actually." You answered. "'Cold' and 'Warmth'." 

"I was guessing the cold feeling is Sans', while the warm one is Papyrus." You brother guessed.

"YES, THAT IS RIGHT, BIG BROTHER THEO!" Papyrus answered.

"Hoo... So monsters have their own distinct feelings or some sort?" You brother wondered and both Papyrus and Sans nodded.

"humans are actually the same too." Sans said, "and it become their main trait that determined what kind their SOUL they got." He added.

"for example, you, Theo, have a high RESPONSIBILITY on things, right? like, responsible for your sins towards _______ or to your duty as a first son that soon will runs your family's business." Sans explained.

"Well, i guess so..." Your brother replied.

"BUT ASIDE FROM YOUR RESPONSIBILITY, YOU SENSE OF JUSTICE IS ALSO YOUR MAIN TRAIT!" Papyrus said. "WHICH MEANS YOUR SOUL IS ALSO DUAL COLORED LIKE ______!"

"I do?" Your brother asked, "that was pretty weird." He added.

"nah, i don't think so." Sans replied with a lazy grin and shrug. "that means you're pretty rare. usually humans' SOULs are just single colored. but on special occasion it can be dual or trio colored. but trio colored is mostly just a myth, but doesn't mean its a myth-take." He said with a playful wink.

Papyrus and your brother groaned at the pun while you smiled at it.

"Wait," you brother said suddenly, "doesn't that mean that you're actually a cold-hearted when the cold feeling my little bro feeling is yours?" He asked.

"nah, its not my SOUL feeling nor my heart. because as you can see, i don't even have a heart." Sans replied and more groans are heard, "but its just my magic that felt cold." He continued. "its an exact opposite with Papyrus." He added.

"Hmm... I see..." You brother replied softly, "i... think i get it. Somehow, yeah." He added. "But as we stay here for a week, don't just cope in the room. After you get well, little brother, we're going to have adventure with the others! So get well soon!" He exclaimed excitedly and you nodded.

"I'll try my best." You replied softly and he grinned happily.

Well, the best priority now is getting better and get normal ASAP. Other things comes later.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... I dunno. Maybe the reader get better than this chapter and eventually able to have adventure with the others?
> 
> Maybe. Because i've got several adventures in my mind that need to get written asap.
> 
> Especially going to foreign nations and meeting a certain someone there.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	39. Small Magical Adventure and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You're feeling better to do your small advenrture! But something that magically unexpected happen!
> 
> *You learned the truth about you, somehow it fills you with POSITIVITY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. This chapter is... how should i say, pretty short like usual? I dunno.
> 
> But this chapter is good and i like how it turns out, so yeah.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

You paused your steps to take a breath, both of your lovers right by your sides giving you concerned look.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, ______? DO YOU WANT ME TO CARRY YOU WHILE WE EXPLORE THE FOREST?" Papyrus asked and you shook your head.

"No. I'm alright. Just need a breath." You replied softly and straightened up in a huff before turned around to look at them. "Come on, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, and big brother Theo are waiting." You told them with a smile and they nodded before you three continued your journey.

Apparently, you and the others are exploring the forest right across the hotel you guys stayed at. While the other four are already ahead of you three, your brother told you that all of you are going to meet up at a small freshwater lake at the center of the forest to enjoy the view and relax a bit. 

Well, because you're already a bit better than yesterday, you thought that this is a good opportunity to enjoy the fresh air and enjoy the beauty of nature.

"Come on, i'm fine guys. Let's just enjoy the view and relax. This kind of sight is very rare in the city." You told them with a small smile.

"heh. sure babe. its beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." Sans replied with a grin.

"Usually you don't call a man beautiful, but whatever." You commented before you noticed a swallowtail blue and orange butterfly flew near you before landed on top of your head.

"OH! WHAT A PRETTY CRITTER!" Papyrus exclaimed before both he and Sans took out their phone and took a picture of you with the butterfly.

"look great on you, babe." Sans said with a small blush on his cheekbones and fond smile.

You smiled at them before the butterfly flew around you three before flew away. You three watched the butterfly until it lost from your sightings before you three continued your journey. 

After a while, you finally saw the lake and you heard the others are calling you and your lovers. You spotted them and approached them.

"You guys made it!" Frisk exclaimed as they hopped happily before turned to you. "Are you okay, mister ______? You can take a rest here on the edge of the lake if you want." They asked.

"He's completely fine damn it." Flowey spatted out and Frisk poked his face as a warning while you just smiled at the scene.

"Thanks kiddo. I think it will be cool." You replied as you patted their head. "You can join me if you want. You too Flowey." You told them and they grinned happily before nodding.

You both walked up to the edge of the table and took off your sandals before putting in your legs into the water. You saw that the others are either looking out for the scenery of the lake and the forest around before taking pictures (your brother and Alphys), running around happily (Papyrus and Undyne), or snoozing off under the tree (Sans).

"Its been awhile since the last time i saw you, Flowey." You greeted him, "how are you?" You asked.

"Its not your business." He snapped at you.

"You're great then." You replied, not minding his bad attitude before you felt something cold is stirring on your chest before you noticed that Sans is actually heard it and got ticked off. "Sans, be calm." You told him as you turned to look at him and he just shrugged before leaning back on the tree.

"Come on, Flowey! Stop being rude and making Sans mad at you again!" Frisk told him, "don't you remember the first year you guys were freed and Sans was pissed off of you? He almost threw you into the burning fireplace and let you burn until there's nothing remains." They said and Flowey scoffed.

"Shut up." He replied rudely.

"Its okay, Frisk. Its his attitude." You told them and started swinging your legs slowly in the water. 

"Damn right it is." Flowey snapped and you smiled at him.

You looked up to the clear blue sky. The sunlight somehow making the lake water colored aqua blue and pretty clear that you can even see the bottom. There are small fishes in the lake that somehow swam away from your feet. The green forest around the lake is actually the one that made the lake water colored aqua green and cooled the water too.

Its beautiful...

...

Somehow, you felt in a complete tranquility and you closed your eye, slowly hearing nothing but the soft breeze, the rustling leaves, and the water. You slowly open your eye and put your hand into the water before you pulled it out and touched the surface of the water with your palm. Suddenly, the water lightened up in glowing aqua blue color.

You don't know what you're doing, as your mind seems in a haze and you're just doing things with instincts. You moved your hand and the water seems also moved along with your hand before you felt something pulled you and shaking you awake.

"--be! babe! wake up!" 

You snapped out of it and everything is back to normal so suddenly. You turned around only to see everyone is looking at you with concerned and disbelieves looks. Both Sans and Papyrus are on your side with concerned looks.

Suddenly, you felt lightheaded and you blacked out.

XxX

You groaned and slowly opened your eye, blinking slowly to focus your surroundings. You noticed that you're back in the hotel room and its already dark.

But wait. Aren't you with the others in the heart of the forest at the lake this morning? When did you come back here? Did you fall asleep?

You clutched your head in slight pain for thinking hard. There's like a missing piece in your mind about this morning, yet you don't know what is it.

"Oh, you're awake, my child." 

You turned and saw Toriel is walking into the room, smiling at you. You slowly sat up as she took a seat beside the bed by a chair.

"How are you feeling, child?" She asked.

"I'm... pretty much well." You replied slowly.

"I see." She replied with a nod. "Do you... remember anything this morning?" She asked slowly.

"I was with the others at the heart of the forest where a lake resides. I was talking with Frisk and Flowey before i looked at the scenery and..." You paused before you shook your head. "I don't know anymore than that before i woke up here and its already dark outside." You continued and she nodded in understanding.

"I see." She replied before she turned to the door, "alright, you guys can come in now." She said and the door burst open, revealing your lovers and the others behind them before they poured into the room and surrounded you.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, ______? IS THERE ANYTHING HURT?" Papyrus asked in worry while holding your hand.

"I'm alright, Papyrus." You answered him.

"you want anything, babe?" Sans asked while also holding your other hand in worry.

"Its okay, Sans. I'm fine." You told him.

"Hey, ______. You really okay? I mean, you suddenly blacked out like that after you... do that!" Undyne exclaimed and you looked up to her in confusion.

Do what? What did you do?

"What did i do?" You asked her and she quickly covered her mouth in a 'oh-crap'-manner. "Everyone?" You asked as you looked around in confusion while everyone is silent.

"its... nothin', babe. we'll tell you later someday." Sans replied softly with blue sweats started pouring out from his skull.

"Now i'm getting curious." You admitted and you crossed your arms across your chest. "Come on. Be honest with me." You said and looked at everyone, but they looked away from looking back at you.

"You did magic earlier back at the lake."

You looked forward and saw that Flowey is the one that answered you with stern face while everyone else is actually giving Flowey glares.

"Magic?" You echoed back and he scoffed.

"Yeah, magic. You were actually using water elemental magic trick to change the water and moved it along with your movements." He continued.

"Flowey!" Frisk scolded him and he turned to face them.

"What? Are we just going to keep that as a secret?! Psh! Losers!" He spatted out.

**_"t h a t i s e n o u g h ."_** Sans growled out and you squeezed his boney hand to calm him up and prevent him from doing something he regrets. "i'm so done with your goddamn words, you weed. its not your business at telling him secrets." He said darkly with empty eye sockets.

"And what? You're gonna keep hiding that goddamn secret until when? Until he did the same again?" Flowey snapped back, "cowards." He spatted.

"Okay. Whoa. Be calm you two. Anger won't solve anything." Your brother quickly said, "Frisk, kid, could you please bring the flower away? I don't want something bad happen to anyone in this tense situation." He told Frisk and they nodded before quickly ran out from the room with Flowey in their arms.

Now you're getting more and more confused.

"What is actually happening?" You asked in confusion. "Seriously. What happened?"

Everyone is looking at each other before Papyrus spoke up.

"JUST LIKE WHAT FLOWEY SAID... YOU'RE USING MAGIC BACK AT THE LAKE THIS MORNING." He said.

"Now i'm getting confused." You confessed. "Humans can't use magic anymore, right?" You pointed out.

"Actually, there are several rare cases where several humans could do magic." Asgore said. "The main example is Frisk, as they could see people's SOUL colors." He continued.

"and your grandma, babe." Sans said. 

"Wait, our old granny?" Your brother asked in disbelief and Sans nodded. "She's a magic user?! I fucking knew it! That's why she always looked so scary and bad things always magically happened to me when i pranked her!" He exclaimed.

"i heard she's a dark wizard." Sans said, "and she's the one that cursed you, babe." He added as he looked at you.

"But... why would she do that? I even never know that i have a grandmother or even meet her." You asked.

"that's because..." Sans trailed off as blue sweats pouring out from his skull.

"Because?" You echoed back.

"Its because you're dad's son with an unknown woman." Your brother answered and you looked at him. He looked a bit guilty at this.

"Son with another woman..." You said softly and he nodded. You turned to look at both of your lovers, who somehow looking away from you and the aura is tense.

"Oh. Okay then." You replied calmly and shrugged. Everyone looked at you in disbelief like you grew another head. "What? You guys think that i'll get hysterical?" You asked them and they let out relieved sighs.

"Somehow, you kept surprising us with your positive attitude, little brother." Your brother replied and you tilted your head a bit in confusion before he chuckled.

"WE APOLOGIZE, ______, FOR HIDING THIS FACT FROM YOU." Papyrus apologized and you shook your head.

"Its okay. No harm done." You replied with a small smile before both of your lovers hugged you tight. You smiled and patted their shoulders softly to reassure them that you're fine before they peeled away from you.

"So, we're actually half-brothers..." Your brother said awkwardly while scratching the back of his head, "that's pretty weird. Heheh."

"Of course not." You told him, "we're still brothers, that's what matters, right?" You pointed out and smiled at him.

He looked very touched that he even cried comically before he jumped onto the bed to hug you tight.

"Little brother, you're so fucking adorable that i'm gonna die!!" He exclaimed while hugging you tight and cried comically in happiness.

"Brother, stop this." You told him, unimpressed.

"Yes!! Let's celebrate this, everyone!! Celebration of honesty!! Woohoo!!" Undyne exclaimed excitedly while hugging Alphys.

"Y-yeah!" Alphys agreed.

You all laughed at this before you noticed that Goopster is right beside Sans, watching the scene fondly.

"Oh, Goopster, welcome back." You greeted him softly after your brother let go of you to join the others.

**_("I apologize for not showing up lately.")_** He apologized.

"its not a big deal, G. everything's seems fine." Sans replied calmly with a wink. 

**_("And i noticed you three have bonded to each other.")_** Goopster said, smiling fondly and you nodded lightly.

"Yeah. Its feels great being connected with them like this." You said with a small smile. "But where have you been, Goopster?" You asked him softly.

**_("I'm searching for a certain someone.")_** He answered.

"Who is it?" You asked.

**_("Your grandmother that cursed you.")_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic... Evil grandmother... What else? Sudden plot twist?
> 
> Nah, i dunno how to plot twist. Maybe in the next male!reader story i'll make after this story come to an end.
> 
> And does anyone see that last one coming? I've been waiting for it since twentieth chapter and after many chapters the story will meet the evil grandma!
> 
> But, is she really an evil grandma?
> 
> Maybe, i dunno. I'm still thinking about it. And meeting the grandma will be the last thing that will happen in later chapters. So before that, i got so many adventures to write into the story.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> And its okay to leave comments! I may or may not answer it all, but it actually help me on writing this story!
> 
> Because it fills me with DETERMINATION!!
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	40. Scars and Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You noticed some scars on your lovers skeletal body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Guess what! Its my birthday today!
> 
> I was thinking about making a filler chapter but meh. Maybe next time.
> 
> And this chapter is awkward.
> 
> Well, hope you like this chapter!

"Here your bunny!" Steven said and gave you back Carrot.

"Sorry again to disturb you and for taking care of Carrot." You replied and he laughed.

"Hey, come on dude! Its no big deal! Friends helped each other, okay? So don't feel guilty about it!" He said with wide grin. "Oh, and congrats on your SOUL-Bonding! I'll be waiting for your wedding and your babies!" He laughed playfully.

"C-come on. Its still too soon." You told him and he chuckled.

"Come on, there's no such things as 'too soon' for us Monsters! If we saw that we fit with our partner, we'll immediately do a wedding and make babies!" He replied playfully.

You hugged Carrot as you blushed a bit, burying half of your face in her fur. "M-maybe later, Steve. I'm not sure if i'm ready yet to go into that stage." You told him.

"Well, doesn't matter! Just do whatever you want! Its your love life, not mine." He said with a grin. "By the way, i heard you're going to move in to the skelebros. Is that true?" He asked and you nodded.

"Toriel said that a SOUL-Bonded couple should live in the same place so they'll be always at peace for seeing their couple around them." You replied, "or something like that. I don't really pay attention." You added.

In fact, you even fell asleep on the first half of her words, so both o your lovers are the one that explained it to you. Man, you really are very disrespectful in front of the former Queen of Monsters. 

"Yeah, i've heard of that too." He nodded. "Well! I hope your relationship is getting better with those two! If you need help, just tell me!" He said with wide grin, "that's what friends do, right?!"

You smiled at him. "Yeah."

XxX

"I want to try something to you guys." You confessed suddenly, face all serious.

Both Sans and Papyrus stared at you before they looked at each other and looked back to you.

"sure thing, babe. what is it?" Sans asked calmly.

"I want you guys to get naked now." You answered seriously and their faces were set ablaze immediately. "Come on. I need to check on you guys. You guys already did mine, now its my turn." You added.

"U-UMM, SURE THING!" Papyrus replied.

"Oh wait. Just the torsos, you guys don't need to take off your pants." You quickly told them, "i just want to check something, that's all. Its like a body check." 

"a-alright then babe." Sans replied softly before he and Papyrus started taking off their tops. You walked up to them (they're sitting on the sofa) and sat down in the middle. 

First one is Papyrus. You looked at his ivory colored ribs and sternum before slowly looking up to his vertebrae and noticed something around his vertebrae. You looked closer and somehow you noticed it as a scar like line. You brought up your hand and touched the line as you felt him shivered at your touch.

"Sorry. Did it hurt?" You asked, pulling your hand away.

"NO NO! ITS FINE! ITS JUST... I'M PRETTY TICKLISH THERE." He replied.

"O-oh." You replied, "well if it hurts then tell me, okay?"

"UNDERSTOOD!"

You smiled before you focused back to the line on his vertebrae. Its like... a scar you got from a clean cut--

Suddenly, you saw someone is clutching a knife and swung it, which eventually cut Papyrus' vertebrae and his skull fell off onto the white ground (snow?), leaving his body all headless. The body slowly turned into dusts while the head 'said' something before a foot crushed his skull away into dusts.

You quickly pulled your hand away like you touched fire. Papyrus and Sans felt your horrified vibes and started asking you if you're okay. You nodded slowly, still got shaken up where you saw something that flashes in your very vision where Papyrus got decapitated by someone.

What.. is that? 

"babe, you okay?" Sans asked you and you nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm... good." You replied softly before you turned back to Papyrus, eyeing the clean line scar before you touched it back slowly.

"What... happened to this, Papyrus?" You asked slowly, "there's a clean line scar here." You pointed out by tracing the line slowly.

"AH. THAT... I'M NOT VERY CERTAIN. BUT I FELT LIKE SOMETHING HORRIFYING IS HAPPENED SOMEHOW LONG TIME AGO... BUT I AM NOT CERTAIN." He answered, unsure. "AND ABOUT THE SCAR... I'M NOT VERY CERTAIN EITHER!" He added.

You nodded slowly and traced the line in full circle before you pulled away. Except for that horrifying clean line scar, his whole skeletal body is perfectly fine and beautiful. You traced your hand to his ribs and sternum and he suddenly groaned. 

"S-sorry. Did it hurt?" You asked him again, pulling your hand away.

"NO NO! ITS JUST... IT FELT REALLY GOOD THAT I CAN'T CONTAIN MY VOICE BACK." He replied with a small blush and you blushed a bit too before nodding in understanding.

"O-okay then." You replied. You stared at his skeletal upper body once again and the line scar on his vertebrae before you turned around to face Sans.

"Tell me if i touch somewhere sensitive and make you uncomfortable." You told him and he nodded silently while winked at you. 

You looked at his skeletal upper body before your eye fell onto his sternum and ribs. There, you saw a discolor curve like scar from his upper right ribs to the lower left ribs, crossing the sternum. You brought up your hand and touched it slowly.

Suddenly, the same thing happened like before and you saw Sans at a hall like place talking with someone before that certain someone swung their knife to Sans' chest, slashing him while Sans' face is in pure shock before he took a step or two back, clutching his bleeding wound as blood trailed out from his mouth to his mandible. He walked away after he 'talked' to the certain someone before he stopped and 'talked' again before he became dusts.

You pulled away your hand in horrid and you started to shake in pure horror.

"babe? babe! hey, hey, babe. hang in there!" 

"_______!"

"D-dusts..." You breathed out softly in horror. "Y-you guys... turned into dusts..." You continued slowly, eye not focusing on anything.

Dust. Dust. They died. Died. Dust. Died. Dust. Death. Deathdustdeathdustdeathdustdeaddeaddeaddeaddusts.

"_______! babe, babe. come on, be calm. breathe with us, babe, breathe."

Then you suddenly enveloped by cold and warm feelings and slowly you held your breath for a moment before letting it out. You felt ribs on your back and chest are moving in a steady movements of breathing and you slowly followed it.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Slowly, you calmed down and your breathings are back to normal. You leaned on Sans spinelessly as both he and Papyrus hugged you and rubbed your back, shoulder, and head to calm you down from your sudden panic attack.

Slowly, you put your shaky hand on curved scar on Sans and you felt him flinch.

"What... happened...?" You asked slowly. 

He was silent before you felt him he shook his head.

"i... don't really... know, babe." He replied slowly.

He lied.

You don't know how but you just know it that he lied to you.

You'll ask him again about it someday.

You hugged them tighter. Its okay, ______, they're still here. They're not piles of dusts, they're still here with you. Do not worry. They're here. They're here.

They're still here, alive, with you.

XxX

Its nighttime already and Papyrus is already asleep, leaving you with Sans in the living room, watching something you don't really pay attention about.

You want to ask him about this evening. About those scars and visions you saw.

"Sans--" "_______."

You turned to look at Sans, who's not looking at you, but from the vibes you felt from your chest, you noticed that he's nervous.

"...sorry for lying. at you, i mean." He said softly.

"What..." You started softly, "what exactly happened?" You asked.

He's silent for a moment before he looked up at the ceiling. "you might thought that i'm insane, but... it really happened." He said. "do you know about 'RESET', babe?" He asked.

"Something like turning something again from the start. Or so i guess." You answered, "it usually exist in games to delete the save files and play the game from the start all over again." You added.

"yeah, something like that." He answered. "actually... the same happened when we monsters are still trapped in the underground." He said, "no one realized it but myself and... both Frisk and Flowey." 

"Frisk and Flowey?" You echoed back and he nodded.

"the first RESET was happened because of Flowey. that damned weed thought that its fun to keep resetting after he dusted everyone in the underground until i lost count on it, so we fought our asses off and i beaten him before he reset again for more than ten times to defeat me but that didn't happen and he reset once again to turn everything back to normal like nothing ever happened at all. everyone is alive and happy, like nothing ever happened at all.

"and then Frisk came along a few years back." He continued, "the kid... they actually have freed us once and we've met, babe. but somehow they reset and we're back in the underground. then they did the same thing over and over again until there's one point where they... killed everyone in the underground.

"they... dusted Tori, everyone in Snowdin, Papyrus... Undyne, everyone..." He said slowly, "i was furious and we both fought, but they lost for more than dozen times before they got me.

He put his skeletal hand on his chest as his expression twisted into a pained one. "the curved scar you saw this evening? its from that, babe." He admitted with a pained grin.

"So... the line scar on Papyrus'..." He nodded at that.

"its also from that." He answered, "but Papyrus remember nothing about it. same goes with everyone else." He continued. 

"But... why Frisk did that?" You asked slowly.

"i heard... that the one who reset is not them." He answered, "they said its 'Chara' is the one who reset and convinced them to kill everyone before they controlled Frisk fully to fight me."

"the genocide kept going for more than hundreds and i even lost count on it until at some point, Frisk stopped Chara and did the happy ending." He said with a tensed grin, "and that is few years ago." He added with a wink.

"Does... does Frisk able to reset again?" You asked slowly and he shrugged.

"They said even if they could, they don't want to." He answered. "They don't want to change the happy ending ever again."

You nodded silently. "I... I actually saw it... the scene when both of you got those scars." You admitted slowly and he wiped around to look at you in disbelief. "I... don't really understand what happened, but... I saw both of you... got dusted..." You continued slowly.

"And i'm scared that i'll lose both of you."

Sans stared at you before took your hands and squeezed it to calm your nerves a bit before he pulled you closer and both of your foreheads touched each others.

"i'm scared about it too, babe." He confessed, "i'm scared that this all is going to reset all over again to the start point. losing the freedom, the sun, the sky, the progress we've made to this point... hell, even losing you, babe." He said. 

"i can't stand it if i lose you and Papyrus forgot about you along with everyone but me and Frisk." He admitted, "you also will forget about us." 

"I won't." You replied and squeezed back his skeletal hands. "I will not forget. I am not going to forget all of this. I am not going to let the reset to do the same to my memories. Never." You chanted out while closing your eye and held Sans' skeletal hands. 

"I will not allow everything to reset."

XxX

A dark hooded figure stood there in a darkened room. The figure watched a scene through a mirror with sternly before they crossed their arms across their chest and let out a frustrated sigh.

There, in the mirror, there's a young man with a skeleton, talking to each other.

The figure put their hand on their face in frustration.

"Foolish boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had any deep conversation like both reader and Sans had, so sorry that i write it pretty awkward.
> 
> And its pretty awkward for me too.
> 
> And i like the headcanon where both paps and sans got scars from the genocide run before the true end run happened.
> 
> Its pretty... exciting. Heheh.
> 
> And look at that last scene! Wonder who the hell was that...
> 
> Welp, but thats just a teaser and won't show up until the last adventure of the story started.
> 
> Or maybe...
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	41. Bookstore and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You met Frisk in a bookstore!
> 
> *You and your lovers are relaxing. This is Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Look at those kudos and bookmarks! Its sooo many!!
> 
> Oh god, i never thought that this story will reach this far, but look! 
> 
> You guys are awesome. :D
> 
> About this chapter... Its all fluff.
> 
> Well, i hope you like this chapter!

"Heya, kiddo." You greeted Frisk as they ran towards you and grinned at you.

"Hi mister _______!" Frisk greeted back. "What are you doing here, mister?" They asked.

"Buying some new books." You answered, "the books i have are pretty old and i've already read it more than ten times, so i need new ones." You continued. "What about you, kiddo?" You asked.

"I was searching for my favorite manga! I heard a new volume is out already." They replied with a grin.

"Manga? Oh, is it that Japanese comic book?" You asked and they nodded. "Wanna go together? I just need another book and then we'll go search that manga." You suggested.

"Okay then!" They replied excitedly and you patted their head before you two go to a 'How to' book section.

You looked around as you searched for a certain 'how to' book while Frisk is also looking around, just looking at the books. As you kept looking, you finally found it and took it quickly so Frisk won't see it. Then you looked around for another one calmly.

If Frisk found out, you won't get the end of it from the kid.

You took another 'how to' book about knitting. These days, you realized you don't have other hobby than reading a book, so maybe knitting is a good start of a hobby. And maybe you can also knit something for your friends and your lovers as presents.

"Are you done, mister?" Frisk asked and you nodded.

"Come on. Let's go find that manga you like." You told them and you both walked toward the manga section.

While you wait for Frisk, you looked around and took one to see the summary on the back cover. Its about a tsundere girl that doesn't have a good relationship with a boy but in the end they fell in love into each other.

You put the manga back and took another one. Its a story about a butler or guardian or some sort that fell in love with a princess or some sort that he serves. The problem is, this princess is real innocent and dense.

You put it back and took another one. This one is a triangle love story. Two brothers fell in love with one girl. This girl is actually a cinnamon roll while the brothers are edge lords. The manga is actually for adult so you put it back to where it belong.

"What are you looking at just then, mister?" Frisk asked in interest.

"Some mangas that doesn't seem to be a good one for a tween like you, kiddo." You answered them as you patted their head softly. "Well? You got the manga kid?" You asked and they nodded, showing it to you.

"Yep! I got it! Let's go pay for it!" They exclaimed and you both walked up to the cashier. You paid for the books while Frisk seems about to protest when you paid for their book.

"Its okay kiddo. Now, let's go home." You told them and you both held hands as you both walked home. You bring Frisk back before you walked back home to where your lovers at.

Both Sans and Papyrus are at work until seven, so you're at home only with Carrot. You took your new book and opened the plastic seal before you read it. Its a good thing that both of your lovers are out, so there will be no embarrassment when you read the book.

Alright. Point one is...

...

Around an hour or so, you closed the book and put it beside you as you covered your face in embarrassment.

How could you not embarrassed?! Inside are telling you about the next level of dating! And many of them are about doing things on the bed.

...you better hide this one in your room.

You quickly took the book and walked upstairs to your room and put your book on the bookshelf before you quickly walked back downstairs and sat down on the sofa. 

Carrot approached you and jumped onto the sofa to your lap. You petted her as you leaned your head on the sofa laxly. You took Carrot into your arms before you laid down on the sofa and closed your eye.

You're pretty tired after doing anything in the house before you go out just then. Doing laundry (apparently, there's a washing machine here), vacuuming the floor, washing the dishes, and other things. 

Slowly, you drifted off to sleep until something woke you up.

"_______? WAKE UP." 

You slowly opened your eye and saw Papyrus' face is right beside you. You blinked a few times before you sat up and noticing that Carrot is not with you anymore and actually at the kitchen, chilling out on the floor. Then you smelled something good and saw that Papyrus is holding a plate of spaghetti.

"ITS DINNER TIME, SO I MADE SPAGHETTI." He said, offered the plate to you.

"Thanks, Papyrus." You thanked him and took the plate. You took the fork and scooped the spaghetti with the fork before you put it into your mouth. You savored it slowly while Papyrus seems waiting for you to say something about his spaghetti. "Its good." You told him and his face sparkled up. You smiled at his happy face.

"Where's Sans?" You asked him.

"HE'S ON HIS WAY HOME. MAYBE HE'LL ARRIVE IN A FEW MINUTES." Papyrus answered and you nodded in understanding.

Papyrus walked to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and another plate of spaghetti in his hands. He put the glass of water on the coffee table and he sat down beside you on the sofa before he ate his portion of spaghetti. You two ate in silence before the front door was opened and closed. You both looked back and saw Sans is walking toward the sofa with somehow darkened face and empty eye sockets. He sat down beside you in a gruff.

"Welcome back." You said and he grunted. "What's wrong? Something happened on your way home or at work?" You asked slowly.

"both." He answered shortly.

"DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?" Papyrus asked.

"nah. i'll be fine." Sans replied, his eye lights are back and smiled a bit at both of you.

"If you want to talk about it, just tell us and we'll listen." You told him and he skele-kissed your head as a yes.

"thanks, but its fine." He replied with a relaxed grin and you nodded. If he says he's fine, that means he's not but there's no need for you to push him to tell you about his problem and just wait for the right time to bring it up again. After all, personal spaces and respects are pretty important to you to others.

"DO YOU WANT TO EAT DINNER, SANS?" Papyrus asked.

"sure bro. i'm so starving that i'm all bones." Sans replied with a playful grin and a wink. While Papyrus groaned in frustration and stood up before walking to the kitchen to get a plate of spaghetti for Sans, you just smiled at the pun.

"That was pretty bad." You commented.

"hey, but you're smiling." He replied and you chuckled.

"I am." You replied.

Papyrus came back with the plate and gave it to Sans. Sans took it and thanked Papyrus before he ate it.

"woah, bro. this spaghetti tasted great." Sans said and Papyrus face brightened up at that.

"OF COURSE IT IS, MY BROTHER! THE SPAGHETTI THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS MADE IS AS GREAT AS ME!" Papyrus exclaimed proudly as he posed.

"yeah bro. you're the coolest." Sans said with a grin.

You smiled at their antics as you finished your spaghetti and Papyrus also finished his spaghetti along with Sans. After you three finished, you three watched some tv show on tv quietly.

You're not really paying attention, as you're not really into tv shows. But Papyrus is really into it that his whole attention is glued to the screen. Sans eventually doze off and leaned on you. He's pretty light, so its fine. 

After the tv show is over, Papyrus turned to look at you and Sans and noticed that Sans is sleeping.

"SERIOUSLY SANS, YOU SHOULD TAKE A BATH FIRST THEN GO TO SLEEP! YOU LAZYBONES." Papyrus said as he huffed.

"nnhh... yeah bro... five more minutes..." Sans mumbled sleepily and snored softly again.

"NO! GO TO BATH NOW! AND THEN YOU CAN GO TO BED!" Papyrus replied as he stood up and carried Sans up before he stomped off to the bathroom. You smiled at their antics before you looked back to the screen, which showing a news show right now.

Apparently, several monsters are overseas right now. Sure, discrimination is still a thing, but its not major there and many people seems fine with monsters walking along with them, which is a good thing.

After the news about the monsters going overseas is over, the news changed into a familiar woman that seems pretty disagree about monsters going overseas. She said about monsters are going to manipulate human politics and will take over the world if these keep going on. She said more bad things but you don't really pay attention because you know who is it and turned off the tv.

You let out a sigh and rubbed your fingers on your scarred palms as you stared at your hands. That woman... is your mother. You knew that she's still alive and kicking, but seeing her ugly and disgusting face somehow made you sick.

"________?" You turned and saw Papyrus is looking at you.

"What is it, Papyrus?" You asked.

"DO YOU WANT TO TAKE A BATH TOGETHER?" He asked, "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN ITS ALRIGHT."

"Okay then." You replied and stood up, walking up to the bathroom along with Papyrus. The three of you sometimes took a bath together. Good thing is those lovers of yours are not harassing you while bathing together, which is a good thing.

As you're in the bathroom, you saw that Sans is lazing around in the tub filled with warm water before he noticed you and waved lazily at you. Papyrus right behind you and started stripping before he joined Sans into the bathtub. You stripped too and joined those two as you sat down in front of Sans.

You leaned on Sans while Sans hugged you and Papyrus leaned down to hug both of you. You took their hand and examined it. How they could move their bones without some muscles is a real mystery, but maybe that's just magic. Their bones are ivory white, not pure white like white milk. Somehow that ivory color is making their bones looked pretty and... charming.

"enjoying the view, babe?" Sans asked in amusement, clenching and unclenching his boney hands.

"I wondered how did you guys move without muscles, but i guess its just magic." You answered, "how interesting." You commented softly.

After a while sitting in the tub, you three washed up first before go into the tub again until the water became lukewarm and you three dried yourselves up with towels. You three walked out from the bathroom to respective rooms to get dressed before you three gathered up downstairs in front of the master room. 

Its just one of those days where the three of you sleep in one room and one bed. You three didn't do this pretty often, mostly because of boundaries. Of what, you don't know but that's fine.

The master room is not that often used, as the room will not be open unless the three of you are going to sleep together (actual sleeping, nothing else), or its vacuuming day, which is actually everyday. The room is actually pretty plain and barren, except for a few small furnitures and a king sized bed.

Papyrus turned on the light in the room while Sans went to lock the front door with his magic along with turning off the lights outside the master room. Then the three of you walked into the room and closed the door. Sans teleported onto the bed and snoozed off while you and Papyrus are sitting on the edge of the bed, the tall skeleton is actually drying your hair quite gently. After a few minutes, your hair is finally dry (or dry enough to not making the pillow drenched wet) and you crawled onto the bed beside Sans, who already fast asleep. You rested your body beside him as Papyrus turned off the light and laid down beside you.

"Do you want a bed time story, Papyrus?" You asked him.

"Yes please." He replied and backed a bit to take a book on the nightstand. You sat up and took the book from Papyrus as he gave it to you and turned on a small lamp that bright enough for you to read the book.

'Alice in Wonderland'

Huh. A new one? This one is pretty long, but its fine.

"Alright then Papyrus. I'll read it okay." You told him and he nodded giddily, rubbing his phalanges on the comforter.

Then you started reading the book. You read it with soft voice, and sometimes changed if you read a dialogue between characters to match the characters. Soft and feminime voice for Alice, mischievous and playful voice for Chesire Cat, fast and panicked voice for the White Rabbit, slight insane and high voice for the Mad Hatter, small and squeaky for the Dorm Mouse, and many more.

Papyrus like every voices the characters you voiced. And right after the story is over, Papyrus is still up and you both smiled at each other before he took the book and put it back on the nightstand. You laid down back and both of your lovers hugged you. You smiled and closed your eye, slowly drifting off to slumber.

Today is a good day, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, does anyone realized that reader never use the word 'Home' until this chapter if talking about people's houses?
> 
> No? Okay then.
> 
> Jk.
> 
> Its actually because of he never thought about the houses as homes where he come back at, but after awhile, he realized that the place to go back at is with those two skeletons.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> Btw, those mangas that reader saw? Those aren't real. Don't bother of searching for it because it not exist.
> 
> Except in my mind. Heh.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	42. Traveling the Underground (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You traveled the Underground with both Sans and Papyrus! You wonder what adventure you're going to have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long, so i separate this underground adventure into two parts.
> 
> (Actually, its actually an excuse to make this adventure longer because i was having fun at making this one. Heheh.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

"I want to see the Underground." You confessed to your lovers at dinner time. Both of them looked at you before looking at each other and looked back at you.

"SURE! WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP TO THE UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus replied happily. "OH! LET'S VISIT SNOWDIN TOO! WE'LL SHOW YOU OUR MAGNIFICENT HOUSE THERE!" He added excitedly before he turned to look at Sans. "SANS? YOU WANT TO GO, RIGHT?" He asked.

Sans is silent for a moment before he shrugged and grin lazily. "sure thing. we'll show you how sans-ational our home is." He said with a wink. "but when?" He asked.

"How about tomorrow?" You suggested, "you guys off tomorrow, right?" You asked and they nodded. "Then it settled then." You said.

"I wonder if the Underground is empty..." You wondered.

"nah. a bit deserted, but not empty. not all monsters are out on the surface. several monsters still lives there because of reasons." Sans answered.

"Do they... hate humans?" You asked.

"there's a possibility, but don't worry babe, we'll be there for you tomorrow." He said with a wink an you nodded.

"Okay."

XxX

"DON'T FORGET YOUR JACKET AND MUFFLER, ______! SNOWDIN IT PRETTY COLD, BUT WE'RE GOING TO PASS THE HOTLAND FIRST, WHICH IS A COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF SNOWDIN." Papyrus told you and you nodded, putting in your jacket and muffler into your bag. 

"you ready?" Sans asked you and you nodded. "welp, let's go then." He said and you three walked out from the house. Papyrus locked the door before we walked to the bus station to go to the foot of Mount Ebott.

As the bus came, you three took a ride and sat down. The day is still pretty young, so there are not many people on the bus. The ride is pretty quiet and calm. No sneers or disgust looks for the three of you until you three finally at the Mount Ebott station and something hit the back of your head.

You groaned in pain as you staggered forward and you held the back of your head while both of your lovers helped you up in worry. You turned and saw a young teen is looking at you in pure disgust while holding a rock in his hand.

"Gay Monster Fucker." He spatted bitterly.

You felt something wet in your hand and you pulled your hand from your head, showing red liquid on your palm. 

Oh, you're bleeding.

"you..." You felt furious vibes in your chest and from Sans as he took a step forward before you grabbed his jacket sleeves to stop him while Papyrus is started panicking a bit before putting a cloth on the back of your head to stop the bleeding.

"No, Sans. What did i tell you about attacking people?" You told him firmly. "Come on. I just bleed a bit, that's all. He's not worth it." You continued and grabbed his boney hand before you walked away from there to Mount Ebott.

Sans seems hesitated for a moment before he gave a darkened look to the teen before he walked along with you and Papyrus, ignoring the bad shouts from the teen. He held your hand tightly every time the teen calling you with names, but you just rubbed your thumb to his metacarpals slowly to sooth him.

"Its okay, Papyrus. I just bleed a bit." You told Papyrus when the three of you took a rest for a moment on a bench as he kept panicking about the bleeding on the back of your head.

"B-BUT I HEARD THAT THE RED STUFF IS VERY IMPORTANT TO HUMAN! WITHOUT IT, HUMANS COULD DIE!" He replied in panic.

"Its true, but i'll live, okay?" You told him with a small smile. "Losing a small amount of blood doesn't mean i'm going to die immediately." You added.

"A-ALRIGHT..." He replied slowly before he started to bandage your head with bandages he brought along with the first aid kit. You saw him taking it out from the screen of his phone, which is quite surprising and he told you that Alphys made the phone and there's dimensional box magic there so anything you bring with be put in that dimensional box.

Sans is silent the entire time and he's obviously still angry to that bad teen for hurting you, but you quickly told him that you're fine.

"I'm okay, Sans. Not really fit, but i'm alive, right?" You told him and rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"what if we lose you?! the bleeding may not be that bad, but there's a possibility that it'll go worse later!" He replied in slight anger and panicking voice.

You held his boney hands and squeezed it to assure him. "You guys won't lose me." You told him, "if something happened later, i'll tell you guys, alright? Does that suffice?" You asked and he nodded slowly. "Good. Now, let's continue our journey to the Underground. I heard that the area called 'Waterfall' is very pretty." You told them as you stood up after Papyrus finished bandaging your head.

"YES. THAT'S ALSO WHERE UNDYNE USED TO LIVE AND THE TEMMIES LIVES!" Papyrus replied as he put away the medical kit to the dimensional box and stood up, Sans followed you two quietly.

"Temmies?" You asked curiously.

"YES. WE WILL GO THERE LATER!" He replied and you nodded. 

You took Sans and Papyrus hand and walked along to the Mount Ebott. Papyrus lead the way to the exit of the Underground where the barrier once stood and you saw that the said exit is actually a very huge hole on the ground. But there's man-made stairs there, so you three walked down carefully.

"Its like a cave..." You commented as you three walked down from the stairs before you saw a gate like thing at the end of the cave.

"yeah. the barrier stood here actually, but now the barrier is gone, its just looks like an ordinary cave." Sans replied and you nodded in understanding.

As you three finally reached the end of the cave, you saw the gate like thing and you stopped to observe it closer. You saw many curves and lines on it and you put a hand on it, slowly trailing down and up your hand to feel it. Its cold, even though its in the middle of Summer. Maybe its because of the temperature underground is completely different from the surface. Or something like that.

Then you noticed some kind of a symbol on the gate. There's three triangles and one circle with wings like carving.

"THAT'S DELTA RUNE, OUR KINGDOM'S ROYALTY SYMBOL!" Papyrus answered.

"Its pretty." You said, "but what does this means? I heard that this symbol means tied to some legends." You continued.

"there's a legend where an 'Angel who've seen the surface' will free us." Sans answered. "the triangles probably means our kind, Monsters, while the circle with wings is the 'Angel' that will free us." He continued.

"AND THAT ANGEL IS FRISK, OF COURSE! BECAUSE THEY FREED US FROM THE UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus exclaimed happily.

Freeing the Monsters... Whether giving them the real freedom to the surface or freeing them all from the misery by killing them.

You stared at the symbol one last time before you pulled away your hand from it and you three continued the journey. The place slowly changed into some kind of hall and there's empty place after that and a doorless door that lead to somewhere. You three walked into the place and noticed a huge figure there, apparently watering a ring-shaped patches of golden flowers before they turned around, revealing King Asgore.

"Oh! Howdy, you three! What are you three doing here?" He asked curiously.

"WE'RE GOING TO SHOW _______ TO THE UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus answered excitedly, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TOO, KING ASGORE?" He asked.

"I was watering these flowers so they won't wither away." King Asgore answered with a smile.

"They're beautiful." You told him and he smiled kindly to you.

"Thank you, _______. That's very kind of you." He replied.

"well, Asgore, have fun watering those flowers. you seems like a natural at this kind of stuff. heh." Sans said while closing an eye socket playfully.

Papyrus groaned in frustration before he carried both of you in his arms before he ran out from the place. "EXCUSE US, KING ASGORE. WE'LL BE GOING NOW!" He exclaimed and King Asgore seems laughed at his antics.

As you three finally out from the place, you noticed that the path was split into two.

"What's on the left side?" You asked them while pointing at the left path.

"err... i think it will be a good idea to go to the right path instead of the left one." Sans said with a sweat bullet as Papyrus put you both on your feet.

"YES. I THOUGHT ABOUT IT TOO." Papyrus replied, also with a sweat bullet as his face changed, "THERE'S SOMETHING UNSETTLING FROM THE PATH, SO LET'S JUST STAY ON THE RIGHT PATH!" He said.

"Okay then." You replied with a nod and you three walked to the right path. But you stopped your step for a moment and glanced back to the left path, only seeing empty hallway. Strange, you felt just like something is looking at you from the left path. But you shrugged it off and followed the other two.

Unknown to you, something is looking at you from afar.

As you three walked along the path and peeked out from the doorless door, you widened your eyes when you saw the place. Its a long hallway that somehow colored golden beautifully from the 'sunlight' from the windows (you knew that its not sunlight, considering its underground). You entered the hall in awe as both of your lovers followed you from behind, looking at you fondly.

"Woah, and you guys said that the surface is beautiful..." You commented, "i think this place is far more beautiful than some place on the surface." You added as you turned to look at them with sparkly and excited face. "And what is this place?" You asked.

"this long hallway is called the 'Judgement Hall', babe." Sans answered, "this place is also where i judged humans that fell down here for their actions." He continued with longing look.

Judging humans for their actions...

...

Oh.

"So you're the 'Judge' of the Monster kind?" You asked and he nodded. You hummed as you looked around while walking along to the end of the hallway before you stopped your tracks.

_{"its a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like this, kids like you... **s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l . . .** "}_

You gasped back as you saw something is projecting out right in front of you and zooming in to you before you fell on the floor on your butt, snapping you out from whatever you saw just then as you opened back your eye.

"WOAH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT, ______?" Papyrus asked you as he crouched down to check on you along with Sans worriedly.

"you okay babe? you suddenly took a sudden step back and you fell on your butt." Sans said worriedly and you nodded slowly, a bit shaken from whatever you saw just then.

"Yeah, its okay. Its just... I was just seeing things... and it surprised me." You told them and gave them a small smile. "I'm fine, guys. Let's just continue our journey." You told them as you stood up, brushing off the dust from your butt and walked forward slowly, the other two followed you from behind.

You saw it again. 

Weird visions.

Its been almost a month since you kept seeing weird visions. You don't know why it keeps happening, but you don't want to tell it to anyone. You're too nervous to tell anyone about it, but you asked about it to Frisk. Maybe the kiddo know something, that's what you thought. They said that it probably related to you being able to do magic, like the time when you guys are having a Summer trip at the lake, but they're not so sure about it too.

Its not like it puts you in a dangerous situation or anything, but it makes you nervous about particularly anything and it surprised you as it always happened so suddenly.

Just like earlier.

Suddenly you got yanked backward by boney hand that snapped you out from your monologuing and you looked back questioningly, only seeing Papyrus and Sans' worried face.

"um, babe? i know you're pretty eager, but you don't have to run into walls for shortcuts." Sans told you and you turned back forward, only seeing a gold wall right in front of you and you felt your face getting warm because of embarrassment.

"S-sorry, i was dozing off." You admitted in embarrassment and both of them laughed a bit, which multiplied your embarrassment. You three walked out from the hallway through the doorless door and you saw long road and a elevator before you.

"DO YOU WANT TO WALK TO THE FRONT EXIT OR USE THE ELEVATOR?" Papyrus asked you. 

"Walking seems nice." You answered with a small smile. "I want to see the scenery along the way too." You added and he nodded.

"ALRIGHT THEN! LET US GO NOW TO THE END OF THE UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

You three walked on the long road as you turned to your right and you looked out at the scenery. You saw a big city that full of buildings and it seems like it must be very lively and crowded when the Monsters are still trapped underground. Somehow seeing it so deserted is kinda sad looking. Then you turned to look at your left and you saw some kind of building is looming over right in the middle of the lava pretty far away from here.

"Hey guys," you called them and they turned to look at you, "what's that?" You asked as you pointed at the looming building from afar.

"that's the CORE." Sans answered, "it was built to change pure magic into electricity to light the electronics in the underground."

"But why in the middle of lava?" You asked, "shouldn't it made the CORE melt?" You wondered.

"nah. the core was made of metals, other things, and magic. besides, the lava is also helping the CORE at producing electricity, so its not a big deal." He answered and you hummed before you three continued your journey.

As you three kept walking through many hall ways, the place slowly changed and you saw a stairs at the end of the hall. You three walked upstairs and the place changed completely into inside of someone's house.

"Where is this?" You asked, "its all gray except for those golden flowers in the pots." You added.

"THIS IS THE CASTLE, OR KING ASGORE'S HOUSE!" Papyrus answered happily.

"This is the castle?" You asked in slight disbelief as you looked around, "looks like a normal house to me though." You continued.

"MAYBE THE KING LIKE IT THIS WAY!" He answered positively and you hummed in understanding. 

You looked around the place and entered the rooms without actually touching anything until you saw a rectangular mirror at the end of the left hall. You stood up in front of it and you saw your own reflection in the mirror. You stared at your own reflection for a moment and you blinked--

_***I t s m e , * * * * * .** _

You yelped as you widened your eye and you foot slipped before you fell on the floor with a loud 'bam' and you hissed in pain. Two pairs of footsteps are coming and both of your lovers are in view, currently panicking and worried sick.

"______!" "babe!" 

They quickly helped you up and you rubbed your butt in pain.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" "what happened?!" "ARE YOU BEING ATTACKED?!" "who is it?!"

"No no, guys, guys. Stop. I'm okay, i'm okay. I just slipped, that's all." You told them, trying your best to calm them down. "And no. No one attacked me. This place is deserted and its King Asgore house/castle, so even if there's someone here, its not polite without letting the King know." You said.

"what happened?!" Sans asked.

"I slipped, Sans. Its okay, i'm fine." You answered him and patted his arm. "Come on, we gotta continue our journey before its seven. Carrot won't be happy if we were gone for more that twelve hours." You told him and they both nodded before you three continued your journey.

But still, the voice you just heard and the figure you just saw earlier are... horrifying.

You three walked out from the elevator and noticed ozone smell. You three kept walking until you're out and you noticed that the place is pretty... mechanical?

"Where are we?" You asked.

"the CORE." Sans answered.

"Wait. So we're right inside the CORE? The one building that stood in the middle of lava pool?!" You exclaimed in slight disbelief and he winked.

"yep. the one and only." He replied.

"And this place is kinda hot." You commented as bullets of sweats are started pouring out slowly from your body. "But i'm curious about how this place did not melt." You said.

"ACTUALLY, ALPHYS ONCE TOLD ME THAT ICE BLOCKS ARE THE ONES THAT COOL THE CORE DOWN FROM THE HEAT." Papyrus replied. "AND THOSE ICE BLOCKS ARE COMING FROM SNOWDIN!" He added as he posed proudly. 

"But, isn't Snowdin is kind of deserted? As everyone is already on the surface, right?" You asked.

"we dunno, babe. hopefully your question earlier will be answered later." Sans replied.

Then you three use another elevator and walked out from the CORE to some kind of a hotel by a bridge. You three entered the deserted and dusty hotel building and noticed that there's a statue of a rectangular thing in the middle of a fountain.

Huh.

Weird.

You three walked past the place (after a solid ten minutes because the place is formerly owned by Mettaton and Papyrus is so excited) and kept walking forward. There are many unused puzzles and you kept surprised every time there's a vent to blow you forward.

As the name suggested, Hotland (you found out after Papyrus told you) is pretty hot. Very hot, if you can be blunt.

You three kept walking and you saw a laboratory on the left side of the place. 

"What's that?" You asked while pointing at the lab.

"ITS A LAB! I THINK THERE'S A LONG NAME FOR IT, BUT I DON'T REMEMBER..." Papyrus said.

"its laboratory, bro." Sans answered calmly.

"'LAB...RADOR'?" Papyrus said, unsure, "ARE THERE DOGS INSIDE?" He wondered.

"well, i wouldn't rule it out." Sans replied with a wink.

You stared at the lab for a few moments before you looked at your lovers. "Say, can we enter the place?" You asked.

"i dunno babe. its been years since the last time Alphys checked on this building. maybe she already locked it so no one can enter and do something bad." Sans answered, "or something bad happened to them." He added with a shrug.

"Oh. Alright then." You replied and stared back to the building for a few moment before proceed back to your journey. 

You three walked past a lone water dispenser (why there's a water dispenser here?) and crossed the bridge, you saw a sentry-like thing at the across land.

"There's a sentry." You said as you approached the sentry. There's snow on top of the rooftop (how is that did not melt in a hot place like this?) and the place is covered in dust.

"ah, my old workplace." Sans said as he also approached the sentry. "how nostalgic." He added.

"What kind of job you have while the monsters are still in the Underground, Sans?" You asked.

"as a sentry, hot dog stand vendor, and the 'Judge'." He answered calmly. "it pays pretty well without me doing anything other than watching out for humans." He added.

"LAZYBONES..." Papyrus commented with a sigh.

"hey, come on, bro. you know that i got a ton of work on it. a skele-ton." Sans replied with a playful wink and Papyrus groaned at the pun. "besides, i did put some backbone into it, just like you used to always said." He added and more groans are heard from Papyrus as you three continued your journey.

You three walked through some halls before you saw something is floating under the bridge you're on and found out that its a huge chunk of ice floating on the water, slowly drifting away. You shrugged it off and continued the journey and you three entered the... cave? You don't really know.

You looked around the place. Its pretty dark in this place, but the scenery really is looked like you're inside of a cave. But then you felt that the wind is somehow like howling and it cools you down.

"Where are we?" You asked your lovers.

"WE'RE AT THE WATERFALL!" Papyrus answered, "THOUGH NOT REALLY WATERFALL BECAUSE THERE'S NO WATERFALL HERE, BUT ITS STILL IN WATERFALL'S AREA." He continued and you nodded in understanding.

You three continued the journey until you arrived at a place where water is somehow flooding half of the place and there are glowing blue flowers in the marsh and there are many glowing things on the top of the place. You also saw a plank or some sort with ancient monster language. You approached it (which actually made your shoes drenched wet) and observed it.

" ** _'However... There is a prophecy. The Angel... The One Who Has Seen The Surface... They will return. And the underground will go empty.'_** " You read it softly.

"woah, babe, you can read it?" Sans asked in slight disbelief.

"Goopster taught me." You answered, "we used to got so many free time in the past, so yeah." You added before you three continued your journey, walking through the marsh until you stopped right in front of the glowing blue flower.

"What is this flower?" You asked.

"ITS AN ECHO FLOWER!" Papyrus answered, "IT WILL REPEAT THE LAST VOICE IT HEARD OVER AND OVER AGAIN." You approached the flower and you heard the exact same words from Papyrus came out from the flower.

"Woah. That's cool." You commented and stared at the flower in awe as it repeated your words again.

"echo flowers are all around the Waterfall, you can take one if you want, babe." Sans told you.

"Maybe later. We still have plenty of adventure to conquer, and i don't want to make the flower died on the way." You replied.

"WELL THEN I WILL KEEP IT FOR YOU IN MY DIMENSIONAL BOX! THAT WAY THE FLOWER WILL NOT BE DESTROYED!" Papyrus said.

"But we don't bring any gardening tools..." You said softly.

"then we'll use our magic." Sans replied and his left eye and left hand are set ablaze in a blue magic aura before he brought his hand to the echo flower, making it glowed blue as it slowly floating up from the marsh.

Then Papyrus suddenly holding a pot in his hands and Sans put the echo flower there before Papyrus put it away into his dimensional box in his phone.

"Really, you guys don't have to..." You told them and they both patted your head gently.

"ITS ALRIGHT, ______! ANYTHING FOR YOU!" Papyrus replied with wide grin.

"yeah. cause we adore you so much, ______." Sans added with a fond grin.

You blushed a bit and nodded before you three continued your journey. You three entered a dark room and you almost fell as you tripped over your own foot if Papyrus didn't catch you immediately. 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked.

"The place is real dark and i can't see anything." You replied.

"woah. hold onto Papy for a moment, babe. i'm going to turn of the lantern." Sans said and footsteps could be heard as it getting away from you and Papyrus and the place suddenly lit up by the glowing grasses under you. "there. that should do it." He said as you and Papyrus approached him before he touched the lantern once again as the place is starting to darken again.

"This place is beautiful." You said as you three walked along the glowing grass and you also saw a few glowing gems scattered around the room.

"you haven't see the best one yet, babe." Sans said as he touched another lantern to keep the grass glowing before keep proceed forward.

"There are others?" You asked and they both nodded.

"THERE'S THE WISHING ROOM WHERE YOU WISH YOUR DREAM UPON GLOWING CRYSTALS ON THE TOP OF THE CAVERN!" Papyrus said.

"something like you humans call as 'stars'." Sans added.

You nodded in understanding as you three proceed further. This time, the place is quite pretty because there are several glowing pines around the place and glowing grass too. There's a small bunch of dimly lit mushrooms in the middle of the glowing grass patch and you crouched down to poke it, which resulting the mushroom to unlit along with the glowing grass. You stared in awe as you poked it again and it glows back again.

"Woah. This is fun." You commented.

"THAT MUSHROOM ACTS LIKE A LIGHT SWITCH, SO YOU CAN TURN THE GLOWING GRASS ON OR OFF!" Papyrus said.

You stood up and continued your journey before you saw a path that lead to somewhere.

"Hey, guys," you called them and they turned to look at you, "where does that path lead to?" You ask, pointing at the corner end of the glowing grass across from where you stand.

"TEMMIE VILLAGE." "temmie village." They both answered in sync.

"Can we go there?" You asked.

"sure thing." Sans said, "the temmies never actually leaves the underground, so i bet they're still there all alive and still kicking." He added with a grin.

Then you three walked up to the path and walked along the path that leads you to somewhere. As you entered the place, you saw plenty of weird animal-like monsters are there, socializing to each other. You approached the weird monster and one of them spotted you.

"hOI! i'm tEMMIE!" They greeted you.

"Hello, Temmie." You greeted back.

"hooMAN! Y arE YoU hERe?" They asked curiously.

"I'm having an adventure with my lovers in the underground. Why are you still here, Temmie? The barrier is already open, you know." You told them.

"BuT tEMMIE iS allERGIC tO HOOmans!" They replied, "aND tEMMIE lIKe It HerE!" They added.

"Alright then, Temmie." You said. "I hope you and your friends are able to go to the surface if you guys are cured from your human allergy." You continued with a small smile.

"hooMAN! HAve SuM tEMMIE FlAkEs!" They said as they offered you a carton of... Temmie flakes?

"T-thank you?" You replied as you received the carton. You observed the carton in slight suspicion before you turned back to Temmie. "Thank you for the gift, Temmie. I have to go now. See you around." You told them as you stood up to walk out from the place.

"bOI!" They replied happily and you approached you lovers after you put the carton of Temmie flakes into your bag.

"Temmie is... pretty unique that it exhaust me to listen to them and talk to them." You confessed and Sans chuckled.

"yeah, they kinda hard to deal with, but they're harmless." He said as the three of you are out from the place, "unless they fight you." He added.

You three continued the journey and you three arrived at a three path junction. Apparently, the left side path is leading to a boat ride that lead by River Person. You three proceed to a place where apparently Undyne used to live here until her house was set ablaze when she and Frisk was cooking together and the barrier is down. There are another two small cute house that shaped quite weird, and a snail farm. Then you three proceed forward to a place full of trashes before you three go back to where the houses at.

"it seems like we need a shortcut." Sans said before he lead you and Papyrus to a small path. When you three proceed the path, you saw that there's another place that separated by a small gap. You three jumped over the gap to the other side before you noticed that the water is glowing brightly, which lighting the place up and its really beautiful and magnificent.

"Woah..." You breathed out as you saw the breathtaking scenery.

"beautiful, isn't it?" Sans asked.

"Its so... breathtaking. Its so... beautiful that i got speechless." You confessed. "Is the water edible?" You asked.

"dunno, babe. but i don't think you should drink it..." He replied.

"Can i take a small amount of the water?" You asked.

"OF COURSE! THE WATER IS FOR EVERYONE!" Papyrus answered.

"Alright then." You replied and took a glass bottle out from your bag before you crouched down near the water and took the glowing water with the bottle after you took off the cap. You put the cap back on before Papyrus offered you for him to keep it for you in his dimensional box so it won't get smashed. You nodded and gave it to Papyrus before you three proceed down through the bridge. 

You three kept walking on until you three arrived to another three-paths junction. You proceed to the left one and you saw an old piano there. You approached it and pressed one tuts, which letting out a low 'ping'. Apparently, the piano still works despite no one really played it or taking care of it.

"OH! THE PIANO IS STILL HERE!" Papyrus exclaimed as he approached you to the piano along with Sans. "YOU KNOW, THIS PIANO IS ACTUALLY UNDYNE'S!" He said.

"Undyne can play piano?" You asked and he nodded, "that's pretty cool. Maybe she should play a song for us one day." You said.

You three walked out from the place and proceed forward. Then you heard a music box playing and saw a statue with a pink umbrella as water drops dropped onto the umbrella. You approached it as you listened to the music box playing, your lovers are on your sides and also listening to the music box tune--

Suddenly, tears started to build up from your eyes and trailed down from your good eye and closed eye to your cheeks and chin. The tears are coming out harder and suddenly boney hands grabbed you before shaking you gently.

"______? WHAT'S WRONG?! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" Papyrus asked and you turned to look at his and Sans worried faces.

"I..." You started and started to sob slowly, "i don't... know, but... it feels so... so sad that i... can't stop my tears..." You said and covered your eyes with the heels of your hands to stop the tears, but it didn't stop. "Why does it feels so... sad and lonely...?" You wondered out softly.

Both Sans and Papyrus looked at each other before looked back at you worriedly. Then Sans took you hand and Papyrus before he teleported the three of you to an unfamiliar place and you tears stopped all of a sudden as you can't hear the music box tune that clear anymore.

You looked up and widened your eye at the scenery. There are many 'stars' at the darkened 'sky' and you can see a magnificent castle looming over away from where the three of you stood.

"are you okay, babe?" Sans asked worriedly and you nodded while brushing off the tears from your eyes, cheeks, and chin with the back of your hands. "what happened?" He asked.

You shook your head. "I don't really understand, but... somehow... i felt like the music made me remember about someone that is really dear to me and its pretty sad and... lonely." You answered slowly. "But its not my feelings. Its like... an entirely someone else..." You continued.

Both Sans and Papyrus stared at you before patted your head gently. It somehow calms you down and you three are looking back at the scenery once again.

"Is that the castle?" You asked and they nodded. You hummed back as you watched the scenery before you.

"well, shall we continue our journey?" Sans asked and you and Papyrus nodded. You three held hands as Sans teleported you three back to where the glowing water is. You just realized that there's a telescope on a corner of the hallway.

"oh, my telescope." Sans said as he approached it, "wanna try looking through it, babe? or maybe Papyrus?" He asked with a wink.

"NO WAY! I WILL NOT BE FOOLED THRICE!" Papyrus exclaimed as he put his hands on his waists and Sans chuckled at his answer.

"hey, come on. i never thought that my telescope business is actually red-eyed." Sans replied with a playful grin and Papyrus groaned in frustration at this.

"What's on the telescope anyway?" You asked.

"SANS PAINTED THE TELESCOPE WITH RED PAINT THAT WILL MADE YOUR EYE PAINTED RED IN A PERFECT CIRCLE!" Papyrus answered.

"That seems like a really great prank." You commented.

"yep, definitely." Sans agreed and Papyrus groaned in dislike because you agreed with him. 

Both you and Sans chuckled at his reaction before Sans turned to the telescope back and patted it softly.

"the telescope is already broken, that's why i used it for a prank." He said, "i want to buy a telescope, but its expensive and no humans want to sell it to me." He continued and let out a small chuckle before he shrugged. "well, doesn't really matter. at least i can see the real stars now." He added with a longing look.

You stared at his longing look before you thought of buying him one, but unfortunately you also don't have that much money for buying one.

Maybe you really should work more to get more money.

You three proceed forward and walked through tall grasses. Both you and Sans of course got covered by the grass, but not Papyrus, as his head is out of the grass. As you three finally out of the grasses, there's a really long gap and a land across the long gap.

"hold onto my hands." Sans said and both you and Papyrus held his hands before the three of you teleported across.

"Are you okay, Sans? Its already the third times you teleported both of us." You told him as you saw sweats started to pour out from his skull.

"don't worry babe. i'll managed." He replied.

"YOU CAN REST ON MY BACK IF YOU WANT ME TO CARRY YOU." Papyrus told him.

"its okay bro. i'll be fine." Sans replied with a grin.

"Well, if you're tired, just tell us." You told him and he gave you a thumbs up and a grin before you three proceed along to another breathtaking place.

"Woah..." Was the only thing you can say when you saw the sparkling 'stars' on the 'sky'. 

"WELCOME TO THE WISHING ROOM!" Papyrus exclaimed happily.

"Woah... This is... very beautiful..." You said softly, "how come you guys want to see the real stars while you guys got these far closer 'stars' down here? We can't even see the real stars that clear anymore because of light pollution." You wondered.

"well, we thought that the real one will be more awesome, so yeah. probably that's it." Sans answered with a shrug.

"How do they sparkled anyway?" You asked as you pointed at the sparkling 'star'.

"THE CRYSTALS REACTED TO THE PURE MAGIC AROUND HERE, SO THE CRYSTALS SLOWLY TRANSFORMED INTO SPARKLING CRYSTALS!" Papyrus answered and you hummed in understanding as you kept looking at the sparkling 'stars'.

"here ya go, babe." You turned and saw that Sans is giving a sparkling crystal to you, "i know you want it as a memory." He added with a grin.

"HERE'S ANOTHER ONE FOR YOU!" Papyrus exclaimed as he gave you another crystal but with different color to you.

"I-is it even okay?" You asked as you held the crystals and they both nodded. "O-okay then. T-thanks." You thanked both of them and they patted your head softly. You put the crystals into your bag before you three continued your journey.

You saw a flower bridge and crossed them along with your lovers. How a bunch of flowers can be as sturdy as a normal bridge, you don't know. Probably magic.

You three kept walking until there's another patch of tall grass. You three walked forward past the grass and you sneezed as a leaf tickles your nose as you three finally out from the grass.

"woah babe. that was pretty sneezy of you." Sans commented with a playful grin.

"A leaf tickled my nose." You told him.

You three continued your journey and you saw another flower bridge. "Say, are flowers some kind of an icon in the underground?" You asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Papyrus asked back.

"I mean, there's echo flower, golden flower, and then this flower bridge." You told him, "and don't forget about Flowey too." You added.

"we don't really know..." Sans replied, "maybe, babe."

You three continued your journey and you saw another sentry station with a single echo flower near it. You three walked past it and proceed to the next place before you saw another huge chunk of ice floating in the water, trailing off to the CORE. 

"NOW, BEFORE US IS THE BACK ENTRANCE TO SNOWDIN! SO YOU HAVE TO WEAR YOUR JACKET AND MUFFLER!" Papyrus told you and you nodded. You took out your jacket and muffler from your bag and put it on.

"Okay. Let's go." You said and they both nodded before you three walked forward.

Cold wind blew over to your figure and you closed your eye as you felt boney hands curled up around your hands before you walked along with your lovers as they held you as they walked forward until the wind slowed down and you opened your eye.

White. Its all white and cold. There are snow everywhere and its icy cold. You looked around as the three of you walked forward to a two stories house and a small town is in view.

"WELCOME TO SNOWDIN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, i was thinking of another sin incoming in the future, but i'm confused at how do i write it...
> 
> Reader is not a forward person, so maybe... *evil laughed with evil plot in mind*
> 
> Yeah, we can use that...
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	43. Traveling the Underground (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Your adventure continues! What kind of obstacle you're going to get, you wonder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I'm being a cruel person and i'm proud of it!
> 
> Well, hope you like this chapter!

You walked forward and looked around the deserted place. Even though its empty, there's still a welcoming aura remains in this small town.

"Woah, you guys lived in this town?" You asked and they nodded.

"and this house over here, babe, is our house." Sans said, pointing at the two stories house beside the three of you.

"This house?!" You exclaimed in slight disbelief, "its far bigger than your current house..." You added.

"YES, BUT WE GOT A SPACIOUS BACKYARD FOR TRAINING GROUNDS!" Papyrus replied. 

"I guess you're right..." You agreed.

"wanna come in?" Sans asked and you nodded. You three walked up to the front door and Sans unlocked the door, resulting the door to swing open easily. You three walked into the dark room and Papyrus switched on the light, which somehow still on.

The place is pretty much empty, even though there are still several furnitures inside. You saw a saggy couch and poked it, resulting it to let out a small wheeze sound. You walked around the place to the kitchen and found out that the sink is real tall. You stared at the intimidating tall sink as Papyrus approached you.

"AH! I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF THE SINK SO I CAN FIT MORE OF MY BONES INSIDE." Papyrus said.

"But i thought the bones are made of magic..." You replied.

"SOME OF THEM ARE SOLID ENOUGH FOR ME TO KEEP THEM IN SEVERAL PLACES." He said.

"Oh." You replied before you walked out from the kitchen and looked up to the second floor. "What's on second floor?" You asked.

"our rooms." Sans answered as he laze out on the sofa (much to Papyrus' annoyance). "you can check on them if you want. there's basically nothing inside though." He continued.

You looked back up and walked upstairs. You saw the first door with many 'do not cross' tapes taped on it and a bone-shaped plank with Papyrus' name on it. So this one is Papyrus'. You put your hand on the doorknob and twisted it open, letting the door opened in a squeak. 

You searched for the light switch and switched it on after you found it. The room suddenly lit and you saw that the room is empty. You turned the light off once again as you walked out from the room and closed the door slowly. You walked further and saw another door.

You put your hand on the doorknob and twisted it, letting it swung open and you once again searched for the light switch before you switches it on after you found it, letting the light fills the room. You saw a treadmill right in the middle of the room and the place is totally like a different world that don't know how to vacuum. There are dirty socks everywhere and you saw a tornado(?) of trashes on the corner. But then you saw something unusual.

There, in the tornado of trash, a small white dog is actually fast asleep.

Wait, does that means that this dog already been here since the monsters were freed and left this place?

You wondered why the dog didn't die of starvation and you wondered how he live for all these years.

You approached the tornado and the dog suddenly woke up. He stared at you with his tongue out innocently, seems like he didn't realize that he's in a tornado before he jumped onto you. You caught him by surprise and your foot slipped over something before you landed on your butt with another loud 'bam'. You hissed in pain as the dog barked at you and licked your face happily. Loud footsteps are heard and both Sans and Papyrus are in view with panicked faces.

"I found a little buddy." You told them as you brought up the white dog and they seemed like letting out halted breaths as they seem relieved that you're fine while you gave them a questioning look.

"Why are you here, little buddy?" You asked the dog, who just stared back innocently with his tongue out, "yeah right. I don't know dog language. I'm a fool." You quickly said. You held him with one arm as you stood up and brushed off your pants before held the dog with both arms. "You guys know him?" You asked your lovers.

"YES. HE'S THE ANNOYING CANINE THAT ALWAYS STEALING MY BONES FOR HIM TO CHEW ON." Papyrus answered with a huff.

"he always came to my hot dog stand and steal some for him to eat." Sans answered calmly. "though he somehow stayed with us until the day the barrier is open. i was actually thinking of bringing him along, but he ran away and disappeared without trace." He continued and petted the small dog.

"I found him sleeping in this magical tornado of trash." You told them as you pointed at the said tornado in the corner of the room.

"heh. it appears like the tornado trash of mine is still there." Sans commented proudly.

"YOU SHOULD REALLY STOP MAKING THOSE ABOMINATIONS, SANS!" Papyrus protested, "YOU REALLY NEED TO CLEAN THAT ROOM OF YOURS FROM THOSE DIRTY SOCKS!" He continued and you nodded, agreed to his point because you're the one who kept doing the laundry and about 2/3 of the dirty laundry is his dirty socks.

How did he have socks that many or why he kept using it, you don't know. But his dirty socks are always scattered all around the house and its getting annoying to always saw the dirty socks every time you walked for a meter in the house. Now you get how frustrated Papyrus is to Sans' dirty socks.

"eh, i'll try." Sans replied with a shrug.

You three walked out from Sans' old room and you managed to close it while still holding the white dog. It seems like the dog is asleep, again. You decided to continued your journey and walked out from your lovers' old home to look around Snowdin. Sans gave you a baby carrier (how did he have one, you don't know) for the dog and you wore it in front to your torso before you put the dog there. The dog is still asleep, so its fine. 

You saw a building with a wooden plank on top of the door that said 'LIBRARBY'. Papyrus told you that its a library, apparently. You three proceed to the deeper side of the town and saw a machine that letting out the chunk of ice for the CORE. You three proceed further and met again with the River Person. Why are they here, you'll never know.

You three walked back to where the Librarby and your lovers' old home and moved forward. There, you saw a familiar building of 'Grillby's' and a christmas tree in the middle of the town. The decorations are still on the tree, so its quite a pretty scene to see. You three continued and saw two building that got connected to each other. Papyrus said that it belongs to two bunny sisters. The one on the right is an inn, while the left one is a shop. You three continued your journey and you saw a big plank of 'Welcome to SNOWDIN TOWN' at the end or the entrance of Snowdin town.

You three kept walking and crossed a long bridge. Apparently, the bridge is made of rocks that glued to each other by magic, so its safe from any strong gust of cold wind or harsh cold weather. You three kept walking and you saw many snow poffs in the snowy area and a cute small dog house. You three continued and found out that the road is separated into two. 

But Sans and Papyrus there's nothing on the left side of the road, so you three kept walking forward. You yelped a bit when you stepped on an icy path and stopped at an area that got a button where you stand and the icy ground is painted with many X. You yelped once again as something bumped into you from behind and you slid forward before landed onto the snowy ground. You turned and saw both Sans and Papyrus is sliding on the ice calmly and gracefully before the stood up beside you.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, ______? WE APOLOGIZE FOR BUMPING INTO YOU." Papyrus said.

"Its okay. I'm fine, and the dog's fine too and still fast asleep." You told him as you pointed at the still sleeping dog in the carrier. 

"OH! WELL THEN! ALLOW ME TO BRING YOU TO SOMEWHERE AWESOME!" He said and grabbed your hand as you two ran toward a small path that leads to somewhere while Sans is following you two slowly.

As you and Papyrus arrived at the place, you saw a snow statue of a flexing Papyrus with muscles on the arms. Then you saw a lump of snow with Sans' name on it near Papyrus' snow statue.

"This is cool, Papyrus." You told him as you looked back to the snow statue. "I never know you have artistic skills..." You added softly as he 'nyeh heh heh'ed proudly.

"yeah bro, you're the coolest." Sans said as he approached you two slowly.

"INDEED I AM!" Papyrus replied proudly and you smiled at his antics.

"You should teach me how to make snow statues like this someday, Paps." You said.

"OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR YOU, ______!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly, "I'LL TEACH YOU AFTER WE FINISHED TRAVELING THE UNDERGROUND!"

"Alright then." You replied with a smile, "and teach Sans too because he apparently too lazy to make one." You added as you looked at Sans.

"what, does my masterpiece is not good enough as a snow statue?" Sans asked in a fake-hurt as he put a hand on his chest dramatically.

"Its more like a snow poff, actually." You corrected with a smile.

"oh babe, icy what you mean there. i'll remake it again later in snow problem." He replied with a playful grin and Papyrus groaned in slight annoyance at this, even though obvious smile is actually present on his face.

You three continued your journey and you noticed that many areas are pretty weird looking, so you asked you lovers about it.

"AH! THOSE ARE ACTUALLY THE PUZZLES I MADE TO TRAP HUMANS I NEED TO CATCH!" Papyrus said proudly.

"even though the only human that you ever met is just Frisk and you kinda befriend them." Sans commented with a grin.

"I KNOW." Papyrus replied.

You stared at the puzzle where there are two X'es and a button and a plank that said a way to solve the puzzle. Its said to turn each X'es into an O's before press the button. But Papyrus said that the puzzles are inactivated right now because he haven't recalibrate the puzzles in years after Frisk first solved them. You three continued your journey until you found another sentry. 

"ah, we came to the end of Snowdin." Sans said as we walked past the sentry and kept walking on. 

"What area before Snowdin?" You asked them as you crossed a bridge and kept walking. You stepped over a broken branch as the other two did the same.

"the Ruins." Sans answered calmly, "or 'Home', as old monsters used to call it until most monsters moved out to 'New Home'." He continued. "'New Home' is the capital of the Underground." He quickly explained and you nodded in understanding.

Then the three of you saw a big gate/two doors-like door with light lavender color and Delta Rune symbol and its apparently opened. 

"QUEEN TORIEL USED TO LIVE IN THE RUINS FOR YEARS UNTIL FRISK IS ABOUT TO CONFRONT KING ASGORE A FEW YEARS BACK BEFORE THE BARRIER IS DOWN." Papyrus said.

"Toriel used to live inside there?" You asked as you pointed at the opened door to the Ruins and they nodded. "The place seems lonely, though." You commented softly as you observed the gate. 

Then suddenly, the white dog woke up and jumped out from the carrier before running away into the gate to the Ruins.

How did the dog do that, you don't know.

You quickly ran after the dog through the gate, not minding both of your lovers' shoutings of your name until you heard a loud 'bam' from behind you as the place went dark as night and you turned around before widened you eye.

The gate was closed all of a sudden.

...shit.

"_______! you okay there?!" You heard Sans' voice from the other side of the gate.

"I'm okay!" You replied back in a shout as your eye slowly adjusted in the dark.

"WE CAN'T OPEN THE GATE FROM OUTSIDE, CAN YOU OPEN IT FROM THE INSIDE?" Papyrus asked.

You walked closer to the gate and put a hand on the said gate before you pulled back you hand as you felt something prickled your skin. You looked closer and found out that the gate was covered in thorny vines.

"It covered by thorny vines! I can't open it!" You told them and you heard Sans is cursing loudly. You looked around the place to search for something to cut the vines off, but no avail. Besides, its dark and you can't see well in the dark. "Guys, i need to search for something sharp for me to cut these vines, can you guys wait for me there?" You asked.

"its too dangerous!" Sans replied.

"I'll be fine! I'm just looking for something sharp like a knife or something else along with the dog!" You told him, "please?" You asked softly.

The outside is silent before you heard a sigh. "we understand. please be back soon." Sans said.

"I'll be back soon." You replied and turned around. The place isn't that dark anymore as your vision slowly adjusted itself and walked forward. You saw a patch of green grass with a small hole in the middle, which is pretty weird. You walked past it and saw another gate and its opened.

You walked forward as the scenery slowly changed as you kept walking on the long hallways until you saw a familiar stairs and you go upstairs. You widened your eye a bit as the place you saw is almost a complete twin of King Asgore's house/castle except this one is colorful. You walked around the place to search for something sharp like a knife, yet you found nothing.

You walked out from the house and the garden before the path is separated into two. You checked on your left side and you saw a doorless door before you entered it. You widened your eye a but as you saw ruins of buildings from afar. The place is surely very old as the buildings are already became ruins and its very dusty. You walked out from place and go back to where you start before you walked forward to the other side. 

You kept walking and saw some weird jello-like creatures on your way in the Ruins while searching for something sharp and the white dog. There are many areas that filled with puzzles and you always bumped into each one of it, which resulting you to get small scraps on your arms, legs, and face from either falling or bumped into something.

You let out an exhausted sigh as you took a small break before you walked forward. This time, you stepped on an unstable ground and you fell down, landing on your back quite hard and you let out a pained groans as you sat up and rubbed your back. You stood up and walked to a door-like teleporter and you're back on the other side of the safe ground.

You walked forward and saw that the room has many red leaves that shaped into rectangular. Then you saw a doorless door that lead to somewhere along with an open path. You proceed to the doorless door and saw a pedestal with a bowl that half-filled by candies. You saw a small plank that says 'Take one!', so you take one and put it inside your pocket before you walked out from the room to the other path.

You walked along a long hallway (that rhyme) and entered a room where there a road full of spikes to proceed to the other side of the room. You gulped as you crouched down to touch the spikes, but the spikes suddenly emerged down, leaving a road without spikes. You did the same to the far left of the spiky road, but the same thing didn't occur the same like the other one.

Then you gets it.

This spiky road must be a puzzle and there's a pattern somewhere for you to be able to cross this one. So you steeled you will up and stood up, putting your foot down onto one of the spiky road before the spikes disappeared and you did the same. You walked slowly and keep searching for the spiky road that will do the same to the previous spiky road where you stand before kept continuing your journey as you kept walking forward carefully until you reach the normal ground.

You let out a relief sigh before you proceed forward to the other room. The next room you saw is another hallway. You walked past the hallway to the other room. The room is pretty much normal except for some buttons on the ground. You proceed to the next room and saw two pairs of stairs that are going down before you looked up. 

This place is pretty spacious and lavender colored and there are many reddish-orange leaves here. You walked downstairs by one of the stairs and walked forward to the next room. The next room is dark, and you saw another patch of green grass in the middle of the dark room with small hole in the middle of the green patch. You shrugged it off and proceed forward.

Unknown to you, something just emerged out from the small hole in the middle of the green patch and watched your movements from behind with a smile.

As you're out of the dark room, you saw a gate like thing that almost the same one as the one you saw when the first time you entered the Underground. You walked past the gate thing and you heard a bark. You turned and saw the small white dog is sitting near a patch of golden flowers, letting out his tongue as he wagged his tail while looking at you innocently. 

"Goddamnit dog. Stop running away like that." You told him as you approached the dog.

The dog barked back to you before he approached the patch of golden flowers and dove his muzzle into the flowers before he pulled back with something shiny in his mouth.

A dagger.

"You found a dagger." You told him as he gave it to you. You took it and petted him, "thanks. But doesn't mean that i take this as an apology gift because we're trapped inside the Ruins because you ran off." You told him as you bit the dagger's handle and you held up the dog. You put him into the baby carrier and he immediately fell asleep.

You took the dagger from your mouth and shook your head at the dog's behavior. "You fell asleep after making us trapped inside the Ruins. You really are annoying." You said before you looked at the patch of golden flowers before you.

Its a bit withered, probably not having enough water. You grabbed two bottles of mineral water from your bag before you opened the caps and started watering the flowers. As you finished watering them, you found out that the flowers are a bit refreshed after that. Then you pulled off some weeds from the patch of golden flowers and put them aside, which resulting your hands, the knee-parts of your pants, and face got dirtied by dirts.

At the time you finished, you realized that your lovers must be worried sick of you. 

You cursed a bit as you grabbed the dagger from the ground and go back to the dark room.

Only to find something unusual right in the middle of the green patch in the middle of the dark room.

"Greetings. I'm Rosey. Rosey the rose." 

You stared at the talking rose's face that smiled at you. Another talking flower like Flowey?

"Are you by chance related by Flowey?" You asked slowly to 'Rosey'.

"You know him?" The talking rose asked.

"Yeah. He's on the surface, living with Frisk." You told the rose and the rose laughed softly.

"Well, its been the last time i'm alive and saw another human in the Underground. What are you doing here, human?" The rose asked with a smile.

"I was traveling the Underground with Papyrus and Sans." You told the rose.

"Oh! That comedian with his brother?" The rose asked and you nodded. "Well, what are you doing here? You should go now before they turned into dusts." The rose said before giggled sinisterly.

You got a bad feeling about this talking rose...

"By the way! Did you just watered the golden flowers and tidied it up?" The rose asked, changing the topic.

"Y-yeah." You answered softly.

"My! Thanks for doing that! Its getting pretty hot and dry lately, so the flowers didn't get enough water because of it." The rose thanked you as the rose smiled at you and their pink 'cheeks' reddened a bit.

"Don't worry about it. I just did it because i don't like seeing beautiful patch of golden flowers like that slowly drying off." You told the rose.

"By the way, what are you doing here by yourself, Rosey?" You asked them, "The barrier is already open and you can go to the surface, meeting with Flowey, i guess. Why are you here?" 

Rosey is silent, wearing a neutral expression while staring at you before smiled back at you. "No. I'm fine by staying here. Everyone already got their happy ending for real now. I don't want to ruin their happy ending because of my own selfishness." They said.

"Your... selfishness?" You echoed back softly in confusion as they smiled at you.

"Yes. Of dusting everyone in the Underground before destroying the humanity." They replied innocently.

You froze at their words. Dusting everyone in the underground? And humanity?

"But of course, i can't do it again because Frisk stopped me and do the happy ending for everyone." Rosey continued, "and because of them, i became a rose like Asriel became a golden flower."

"Are you... don't tell me..." You started slowly as Rosey looked at you, "you're that 'Chara'?" You asked.

Rosey is silent before they laughed sinisterly and their expression changed into a horrifying one. Black tar poured out from their open sinister smile and their red eyes.

"Oh my! Looks like somebody knew something!" Rosey said with fake excitement as the black tars fell from their face and petals to the green patch ground under them. "How far did you know about me? About the RESET?" They asked.

"Not much, but know enough about you kept dusting everyone for more than hundreds and killed both Sans and Papyrus." You replied in silent anger as you gripped the handle of the dagger real tight. "Why did you do that?" You growled.

Rosey laughed back sinisterly. "Because i hate monsters too." They replied easily, "at first, i only hated humans, but after Asriel betrayed me, i hate monsters too." They continued.

"Betrayed you?" You echoed back as you squinted your eye at them.

"Yeah! That idiot refused to take humans SOULs when we both were finally on the surface long time ago to free everyone else! Because of him, everyone fell into despair and both mom and dad got separated because of it!" They replied in pure anger. "If he let me control his body long time ago to kill those disgusting humans and reap their SOULs to free everyone else, then those genocide run where i controlled Frisk to RESET and dusted everyone else will never exist!!" They continued.

You stared at them as they slowly calmed down before they cleaned their face from the black tars with their leaves that acts as hands and looked back at you, smiling. 

"But i can't do RESET anymore because something prevented me do it. But i think that's fine." Rosey said calmly, "now i just want to live here by myself peacefully." They added as they looked down to the ground.

You stared at Rosey before you crouched down and started digging the ground around them before you pulled them out along with the ground and their roots.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Rosey yelled at you.

"Taking you with me to the surface." You replied easily.

"Why?!" They asked back in annoyance.

"Because you'll be lonely here by yourself." You answered them and they froze at your answer. "You may have killed everyone else in a different timelines, but it never happened in this timeline. You also regretted your action, right? So maybe you should take a second chance." You told them.

Rosey scoffed. "You think that comedian will forgive me?" They asked in annoyance.

"Probably not, but if you ask for a second chance, he'll probably gave you one." You told them as you brought them along with you as you walked back to Toriel's house. It will be a long way to go back there, but at least you can cut off those vines with the dagger and you got the dog back. "And if he's not giving you one, which there's a high possibility of one, i'll be the one that give you that second chance." You continued and smiled at them, "how's that sound, Chara?" You asked.

They're silent as they looked at you before they smiled a bit. "I'm not Chara anymore. I'm Rosey now." They replied. "And sure. That sounds cool, if its not about that comedian throwing me off to the lava in Hotland." The continued with a grin.

"Don't worry, i'll tell him that you're safe and i'll be the one that keep an eye on you." You told them while pointing at your good eye with a grin.

Rosey let out a small chuckle. "Dork." They commented.

When you finally arrived back to the thorny gate, you knocked on the gate with the handle of the dagger. "Knock knock." You started.

"Knock knock jokes? Really?" Rosey commented in slight annoyance and you shushed them.

You heard shuffling from the other side of the door before it went silent for a moment. "WHO'S THERE?" "who's there?" Both Papyrus and Sans replied.

"How rude. Am i gone that long that you two forgot about me?" You answered with a smile, "i'm so disappointed." You added before you chuckled. Then you heard small chuckles from the other side of the gate and you saw that Rosey is smiling, which kind of a good thing.

"I got a dagger." You told them. "I'm going to cut them off now. Wait for me there for a few moments, okay?" You asked.

"ALRIGHT." "ok." They replied in sync.

You started cutting the vines with the dagger, slowly cleaning the gate from the thorny vines. After a few minutes, you somehow managed to clean it off from the vines with only one hand because the other one is holding Rosey. Then you took a cylinder tupperware from your bag and put them inside.

"Sorry." You turned to look at Rosey as they looked down guiltily. 

"For what?" You asked in a small voice, not really understood what they meant.

"For doing the genocide run over and over again and trapping you here." They answered softly.

Oh, so they're the one who trapped you here.

Well, that's... surely something.

"Its okay. I forgave you already." You told them with a small smile, even though it may be not that clear because of the darkness, "but the same thing probably couldn't be said from Sans, though. He must very furious when he found out about it, so just stayed quiet about it, okay?"

"Alright then." They replied softly as they nodded.

You smiled at them before you searched for a small opening of the gate and pulled open the gate after you found it. Apparently, the gate is pretty light, unlike the appearance and the door swung open easily, revealing both of your lovers that worried sick about you. They immediately hugged you tight but you quickly told them that you're fine and you still have companions with you.

"you're filled with scraps and you're bleeding and--what in the actual fuck is that **_thing?!_** " Sans growled out when he spotted Rosey, who flinched a bit at Sans voice tone.

You quickly held them close to you as you gave Sans a warning look. "No Sans. Don't do anything bad to them. Not under my watch." You told him.

" **are you seriously keeping that demon?** " he growled with empty eye sockets.

"Sans, i know you knew who they are, but they're not Chara anymore. They're Rosey now, not Chara." You said firmly, "Chara is already dead, Sans. You knew that, right?" You pointed out.

"it still did not assure me that they won't do the same again like before." Sans replied darkly.

"They said they won't do it. And they can't do something like that ever again after Frisk stopped them." You said calmly, "they want a second chance, so i gave it to them."

"but i'm not giving that demon a chance." Sans snapped back.

Sans and you glared at each other before you threw the dagger (somehow its still in your hand) away to side.

"Fine. Screw your rock-hard skull, Sans. You may not forgiven them, but i forgave them because they felt guilty for it and they want a second chance by throwing away their previous name into a new one. This one in my hands here is Rosey, not Chara." You told him, "i don't care what you're going to say, but they're under my watch. You will not do anything bad to them. Never. If you disagree with my idea and want to kick me off from your home, then that's fine. I can move to my house back, if that's what you want." You finished before stomping away from both Sans and Papyrus, who's totally confused at the situation.

You kept walking away from them while Rosey looked at the two skeletons from your shoulder before looking at your hardened face. They want to say something, but stopped because they don't want to make it worse.

The road back to Snowdin is very long and suffocating for you. Right when you're arrived at the sentry station in the Waterfall, you stopped your steps as you held down your tears to fall down. You continued your steps as Rosey gave you a concerned look, which pretty unusual for their usual cheerful face. 

When you arrived at the path where tall grasses are, you hid there and sat down on the ground as tears started falling down from your eyes. You started to sob softly while Rosey patted your head softly with one of their leaves. 

"I... I'm an idiot--" you sobbed out, "n-now they'll... hate me... They'll break up with me... and-and they'll leave me in--" you coughed a bit, "in the da-darkness again... They'll hate me... Just like everyone else did..." You sobbed softly.

Rosey is silent as they stroked your hair softly while you bawled out like a snotty brat. Maybe that crybaby side of yours did not disappear after all. Then you heard a whine and something licked your tears off. You saw that the white dog is awake and now licking the tears off from your face, along with the snots. 

After a few minutes, you've calm yourself down and now you're staring at the grasses blankly. The white dog is barking happily at you and you petted him with a small smile.

"Are you okay now?" Rosey asked and you nodded. "You know, Asriel, or Flowey, i guess, is a crybaby too." They said.

"Flowey is?" You asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, he's like the biggest crybaby i ever know." They said with a smile.

"Hoo..." You replied softly and smiled a bit, "he's like me, then." You said and laughed a bit. "Because i'm a crybaby too." You added.

"Yeah, you are." Rosey bluntly said. "But he's SOULless now, we both are. We're not the same anymore like the time we're still alive." They continued before 'shrugged' at that. "Well, doesn't really matter. I always thought that i better be off dead, but somehow i became a rose instead." They said, "maybe the gods up there want me to attune for all my sins in the many previous timelines." They chuckled dryly.

"Maybe." You replied, "after all, you really did a bad thing." You continued and Rosey laughed at that.

"Yeah. And because of me, you're going to break up with him..." They said softly and you shook your head.

"No. Its fine. I always knew that this will come no matter what. I mean, no one really care about me except for my big brother. Who wants to be with me anyway?" You pointed out and laughed dryly, "i'm a disappointment of my family, and i'm broken. Who wants to be with me anyway? I'm a joke, my whole life is a joke." You continued.

The place is silent again except for the sound of rushing water, which actually slowly lulling you to sleep. You petted the sleeping white dog (seriously, this dog's sleeping behavior totally resembled Sans and it hurts you for remembering it) and put Rosey into the baby carrier too besides the dog. You slowly closed your eye and leaned your head on the stone wall behind you.

Rosey watched your sleeping figure and leaned on your chest, hearing your heart beating in a calm manner. They may be SOULless, but somehow your COMPASSION and KINDNESS are probably rubbing off to them, which is weird for a human that able to give their SOUL's main traits' vibes to something or someone.

Maybe you're--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys want to ask about Rosey? Well, i actually saw a picture about Chara became a rose, so yeah. I hope the artist won't be mad that i put their idea about Rosey into this story...
> 
> And about the fight part? That didn't really go as planned because at first i never thought of them having a fight at all. But then they fought.
> 
> Well, that escalated quickly.
> 
> Will they broke up or apologizes to each other? Let's just wait for the next chapter.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	44. Fell Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You stay a night at your brother's place with both Rosey and the white dog. You felt guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at lovers quarel, so yeah.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

"Here you go, little brother, little Rosey."

You nodded a thanks as you took a mug of black coffee and sipped it while Rosey sipped a glass of orange juice from the straw slowly.

Your big brother took a seat beside you as he also sipped on his white coffee while petting the white dog slowly. The room is in silence as you kept sipping your coffee slowly.

"You want to talk about it, lil bro?" Your brother asked calmly.

You were silent for a moment and pulled away the mug from your mouth. "Both Sans and i fought." You started slowly, "because he don't like Rosey." You added.

Your brother is silent as he stared at you calmly before petting you in the head gently. 

"This is my fault." You continued, "i should have talk about it more instead of stomping away from them..." You said sadly.

"Its my fault. Its not yours, but mine." Rosey said suddenly.

"No, its my fault. If i just not being a coward and stomped away, then we'll find the solution of it." You quickly told them and smiled a bit.

Your brother just looked at you and Rosey before he straightened his back and let out an exhausted sigh. "Well, i don't really understand what is the main problem nor i want to know about it actually, but what are you going to do, little brother?" He asked.

"I'll go back to their house and apologize to Sans. And if both Sans and Papyrus want to break up with me, then its fine." You answered him, "maybe i'll move out to a nearest town from here or whatever, having a new life." 

"Are you really sure about it, lil bro?" Your brother asked, "is that what you really want to do?" 

You looked at the black liquid in the mug before you looked up to your brother. "I'm actually not so sure." You told him. 

"Then don't. Half determination on doing something is a bad decision, bro. So don't." He replied firmly.

You looked down back to the black liquid in the mug on your lap silently. Maybe your brother is right about this. Its a bad decision. But real life is a labyrinth of bad decision, there is only one good decision and it will keep going on and on until the end.

"Maybe i'll apologize to Sans later." You said slowly and your brother patted your head softly with a smile.

"Good. If you need help, just say it, okay?" You nodded and smiled a bit to him.

"Thanks, big brother Theo." You thanked him.

"No problem, lil bro." He replied with a grin. "Well, its night already. I'll go grab the blanket and a pillow." He said as he stood up, "you sure you don't want to sleep in my room?" He asked and you shook your head.

"No, i'm fine with sleeping on the sofa. Besides, its your bed, not mine." You said.

"Well, if you change your mind, just say it." You brother replied and nodded before he left to grab blanket and pillow for you.

"Are you sure you're going to meet that comedian again?" Rosey asked, "what if he attacks you?" They added.

"Its okay. I can feel that he's not angry anymore." You answered as you put a hand on your chest. The cold feeling in your chest is letting out neutral vibes, which probably means that he's either sleeping or doing something else. "And even if he do, then its fine." You added with a small smile.

Rosey is silent as they stared at your face before they sipped the orange juice until its empty and your brother is back.

"Here you go, lil bro." He said as he gave you the blanket and the pillow. You took them and put the pillow at the end of the sofa before you laid down, pulling the blanket over your body as your brother turned off the lights.

"Well, good night, little brother." Your brother said.

"Goodnight, big brother Theo."

XxX

Papyrus is confused and worried. You still haven't come home yet, and he's getting worried. After your fight with Sans earlier, his brother immediately off to bed when they both arrived home. Sans is pretty upset and remained silent the entire way home. 

But he can feel that both of you and Sans are pretty guilty at each other from his very SOUL.

He yelped a bit when he heard his ringtone went off. He quickly took his phone and saw that its big brother Theo is calling him.

"THIS IS PAPYRUS, BIG BROTHER THEO!" He quickly answered the phone.

_"Hey Papyrus. Sorry for disturbing you in this kind of time."_

"NO PROBLEM, BIG BROTHER THEO. OH! AND ABOUT _______--"

_"Don't worry Papyrus, he's in my apartment's living room, fast asleep along with his new white dog and rose friend."_ Theo quickly said and Papyrus let out a sigh in relieve.

"THANK GOODNESS HE'S ALRIGHT! I WAS GETTING WORRIED THAT HE'S NOT COMING HOME WHILE ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT..." Papyrus said in relieve. 

_"Say, Papyrus, do you know anything what happened between them?"_ Theo asked.

"I DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND." Papyrus answered sadly, "ALL I KNOW IS JUST THAT THEY FOUGHT WHEN SANS SAW THE TALKING ROSE AND KEPT SAYING 'CHARA', 'FORGAVE THEM', OR SOMETHING." He continued.

_"I see..."_ Theo said softly. _"Well, my brother said he was guilty and want to apologize to Sans someday, soo... Maybe you can watch over your brother until that day come?"_ He asked. 

"DO NOT WORRY, BIG BROTHER THEO! I WILL ALWAYS KEEPING AN EYE SOCKET ON MY BROTHER!" Papyrus replied proudly.

_"Alright then Papyrus. Well, have a good night."_ Theo said.

"GOODNIGHT, BIG BROTHER THEO!" Papyrus replied before the call's over. He put his phone on the nightstand before he laid down on his race car bed.

Papyrus looked up to the ceiling before putting a hand to his chest where his SOUL resides. The cold feeling of his brother's and the breezy cool feeling of yours are wrapping around his SOUL calmly and soothingly.

But somehow, he felt the breezy cool feeling slowly fading away and he's getting paranoid. Even though the Great Papyrus shouldn't be paranoid, but if its about you, he surely will get paranoid.

He just hopes that its nothing.

XxX

Rosey slowly opened their eyes. They blinked for a few moments before they noticed that its morning already. Its still a bit strange that they can still woke up like this, despite being a rose. 

Maybe this is what Flowey always feel when he became a flower.

Still! Even though they became a rose, they're still a bit grateful that they're alive. Even though they just want to be off dead after Frisk stopped them from resetting anything from all over again. But yeah. Karma is a real cruel punishment.

They looked around. They saw that weird white dog (somehow the dog reminds them about those monster dog families) is sleeping by your feet while you're still fast asleep on the sofa, kinda motionless. As they turned around to look around more, they stopped before taking a double-take on you and especially your SOUL.

Rosey stared directly to where your SOUL is at. Ever since they became a rose, they could see people's SOULs just like Monsters could. 

Their red eyes stared harder on your SOUL. Somehow, weird mists are fogging the SOUL, so they stared harder before they widened their eyes.

This is bad. They must tell someone about this! Wait, you have a big brother! Err, who was it again, they wondered...

"Good morning Rosey!" Rosey yelped in surprise as they turned to see Theo is standing near them with already in a good white shirt with a tie, dress pants, and dress shoes.

"Morning '310%-Literally-Gay' big brother Theo." Rosey greeted back with innocent smile while Theo seems a bit annoyed by Rosey's words.

"Would you please knock that 'Gay' thing for a moment! And i'm not!" Theo replied in annoyance.

"Really? But i think i heard ______ is talking about hooking you up with that fireman, Grillby." Rosey teased before chuckled softly and Theo's face burned up in pure red to his neck and ears in pure embarrassment.

"Shut up, its not your business." Theo said.

Oh wait. ______.

"Say, Theo, would you please let me call Sans and Papyrus?" Rosey asked and Theo looked at them in confusion.

"Sure thing but... for what?" He asked.

"Just do it. This is very important." Rosey answered. Theo watched them for a moment before he took out his phone and gave it to Rosey that took it. 

"Well, i'm going to the kitchen to make coffee. You want something, Rosey?" Theo asked as Rosey started typing away on the phone.

"Nah. Sprinkle me fresh water and i'll be fine." Rosey answered without taking their eyes off from the phone screen. 

"Alright then." Theo replied and walked off to the kitchen, leaving Rosey with you and the white dog.

As Rosey kept searching, they finally found Papyrus' number and called him before putting it into speaker mode as they put the phone on the table, waiting for the tall skeleton to pick the call up.

_"OH! BIG BROTHER THEO! GOOD MORNING!"_ Papyrus exclaimed excitedly and Rosey winced a bit at the skeleton's loud voice but quickly shrugged it off.

"No, i'm not Theo, i'm Rosey. You know, the talking rose from yesterday." Rosey replied and they heard an 'oh' from the other side. "Listen, i got no time to tell you the details, but please tell your brother too about this. And if he refused so, then you should come to Theo's place. Do you know where is it?" They asked.

_"WE'VE WENT THERE ONCE WHEN ______ VISITED BIG BROTHER THEO."_ Papyrus answered and Rosey nodded.

"Good. Oh, and can you please call your brother too? Just don't say that its from me please so he won't end the call." Rosey said.

_"UNDERSTOOD! SANS! COME HERE FOR A SEC!"_ Papyrus exclaimed.

A few seconds past and Rosey heard something shuffling from the other side.

_"sup."_ Sans said calmly.

"Sans, before you close this goddamn call, listen to me first." Rosey quickly said.

_"give me a reason for me not doing that."_ Sans replied darkly.

"Sans, _______ Fell Down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err, there will be explanation in the next chapter, so don't worry.
> 
> And you can comment if you want! I may or may not reply to it, but your comments fill me with DETERMINATION!
> 
> For real, not only because of the fandom.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	45. Awakening*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You felt two familiar feelings. Cold and Warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part fourth of this chapter is full of sin and this time its long as shit.
> 
> Probably.
> 
> I'm still embarrassed making this right in front of my big sis who kept talking to me...
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

Its dark.

And cold.

...you wondered where you are, and what time is it. 

...

But...

Does it really matter?

Sans hate you now. And probably Papyrus too.

You're an idiot.

You're broken. An **_ABOMINATION_**. You should not ever exist.

You're useless. You're just a trash of the earth. No one love you.

Everyone hates you. You're an **_ABOMINATION_**.

**_ABOMINATION_** should not exist.

Yeah.

You should have die.

...

XxX

"what?" Sans asked, "listen here you demon, i don't like this joke of yours--"

_"THIS IS NOT A JOKE, YOU STUPID SMILEY TRASH BAG!!"_ Rosey yelled in rare anger, which stunned Sans up. _"______ IS GOING TO DIE IN EITHER MERE MINUTES OR SECONDS!! SO GET YOUR GODDAMN INEXISTENT ASS HERE TO ABORT THE FELL DOWN!!!"_ They continued before the call ended.

Sans pulled away the phone and stared at the screen before looking at Papyrus, who looked horrified at the news.

"______ FELL DOWN?! OH MY GOD, SANS! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?! I NEVER KNEW THAT HUMAN COULD FELL DOWN TOO!" Papyrus exclaimed in panic.

"woah, bro. calm down for a moment while we think about it first." Sans said, blue translucent sweats started pouring out from his skull. "we just need to go to where ______ are and ask Tori about human's Fell Down." He continued and Papyrus nodded with panicked face.

"______ IS AT BIG BROTHER THEO'S PLACE." Papyrus answered.

"got it, bro. let's go." Sans held out his hand and Papyrus took it before Sans teleported both of them to Theo's place. 

The time they arrived, they both saw Theo is hugging you that appears to be still 'sleeping' motionlessly and limply with teary eyes and Rosey is looking at the scene quite blankly before they spotted both Sans and Papyrus.

"So you came." Rosey commented as both Sans and Papyrus approached both Theo and you. "You should be able to abort the Fell Down, but do you even know how?" They asked.

"we don't. that's why we're gonna ask Tori about this." Sans replied as he took out his phone and started searching for Toriel's number while Papyrus approached both of you and Theo in pure horrid. He quickly dialed Toriel's number at the time he found it and clenched and unclenched his empty hand as he wait for her to pick up.

_"Hello, Toriel speaking."_

"oh hey, Tori." Sans greeted.

_"Why, good morning Sans! Its unusual for you to call me this early. Do you need anything?"_ Toriel asked kindly.

"actually we do. _____ Fell Down." Sans answered quickly and he heard a gasp from the other side.

_"Goodness... He Fell Down?"_ Toriel echoed back.

"yeah. but we got no clue of how to abort the Fell Down especially on humans. you think you know something about this?" Sans asked.

_"I'm not so sure, Sans. Fell Down on humans are definitely aren't common to them except..."_ Toriel trailed off and Sans is very curious about it.

"what is it, Tori? what is it?!" Sans asked frantically as he turned and saw the condition your SOUL.

_"He's a magic user."_ Toriel answered seriously. 

"you mean a wizard?" Sans pointed out.

_"No, Sans. Not all magic users, especially humans, are all wizards."_ Toriel answered, _"Can you see what happened to his SOUL?"_ she asked.

Sans turned and looked at your SOUL, "the SOUL is fogged by black mists and i can see there are many black strings tied around his SOUL." Sans answered quickly, "what does that mean and how do we abort the Fell Down?" He asked.

_"Black mists and tied up by black strings?"_ Toriel echoed back, _"Oh dear. You have to quickly abort the Fell Down. Just pulled his SOUL out and bonded back with you and Papyrus' SOULs. Its a first aid for aborting the Fell Down."_ She continued.

"bonded back? you sure about that Tori?" Sans asked.

_"Its like a first aid on injury. Hurry up and do it before its too late!"_ Toriel said and the call ended.

"Papy, we gotta bonded back to _____." Sans announced quickly.

"BONDED BACK? BUT--"

"Theo, we need to bring _____ to our house to do the bond. its kinda private and we gotta do it quick. you don't mind, right?" Sans asked Theo.

"Just don't let him die." Theo replied with teary eyes before hugging your limp figure and let Papyrus held you up in his arms.

"got it." Sans replied and grabbed Papyrus' radius before teleported back to their house.

Both of them quickly sat down on the sofa and let your limp figure leaned on Papyrus' chest. Sans held up his left hand and do a tugging motion to your chest, eventually pulling out your SOUL that is indeed fogged by black mists and black strings are around the SOUL and the end of the strings are from beyond your chest.

Both Sans and Papyrus are terrified at this. They don't want to lose you! Not after that incident where you got beaten up and lost your eye!

Papyrus pulled out his SOUL first before Sans. They looked at each other before nodded and brings their SOULs closer to your SOUL, slowly sending out their magics from their SOULs to your SOUL. They both groaned when their magics brushed over your SOUL, which actually making the black mists slowly vanished, leaving your SOUL with the black strings.

Both Papyrus and Sans pushed their SOULs closer to yours so it brushed to each other, earning pleasure and pain feelings to their very own SOULs and whole body. They noticed a few black strings are snapping off from your SOUL and they felt that the breezy cool feeling from your SOUL is slowly coming back.

Sans put his boney hand on your face, actually feeling cold even though he doesn't really have skin to feel it. Seeing your 'sleeping' face actually broke his nonexistent heart to pieces. Its his fault. He shouldn't have being a rock-headed asshole yesterday, so this whole shit won't be happening right now. But he also terrified when he saw that demon rose in your hands. He was scared that that demon rose will eventually hurt you and take your SOUL to RESET. He don't want to lose you, yet because of his silly rock-head, now both he and Papyrus will lose you for real.

"please, babe. i'm so sorry for being an asshole yesterday. please, babe, open your eye. please babe, we need you. i'm sorry... i'm sorry...!" Sans sobbed out as blue translucent tears started pouring out from his empty eye sockets while holding your face with both hands.

Papyrus saw his brother and hugged your limp figure from behind as orange translucent tears started pouring down from his eye sockets too. He don't want to lose you. You're both he and Sans' human! Both he and Sans adore you very much and thinking about them losing you is a very horrifying thought. He buried his face to your hair, somehow smelled like the sun and, well, you. 

Unknown to them, several strings snapped off from your SOUL and both Sans and Papyrus' SOULs brushed over to your SOUL, sending off their magics to your SOUL.

XxX

**_("Child! You have to wake up!")_ **

What is that, you wondered. 

The voice seems familiar to you, yet you can't seem to put your hand on it.

You felt two very familiar feelings that surrounded you and made you shivered a bit.

What are these feelings, you wondered.

The feelings seem very familiar to you. Very familiar and... very important. 

Very loving... Very welcoming... Very important...

Its both Cold and Warmth...

Cold... Blue... White... Comic...

Warmth... Orange... White... Spaghetti...

...

Sans...

Papyrus...

Sans... and Papyrus...

You heard a voice. Its sounds very sad and... terrified. Its seems the person is crying while saying some words that seems like apologies.

Why would this person apologized to you, you wondered.

The Cold and Warmth surrounded you again, this time far stronger and you saw a light. You somehow able to move your body and walked into the light slowly, the Cold and Warmth feelings are getting stronger and stronger as you getting closer to the light.

What is beyond the light, you wondered.

But...

The Cold and Warmth that surrounded you somehow assured you that everything is going to be alright.

XxX

Your finger twitched a bit as you slowly regain consciousness. You peeled open your eye slowly and noticed that everything is black and white and something is holding you tight, either your face or your torso.

Then as your blurry vision slowly getting clear, you saw Sans with streaming blue translucent tears right in front of you.

Oh.

You have to apologize to him.

"S... Sanss..." You called out slowly, which snapping his head up to look at your face, staring at you in pure disbelief and joy.

"hey, hey, babe. i'm here. Papyrus' here too. we're here, babe. we're here." Sans quickly replied, cupping your face as he pulled closer to your face.

"I'm... sorry... for... yesterday..." You apologized slowly and softly as Sans froze when he heard you apologized. "I'm... an idiot... please... forgive me... I'm sorry... please... don't leave me... in the darkness... again..." You continued as tears started building up in your eyes and trailed down to your cheeks. "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry...!" You sobbed out.

"no no, its my fault, babe. i'm sorry, babe. i really am so sorry. i shouldn't have being an asshole yesterday. i'm sorry." Sans replied frantically as tears also trailed down from his eye sockets to his cheekbones, cupping your face with both hands and put your foreheads together as you put your hands to his boney hands.

"Its okay, _____. We're not leaving you. Never! We will be always be with you forever and ever." Papyrus said as he hugged both of you and Sans from behind you.

As tears kept pouring out from your eyes, Sans skele-kissed you on your lips before licked your tears off from your chin, cheeks, and your eyes. You shivered a bit as you felt Sans' tongue licked your lips and you opened your mouth, letting Sans' tongue to lick your tongue before started exploring your mouth. You let out a moan as you clung your arms around his cervical vertebrae and felt boney hands on your stomach, noticing it belongs to Papyrus', slowly trailing up to your chest.

You let out a moan as Papyrus' hands found your nipples and started pinching it gently, slowly arousing you. As Sans pulled away from your mouth, he trailed down to your neck and started nipping and licking it gently as another pair of boney hands are massaging both of your hard length and asscheeks, which making you moaned quite loud in surprise.

"W-wait." You said slowly and the pleasure on your body parts stopped so suddenly. You panted a bit as you saw Sans' aroused face and blushed a bit. You need to tell them now. There will be no second chance because second chance usually sucks.

"I... I want you two now..." You confessed out softly, "its not fair that i always got pleasured while you two did not."

Sans looked at you before looked up above your head, possibly looking at Papyrus before looking back to you.

"are you sure, babe? we don't want to push you if you're not even ready yet." Sans said and you shook your head quickly.

"N-no. I'm fine now. I... want you two now..." You replied, "please." You added softly.

Sans stared at you before looked up to Papyrus and back to you again. "alright then babe. hold onto me. we'll 'port to bed." Sans said and you did what he said as Papyrus hugged you from behind and Sans teleported the three of you to the master bedroom's bed, landed on the bed quite gently.

You're very nervous. You never did have sex to any humans, let alone skeleton monsters! But both Sans and Papyrus said they could make 'those parts' by their magics, so yeah.

Sans dove back to your neck and put his boney hands back on business on your length and asscheek from your pants, which made you yelped a bit in slight surprise before letting out a moan of pleasure as Papyrus' phalanges rubbed and pinched your nipples gently. Then Papyrus pulled off your shirt and threw it off somewhere, feeling the cool temperature of the room is touching your bare skin and made you shivered a bit.

Then Papyrus turned your face around and skele-kissed you first before opened his teeth and licked your lips with his tongue. You opened your mouth and Papyrus' tongue started to explore around your mouth before rubbing it to yours. You let out muffled moans as Papyrus pinched your nipples too gently and Sans actually pulled off your pants, actually throwing it off away too along with your underwear.

Without anything really covering your skin, the cool temperature in the room actually too much for your hard exposed length and you about to closed your legs, but Sans wouldn't let you as he spread it opened and he settled himself down between your legs.

"W-wait. Why am i the only one naked while you two are still fully clothed? Its not fair you know!" You protested out as you covered your exposed length with your hands before Papyrus pulled them away.

"HMM, MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT." Papyrus agreed and Sans nodded before they both pulled away from you to strip off. 

You watched both of them as they slowly (very slowly) pulled off their upper garments before going to their lower garments. You gulped down your saliva as you saw their beautiful bare ivory colored bones and your face flared up as they finally took off their lower garments, which showing their pelvic bones, sacrum, and coccyxes.

They both approached you back on the bed at previous positions and your face flared up as Sans spread open your legs once again. You shivered as Sans' boney hands stroked your inner thighs before he pulled one of your legs to rest on his shoulder, which actually exposing you more and your face flared up more. 

"oh babe... you don't realize how beautiful and how cute you are like this..." Sans commented as he nipped your thigh gently in deep voice before licked it, which made you squirmed a bit before Papyrus' boney hands took your hand to his face.

"______, you really are the most beautiful human we've ever seen." Papyrus said in low, gentle voice as he skele-kissed your hand gentlemanly and you blushed at the compliment.

You yelped a bit when you felt something poked your entrance and you turned to see Sans is giving you a teasing grin.

"sorry. just testing the water before diving in." Sans said as he brought up his hand and suddenly a some kind of bottle appeared on his hand. "besides, i heard doing this to a man usual hurts, so preparation is very needed in this kind of thing if you don't want it to be real hurt." He continued before opening the bottle's cap and tilted it down to his other hand. Weird transparent goo poured out to Sans' hand before he tilted the bottle back and closed the lid while his other hand that covered with weird goo slowly inching closer to your entrance and poked it softly.

"are you sure about this, babe? there will be no turning back after this." Sans said.

"I'm very sure." You replied firmly as you both looked at each other before Sans nodded.

"alright then. tell us if it hurts, got it?" He asked and you nodded.

Then Sans' goo covered phalange slowly pushed into your entrance. You held down your breath as you gripped Papyrus hand. The foreign thing inside you felt very alien on you and you clenched around it quite tightly.

"woah, babe. you're squeezing my phalange real tight. relax, babe, then i'll hurt less." Sans assured you as he skele-kissed your inner thigh and nipped on it while his other hand stroked your thigh assuringly.

"O-okay..." You replied and tried to relax as the phalange inside you started wiggling around and eventually pushed deeper into you. The phalange stopped there as Sans waited for you to get used to the foreign thing inside of you. A minute passed, you relaxed enough and moaned a bit as Sans moved his phalange in and out from your entrance while crooked the phalange every once in a while before actually putting in another phalange in.

With two phalanges inside of you, its a bit hurt as it got stretched more and you whined a bit as Sans moved the phalanges slowly. Then Papyrus actually grabbed your length and started pumping it up and down, which made you moaned pretty loud as Sans continued doing 'preparations'. You moaned as Papyrus kept pumping your length, which making precum slowly trailed out from the tip of your length and making it more slick as Sans pulling in and out his hand while crooking his phalanges here and there to search for someth--

"Ah!" You yelped as Sans rubbed something deep inside of you which sending pleasure straight to your length. What is that, you wondered.

"heh. bingo." Sans said before he did it again and you let out a pleasured whine as its getting a bit too much while Papyrus kept stroking your length but in a slow movements.

"W-wait." You put a hand on Papyrus's hand on your length, trying your best not to just cum here and there. "I don't want to cum yet. Not when both of you still not inside me yet." You said and Papyrus skele-kissed the top of your head.

"Alright then, _____." Papyrus replied.

Then you felt another phalange pushed into your entrance, wiggling it around for you to get used to it and sometimes brushed your prostate teasingly. After a few moments, you looked at Sans. "I'm ready, Sans." You told him.

"right... which one is should be the one to get inside you?" He wondered out.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD BE THE FIRST ONE, SANS!" Papyrus said.

"Let me pleasure you both, then." You quickly said with flushed red face, "w-while Sans is inside me, i-i can pleasure you with my mouth...! I-if you want to, Paps..." You continued softly in embarrassment before you felt a hand petted your head.

"WELL, IF YOU WANT TO, THEN ALRIGHT." Papyrus said.

Somehow, you thanked that dating book for showing you about this kind of thing...

Then you saw from the corner of your eye something is lit up and you turned forward, only to blush hard as you saw Sans', err, 'part' that is standing proudly. Sans grinned playfully as you stared at it in slight interest. Sans' length is definitely a bit bigger and have more girths than yours, that's for sure. Then you felt something touched your lower back and turned around, only to see Papyrus' length standing proudly like Sans'. His length is not a big and have more girths like Sans', but its definitely longer than yours or Sans'.

Then Sans pulled you down so you laid down on your back and Papyrus's length is definitely real close to your face as he pulled his phalanges out from your entrance and you whined a bit at the loss, which made him chuckled a bit.

"someone's eager." Sans said teasingly as he lowered down and skele-kissed your stomach before you felt something cold and slick pressed on your entrance, poking your entrance teasingly. "i'm going to put it in, tell me if it hurts, okay?" He asked and you nodded.

He looked at you before skele-kissed you on the lips and his length is slowly pushing into your entrance, spreading it more than his phalanges that it hurts. You held down your breath as you felt the head of Sans' ecto length slowly pushing in before it stopped after the head is finally inside of you.

"shit, babe, your inside is too hot and tight...! h-hey, you okay?" Sans asked and you nodded, gripping Papyrus hand as you tried to calm your breath down.

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment." You said and he nodded. After a while, you nodded to Sans and he pushed his entire length inside of you. You let out a small moan as you were completely feeling filled up as Sans finally fully inside of you and wait for a moment before Sans pulled his length out and pushed it back slowly.

You let out small moans as Sans both filled and emptied your entrance in a normal pace before you realized that you forgot about Papyrus. You looked up and saw him looking at both of you and Sans got connected to each other before you turned to his length. You moaned a bit as Sans trusted a bit harder into you and you saw Papyrus' length twitched in slight excitement, so you brought up your hand to his length and inched it closer to your mouth before giving an experimental lick, which resulting the tall skeleton to yelp in surprise and pleasure before he looked down to you.

"I--ah, did tell you that--ahn!--i'm pleasuring you too--ngh!--with my mouth...!" You said in mid moans as Sans kept trusting in and out from your entrance, sometimes brushing your prostate but sometimes not, actually teasing you. You pulled Papyrus length to your mouth and held it with your hands as you licked his length before putting it into your mouth, licking and sucking on it like you did to a lollipop as Papyrus moaned at this and put his hand to your head.

You yelped as Sans turned you around so you're facing Papyrus' length completely on all four and moaned out as Sans trusted into you, slamming into your prostate hard. Your moans and pleasured screams muffled up as you sucked on Papyrus' length while holding onto his pelvic bone and Papyrus actually grabbed your hair quite gently as he moaned lowly along with Sans' pleasured grunts.

"______, you're doing--ah--really great...! It feels--hng!--very great...!" Papyrus moaned out softly as he petted you and you hummed in pleasure and pure excitement as Papyrus complimented you.

"you're so beautiful, babe. we're so lucky to have you, babe. you're ours. ours." Sans chanted out as he slammed into you and you moaned out when he got your prostate and sheer excitement fills you when he complimented you.

Moans and grunts and small voice compliments for you filled the room. You felt your release is coming up as you felt the familiar knot in your gut and your insides actually squeezed Sans' length as you get closer and closer to your release.

"you're going to cum, babe?" Sans asked and you let out a muffled moan as Sans slammed into you while you still sucking and licking Papyrus' length before he turned you around so you're on your back now and you released Papyrus' length from your mouth in a 'pop'. He somehow slammed harder into you and you screamed out a loud moan as he closed the gap of his teeth to the crook of your neck, nipping it gently. 

"go on. cum for us, ______." Sans said lowly before he slammed hard once more before you moaned loudly as you came and clenched both your entrance and your hand on Papyrus' length, which made them grunted lowly before they followed you. Sans' release filled your insides while Papyrus cum on your face and chest.

You whined a bit as you felt Sans' cum filled you up real full and Papyrus' cum on your face and chest. Sticky and felt weird, yet it real satisfying and hot as you realized that you're the one that did this to them. 

The three of you panted out, trying to catch your breathes as you felt Papyrus' cum near your mouth and licked on it. It definitely tasted weird in your tastebuds, yet somehow its addicting. You brought up your hands to your face and chest, scooping up the orange-colored cum with your hands and licked all the cum innocently before you noticed both Sans and Papyrus are looking at you with slight disbelief look and blushed hard.

Then you felt Sans' length from your entrance dissipated away and you whined a bit in loss before moaned a bit when you felt something trailed out from your entrance before realizing its Sans' cum. You brought a hand to your entrance to scoop the cum a bit before licked it off innocently. Tasted almost the same as Papyrus', but there's something different from it, definitely.

Then Papyrus picked you up and put you beside him slowly, brushing off your sweaty bangs before looked at Sans. Sans nodded and actually a white small towel appeared on his hand before use it to clean up the cums from you pretty gently, especially from your entrance.

You whined a bit as you closed your eye, completely drained and exhausted and just wanted to take a small nap.

"TAKE A NAP, ______! ITS A VERY EXHAUSTING DAY TODAY AND YOU SHOULD TAKE A REST." Papyrus said and you nodded, slowly drifting off to dreamland.

Today really is an exhausting day. Yet, you're happy.

XxX

**_("Well, _____ is a real adult now, isn't he?")_** Gaster pointed out to Sans as both Papyrus and you are fast asleep.

"yeah. he's an adult for real now." Sans replied softly. "oh wait, i need to tell Theo about this." He remembered and took his phone on the nightstand with his magic. He sent a text message that you're fine for now and that you're a real adult now because the three of them already did 'adult stuff' for real.

Not even five minutes, Theo messaged back in relieve and slight disapproval text about it, which make Sans chuckled a bit.

Well, at least you're happy and satisfied right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation on reader's or Fell Down on humans isn't that clear, so i'll try to explain it in the next chapter.
> 
> Hopefully.
> 
> Sex scene with two hot skeletons are HARD! So i'm sorry for the bad shit. 
> 
> And the time Reader and those hot skeletons did that, its still morning. Dafuq, me? Really? A sex right in the morning?
> 
> And please don't forget to comment! Because your comments fills me with DETERMINATION and PATIENCE on writing the chapter!
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	46. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You saw something weird.
> 
> *You and Frisk are surrounded by thugs again and Rosey is about to kill them if you don't run away fast. What should you do?
> 
> *Toriel taught you about magic-users.
> 
> *The Trio Teaser strikes again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. I was having fun writing this.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter!

You blinked once and twice as you saw something unusual before rubbing your good eye and looked at it again, which doesn't really change than before.

"Hey, kiddo?" You called and Frisk hummed as they turned to look at you. "What's that red-colored heart on your chest doing there?" You asked.

Frisk looked at you for a moment before looked down to their chest and looked back to you with a smile. "Its my SOUL, mister _____! You can see it?" They asked back and you nodded.

"Very clear." You answered.

"So you really are a magic-user!" Frisk exclaimed happily.

"I am?" You asked back and they nodded excitedly.

"Mom said that usually magic-users are able to see SOULs!" They said. "And when you Fell Down yesterday... The symptoms you got are exactly the same as what magic-users got when they Fell Down!" They continued.

"Oh." You replied softly. "Have you ever Fell Down, Frisk?" You asked and they shook their head, their shoulder length hair flew here and there.

"Nope!" They answered.

"What kind of magic-user are you?" You asked them.

"Mom said i'm just a lower class magic-user, which means that i only can see SOULs!" Frisk answered, "what about you, mister?" They asked.

"Mmm... I'm not really sure..." You answered, unsure. "Both Sans and Papyrus only said that i'm just a magic-user. What kind, i don't know." You admitted. "Do you know any kinds of magic-users, Frisk?" You asked.

"Not really. All i know are just dark wizard and light wizard." Frisk said, "magic-users subject is just got introduced in class two days ago." They added.

"Ah, i see." You replied and ruffled their hair with a smile while Frisk seems a bit annoyed that you made their hair all tangled up but smiled back nonetheless.

Then you heard someone is knocking the front door. You were about to stand up to open the door, but Frisk quickly on their feet and opened the door, revealing it to be your big brother.

"Hey there, buddy. How's ______?" Your brother asked Frisk with a grin as he ruffled their hair too, which made the tween pouted a bit.

"Mister ______ is great, mister Theo!" Frisk answered as they backed a bit to straighten their hair while Theo grinned playfully.

"Really? That's great then! Hey, little brother. How's your day?" Your brother asked as he and Frisk approached your figure on the sofa back.

"Frisk and i were talking about magic-users earlier." You answered him with a smile as he sat down on your right while Frisk sat down on your right.

"Oh! Seems pretty interesting. Oh wait, i brought your new friends here too." Your brother took his big bag off and put it on his lap. He opened the bag and a familiar white dog popped out from the bag, barked happily when he saw you and licked you.

"Seriously, Theo, this freaking dog is slobbering me with his saliva and its disgusting." A familiar annoyed voice was heard from the bag too as the dog jumped out from the bag to your lap and a familiar rose popped out from the bag.

"Good evening, Rosey." You greeted them with a smile as they turned to see you.

"Greetings. I see you're getting better now." They replied as you took them out along with their pot to your hands. "I was getting tired of your brother's shenanigans and--"

"Chara? Is that you?"

Rosey turned and widened their red eyes a bit when they saw Frisk's surprised figure and gasped a bit.

"It is you!" Frisk exclaimed. "But why are you a rose?" They asked in confusion.

"I'm not Chara; i'm Rosey." Rosey replied, "and i see you're doing pretty good, Frisk." They continued with a smirk.

"Rosey, be good." You warned them and Rosey just 'shrugged' as they rolled their eyes.

"B-but, why Chara became a rose?" Frisk asked.

"Ask to yourself, you Squinted-Eyes! I became a rose because of you stopped me from doing a RESET." Rosey replied with blank face.

"Oh." Frisk said and both of them stared at each other before Frisk gasped a bit. "Oh! You should have meet Flowey! Flowey's at my house! You want to meet him?" They asked happily.

It seems like Frisk is fine about Chara became a rose.

"Maybe someday." Rosey replied calmly.

"Umm, i don't mean to interrupt, but what are you guys talking about?" Your brother asked slowly and the white dog on your lap barked too.

Frisk giggled while Rosey smirked at him and you just smiled at him.

"Its nothing, mister Theo!" Frisk said with a grin.

"Yeah, just mind your own business, Hot Guy's-boyfriend-soon-to-be." Rosey teased with a smirk.

"Its nothing, big brother Theo." You told him with a smile.

Your big brother groaned in frustration and the three of you laughed at his reaction.

"Well then, kiddo. Ready to go home?" You asked as you stood up slowly, as your lower body is still a bit sore because of yesterday. Frisk nodded and took Rosey's pot and their bag before they stood up and you two walked up to the front door.

"I'll leave the house and watch both Carrot and the white dog so they won't kill each other, big brother Theo." You told him and he replied with a thumbs up as he held the white dog from running off to the kitchen where Carrot resides. You closed the door and held Frisk's hand as you two walked to Toriel's house.

Because Toriel is helping King Asgore on political things in education subject, she asked you to watch over Frisk for half a day until its evening. Both Sans and Papyrus are still at work, so you watch over the kid by yourself at home. 

"How are you at mister Theo's house, Cha--err, Rosey?" Frisk asked.

"Boring." Rosey replied bluntly, "the dog kept licking my goddamn face while Theo kept complaining about things." They added.

"Like what?" Frisk asked.

"Like that fireman at the bar back in Snowdin." Rosey answered.

"Hooking big brother Theo with Grillby is hard because he's always in denial." You commented, "i think Grillby is fine with big brother Theo though. Its just that big bro doesn't really want to accept it and because of our shitty family." You added.

"If Papyrus is here, he'll scold both of you because cursing." Frisk said.

"Its okay, kiddo. As long as you didn't tell him about it and saying the same curse words." You told them with a small smile.

As the two of you walked down the big street, several thugs were seen in some empty and dark alleyway, which made you a bit nervous. Ever since that incident where you lost your eye, you became a bit traumatic to thugs and dark alleyways and it made you nervous.

You squeezed Frisk hand a bit tighter when you two (or three if Rosey was included) walked passed the dark alleyway full of thugs. Frisk seems noticed and squeezed back as the two of you kept walking before you heard several heavy footsteps from behind and a hand pulled your shoulder, which made you took a step back and turned around. Sure thing, its the same thugs you just walked past earlier.

"You seems pretty familiar there, _pal_. Are you that guy that made our boss in jail now?" One of the thugs asked with ugly mug of his.

"I think you're mistaken, sir. Now if you excuse me, i have to bring this child back home." You quickly said and about to leave, but there's another thug right in front of you that stopped you from running away.

"Not so fast, _pal_. We need to avenge our boss, so be a nice boy you are and let us fucking finish you up." The guy said.

You pulled Frisk closer to you as you two got surrounded by the wall. Damn it, you're not in your best day today, but it seems like the gods up there really do like seeing you suffer like this.

"Go away you assholes." Rosey suddenly said with displeased expression. "We don't have time to freakin listen to your rambles. So please do not slow us down, you pigs." They continued with sadistic expression.

"What did you just fucking say, you goddamn weed?!" One of the thugs replied in anger.

"Not only that, but it seems you pigs are deaf too, apparently!" Rosey added and they laughed for a few moments before black tar started to drip out from their creepy smile and red eyes as they looked at the thugs and you saw floating red knives around Rosey.

**_"Now move away before anyone get killed."_** Rosey said darkly.

"Hah! What weed can do--" before the thug finished his words, the red knife flew forward to the guy's calf, cutting it and made the guy howled in pain as he fell to the ground while holding his bleeding calf and Rosey laughed sadistically.

"I told you so~" they said in a sing a song tune before giggling. "Now move away before i kill you all for real." They continued darkly.

Okay, time to go for real before Rosey kill anyone.

You quickly held Frisk up in your arms before you ran away from there as fast as you feet take you to Toriel's home, ignoring the thugs' shouts and yells from afar. As you finally near Toriel's home, it appears that the thugs are gone already and you tried to catch your breath as you finally arrived and put Frisk down to their feet.

"That was pretty fast of you, mister _____!" Frisk said in awe before looked at Rosey, "Rosey! Stop attacking people!" They scolded.

"Better than you guys got attacked." Rosey replied, "if that happened, that comedian will get me." They added.

"Now, now. Don't argue here. Come on, let's just go inside now, shall we?" You suggested and walked to the front door of Toriel's home. You knocked the door and a few moments later, Toriel opened the door and welcomed you in after gave Frisk a kiss on the head before she spotted Rosey and widened her eyes a bit.

"O-oh. Greetings. I'm Toriel. And what is your name, little rose?" She asked kindly to Rosey.

"I am Rosey. It is a pleasure to meet you, Toriel." Rosey answered back with a smile.

"Say, mister _____?" You turned to Frisk and hummed as an answer. "Do you mind if i take Rosey to Flowey? Or do you want to join in too?" They asked.

"Nah, kiddo. I need to talk to your mom about something before i go back home with Rosey. Just tell Flowey i said hi." You told them. They kinda want to protest, but nodded and walked to their room with Rosey in their hands. After they're in their room, you turned to face Toriel.

"Ready for the lesson, child?" She asked with a smile and you nodded.

"Yeah." You answered and you two walked up to the living room where you will start a lesson.

About magic-users.

"Alright then. From where should we start the lesson?" She asked as she put a pair of glasses on and took several books from the shelf in the living room near the fireplace. Kinda a dangerous place of placing flammable things near the source of the flame, but Toriel probably using fire magic instead, so yeah.

"From the start, i guess." You replied and she smiled fondly.

"Alright then, child. Let's start from the history of the first human magic-user, shall we?" She suggested and you nodded.

Apparently, human magic users aren't that common. If the whole human populations on Earth are more than a billion, then human magic users are around a quarter of it back in the past. Right now is probably just one magic user between a million humans. No one knows about why and how humans can learn magic for sure, but there is an old saying between monsters is that a human kept having a close contact to something that magical, whether monsters or magical things, will somehow absorbed the magic and could do magic too.

Though a few of them usually became a magic-user because of fate or either their parents are magic-users too.

There are many kinds of magic-users, but it got divided by two major magic-users, which are Light Magic-User and Dark Magic-User. Just like their names, their magics are either light AKA good kinds of magic like healing and stuff, or dark AKA bad kinds of magic like cursing and stuff. Light magic-users' magics felt welcoming and colored normal, while dark magic-users' magic are pretty much a complete opposite of it and it dark colored.

"Now, let's start at the two's classes," Toriel started, "there are Elementals, Wizards, and Healer. Elementals are divided by what kind of element that became their traits, for example like Fire Elementals with fire that's obviously their main traits. Wizards are by far the advanced type of magic-users. They could do many kinds of magics, for example like Elemental Wizards which is an advanced type of Elementals but Elemental Wizards are managed to learn every elements. Being Elemental Wizard is not that easy, considering as either humans or monsters are only able to learn one to two kinds of element magics.

"Healer, just like the name, is a healing specialist. They only able to use green magic to heal." Toriel explained. "But there is one type of magic-user that is very rare, and the magic they use is not common at all, unlike other magic-users that already specified.

"Their magic are consist Time and Space, Memory, and Trait Sharing. Even so, this magic-user is actually just a mere legend. Even to us monsters that live far longer than humans, we never been actually meet one face to face and only knew this by a mere legend. We don't really have a specified name for this magic-user, but we usually call them as 'The Angel'." Toriel said with a kind smile, "it is said that this kind of magic-user only born randomly in a random place and in a random time. It is a very rare magic-user indeed."

"'The Angel'..." You said softly and looked down at the book at the page of the legendary magic-user. An illustration of a hooded figure with kind smile and a blurry illustration of a pair of white wings on their back. 

"It is also said that this magic-user is actually able to use every normal magics that exist other than their own trait magics." Toriel added and you hummed in interest.

"Interesting..." You commented softly, "but what is this 'Trait Sharing' magic thing about?" You asked.

"That means that this magic-user are able to share their main traits of their SOUL to other people's. For example, if this legendary magic-user's main trait is kindness, then the magic-user's kindness will affect other people that interact with them, whether consciously or subconsciously." Toriel answered.

"Woah, that's pretty cool." You said, "too bad they're only a legend." You added before you turned the page and saw something. "Say, Toriel? What's this 'Stats' thing about?" You asked as you pointed at the page.

"Oh! Stats is the status of your whole being. Here, let me show you." Then Toriel did something before you saw words floating in the air right beside of Toriel's head.

**TORIEL DREEMUR  
LV 1**

**HP: 440/440  
AT: 80  
DF: 80**

**EXP: 0  
NEXT: 10**

"This is Stats. HP stands as HOPE, but it also acts as your health point. So if you got injured, your HP lowered. AT is ATTACK, which determines the damage output of the attacking party. DF is your defense, which determines the damage input for the defending party." Toriel explained, "EXP stands for Execution Point. EXP are gained by killing monsters or humans. When enough EXP is accumulated, your LV will increase. LV stands for LOVE, which means Level of Violence. A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt others. LV starts off as 1 and 20 is the highest level of LV."

You gulped a bit when you thought about EXP and LV once again. Woah, those two statuses are pretty dark. If you kill someone, you gains EXP. If you have enough EXP, your LV increases.

Then in a flick of Toriel's hand, the Stats dissipated away. "Are you alright, child? You look pretty pale." She asked in concern.

"No no. I'm fine. I was just thinking about the Stats again just then. I never knew that its so deep like that..." You admitted and she smiled before petting your head.

"It is alright, child. Now, why don't we end today's lesson? Its getting darker outside and you should be careful on your way home." She told you as she stood up, straightened her dress and you followed her up.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot today is my cooking duty!" You said in realization. "Damn, both Sans and Papyrus must be on their way home now. Toriel, can you tell Frisk that i'm going home now? And please tell them about tomorrow is Training day at our place like usual you asked her as you wore your shoes and muffler near the front door.

"Why, of course, my child. I will tell them about it." Toriel replied kindly with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll be going now." You told her as you smiled at her and opened the door, walked up to the front gate and closed it again after you're outside of the gate. You waved at her as she waved back before you ran off to home.

As you ran, you felt eyes on you from somewhere. Its a menacing feeling, so you thought that its probably the thugs from this evening and you increased your running velocity to home. You're not in the mood of beating people up, so running away is mostly a great decision in this situation.

**_("Be careful, child. They're watching you.")_** Goopster warned you.

"I know." You replied.

As you finally arrived home, you slammed open the front door and slammed it close as you leaned on the door and slid down on the floor, panting out and letting out a relieved sigh.

"Oh! You're finally back." You looked up and saw your big brother is peeking out from the kitchen with baby carrier on his torso and the white dog inside of it. "What's wrong? You just like you ran a marathon." He asked.

"I did run a marathon, big brother Theo." You panted out and took off your shoes and muffler. "Thugs are watching me from afar and i don't want to risk another beatings." You said. 

"What?! Thugs are watching my cute little brother!? How dare them?!! My little brother belonged to two monsters and me only!" Your big brother exclaimed and the white dog barked in agreement.

"Really now?" You commented out in slight annoyance before you let out a sigh and walked up to the kitchen. "I'm going to cook dinner, so if you want to help, then help me for real." You told your brother as you took some ingredients from the fridge. It seems like you got enough ingredients to make curry rice.

"Oh! I'll help!" Your brother replied and joined in with you.

After the curry and the rice are ready, both of your lovers are finally back home.

"WE'RE HOME, _____!" Papyrus exclaimed as both he and Sans walked up to the kitchen, giving you a skele-kiss in the head along with Sans.

"oh hey, Theo. didn't know you visit us." Sans said as he spotted your brother with a lazy grin.

"Yep! And bring this little white buddy along with that little rose. Oh wait. Where's Rosey?" You brother asked you as he petted the white dog.

"They're with Frisk. The kid want to show Rosey to Flowey so yeah." You answered him as you turned off the stove and took carrot sticks to feed Carrot. "By the way, dinner is ready. You guys can eat first while i feed these two." You told them as you picked the white dog into your arms and took a plastic bowl before filling it with warm yesterday's spaghetti leftovers. 

You put the bowl in the corner of the kitchen and put down the dog on the floor, who quickly approached the bowl and ate it happily. You smiled a bit as you stood up before realizing that the three others are still haven't take their dinner portions yet. 

"Seriously, i told you guys to eat first, didn't i?" You pointed up in a small huff.

"See? I did tell you guys that my brother is the cutest thing in this whole universe!" You brother suddenly exclaimed happily, "even the dog or even the rabbit are lost to his cuteness!"

You blushed at that and blushed redder as both of your lovers nodded in agreement while they gave you a dreamy look (Sans) and a sparkly look (Papyrus).

"yeah, especially yesterday." Sans commented, "you're real cute when you blush, babe." He added.

"YES! ______ IS VERY CUTE YESTERDAY!" Papyrus agreed.

You face is completely red along with your neck and ears. Oh god, you want them to stop making you embarrassed and teasing you.

Really, these Trio Teaser are really will be the dead of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'You're so cute yesterday', huh?  
> Yes, reader is very cute _yesterday morning_... *grinned evilly*
> 
> Oh man, talking about magic-users are fun! And the Stats. Right. There will be a time where we see reader's Stats along with the skelebros, don't worry. :v
> 
> Maybe in the next chapter? I don't exactly know...
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	47. Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Somehow, the Fell Down got cured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you guys waited for this long! I was got distracted by other things in real life and yeah, so this chapter is kinda... weird.
> 
> Well, i hope you like this chapter!

You grunted in pain as you held your chest and fell on your knees. You leaned on the wall as the pain increased and the white dog barked in concern. You clenched your eyes as you stayed there for a few moments before the pain dissipated away as soon as it came.

You let out your held breath as you peeled open your eye, only seeing the white dog watching you with his dark eyes in concern as he tilted his head a bit that made you smile.

"Its okay. I'm fine now. Don't worry about me, little buddy." You told him as you petted him. Really, you probably should try pick a name for him, but you're kinda bad with names, as Carrot is the first victim of it.

You shakily stood up slowly before made your way to the sofa and sat down, letting out a breath. Both Sans and Papyrus are actually doing groceries right now before the others came. You were actually want to go with them, but they insisted you to stay at home because of your condition. Along with yesterday's event that your brother told them, they insisted even harder and even made Orion stayed with you at home, in case something happen.

Really, those two are such a mother hen.

But somehow, it makes you happy that there's someone that cares genuinely about your well being, more over being two people!

"Come here, little buddy. Let's try and get a name for you." You called the white dog and he barked happily before jumped on the sofa beside you as you took your phone. You opened the web and searched for good names for dogs, which resulting to many dog names.

"Hmm... Blacky, nope. Snowy, nah. Star, no. Spot, well he got no spots so no. Clear, weird so no. Mudbutt, who came up with this name anyway? Weird so no, again. Jack, too common. Shoeshine, that's that dog's name from that dog movie, isn't it? Sorry but no. Pie, that name made me want to eat it, so no. Fudge, nope." You kept searching as you kept commenting at the names that got listed. Really, who came up with these names anyway?

Then you saw a particular name that seems normal enough for the white dog. You saw the meaning and it seems to be good enough for the dog, you guessed.

"Toby." You said and the dog barked happily. You turned and saw that he looked at you innocently with his tongue out. Huh. "Toby." You called again and he barked happily again.

Huh.

Seems like he likes the name.

"You want Toby as your name, little buddy?" You asked and the dog barked before jumped onto you and licked your face. You chuckled a bit because it felt weird and ticklish. "I take it as a yes then, Little Toby." You said as you petted him happily and he barked happily, tongue rolled out as he panted.

Then something nudged your head lightly and you turned, seeing Orion that nudged your shoulder this time with his muzzle. You smiled and scratched his separated mandible as he purred happily. Then you saw Carrot it hopping in to you and you picked her up before holding her in your arms. You stroked her soft fur on her back before both Toby and Orion nudged you and nuzzled up to you. 

"woah babe. didn't know that you're a beast tamer." You turned and saw both Sans and Papyrus are finally home.

"Oh, welcome back." You greeted them as they approached you and skele-kissed you on top of your head.

"WE'RE HOME, ______." Papyrus greeted back with wide grin.

"alright, Orion, my buddy. let's get you back." Sans said as he opened a portal or some sort and Orion whined at that. "come on, i'll take you out again someday and then you can play with _____ again." Sans said calmly.

Orion whined again before he looked at you and nudged your shoulder gently once again. You smiled a bit and scratched his parted mandible once again before he floated away into the portal and the portal closed as soon as it appeared.

"ARE YOU FEELING WELL WHEN WE'RE OUT, ______?" Papyrus asked, "DID YOU GET ANY MORE PAIN IN YOUR CHEST?"

You nodded at that. "The usual." You answered. "Its alright. Its just for a few moments before the pain's gone." You assured them, even though you knew that they'll just go and check it themselves.

Both Sans and Papyrus stared at you right into your very SOUL with sharp and stern eyes, which made you a bit nervous. Then they looked at each other for a moment before someone was knocking on the door loudly, breaking the silence.

"comin'." Sans said as he walked up to the door and opened it, revealing it to be Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Rosey, and surprisingly Flowey too.

"Heya, _____! Its been awhile since the last time since we saw each other! How are you?" Undyne asked with wide grin.

"Pretty well, actually. And come on Undyne, we saw each other a week ago, right? You always say that whenever we meet." You replied with a smile and she laughed at that.

"Still like a long time to me!" She replied before she turned to Papyrus, "you ready for this week's training, Papyrus?!" She exclaimed.

"OF COURSE, UNDYNE! I'M ALWAYS AND WAS BORN READY ALL THE TIME!" Papyrus exclaimed back as he saluted to Undyne before they grinned to each other.

"Good answer, soldier!! Now let's start our training in the backyard!" And with that, both of them zoomed out to the backyard through the back door.

You smiled at the scene and turned as Frisk sat down beside you with both Flowey and Rosey's pots in their arms.

"Here, let me help you, kiddo." You told then as you took Rosey's pot to your hands, which earning a thankful smile from Frisk.

"So, how's the reunion yesterday, Frisk?" You asked.

"Flowey bailed out his eyes like a cry-baby he is." Rosey commented with a grin.

"Shut up, Rosey! And i did not cry!" Flowey yelled back.

"He did cry." Frisk said with a smile, "oh! But Rosey did too, though." They added.

"Did not!" Rosey protested.

"Did too!" Flowey replied with a grin in return.

"Now now. Don't argue to each other." You told them calmly, "you guys are still siblings, despite things happened, you're still siblings, right?" You pointed out with a small smile.

Both SOULless flowers looked at you before looked at each other blankly.

"I guess so." Flowey answered.

"I suppose." Rosey replied.

"Good." You said as you stroked their petals before you and Frisk stood up. "Now, let's go and join the others to see the training." You told them and you and Frisk walked out from the house through the backdoor along with Toby that followed you along before you closed the door.

There, you saw both Undyne and Papyrus are 'warming up' in the middle of the wide empty green yard while both Alphys and Sans are talking to each other, probably about nerd things. You sat down beside Sans as Frisk is beside you, while both Rosey and Flowey are still arguing to each other and you and Frisk quickly stopped them by scolding both of them.

"havin' a hard time babe?" Sans asked.

"Nah. Its fine." You told him with a smile.

"alright then babe. tell me if you need a help." Sans replied and skele-kissed your cheek.

"Ew. Stop kissing to each other." Rosey commented in disgust, "it disgust me." 

"oh really? then what about this one?" Then Sans pulled your head and skele-kissed your lips before pulling away and grinned playfully to Rosey, making them letting out a gagged motion along with Flowey while you blushed hard.

"Disgusting." Rosey said with disgusted face.

"I think i'm gonna puke." Flowey commented with the same disgusted face.

"heh. whatever you say, weeds." Sans replied calmly, leaning on your shoulder and closed his eye sockets before slowly drifting off to sleep along with Toby on his lap. Rosey huffed in annoyance before you stroked their petals softly and put their pot on your lap as you watched both Undyne and Papyrus started to spar to each other.

Well, Papyrus looked cool as always, that's for sure. His graceful moves, his compassion on not hurting Undyne too much, his charming grin...

"Mister ______, you're drooling." Frisk suddenly said and it apparently snapped you out from your daze. You cleaned the said drool from the corner of your mouth with the back of your hand in slight embarrassment.

Seriously, you need to get a hold of yourself.

Frisk giggled. "Papyrus is the coolest guy ever, right?" They pointed out and you nodded at them as you smiled a bit.

"The coolest guy in the whole universe." You said.

As you watched the spar back, suddenly the pain on your chest came back and you grunted in pain as you put a hand on your chest. Probably noticing your pain, Sans suddenly woke up and Papyrus suddenly stopped his move before turned to look at you.

"oh shit. babe, babe. your chest hurt again?" Sans asked as he held you close while you held your chest in pain.

"It... hurts..." You said and whined a bit as Sans put a hand on your chest, activating his magic.

"shit. this is bad. we gotta call Tori." Sans said before turning to Frisk, "Frisk, kiddo, can you call your mom right now? this is emergency." He told them and they nodded, taking out their phone and started typing their phone.

"______! THIS IS BAD, THIS IS BAD! ALPHYS! DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?" Papyrus asked as he also put his hand on your chest and activated his magic on you.

"N-no! I-i never k-knew this kind of s-symptom to h-humans!" Alphys answered in slight panic.

"Mom! Its me, Frisk! Mister ______ is in trouble! His SOUL... there are many black strings around it and its hurting him! What should we do?!" Frisk asked in slight panic. You can't really hear what Toriel is saying from the other side, as your whole body is slowly weaken and you can't really move your body as you want anymore.

"Mom said mister ______ need DETERMINATION!" Frisk said.

"DETERMINATION? BUT HOW DO WE GET THAT?" Papyrus asked.

"Alphys, you still have those DT injections?" Sans asked.

"N-no! I d-do not!" Alphys answered, shaking her head frantically.

"shit. babe, babe, hang in there, _____. don't die on us. please, don't die...!" Sans chanted out as he held you close along with Papyrus.

You looked up to them as you slowly brought up your hand and held their connected hands on your chest, which taking their attentions to you.

"Its okay... Its not... that hurt... anymore..." You assured them with a small smile. "Its just... I can't really move..." You added slowly.

"isn't there any other way to completely abort the Fell Down, Tori?" Sans asked to Toriel through Frisk's phone.

_"I don't think so, Sans, as DETERMINATION is what usually prevented us Monsters to Fell Down. There is a possibility that it will happen to ______ too."_ Toriel answered. You can hear it clearly because Frisk use the loudspeaker mode.

"How about my SOUL?" Frisk asked, "maybe Alphys could injected out some of my DETERMINATION and gave it to mister ______?" 

"No... kiddo... Its dangerous..." You told them slowly, "don't... do it..."

_"Its dangerous, my child! What if something happened to you?!"_ Toriel exclaimed, agreeing to you.

"Its okay mom! Another pain right in the SOUL is fine! Besides, i've felt the worst of the pain years ago!" The tween protested, "and if i don't do it, what if mister _____ Fell Down and died?! Both Sans and Papyrus would be devastated!" They added, determination lit on their eyes. "Please mom! I'll be fine!" They begged.

Toriel is silent before you heard a sigh from the other side. _"If i cannot stop you, then i allowed you, my child."_ She answered and almost everyone looked relieved but you.

"Its okay mister _____! I'll be fine!" Frisk assured you with a grin before turning to Alphys, "but how do we do that?" They asked.

"J-just like y-you i-inject in the i-injection t-to y-your skin." Alphys answered, "b-but i d-don't have the injection w-with me..." She added slowly.

"i'll go get it." Sans said. "where did you put it?" He asked.

"I-in a cabinet i-in my o-office in t-the lab." She answered.

"got it. hey, babe, its okay, kay? Frisk will be fine, and you'll be fine too. everything's going to be okay." Sans told you as he stroked your face before he hugged you and Papyrus held you after he let go of you and teleported away.

"DO NOT WORRY! EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! FRISK HAD DONE THIS SEVERAL TIMES BEFORE AND THEY WERE FINE!" Papyrus assured you.

"But... what if... something went wrong...?" You asked.

"Don't worry, ______! Alphys is a pro at this! She'll do her best! I'm sure of it! Right babe?!" Undyne asked as she hugged Alphys with wide grin.

"Y-yeah... T-though i'm n-not sure..." Alphys replied softly.

"Its okay, Alphys! You've done this before, so it'll be fine! You just have to believe in yourself then nothing bad will happen!" Frisk told her with a determined face and Alphys nodded slowly.

You dislike the idea of this, of course. You don't want to risk the tween's life just for yours. But you know Frisk's stubbornness and determination cannot be compared to yours, you can't really change their mind.

After a few minutes of waiting, Sans came back with some empty injections in hands. He nodded to Alphys who nodded back and took the injections. Then she turned to Frisk and they both nodded at each other.

"Everything's going to be fine, Alphys. You've done this before when you checked on me and i was fine. Just be calm and took the determination into the injection." Frisk told her, "or maybe do you want me to do it myself?" They asked and Alphys shook her head.

"N-no. I'm a s-scientist. I-i hate d-doing this again, b-but maybe doing t-this to human i-instead is fine." Alphys replied, "especially i-if that made _____ alive."

"I believe in you, Alphys, we all do, alright?" Frisk said and everyone else nodded at that. Well, except you because you can barely lift a finger now and you're getting sleepy.

"DEAR _____, DON'T FALL ASLEEP!" Papyrus' loud words actually jolted you awake, but not for long before shortly after your eyelid flickered again.

"Shit, Alphys, babe, we gotta hurry!" Undyne said in slight panic.

"I-i'm on it!" Alphys replied as she tugged out Frisk's SOUL, red stylized-heart floated in front of their chest before Alphys cradled it in one of her hand with an injection in her other hand. "R-ready, Frisk?" She asked, the tip of the injection hovered near Frisk's SOUL and Frisk gave her a thumbs up.

You can't say what else is happening because your vision flickered out and you blacked out.

XxX

"oh shit, babe! babe! shit he's not responding!" Sans exclaimed in pure horror as he cradled you along with Papyrus.

"______! DON'T DIE YET! YOU HAVE TO STAY DETERMINED!" Papyrus exclaimed as he clenched shut his eye sockets, transparent orange tears started building up in his eye sockets.

Sweats started pouring down from Alphys as she slowly injected the injection into Frisk's SOUL, which earning a pained yelp from Frisk but their face stayed determined. She started to take the determination into the injection, filling it with red substance until its filled and she pulled the injection away from Frisk's SOUL, making their SOUL to go back into their body.

"I got it!" Alphys said as she turned to face you and both Papyrus and Sans, that cradled you tight, "you two, c-can either of you p-please tug his SOUL out? I-i got the determination injection with me!" She told them.

Both Sans and Papyrus looked at her before nodded. Then Sans tugged your SOUL out, which already covered with strings and only leaving small gaps on it while the end of the strings are beyond your chest. Alphys hovered the injection from your SOUL before looked at both Papyrus and Sans once more, asking for permissions.

"save him, Alphys." Sans told her, transparent blue tears started pouring down.

"PLEASE, ALPHYS! SAVE HIM!" Papyrus said, transparent orange tears trailed down from his eye sockets like waterfalls.

Alphys nodded and she slowly injected the injection filled with determination into your SOUL, slowly emptying the injection until its completely empty and she pulled the injection away from the SOUL.

They all looked at your SOUL, as it began to shake slowly and strings snapped out from you before all of the strings snapped out from your SOUL, letting it shine again into your SOUL colors with slight red hue around the SOUL.

"What is that? Why does the SOUL gotten slightly red?" Undyne asked softly.

"I-its a normal reaction i-if a SOUL got injected b-by determination that isn't theirs." Alphys answered, "i-i just hope that it w-will work to him..." She said softly before the SOUL goes back into your chest.

After a few moments of waiting, your fingers started to twitch lightly before they saw you slowly peeling open your eye, which made them all cheered up in happiness.

XxX

You let out a small groan as you felt something wrapped around you quite tight, before noticing that its both Papyrus and Sans. You realized that briefly, you blacked out and that somehow you really did Fell Down. You hugged their arms that around you as tears started building out from your eyes.

"you're safe, kiddo, babe. you're safe with us. safe." Sans chanted out as he started skele-kissed your face in pure relief while tears still streaming down from his eye sockets.

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT, _____! YOU WILL BE WITH US! YOU'RE SAFE WITH US." Papyrus said as he hugged you tight with tears trailed down from his eye sockets.

You sobbed softly as for the first time in years, you're scared of dying and leaving these two by themselves in grief. 

You really hate seeing other people wept in grieves, especially if its because of you. You always thought you don't deserve anyone's tears, as you're an abomination, and abomination should've disappear from the entire universe.

But after you met everyone else, you started to think if you can be a little bit selfish. 

You wanted them to fill you with love and hope, which are devoid in your entire life. You wanted them to worry about you, care about you, and fill you with such expressions you never got from anyone before.

And somehow, they did.

Then you were hugged a bit tighter and found out that you're in the middle of a hug pile. You smiled and closed your eye in happiness.

Yes, this is fine.

XxX

Both Flowey and Rosey looked at the hugging pile with blank faces before looked at each other as Toby is right beside Rosey, also staring at the hugging pile with his tongue out.

"You know," Flowey started, "i think they somehow forgot about us."

"I agree." Rosey agreed as they nodded and Toby barked too, as if also agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the. Start from next chapter, the Mature content will change into Explicit, i guess.
> 
> And guess what? Next chapter is a sin. Does any of you guys wait for this shit?!! Because i'm so pumped!!
> 
> •Thiefofstealth


	48. Seduction*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You felt you 'sins' crawling on your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go you sinners!  
> A chapter full of sin!! *throw this chapter to your face*
> 
> Hope you like this while i jump into the void because of embarrassment!!
> 
> TW: magic-drunk that leads to blowjobs. :v

You nibbled on the Temmie Flakes in your hand as you watched the television with both Sans and Papyrus. The others decided to go home to let you rest after Undyne's special training of cooking was finished, even though you were pretty much fine and even worried about Frisk instead.

They said they were fine, but they were quieter than usual. They also said they only tired a bit, and a bunch of monster food (apparently, its a common name for magic-induced foods) will make them go back to their usual chipper self.

Rosey stayed with you and both Sans and Papyrus. Even though Sans is still watchful and wary for the rose, Rosey seems pretty calm and even teased him about when he dunked them in the past. They never mentioned about anyone's deaths, so you thought it was fine as long it didn't make Sans pissed off.

"Geez, what's with this generations?! Seriously, kids these days are already smoking weeds and getting drunk!" Rosey complained as they watched the news that is telling about today's generation. You nodded in agreement as you threw in another flake into your mouth. Seriously, this generation is hopeless.

"uhh, babe? you okay there?" You turned and gave Sans a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" You asked as you put another flake into your mouth.

"YOU'VE BEEN EATING THOSE FLAKES FOR ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES BY NOW." Papyrus said, "EATING TOO MUCH MAGIC-INDUCED FOODS ARE NOT REALLY THAT GOOD FOR HUMANS AFTER ALL." He added.

"I... think i'm fine?" You said slowly, unsure by yourself. Well, the flakes not really tasted like anything in particular, but somehow you can't stop eating it.

"uhh, i think you should stop eating it, kiddo." Sans said as he snatched the bag of temmie flakes from your hand, "you just got cured from the Fell Down, and we're not ready for another sickness that will attack you in the near future." He added as he drew his arm away from your reach as you tried to snatch it back.

"Noo! Give it back! Saans!" You whined as you tried to take back the bag, but Sans use his magic to make the bag float away far to the ceiling, which earning a pout from you. "Sans, you're such a bully..." You pouted at him.

"yep, he's drunk already." Sans said, actually ignoring your words and the bag floated away to the kitchen, "unusual actions from you means that you're drunk and look at the time, babe. its bed time already. we should go to bed." He told you as he pointing at the clock on the wall.

"Its not even ten yet!" You complained childishly.

"BUT IT WILL BE TEN IN A MINUTE AND SANS IS RIGHT, WE SHOULD GO TO BED." Papyrus said and petted your head gently. You still pouted but nodded slowly.

"Ugh, are you three are going to do gross things later?" Rosey asked as Papyrus held you up into his embrace and you wrapped your arms around his cervical vertebrae.

"maybe, demon weed. just close your ears real tight later if you want. ______ can be pretty loud if he wanted to, after all." Sans said with playful grin and Rosey gave him a disgusted look.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Hey Toby! Come and keep me company while i watch this pointless news in high volume to tune gross sounds and gross voices down!" Rosey exclaimed and the white dog barked as he ran out from the kitchen and sat down on the sofa, tongue out and panted out happily.

You snuggled up to Papyrus as you three went into the master room. Papyrus put you on the bed gently and you whined a bit at the loss of his warmth. Sans chuckled and petted your head gently as he plopped down beside you while Papyrus is on your other side.

"DO YOU WANT TO READ A BED TIME STORY?" Papyrus asked.

"I want you guys' dongs." You said bluntly with blank but serious face, which actually earning dark blushes from both of your lovers, "now." You added.

"woah babe, that was pretty blunt of you." Sans said, dark blue blush still present on his face and sweats started pouring from his skull.

"But i'm serious." You told him with unusual childish serious face with small pout. "A-and i want you guys too." You continued softly as you looked down to your hands that tangled to each other and started wringing it. "But this time! I will seduce you two first!" You added giddily with excited face.

Your lovers stared at you before glanced at each other and looked back to you.

"you sure pretty excited about this, babe." Sans commented and Papyrus nodded in agreement.

"Because i never seduced anyone before! So you guys are the firsts!" You answered honestly with a victorious smile and sparkly eyes.

They both seems a bit awestruck by your cute expression and hugged you tight because of your adorableness. You caught it by surprise as you just stay there without even moving a thing while you're a bit flustered. What? What did you do?

"WELL THEN, IF YOU REALLY DO WANT TO SEDUCE US, WE ALLOWED YOU." Papyrus said as he pulled away from you along with Sans.

"But i don't know how to seduce a skeleton." You admitted bluntly.

"kissing on the area where usually humans got aroused at, but change it into bones." Sans told you and you hummed in understanding.

"Alright then! I'll go with Paps first because i want to see his aroused face first!" You said and turned to Papyrus, slowly inching closer to him and eventually sat on his lap with a grin. "I'm not heavy, am i?" You asked.

"Definitely not! You're as thin as a pressed tin can!" He answered with a grin and put his hands on the curve of your waist.

"Okay then." You replied and looked up to his face, his empty eye sockets, his handsome feature on his boney face. You brought up a hand and stroked his face starts from his smooth cheekbones. You stood up to your knees so your face reached his face before you kissed him softly.

You started peppering him with kisses and he sometimes chuckled because it tickles. Then you slowly trailed down to his mandible, kissed him there slowly and dragged out your tongue before you licked him there, which earning a surprise yelp from Papyrus.

He doesn't particularly tasted like anything, as he just made of bones. But there is a distinct taste of sweetness and magic on it. Its an exciting taste and you craved for it more.

You licked his cervical vertebrae and the line scar as you slipped in your hands into his shirt, touching his ribs and gently dragged your nails on the ribs while you looked up to watch his expression. Papyrus moaned lowly and small blush appeared on his cheekbones as he closed his eye sockets to concentrate on the sensation more. 

You dragged out your teeth and nibbled on his cervical vertebrae gently as you grind your crotch to his, which earning a low moan from both of you. Then you pulled your mouth from his cervical vertebrae and kissed his teeth before he opened up and your tongues fought to each other for dominance, which of course you lost and you moaned lowly as you felt your mind is getting hazier and hazier each time he licked your tongue and your salivas mixed to each other before you pulled out because you need to breathe.

You panted out and you moaned as Papyrus moved onto your neck, licking and nibbling on it gently before he pulled away. You moved away one of your hands from his shirt to the inner side of his pelvic girdle, which earning a yelp from Papyrus and you pulled away your hand in surprise.

"S-sorry, did i hurt you?" You asked in concern and he shook his head before gave you an assuring smile.

"I was just surprised, that's all. In fact, it actually feels good." Papyrus replied and patted your head, "You did a great job, _____. The great Papyrus believes in you!" He said as he complimented you, which made you a little bit happy and excited.

You nodded at that and slowly put back your hand to his pelvic bone before you stroked it slowly, which earning a moan from Papyrus. You watched his aroused expression as you slowly and gently dragged your nails on the bone, which made him squirmed and moaned a bit louder. Then you moved your hand to his coccyx and dragged your nails gently there, which earning a loud moan from Papyrus and he hugged you tight that actually made you stopped your movements as he quivered a bit while still hugging you and actually stifled his moaning voice.

Wait, did he just... orgasm?

After a few moments, he let out a breath (even though he has no lungs) and went a bit limp as he put his weight on you before stroking your hair with his boney hands and pulled away a bit, smiling at you.

"You did a v-very great job, _____! The great Papyrus approves it!" He complimented you and your eye sparkled up as you perked up in happiness.

"heh. you seems happy, _____. there are even an imaginary pair of dog ears and dog tail that wagged left and right real fast like Lesser Dog when someone petted him." Sans commented after he was real silent for the past minutes while you seduced Papyrus. 

"That is exactly true!" Papyrus agreed with a grin and petted you gently.

Then after he stopped petting you, you turned to Sans and crawled up to him before you sat down on his lap (he was leaning on the wall). You put your hands on his shoulders as he put his hands on your hips, smiling at you.

You brought up your hands and cupped his face before you kissed his forehead and his teeth. He kissed back before he opened his teeth and licked your lips with his tongue. You opened your mouth and you both tied each other's tongues before Sans' tongue started exploring your mouth more as your salivas mixed up and after a few moments, you pulled away as you need to breath, translucent clear blue with orange tint saliva trailed down from the corner of your mouth before Sans licked it off.

Then you kissed his mandible and licked it slowly as you trailed down to his cervical vertebrae and dragged down your teeth on it gently, which earning a low grunt from Sans and he petted you gently as an assurance. You slipped your hands into his shirt and he grunted in arouse as you rubbed the pads of your fingers on his scarred ribs gently and dragged your nails to the bones gently.

You pulled up and kissed him again on his teeth before you both tangled each other's tongue once again as you kept dragging your nails on his scarred ribs. You both moaned as you felt his hands on your butt cheeks and started squeezing it gently. You slipped your hand into the hollow of his ribs and stroked your fingers on the smooth back surface of his sternum, which earning a loud moan from Sans and you both pulled away from the kiss.

Then Sans brought up a hand and cupped the side of your face before he put in two phalanges into your mouth, which you sucked and licked on. You moved your other hand from his ribs to the inner side of his pelvic bone, earning a moan from him as you kept sucking and licking on his phalanges in your mouth while still watching his aroused expression.

For a guy that made of bones and magic, he's pretty expressive.

As you dragged your hand on his pelvic bone, you realized that the bone is pretty much smooth with slight bumpiness of the bone. You kept watching his aroused and in full ecstasy expression in silent awe. Both he and Papyrus are really an eye-gasm, especially when they're aroused. Its a beauty you can't never get from anyone but them.

"w-wait, kiddo, wait, wait." You stopped your movements as you saw his blushing face clenching shut his eye sockets, as if holding down something.

"Is... there something wrong? Did i do something bad?" You asked slowly as you retracted your hands from him.

"no! no way babe! stars, you did a really great job!" Sans quickly said, petting your head gently. "its just... its just a bit too much and i almost orgasm without even using magic to form my dick, and i don't really like it." He said softly, a bit embarrassed.

"Then do it." You answered bluntly before you turned to look at Papyrus, "Papyrus too. Let me suck you guys' dicks." You added, sheer determination glinted in your eye.

They both once again blushed real dark and covered their faces with their hands as you looked at each of them in confusion. What??!You're being honest!

"seems like Frisk's determination had affected you a bit along with your magic-drunk, babe." Sans commented as he peeled a hand from his blushing face to pet your confused figure.

"But i'm being serious." You said.

"W-Well, if you want that, we suppose we should do that." Papyrus said as he looked at Sans and nodded to each other before they use their magic on forming their lengths.

You moaned a bit as you felt Sans' clothed hard length brushed over yours. Papyrus crawled in near both of you as you crawled away from Sans' lap and sat down right in front of them. You stared down to their (glowing) clothed hard lengths before you put your hands on each of their crotch, which earning a small moan from both of them and it somehow excites you to do more.

You slowly slipped your hands into their pants and pulled out their erections. You stared at the erections in excitement and very eager. You stroked them slowly as you saw both Sans and Papyrus' faces twisted in arouse before you laid down on your stomach and experimentally licked Papyrus' erection in the head, which earning a moan from him.

Then you kept licking on his erection before you put it into your mouth as you pumped your other hand that got Sans' erection. They both moaned lowly as they petted your head slowly. 

"A-Ah, you're doing a v-very great job, ______. It, aah, feels very good. Your mouth feels so good...!" Papyrus said shakily between moans. You hummed and his breath hitched as you deep-throating his erection. "You are a very, aah, very good boy, ______." He complimented as he petted your head. Your heart shook up in excitement and happiness as you kept doing it and sucked on his erection while licking the underside of his length. 

You also moved your hand on Sans' length and sometimes brushed your thumb on the hole of his length, which earning loud moan from Sans. So you kept doing that sometimes while still pumping on his erection and sometimes squeezed a bit on it.

"hnngh, gosh babe. it felt really good babe. aah, that felt really good, _____. you're doing a really, hnngh, really great job. i'm so proud of you, ______." Sans said in pure ecstasy as he petted your head softly and sometimes rutted into your hand. Hearing the compliment from him somehow made you happy.

After a while, Papyrus moaned lowly and held your head still before he came inside your mouth, his cock twitching as he let out blobs of cum in your mouth. You hummed in surprise but drank all of his cum and kept sucking on it until he finished. You let go of his limp length before it dissipated away as Papyrus petted your head with an exhausted smile.

Then you turned to Sans' erection in your hand and put in his length into your mouth, which made him moaned loudly in slight surprise and he held your head gently but firm in place. But your unusual stubborn behavior refused to stay still and actually moved your head back and forth as you sometimes sucks and licks the underside of his length. Sans is a moaning mess as you kept doing it until he held your head still and he came inside of your mouth, cock twitching inside of your mouth as blobs of cum came out into your mouth. You drank it all quite eagerly until he finished and you pulled away from him after he petted you with the same exhausted smile.

You sat up and looked at their happy faces, which of course also made you happy. Especially if you're the one that made them in this kind of state. 

"Are you okay, ______?" Papyrus asked.

"I'm perfect and happy." You answered innocently.

"no, he means about your state, babe." Sans told you. You gave them a confused look and yelped when Papyrus held your clothed hard length.

"Want us to take care of it?" Papyrus asked in a surprisingly husky voice as he pulled you so you sat on his lap while Sans inched closer to you.

"I-i'm fine, actually." You answered softly and yelped a bit as Sans suddenly pulled and threw away your shorts to somewhere, which showing up your naked lower body with your hard erected cock.

"well, we should repay your kindness though, babe. after all, you gave us a top-class blowjob service. right, Papy?" Sans pointed out with a smirk.

"That is true, brother. ______ is being a very great boy, so he needs to get a reward." Papyrus said as he pulled your legs apart, showing your hard erection fully and you blushed at this embarrassing position.

You moaned as you felt Sans' cool phalanges on your erection and started pumping it up and down in a steady manner. You shivered as Papyrus skele-kissed the crook of your neck and started licking and nibbling it slowly while on of his hands that held your legs apart slowly inching closer to your balls and actually massaged it gently, which made you into a moaning mess.

You held down your moans with your hands as it was pretty embarrassing and pretty loud that maybe Rosey could hear it from the living room. But it seems like either of your lovers doesn't want you to held down your voice as they held away your hands from your mouth and Sans actually rubbed the hole of your erection gently with his thumb, which earning a loud half-scream moan from you.

"don't held down your sweet voices, babe. they're hot and it tells us that you're feeling good." Sans said in low voice as you kept moaning while his hand still doing its job on your cock.

Tears started building up in your eye as the stimulation is too much for you to handle, so you hugged yourself to hold yourself up a bit. 

"I--ah! Hngh! Guuh...! I'm going to--!" You let out a loud moan as you came, white ribbon spurted out from your cock and tears poured out from your eye because of the stimulation of orgasmed that made your toes curled up and you hugged yourself because of orgasm.

After you're going down from your high, you completely all powerless as you just leaned on Papyrus limply there, softly letting out small moans as Sans milked out your cum from your cock for a few moments before you felt a hand that brushed your sticky bangs away from your forehead. 

"Are you alright, ______?" Papyrus asked in concern and you nodded weakly.

"well, its bed time now. let's go to sleep." Sans said after he cleaned your cum from your shirt and his hand with tissues that appeared out of nowhere.

Papyrus held you up and laid you down on the middle of the bed before he and Sans laid down on either side of you. Papyrus pulled the comforter so it covered you three to the shoulder before he and Sans snuggled up to you. 

Its kinda weird at sleeping without a pants on, but your hazy and exhausted mind have to say 'fuck-it' and just go off to bed already because you're tired as hell.

And a bit magic-drunk too.

You snuggled up to Sans as he hugged you and Papyrus hugged both of you, slowly drifting off to the dreamland.

XxX

"God, ______ really is loud...!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rosey... XD
> 
> hhh, this chapter embarrassed me to the core.
> 
> And oh! Praise Kink!! Guess what people?!! Reader got a Praise Kink!!
> 
> Well, that's all i guess? Just sayin'...
> 
> Anyway, back to the main topic. Next chapter is probably be a bit... surprising. Probably. Maybe. I dunno.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	49. Hectic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Today is a very hectic and a very weird day for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this chapter seems rushed. But whatever!
> 
> Well, hope you like this chapter!

"That will be 6 dollars, ma'am. Thank you for shopping here." You said with a small smile. The woman nodded and paid for it before took her belongings and left. You watched her for a moment before you sighed. Today is a rather exhausting day, as the store is pretty crowded than usual. While Steven is complaining a bit, both of you don't really mind because its been awhile since the last time the store is as crowded as today.

"Its been awhile since the last time i saw you! Where have you been?" Steven asked as he approached you.

Indeed, you didn't go to work for a week because of stuffs that happened last week. Its a rather confusing and exhausting week too because both Sans and Papyrus had been mother-henning you and you're getting tired of them being all worried about you. 

They even told you to not go to work today! Of course your stubborn head refused to do so because you've been absent for a week and you're bored at home, so yeah.

"Things happened that made me got grounded at home." You responded the short version of the whole events in the past week.

"Really? Why?" Steven asked again.

"Bad shits happened." You answered as you sighed and he nodded.

"Well, i don't mean to pry, but if you need somebody to talk about it, just tell me, okay?!" He pointed out with a grin. You smiled and nodded at him.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." You replied.

You two continued your works until lunch break. You both ate your lunches while still working, but its pretty deserted when lunch break, so there won't be any customers seeing you two ate.

Well, there is one particular one.

There is this man that seems pretty suspicious, as he just stayed in the store reading some magazines. He was wearing coat, hat, and sunglasses, which is already pretty weird and suspicious. Not to mention his suspicious behavior of looking at his wristwatch and his phone while sometimes glanced to the counter's direction.

He does letting out bad vibes. Maybe he's a robber?

"Say, _______." You turned and saw Steven is looking at the man suspiciously, "you think he's a robber?" He asked in small voice.

"There's a possibility." You whispered back, "we just have to be careful." You added and he nodded.

Right after the lunch break is over, you two are back to your duties and you saw that the man out the magazine he just read back before he turned and approached the cashier.

"Do you need a help, sir?" You asked him politely. But then he took out a gun from his coat, pointing it to your face while you looked at it calmly.

"Put all of the money into this bag," he commanded while putting a big bag on the counter, "do it now before i blow your head off." He growled.

You stared at him calmly and the bag before you looked at him back, "i apologize, sir, but that is beyond my job. Try again." You answered calmly and he seemed pissed off by that.

"Just fucking do it, you monster-lover!!" He yelled angrily.

"I told you sir, its beyond my job to do your command." You answered calmly, "why won't you just go to the police and turn yourself in?" You suggested. He gritted his teeth and grabbed your shirt collar, pulling you to his face.

"Listen here, you monster-fucker. I got no time for your bullshits and just fucking put the money into the bag now!" He growled angrily.

"I told you sir, its beyond my job to do your command." You answered again calmly. He seems really pissed off by that and pushed you away before he fired his gun toward you several times, yet the bullets only grazed your cheek, upper arm, and the side of your neck.

You grunted a bit by that as you felt warm red liquid started to seep out and Steven that watched the whole time called your name in panic while the man seems to be thrilled to see you stumbled back a bit.

"That's what you get for ignoring my command, you fucker." He said with a grin. "Now do what i told you now before i blow your head up and kill you little monster friend here." He continued and pointed his gun toward Steven.

You looked at him silently before you looked at Steven, who looked at you in concern about your well being. You gave him a look that will he trust you about what you're going to do later. He seems to get it and nodded lightly. You smiled a bit before you looked at the man back.

"Unfortunately, sir, its still beyond my job to do your command." You told him with determined look and a side grin. He seems really pissed off by that answer and turned the gun towards you before he fired it and the bullet got your shoulder.

You grunted and put a hand on the now injured shoulder before you widened your eyes as you saw that the man pointed his gun toward Steven, about to fire. The world seems slowed down as you watched the man fired the gun and the bullet was about to get Steven.

No.

Not your first friend.

Not Steven.

Not when you're here...!

You quickly threw your bloody hand forward from your bleeding shoulder toward Steven, hoping that something happened before he get dusted. Suddenly, there is a weird feeling in your gut and your bad eye as the bullet stopped right before the bullet hit Steven, which surprising everyone and you too there. Then the bullet suddenly retracted back toward the man, which grazed his cheek before it hit the wall, making a bullet hole there.

Great. Another report to the owner.

"W-wha--how--" the man stuttered out in fear as he looked back and forth between Steven and the bullet hole on the wall behind him.

Seeing an opportunity, you quickly ran up to him and tackled him down, seized his gun away and threw it away from him before you turned him around on his stomach and twisted his arms on his back, holding it tight.

"Steven! Grab a rope! Hurry!!" You exclaimed and he quickly ran to grab the rope. The man struggled free, but you twisted his arms in the painful way possible and he yelled in pain before he stopped struggling and Steven came back with the rope.

You took the rope and tied his wrists and ankles in dead knots. You stood up as you looked at your masterpiece and nodded. Yep, the man is vulnerable now.

"______! You're injured! W-we should hurry and call the ambulance! A-and the police!" Steven said in slight panic.

"No, not the ambulance, Steve... Just the police please." You replied softly as you pressed the bullet injury on your shoulder to prevent anymore blood to come out.

"B-but--!" He wanted to protest, but you just shook your head.

"I'll be fine. Its just a small injury." You told him.

Yeah, small injury. Very funny, _____. You literally got a fucking bullet in your shoulder. Very genius.

You sat down on the floor as you watch over the man silently. The man seems to be awake, as his breathing is steady and he kept moving his hands once in a while. You dug your fingers into the bullet wound, grunting in pain as you tried to take out the bullet from your shoulder and after you got it, you threw it away as you held your bleeding shoulder again.

"Why did you do that?" You asked the man, "robbing, i meant." You added. The man is silent the entire time, so you just shrugged it off before silence fell again.

"_____, i already called the police. Do you want me to heal the injuries with my green magic?" Steven asked.

"If you want to." You replied softly.

"Oh wait! Here! Eat my lunch leftovers! Its a monster food and it will heal you up faster!" He quickly took a sandwich from his pocket an gave it to you.

"Thanks, Steve. You're a great friend." You thanked him as you took the sandwich and he grinned.

"Hey! You saved my life! This sandwich is nothing compared to you saving my life, man!" He replied, "you're a great friend too! Thanks man!" He added with wide grin.

You smiled at him before you ate the sandwich. Weird taste touched your tastebuds as you took a bite of the sandwich, but you ignored it and finished the sandwich in no time. The grazes eventually closed and actually healed up, only leaving lines of dry blood and the bullet injury stopped bleeding.

"Woah, the injuries stop bleeding." You pointed in awe.

"That's our speciality, the monster foods!" Steven said proudly.

After a few minutes, the police came. Police came in and quickly brought the man away into the police car while some policemen came to both of you and Steven for the details of the robbery.

"Wait, are you Theo's little brother?" One of the policemen asked an you nodded.

"Yeah, he's my brother." You answered and he groaned a bit.

"Great. Theo is not going to be happy that his lil bro got into a bad shit again..." He huffed in slight annoyance, "you know, he really is a brother complex. He always complained and whined about how you got together with two monsters and stuffs. Its annoying." He complained a bit.

"Well, big brother is always been like that, so its not really a surprise anymore." You replied.

"Well, he seems to be more frustrated nowadays because of something. I heard its about a fireman bartender or something, kinda forgot." He said, "that Theo also said that you tried to hook him up with that fireman."

"Yep. He definitely need someone that keep him warm forever." You replied with a small smile, "though because of our family, he couldn't risk it." You added sadly.

"Yeah, he said the same too." He nodded before one of the policemen came to him and whispered things to him. He nodded at the policeman before he turned to look at you. "Well, our job here is done. Good day, ______." He said as he mock-saluted to you before he left to his police car and drove away along with the other cars.

You just looked at the slowly disappearing cars before you turned to Steven. "What time is it?" You asked and he checked on his phone.

"Around two in the afternoon. Our shift will be over in an hour." He answered and he groaned a bit, "great. There's still another hour until this exhausting day is over..." He whined.

"Come on, we still need to clean up the messes before customers come to shop. My bloods on the store's floors doesn't seems pretty appealing to many people." You told him.

"Right." He agreed and you two quickly cleaned up the messes for a few minutes. 

After you wiped clean the bloods from the floors, you stared at the wall that got a bullet hole. Great, what you're going to say to the owner about this? You can't just tell them that the bullet suddenly stopped midair before retracted back and hit the wall! Its totally unrealistic.

Maybe you can just tell them about how a robber tried to fire the gun to Steven or you but missed. Not a complete truth, but not a lie either.

"Well well well, look at you. All bloody like that." 

You jolted up in surprise and turned around, only to see your boss is standing behind you with their usual calm face.

"O-owner! You startled me!" You told them.

"I did?! Woah, that is like, what, the first time i startled you like that since the first time you started to work here!" They said pretty excitedly, "achievement unlocked!" They exclaimed happily.

"Owner, its not an achievement at all." You told them and they scoffed childishly.

"Psh! I'm a freaking gamer, my beloved underling, _____! You know that, right?!" They replied in a mock annoyance.

"Yes, yes. I understand, owner." You answered them.

"Oh! Owner!" Steven greeted when he spotted them and approached both of you, "its been awhile!" He said.

"Why, its been awhile to you too, Steven. How was the day?" Owner asked.

"Hectic." Both you and Steven answered and owner just looked at you two with blank face.

"I bet it got something to do with why _____ is looks like a freaking murderer." They said.

"Yep. You got that right, owner." You replied.

"You're not dying, right?" They asked.

"No, i'm fine. Steven gave me a monster food and it healed me." You said and they nodded thoughtfully.

"I see. Well! I came here to do something pretty private, so you guys can go home early." They told both of you and Steven.

"Are you going to do adult things with someone?" Steven asked in a teasingly.

"Maybe, Steven! We wouldn't know because the future is only the gods up there that know it." The owner answered smoothly with a playful grin and you three laughed a bit at that. "Well! Hurry up and go home already! I need to do the something private now and you guys really have to go home now." They said.

"Alright then owner." You both walked into the staff room to change and grabbed your stuffs. 

You looked down on your bloodied shirt. Damnit, there goes your favorite shirt. You didn't bring any clean shirt along with you this morning, so you can't really changed. You grabbed your stuffs and wore your jacket. Getting out with bloodied shirt is enough to make people thought that you're a murderer on loose, so you need to conceal it somehow. Luckily, you brought your jacket.

You and Steven said your regards to the owner and left the store by themselves.

"Say, are you really okay?" Steven asked in worry, "i mean, seriously man, that is one big injury you got there! The bullet wound, i mean." He said.

"Its fine. Just a bit numb and sore." You told him, "don't worry Steven, you know that i'm far stronger than i looked, right?" You pointed out.

He's silent for a moment before he sighed. "Yeah, i guess so." He replied, "well! Just take care of yourself, okay?" 

"Okay." You answered with a smile.

After a while of walking, you two parted ways. You walked toward home calmly as you looked at your surroundings. The humans are still the same. Some humans still sneering and disgusted to some other monsters that walked along with them, but some of them seems pretty interested and even chatting with the monster folks happily.

You stopped your steps as the traffic light went green and cars and motorcycles are moving fast. You saw a kid that seems to be whining something to his mother, but his mother seems to be busy with her cellphone and ignored the kid. The kid seems insisted and pulled his mother's arm, yet she won't budge.

Really, what happened to this generation? Mothers are suppose to take care of their children and shower them with lots of attention, not to their cellphones. This is why you dislike advanced technologies that made people got mind-controlled. Not that its the technologies' fault, but its the people that wanted to get controlled.

Weirdos...

As you kept looking at the kid and his mom, his grip on her arm slipped off and he fell onto the road when a car is zooming in, about to hit the kid. You watched the scene in horror as the whole scene seems a bit slow-motion. You realized its just like what happened back at the store, but you could be careless about it and you need to save the kid first. 

Suddenly, the same weird feeling in your gut came back as you were standing near the kid and saw the car is zooming in closer, so you quickly grabbed the kid and jumped back into the sidewalk before the car zoomed past and actually hit your lower leg, hugging the kid real tight as you slid on and hit your back to the wall.

You hissed in pain at the pain on your leg before you sat up slowly, looked down at the shook-up kid in your arms. 

"You okay, kid?" You asked him slowly, "that car almost hit you just now." You added.

"I... I..." He started as tears started to build up in his eyes, "it was so scary!!" He cried out loud, several people are starting to look at you and the kid and surrounding both of you.

"Mike! Mikey!" His mother suddenly ran in and the kid stood up before ran up to his mother, hugging her and cried harder. His mother hugged him back and cooed softly to him before she turned to look at you.

But you quickly brought up a hand to stop her. "First, i don't need any gratitude from you. Second, you should really put your whole attention to your son, not your cellphone. Third, if i didn't save him in the right time, he'll be dead by now." You told her firmly and she paled a bit by your statements. You leaned on the wall as you stood up slowly and painfully, but not taking off your eye from the woman.

"I hope this became your lesson at putting your whole attention to your phone instead of your son. Now if you excuse me, i have to go home." You told her in annoyance and limped away from the crowd, actually crossing the road when the light is red, bearing the searing pain on your lower leg until you get home.

As you get home, you realized that both Sans and Papyrus are home already. Great, not only the bloody shirt, but now your lower leg too. Not to mention some weird experiences you got today. Great, now both of them are totally going to get you grounded at home.

You limped up to the front door and opened it, which taking both Sans and Papyrus' attentions as they were actually mid-steps from the kitchen to the living room.

"WELCOME BACK, _____!" Papyrus greeted you happily.

"welcome back, babe." Sans greeted you with a lazy grin.

"Euuh, yeah, i'm back." You replied awkwardly. Both of them stared at you as you stuck on the doorway and stared them back awkwardly, which made both of them gave you the same a confused look.

"you okay there babe?" Sans asked in confusion.

"I'm great!" You answered it too quickly. Great, you messed it up and they getting suspicious on you.

"DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?" Papyrus asked.

You were silent when he asked that and both of them got more suspicious on you. You let out a sigh and gave in, actually limped into the house before you closed the door and limped forward to them.

Their reactions are immediate as they quickly approached you and Papyrus held you up with his arms under your back and under your knees. He walked up to the sofa and put you there gently as Sans got the first aid box from the kitchen and approached you two.

"tell us what happened." Sans said sternly.

"Saving a kid before he got run over by a car because his mother is too busy on their phone and it seems my lower leg got hit by the side of the car." You answered him.

Papyrus brought up your leg and you hissed in pain when he did that, which made him apologized before he rolled up your pants to your knee. There, you saw your ankle got swollen real big and its bad.

"Oh my goodness..." Papyrus breathed out softly as he winced when he looked at the swollen part. He lightly touched it and you hissed in pain, which he retracted his hand immediately. "Oh, what should we do, Sans?! This is a bad one!" He said in slight panic.

"Hey hey, its okay! Just grab some ice! It will sooth the pain a bit and it'll be fine!" You quickly told them and Sans immediately lent you the ice in a cloth. "Thanks." You took it and slowly put it on the swollen part, bearing the pain on it. Both Sans and Papyrus are all silent, so you looked up to them and saw that while Sans' eye sockets are pitch black, Papyrus looked really terrified about you.

"Hey, come on, you two. I'm still here. I'm not dead yet, okay? Humans are far stronger than you guys thought, you know." You told them as you took their hands together with your hands and linked your fingers together to assure them.

"we know, its just... that you kept getting these misfortunes these past month!" Sans said, "first, you fell from the stairs, then we both fought, next one you Fell Down, and now this!" He continued in frustration before he stopped and stared at your neck.

Wait, neck?

Oh crap, you forgot to clean up the blood line there.

"babe, what happened to your neck?" Sans asked as he brought a hand to touch the blood line on your neck, "babe, take off your jacket. **_n o w_**." He commanded darkly.

"I'm fine Sans." You told him.

**_" n o t u n t i l i c h e c k t h e m b y m y s e l f ."_** He growled and snapped his phalanges, which immediately made your jacket disappeared and showed your bloodied shirt. How is he able to snap his phalanges when he got no skin anyway?!

"W-wait! Before you guys jumped into conclusion, i did not kill anyone nor i went home with injuries!" You quickly told them, "Steven gave me his monster food so i got healed up! Don't worry okay?!" 

"W-what is actually happened...?" Papyrus asked shakily, looked like he's about to cry.

"A robber came into the store and shot his gun at me. He grazed my cheek, the side of my neck, and my upper arm. Then he also shot my shoulder and threatened me that he'll shoot Steven too." You answered and both of their grip on linked hands are tighten. "But don't worry! The police already got him now and Steven gave me his monster food to heal me up." You told them quickly before you remembered something.

"Wait, actually there is a weird shit that also happened though." You pointed out.

"What is it?" Papyrus asked.

"I... I think i did magic." You confessed, "like, when that robber fired his gun to Steven and the bullet was about to hit him, the bullet suddenly stop midair before it retracted back to the robber! Good thing it didn't get him so he's still alive." You continued.

"he will die in my hands later." Sans growled.

"No one is going to die under my watch, Sans." You scolded him firmly. 

"But anyway, another thing also happened when i saved the kid from get run over by a car. At first i was about two and a half meters away from the kid, but I suddenly right in front of the kid." You said, "what do you think just happened?" You asked them.

They were silent before they looked at each other and back to you. "MAYBE WE NEED TO ASK QUEEN TORIEL AND ALPHYS ABOUT THIS." Papyrus said.

"yeah. after all, they know about things like this more." Sans agreed before he walked toward the kitchen and walked back with a paper bag. He gave the paper bag to you and you took it before you opened it, revealed it to be a burger.

"its Grillby's burg. i was thinking of eating it later, but you need it more for the swollen on your ankle." He said and patted your head softly.

"T-thanks." You thanked him and took out the burger, much to Papyrus' dislike.

"WHY GREASY FOOD, SANS? I CAN JUST MAKE A SPAGHETTI FOR ______." He protested as you took a bite of the burger. 

"hey, come on, Papyrus. just this once, okay? after we go ask Toriel and Alphys about this, you'll make us dinner, okay?" Sand suggested calmly with lazy grin.

"Yeah, its been awhile since the last time you make spaghetti for us." You agreed with a nod.

"WELL! I SUPPOSE I WILL MAKE YOU MY MASTERPIECE SPAGHETTI FOR OUR DINNER, _____!" Papyrus exclaimed proudly and you smiled at his antics along with Sans.

As you ate the burger, Papyrus is checking on your once swollen ankle while Sans is petting you. Somehow, you thought that you're like their beloved pet and they're your beloved owners.

But still, that's just a thought.

Right after you finished, you checked on the ankle by moving it and you felt no pain at all, so you put your legs on the floor and stood up. You need to take a shower.

"I'm going to take a shower first." You told them as you walked up to the bathroom. You petted Toby when he ran out from the bathroom before he ran to the living room.

You closed the door and started stripping yourself from the bloodied shirt and your pants. You walked up to the shower and turned it on, started cleaning yourself up and after you're done, you dried yourself up with your towel and tied the towel around your waist as you walked out from the bathroom to your room.

You noticed that both Sans and Papyrus are on their phones, probably calling both Alphys and Toriel. As you're finally in your room, you wore a plain shirt with shorts and dried your hair up with the towel. You realized that today is unusually cold and the floor is cold enough to your feet, so you wore a pair of ankle lengths socks and walked downstairs to the living room where everyone is.

"oh babe, both Tori and Alphys will be here in about fifteen minutes--" Sans' words skidded to a stop when he noticed your socked feet and his cheekbones tinted blue by that.

"What? Something bad is on me or something?" You asked in confusion, looking down at yourself.

"A-AH! ITS NOTHING, _____! ITS JUST... SOCKS TO US MONSTERS ARE PRETTY... SCANDALOUS, TO SAY THE LEAST." Papyrus told you, orange tinted his cheekbones too.

"Scandalous? You mean like... Oh. Oh! I get it. S-sorry, i take them off now." You quickly said in a small blush as you ran upstairs and took them off before you walked downstairs again, now bare feet. Both Sans and Papyrus seems a bit relieved by this, while Toby seems indifferent as he sat down between both of them, wagging his tail and letting out his tongue before he ran up to you along with Carrot that hopped in to you.

You held them up with your arms before you sat down on the sofa and put them on your lap. You petted both of them while both Sans and Papyrus sat down on your sides before they petted you along.

Wait what?

"Would you two stop petting me?" You asked.

"nah." "NEVER." Both Sans and Papyrus answered in sync. You just sighed a bit at this before Papyrus turned on the tv, showing a comedic tv show that Sans usually watch. 

"woah, this is my kind of tv show." Sans said with a happy grin and Papyrus groaned in frustration, but didn't change the show anyway.

For around a fifteen minutes, both Toriel and Alphys came. You wondered why Undyne is not with Alphys, but she said that Undyne got a night duty as a security guard in a museum, so yeah.

"So what is the real problem?" Toriel asked.

"I think i did magic." You confessed.

"What kind of magic?" She asked.

"I dunno. But i think i could teleport like Sans or something?" You wondered. 

"Really so? And you stopped a bullet midair?" She asked and you nodded.

"M-maybe you can do it a-again somehow?" Alphys asked and brought up a pen, "like t-trying to stop t-this pen in the air." She wondered.

"Err... I dunno about that." You told her.

Both Alphys and Toriel look at each other before looked back to you. "Do you mind if we check on your Stats?" Toriel asked.

"Of course not! I'm actually pretty curious myself." You answered and she giggled at your eager answer.

"Alright then. Are you ready?" You nodded and she nodded back. Then she held your hands and she somehow concentrated on something before you saw clear words slowly appearing in the air in front of you.

**_______**

**HP: 250/25  
** **AT: 0  
DF: 0**

"Oh my. It seems there are several stats that are missing from your Stats." Toriel said in surprise, "and your AT and DF are zeros." She continued.

"the LV doesn't seem to exist." Sans pointed out in awe.

"Wait, so LV should have exist?" You asked.

"E-everyone have it, at least on 1." Alphys answered.

"THAT MEANS THAT YOU REALLY ARE SPECIAL, _____!!" Papyrus exclaimed happily and hugged you tight.

"So that means i'm unusual?" You asked.

"Well, i never see anything like this, not even to monsters." Toriel answered, "hold on." Then she concentrated again and more words appeared on your Stats.

**_______**

**HP: 250/25  
** **AT: 0  
** **DF: 0  
** **INV: 0  
** **SPD: 0  
**

"My, it seems you really do not have any LOVE, _____." Toriel said with a smile, "but from what i feel from you, even though your Stats is mostly zeros except for your HP, you do have magical power in you. Yet its still off weak." She continued.

"A-and y-your current HP i-is apparently f-far higher t-than your Maximum HP," Alphys said, "i-i knew that c-current HP are a-able to be a bit h-higher that M-Maximum HP, b-but i never k-knew that it c-can be that h-high!" She continued in slight confusion.

"considering ______'s LV isn't there, it probably got connected by each other." Sans said and petted you again.

"Sans, i'm not a pet." You protested.

"but you seems happy, babe." He argued back with a teasing grin and still petting you.

"And maybe, just maybe, you did magic on an impulse," Toriel pointed out, "you said that both unusual events happened when both your friend and that child were in danger, am i wrong?" She asked and you shook your head.

Its true, you somehow did magic when they were in a dangerous situations, but you're not so sure...

"Well, at least there is no side-effect on you doing the said magic, so its possibly harmless. But if the said side-effect is starting to show up, do not be afraid to tell me, alright?" She said kindly and you nodded.

The fifth of you were chatting for fifteen minutes before both Toriel and Alphys went home, leaving you and both Sans and Papyrus. Then Papyrus announced that he's going to make spaghetti for dinner, so you helped him up while Sans is lazying around on the sofa in the living room.

While Papyrus is complaining about Sans being a lazybones, Sans just shrugged it off by saying puns about skeletons, which made the tall skeleton yelled in frustration and you just chuckled at their antics.

After the spaghettis are ready and the three of you ate dinner, Papyrus apparently made one for Toby too, who ate it hungrily. Carrot of course just chilling in the kitchen, eating carrots and other veggies but she seems happier since Toby is here, as they both seems to play with each others happily and harmlessly.

After dinner, you and both Sans and Papyrus cuddled up on the sofa while watching some night tv shows. You're not really paying attention as you were nodding off and leaned on Papyrus' femur (as his shoulder is too far away from your head) sleepily. You closed your eye and felt a hand is petting you, which slowly lulling you to sleep.

Today is a very hectic day, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, i'm tired, i need to sleep. Tell me if there's any questions or even weird words or grammars.
> 
> Last night i slept at 2am and i got this traumatic nightmare and it eventually woke me up at 4am. I got bad issues of people yelling at me in anger, so i just cried there on my bed silently because of that nightmare and refused to go back to bed until 6am.
> 
> Weird, huh? Bad news is the one that yelled at me is my own uncle from my dad's family, which i pretty much despised. 
> 
> Well, enough of that! And guess what people?! Socks are apparently scandalous!! Woohoo!!
> 
> Guess what new feature in the next sin in the future...
> 
> Oh, and if you guys are wondering, Rosey lives with Frisk now, because of previous chapter. Poor little rose for hearing them doing sins... XD
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	50. Lesson and Black Outs*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You gave Papyrus a lesson about human's erogenous zone. Apparently, Sans join the fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter short? Possibly cause i dont know how to check the word count in my phone. Its iphone btw.
> 
> Well, hope you all like this chapter!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ______?" 

"Knitting." You answered shortly, not taking off your eye from your current activity. 

"OH! IS IT THE SAME AS SEWING?" Papyrus asked.

"Hmm, i guess so. Knitting is like making a shirt, except using wools and pretty hard to make." You explained, "and it usually handmade." You added.

"WOWIE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE THEN?" He asked in interest.

"Possibly a muffler or a beanie or gloves. Or maybe three of it as the Winter is coming sooner or later." You answered, "the Fall is coming in a month, so better be hurry cause the cold wind is coming soon and i don't want any of us catching a cold." You continued.

"DO NOT WORRY, ______! SKELETONS CAN'T FEEL THE COLD!" Papyrus replied proudly.

"Because its going through you?" You joked with a small smile as you looked at him.

"YES, THAT IS COR--WAIT! IS THAT A PUN?!" Papyrus glared and you chuckled at that, which made him giving you an unhappy look yet he smiled too.

"Come on, Paps, its pun-ny." You said and he groaned at that, which made you laughed at his reaction.

"IT SEEMS SANS REALLY DO START TO AFFECT YOU BY HIS BAD PUNS." Papyrus commented, squinting his eye sockets at you.

"Hehe, come on, its funny. You should be more flexible about it." You told him with a smile as you put your half-made creation on the table. You yelped a bit when he held you up to his arms and you instantly wrapped up your arms around his clavicle vertebrae as he walked up to the sofa and sat down with you on his lap/femurs.

"U-uh, Paps?" You called softly, a bit embarrassed.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR MAKING TOO MANY PUNS!" He replied as he wrapped his arms around you, actually trapping you in his embrace. You stunned in place before you gets it and chuckled a bit at that.

"O Great Papyrus, forgive me for making too many puns, my Great Paps!" You said dramatically, "please! Release me, O Great Papyrus!" 

"NYEH HEH HEH! NOT SO FAST, _____! YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE PUNISHMENT FIRST!" Papyrus replied pretty proudly before he skele-kissed you on top of your head and continue on to your ears, neck, cheeks, and so on. You chuckled when he skele-kissed your palms and the veins on your wrists, as you're pretty sensitive there.

"Oh no! O Great Papyrus! Please forgive me! Please stop this punishment of yours! O Great Papyrus!" You told him pretty dramatically with a grin.

"CAN YOU PROMISE ME TO NOT MAKING BAD PUNS ANYMORE? IF YOU CAN, I'LL GIVE YOUR FREEDOM!" Papyrus asked with a grin.

"I'll try!" You answered and he squinted his eye sockets suspiciously.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT, MY PRISONER?" He asked again suspiciously.

"Yes! O Great Papyrus!" You answered.

"WELL, I SUPPOSE SO..." He said thoughtfully, closing his eye sockets and putting a hand under his mandible before he opened his eye sockets again, "OR I'LL JUST MAKE YOU MY SPECIAL PRISONER I ADORE INSTEAD!" He announced and hugged you tight lovingly.

You smiled and put a hand on the side of his skull, stroking his smooth bones. Well, you suppose being Papyrus' prisoner is fine, whether being playful or not, as he's too nice and adorable...

But not really innocent.

"U-uh, P-Paps?" You called nervously as his hands slowly trailing up to your chest.

"WOWIE, THE BEATING IN YOUR CHEST IS GETTING A BIT FASTER." He said, "WHY?" He asked in interest.

"U-usually human hearts beats faster when they're either nervous, something triggered their adrenaline, or after doing an activity that made them tired," you explained, "or something like that, i guess."

"WOWIE! HUMANS ARE SO WEIRD!" He replied in awe, "BUT I ALWAYS WONDERING... WHAT ARE THESE FOR?" You yelped when he pressed his phalanges on your nipples through your shirt.

"T-those are called nipples. Those are for b-breastfeeding human babies for female humans, but there is no s-special use for male humans..." You explained shakily, "e-except for arousing them, a-as its one of several erogenous zones of humans..."

"WHAT'S EROGENOUS ZONE?" He asked, finally pulling his phalanges away from your chest and clothes nipples and wrapped his arms around your waist instead.

"Its the zone where the most sensitive area for us humans that's also arousing us," you answered, feeling relieved that Papyrus' hands are away from your chest, "there are several that are obviously will arouse us, while there are also other places that is not the same to other people." You continued.

"OH! IS IT LIKE OUR PENISES?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah, and my nipples too," you answered, "and my inner thighs too, actually." You added.

"OH! IS IT ONE OF THOSE CUSTOM EROGENOUS ZONES?" He asked and you nodded, "I SEE. NO WONDER WHEN SANS KISSED YOUR INNER THIGH, YOUR FACE SHOWED A SIGN OF YOU WERE FEELING GOOD!" He pointed out and you nodded again, but with a small blush this time.

"what is it that feeling good?"

You heart skipped a bit at that and both of you and Papyrus turned around, only to see Sans leaning in from the back of the sofa with his usual grin.

"SANS! WELCOME HOME!" Papyrus greeted, "AND PLEASE REFRAIN YOURSELF FROM APPEARING HERE AND THERE! ITS NOT GOOD FOR ______'S HEART!" He scolded as he put a hand on your chest where your heart is beating pretty fast.

"really? damn babe, sorry about that. but its better than a heartbreaker, right?" Sans pointed out as he petted you before he leaned away and held Toby up to his arms, stroking his white fur.

"Welcome home, Sans," you greeted him, "how was work?" You asked as he also held Carrot up to his arms along with Toby and sat down beside you and Papyrus.

"its fine." He answered and gave Carrot to you. You held her in your arms and petted her before she hopped off from you to the floor near your feet.

"so what is it that feeling good?" Sans asked in interest.

"WHEN YOU KISSED ______'S INNER THIGHS, HIS FACE IS TELLING US THAT HE'S FEELING GOOD!" Papyrus answered, "APPARENTLY HUMANS HAVE CUSTOM EROGENOUS ZONES THAT WILL TURN THEM ON!" He continued.

"really? that's pretty interesting," Sans commented before his grin became a bit sinister.

Somehow you got a bad feeling.

"how about we search for more of it, Papy?" Sans asked with a certain glint in his eye sockets, "i'm sure it will be great." He added.

"GOOD IDEA, SANS! LET'S DO IT!" Papyrus agreed happily.

Damn it Sans!

You yelped when Papyrus' boney hand slipped into your shirt while actually facing Sans, who grin innocently at you.

"so, inner thighs, eh babe?" He pointed out and actually grabbed your legs to his femurs/lap, spread it a bit and stroked his boney hand slowly on your inner thigh, which made you whined a bit and brought up a hand to cover your mouth. "hey, come on. don't cover your voice. it tells us that you're actually feeling good, okay?" He scolded softly as he pulled your hand away from your mouth.

"B-but its embarrassing..." You argued and moaned when Papyrus' phalanges is pinching your nipple.

"NO ITS NOT! ITS GREAT TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE FEELING GREAT! SO DON'T BE SHY ABOUT IT TO US!" Papyrus told you.

"yep. its okay, babe." Sans told you and you felt a tug in your chest before you let it go and everything is black and white except for the golden with green specks cartoonish-heart floated near Sans' palm. He brought your SOUL along to his face before he opened his mouth and licked it with his tongue, which made you shuddered in arousal and bit your lower lip to low down your moan.

"N-no--ah! Hnngh! S-Saaaansss... Noot ffaaiiirr..." You moaned out while protesting, holding your hands to Papyrus' hands that is under your shirt on your chest, trying to prevent it to tease your nipples any further but no avail.

"BUT YOU SEEMS TO BE FEELING GREAT, ______." Papyrus pointed out.

"yeah, look at these golden ooze with green tints that came out from your SOUL, babe." Sans also pointed out, holding your oozing SOUL in his hands and stroked it slowly, making the ooze covered his phalanges a bit as you moaned out at the great feeling, "its beautiful." He said before he licked your SOUL again and you threw your head backward at this as you moaned.

You whined a bit as Papyrus skele-kissed the crook of your neck while still toying with your nipples, nibbled on it with his fangs and licked on it slowly while Sans is still teasing you by licking at your SOUL slowly.

"It seems like ______'s neck is also the custom erogenous zone too." Papyrus pointed out before he dragged his teeth on your neck and you squirmed at this as you moaned a bit.

"Stop--ah, teaasiing mee..." You whined.

"tell us what you want, babe," Sans told you before he skele-kissed your SOUL gently and you shuddered a bit at the feeling, "what do you want from us?" He asked teasingly.

You panted out as you gulped down your saliva. What you want...

"I... I want yo--"

BAM!! "LITTLE BROTHER!! I GOT BAD NEWS AND--"

The three of you whipped your heads to the source of the voice before you were frozen to your bones immediately when you saw your big brother stood in the doorway with blank face, actually frozen in place and his eyes looked dead inside, just like you.

Suddenly, its all black.

XxX

"shit, they both passed out." Sans said as he saw that you lost consciousness and motionless while Theo was frozen in place before slowly fell backwards to the ground, also motionless.

"WHAT DO WE DO, SANS?!" Papyrus asked in slight panic, cradling your passed out figure into his arms.

"put them on the sofa first and wait for them to regain consciousness, i guess." Sans answered as he put your SOUL back into you before he stepped away from the sofa to Theo, using his magic to make him float in the air before he closed the door to prevent Toby or maybe Carrot too from running outside.

"heh. they may be half-brothers, but they do have something in common, i guess." Sans said in slight amusement, though both he and Papyrus kinda felt bad and disappointed that their 'good time' was interrupted.

Well, 'good times' came later, they guessed.

"ALRIGHT! ACCORDING TO FRISK, YOU HAVE TO FAN THE PASSED OUT HUMANS TO WAKE THEM FASTER." Papyrus said as he put your passed out figure on the sofa and tidied up your messy appearance before he zoomed away to get something he could use to fan you and Theo.

Sans just using his usual grin lazily as he put Theo on the floor next to the sofa where you're at. They got no more sofa, so that'll do. As Papyrus came back with an old newspaper, he gave one to Sans and he started fanning you slowly. Sans just stared at the newspaper and rolled it as he smirked a bit at this before he hit Theo's face with the rolled newspaper quite hard, which made Papyrus scolded him at that.

"SANS! STOP HITTING HIM!" Papyrus scolded him.

"its okay, Papy, just a small hit and it will be a good idea if he wakes up!" He told his brother before he did it again to Theo's face, "its like killing two birds with one stone." He added and Papyrus is looked a bit horrified by that phrase. "its just a phrase, Papy, i'm not killing anyone." Sans quickly assured the tall skeleton.

"I KNOW." Papyrus replied as he kept fanning you calmly while Sans kept hitting Theo's face with the rolled newspaper in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh, look at Sans. He's being himself...
> 
> And sorry, no full blown sin for you guys until in the future chapter(s). Im being evil now because i need to use the sleep so bad. 
> 
> And coffee too.
> 
> And oooohh! Theo got a bad news!! *le gasp*
> 
> But wait, there's a continuation of it, but he passed out already before he gets to say it! Darn it!
> 
> Well, if you got any question, just ask me! I'll try my best to answer and i'm sorry if i'm not answering it. Real life got me and i need to catch up on My Hero Academia and One Piece mangas real soon. Sorry.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	51. News and Heats*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You brother have two news for you. Which one will you choose first? Bad or good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euuh... Sorry for taking such a long time for updating! Have a chapter full of sin instead! *throw this chapter at you before jumped into a trash can*
> 
> Hope you like this chapter you sinners!

Your brother sipped his coffee silently while you're still lost in mufflertown as both Sans and Papyrus are besides you. Though while Sans is as normal as he is, Papyrus is a bit nervous and worried about you.

"As i was saying earlier," your brother started, "please refrain yourselves from making out in the living room like that." He finished calmly.

"WE'RE VERY SORRY." Papyrus apologized.

"sorry." Sans apologized too.

"Sorry for what, Sans? For making out in the living room or smacking the hell outta my face?" Your brother asked in slight annoyance.

"more like both." Sans replied as he scratched the back of his skull guiltily.

"Good. Now, i got two news for you guys," your brother said, "its either bad and good. Little brother, choose one." He continued, which made you to go back to real life whether you want it or not.

You slowly looked up to meet his eyes. "Bad." You answered softly.

"Bad news is mother found out about you and wanted to bring you back to the capital," he answered and you widened your eye by that, "apparently, she sent an agent to spy us and she was furious when she found out that you're in a relationship with both Sans and Papyrus." He continued and leaned back to the chair as he sighed loudly before he put a hand on his face.

"Why?!" You exclaimed angrily as you stood up, "why would she care about me after all these years and why would she want to rip all of my happiness now?!" You yelled angrily.

"I wish i know, brother." Your brother replied, "but all i know is she's very determined about it and she's going to bring you back to the capital, whether you like it or not, for a week from now." He continued and you sat back down with sour face.

"well, we definitely wouldn't let her take our ______." Sans said firmly.

"THAT IS TRUE." Papyrus agreed as he nodded.

"I know that," your brother replied before he looked at you and both Sans and Papyrus and smirked a bit, "but you know what? I'm gonna telling you guys about the good news and forget about that shitty news earlier." He said with a grin.

"Are you finally dating Grillby and accepting your love for him?" You asked and he face-palmed.

"No! Darn it little brother! Stop hooking me with him!" Your brother replied in slight annoyance.

"but you like him." Sans said teasingly and your brother glared at him as a warning.

"Don't you start, Sans," your brother hissed.

"But as what Alphys always says, i will always ship you with Grillby." You told him firmly and your brother face-palmed again.

"Anyway, as i was saying earlier, i got good news for you." Your brother started again.

"What is it anyway?" You asked and he grinned.

"I heard that Mettaton is doing a world tour and the first country he'll visit is Japan," he said and Papyrus squealed in happiness at that one.

"I HEARD ABOUT THAT TOO!" Papyrus exclaimed in excitement.

"Wait." You started, "don't tell me..."

"That's right, little brother!" Your brother exclaimed as he stood up in pure excitement too, "WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN ALONG WITH YOUR FRIENDS!!" He exclaimed happily and Papyrus joined him.

"Really?" You asked and he nodded, "where did you get the money for that anyway?" 

"From my account, of course." Your brother answered lightly and you put both of your palms on your face in desperation while he and Papyrus are cheering to each other.

"And for the past years i used to be poor and homeless while his money in his account is like a phone number and he's spending it all so easily and so lightly..." You sulked darkly while Sans rubbed your back gently to calm you down.

"hey hey, babe, come on, you're with us now. our money is yours too, if you want to." Sans told you.

"Nah, its okay, Sans." You replied before you looked at both Papyrus and your brother talking to each other happily about this Mettaton, "its good to see them being happy about something." You said with a smile. Sans smiled at that and looked at his brother before nodded in agreement.

"Though i'm kinda afraid that big brother Theo is not going to be with Grillby and my ship is not going to sail at all." You commented sadly and Sans gave you a look with empty eye sockets.

"uhh, babe? i think you're spending too much time with Alphys about this ship things..." He said in slight worry yet you ignored it.

After fifteen minutes, your brother is finally going home and now telling you that he'll keep informing you about your mother and stuffs along with the trip to the Japan with everyone else.

"Oh, and you guys can continue your making out session after this, just not in the living room, got it?" Your face blazed up by this while both Sans and Papyrus grinned with eye closed as they hugged you.

"DO NOT WORRY, BIG BROTHER THEO!" Papyrus started.

"we'll do it in the bedroom." Sans finished.

"Good," you brother replied and patted your shoulder, "well, have a good time, lil bro." He smirked before he closed the door as he left.

You yelped when two respective hands touched your butt cheeks and both Sans and Papyrus are slowly closing their gaps from your burning face.

"SHALL WE CONTINUE," Papyrus started.

"what we started earlier?" Sans finished.

Suddenly, you and the other two are in the master bedroom. Damn Sans and his teleportation magic!

You moaned as both Sans and Papyrus skele-kissed you in sync before both of their tongues licked your lips and you licked back their tongues. Then Papyrus turned your face to him and his tongue slipped into your mouth, exploring every inch of your mouth before the kiss ended. Then Sans turned your face to him and his tongue also slipped into your mouth, licking your tongue until you're out of breathe and you ended the kiss.

"you look so hot babe," Sans said as he licked the mixed drool from the corner of your mouth and slowly trailing down to your neck, which made you moaned a bit and squirmed, "let's have our good time, shall we?" He said as he actually stripped your shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room.

Then Papyrus held you up and put you on the bed while both he and Sans stripped off of their clothes before they joined you on the bed. You gulped at their mesmerizing ivory bones while both Sans and Papyrus grinned at your awe-struck expression and you blushed redder than before.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE, ______." Papyrus said as he petted you gently, "WE ARE SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE WITH US." He continue and skele-kissed you softly on your lips.

Then Sans sat down behind you while Papyrus is in front of you, pulled off your pants and threw it away somewhere in the room before he spread your legs apart, which made you blush a bit and shivered as cold air brushed your bare hard length. Somehow you just hoped that your clothes did not disappear into thin air like last time.

"Ah!" You yelped as Papyrus brushed his warm phalanges on your length, which made you blushed harder and covered your mouth in embarrassment.

"hey, what did we say about covering your mouth?" Sans scolded softly as he gently pulled away your hands and licked the back of your neck while Papyrus squeezed your length, which made you moaned and whimpered at the great feelings. 

"YES, DON'T DO THAT, ______. IT MAKES US TO NOT KNOWING YOU FEELING GOOD OR NOT." Papyrus said in slight dislike.

"B-but its embarrassing--aah!" You protested in a whimper.

"guess we better do this then." Sans said before he held your wrists in one hand and he tied it together with a light blue cloth that somehow appeared out of nowhere. You gave him a confused sideway look and he grinned mischievously in return as he held your tied wrists with one hand firmly in place and your confused look became a bit horror.

"W-wai--Aah!!" You moaned as you suddenly felt something warm and wet brushed your length. You turned and saw Papyrus is licking your length slowly with his orange ecto-tongue as Sans is licking and nipping your neck while his unoccupied hand pinched your nipple, which sending the pleasure straight to your length that made you curled your toes.

You were a moaning mess as both of them kept pleasuring you to the edge, tears started to build up to your good eye because of over-stimulation, but Papyrus is holding the base of your length to prevent you from coming.

"A-aah! Nngh, t-too much...! P-Paps...! Sans...! Ahh!" You moaned as you struggled against Sans' grip on your tied wrists, yet for a skeleton like Sans, his grip is pretty strong.

"What do you want from us, ______?" Papyrus asked as he pulled his orange ecto-tongue away from your length.

"I-I want both of y-you." You answered shakily and whimpered as Sans licked your neck.

"your wish is our command, babe." Sans said before he shifted away a bit before he gave Papyrus a bottle and the tall skeleton took it.

Oh.

After all these time, you finally realized that its a lube.

You blushed a bit as Papyrus poured out some of the liquid from the bottle to his skeletal hand and lubed his long phalanges before he reached down to your entrance. You shivered a bit as his lubed phalanges touched your entrance slowly and rubbed it gently before slowly sliding a phalange into you.

You tried to calm your breath as you felt Papyrus' phalange that is slowly entering you. The foreign feeling of his phalange in you is actually gave you a slight discomfort. It didn't hurt, just uncomfortable. You whimpered a bit as Papyrus' phalange is fully inside of you, slowly wiggling around.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, _____?" Papyrus asked in concern and you nodded.

"I'm just g-great." You answered softly and he nodded back.

"well if it makes you really uncomfortable, we can stop if you want," Sans said, "after all, you're not that sex-craved and cuddling is far like a great idea for you more." He added, but you shook your head.

"N-no, i'm alright. Its been a while since the last time we do this, so... I'm just great." You replied with a small blush of embarrassment.

"WELL, JUST TELL US IF YOU WANT TO STOP, THEN WE'LL IMMEDIATELY STOP." Papyrus reassured you with his usual charming grin and you nodded sheepishly at him in return.

Then Papyrus put his attention back on your entrance and started moving his phalange in and out while sometimes wiggled around, which actually made you sighed in slight euphoria as Sans skele-kissed you on your cheek before nuzzled into the crook of your neck gently. 

You flinched a bit when Papyrus slowly putting another phalange into you, which stretching your entrance a bit more and its actually a bit hurt. Both of your lovers seems noticed your pain as they both stopped and actually giving you a worried look.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, ______? DID I HURT YOU? SHOULD WE STOP?" Papyrus asked in worry.

"N-no, i'm great. Just... don't move yet." You told him and he seems a bit troubled but he nodded anyway.

After a while, you nodded at him and he slid in his second phalange in deeper while making scissoring movements to make you adjust to it and slowly pulling in and out from your entrance. 

You yelped in pleasure as the tips of Papyrus' phalanges actually brushed something inside you that sent pleasure up to your toes and erection. You heard Sans is letting out a small laugh before he nuzzled into your neck and started licking and nipping on it while Papyrus seems to realize that he actually brushed over your prostate and started doing the same again, which made you a moaning mess and it actually distracted you from Papyrus' third phalange is actually entering you until he started stretching your entrance up.

"A-ah, P-Paps. I-its fine, i'm ready..." You told him shakily after he kept stretching you up until the point where you loose enough for something far bigger that his phalanges.

"ARE YOU SURE?" He asked and you nodded firmly, "ALRIGHT THEN..." He continued and slid out his phalanges from you, which gave you an empty feeling and unconsciously made you whined a bit at loss.

"heh. someone's eager." Sans commented.

"W-what about you, Sans?" You asked him, "i-i can suck your dick if you want." You offered out softly and he grinned fondly before skele-kissed you lightly on your lips.

"well, if you want to, babe. i won't force you to it." He replied.

"Making you guys happy is my happiness." You said and he chuckled a bit.

"alright then." He replied and you felt something hard and slightly cold touched your lower back.

Then you looked back forward, you saw Papyrus has already formed his ecto-penis, letting out small orange glow from his erection. You laid down on your side as you faces Sans' blue ecto-penis while Papyrus lined his erection on your entrance after he poured so many lube to his erection, saying that anal sex needs perfect lubrication so it will hurt less. How does he know about it, you guessed it probably the internet.

You just realized that your wrists are still bind so you showed it to Sans, indicating to let you go.

"nah, babe. you look great got all tied up like this," Sans replied and you gave him a slight shocked look, "heh. just kidding, babe." He added with a wink.

You were about to protest but you felt the tip of Papyrus' warm erection touched your entrance. It actually kinda surprising that you let out a small moan.

"I'M GOING TO ENTER, BUT IF IT HURTS, SAY IT, ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked and you nodded nervously. 

You breath hitched a bit as Papyrus slowly entering you. Its far stretching out you more than his phalanges, but fortunately its not full of girths like Sans'. You held onto Sans' femur to ground yourself down as Papyrus stopped after the head is inside you to let you adjust to it.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked again, which probably like a more than three times already.

"I-i'm okay, just... don't move yet." You answered as you eased yourself down. A few moments later, you nodded at Papyrus and he nodded back before he slowly entering you again. You let out a small moan as you felt yourself being filled up by Papyrus' warm ecto-penis until he finally fully inside you and eased up one of your leg to his shoulder. 

"I'M GOING TO MOVE NOW." Papyrus announced and slowly pulling out from you until only the head before he slowly entering you back, which made you moaned at the feeling of his erection against your tight muscles of your insides.

He kept doing it for a few more times before his pace quicken a bit. You moaned at the feeling of his erection is penetrating you but you noticed that you ignored Sans to the point he started jerking himself off, so you brought up your still tied hands to his erection and he let out a loud moan when he felt your hands on his erection and looked down at you.

"I--ah, said i'm gonna--aah, suck you o-off, right?" You told him as you let out moans while Papyrus is thrusting into you. 

"y-you don't have to, babe..." He told you, but you silenced him by squeezing your hands onto his erection before you kissed the head of his erection, which made him flinched a bit.

"Your happiness is mine too." You told him and licked the underside of his erection, which earning a deep moan from Sans as he put a hand on your head. You mid moaned while still licking Sans' erection as Papyrus quickened his pace and thrusted a bit harder than before. 

"A-AH, YOUR INSIDES FELT REALLY WARM, ______. ARE YOU FEELING GREAT TOO?" Papyrus asked.

"Y-yeah..." You answered and yelped in pleasure as he put his skeletal hand onto your hard erection and started pumping it in the same pace of his thrusts. You moaned at the feeling of him penetrating you and his skeletal hand on your hard length, so you turned to Sans' length and putting it into your mouth.

"hnngh--! that felt great, babe... your mouth felt so hot... aah, you're doing a great job..." Sans complimented you as he slowly petted you. A sheer of happiness brushed over you, but you kept on sucking on his erection while Papyrus still thrusting into you.

Suddenly, the head of his erection brushed over your prostate, which made you moaned out loud and clenched around his length while deep-throating Sans', which made their breaths hitched at the sensation.

"you found the spot, bro. keep thrusting into that spot." Sans told Papyrus and he nodded, thrusting into you again while keep hitting your prostate fast paced.

Your loud moans are muffled while you still sucking onto Sans' erection. Tears started to build up on your eye as your toes curls up because of the pleasure that kept hitting you before Papyrus actually turned you around so you're on four and slammed into you, also hitting your prostate head on and you moaned loudly.

"YOU FELT REALLY GREAT, ______... VERY GREAT..." Papyrus said while still thrusting into you as he held your hips before you felt his skeletal hand on your butt cheek and actually brushed his phalange onto the place where you both connected. 

"A-aaahh, P-Paps...! D-don't touch t-there...! Ah! Aah!" You told him mid moans, yet he didn't listen as actually put both hands on your butt cheeks and brushing his thumb phalanges onto where you both connected while he slammed into you and hitting you prostate head on, which made you moan loudly.

You held onto Sans' dick while Papyrus kept brushing the tip of his thumb phalanges on the place you both connected. It feels weird, as you able to feel the shape of Papyrus' erection that is penetrating you fast and hard paced, yet it felt great. You looked up to Sans at the same time as Papyrus slammed into your prostate and you moaned loudly, which actually made Sans blushed in deep blue and put his erection back into your mouth.

"sorry b-babe, but i'm gonna fuck you mouth cause you looked very sexy and hot down there and i can't take it anymore." Sans said before he thrusted into your mouth while holding onto your head and at the same time as Papyrus penetrating you.

Your moans are muffled while you held onto Sans' pelvis as you felt your stomach started to tighten and you're going to come, but you tried your best to hold it down.

"YOUR INSIDES TIGHTENED UP, ______, ARE YOU GOING TO COME?" Papyrus asked and low moaned as you squeezed onto his erection.

"go ahead, babe. come for us." Sans said as he slammed into your mouth at the same time of Papyrus slamming into you, which resulting you to let the dam broke and you came hard onto the bed.

Your insides squeezed onto Papyrus' real tight to the point where he also came inside of you, filling you in with his warm semen and you moaned lowly while actually deep-throating Sans' dick, which also made him came into your mouth and you drank all of his semen with a moan.

Papyrus groaned and moaned lowly as he thrusted for a few times as he slowly coming down from his high before he stopped. Sans also slowly coming down from his high and moaned lowly while petting your head affectionately. They both still have their erections inside you, but you don't mind. It actually feels really great being filled up, but you can't admit it out loud because its embarrassing.

After a minute or two, Sans pulled out from your mouth while Papyrus is still inside of you, pulling you onto his lap and you moaned a bit when the gravity got you as his dick is slowly entering you far deeper than before and Papyrus hugged you tight from behind.

"It felt really great to be connected to you, ______... It felt very warm and right..." Papyrus said softly while nuzzling into your hair on top of your head before he slowly thrusting into you once again.

Wait what?

"sorry babe, we actually forgot to tell you but... tonight is actually when our heat cycle kicked in." Sans said sheepishly.

"W-why didn't you t-tell me?" You asked in slight annoyance while Papyrus is thrusting back into you.

"W-WE KINDA FORGOT A-ABOUT IT UNTIL WE STARTED TO HAVE SEX..." Papyrus answered and groaned as he thrusted up into you, which made you moan a bit.

"F-fine then... Y-you guys can keep having sex with me until your heat cycles finished..." You told them shakily, "h-how long your heat cycles continued?" You asked.

"usually just a day, but maybe if we kept having sex and we came, maybe just a few hours." Sans answered before he slowly brought a hand to his still formed erection and started jerking off while watching you being penetrated by Papyrus as he got a great view of you being filled up by Papyrus erection.

You blushed darkly when he watched your figure while jerking off and moaned loudly when Papyrus hit your prostate before he held your legs up and slammed into you while also holding you tight.

"are you having a great time, babe? cause you looked really enjoying it." Sans commented and moaned lowly.

"A-ahh! Hngaah! Aah! P-Paps! Ah! Hanh!" You kept moaning as Papyrus kept hitting your prostate head on again, which made your length all hard again and it made you want to come again.

Then after a few hard thrusts, Papyrus came again inside you, along with you and Sans that came onto his hand. Your panted out before Papyrus put you down on your stomach before turned you around to face him and thrusted into you again. Your breath hitched each time he penetrated your depths and kept hitting your prostate all over again. You just came, so your erection is still limp but that doesn't mean the pleasure you got ebbed out and moaned lowly as you felt Papyrus is coming into you again, filling you up for three times.

"hey, bro. can i join you too inside _____?" Sans asked out and you turned to look at him in slight disbelief. 

"I-I DON'T KNOW, SANS. IF WE PUSHED _______ TOO FAR, WON'T IT BE BAD FOR HIM?" Papyrus pointed out.

"we'll figure it out later, but let's try it this one time," Sans said before he turned to face you and cupped your cheek, "is it okay if i... also inside you?" He asked softly.

"I... I don't know Sans... I never got filled by both of you in the s-same place..." You answered him, "b-but we can try if you want..." You added softly and his face seems brightened up a bit.

"ok babe." He replied. Then Papyrus turned you around back onto your stomach before pulling you up to his lap/femurs and spreading your legs up while Sans inched closer to you as Papyrus pulled up your tied hands and slid his head on the gap of your arms. He put his skeletal hand on the place where you and Papyrus got connected to each other and slip a phalange in before he spread it open a bit and pressed the tip of his dick there.

"i-if it hurts, just immediately tell us." Sans told you and you nodded. He nodded back and slowly, he pushed into your already filled entrance and you immediately whimpered in pain, which made him immediately stop.

"oh shit, babe, you're bleeding--" you quickly shook your head to shut him up.

"I'm fine...! J-just... until the head inside first..." You told him shakily. Sans seems very hesitant, but did what you say and stopped after the head of his erection is inside.

It hurts--, take it out--; those were the things that kicked your instinct to stop, but your stubborn head refuse to do so. Sans seems very worried about you as bullets of sweats started pouring out from his skull and his eye sockets are empty.

After a few moment, you nodded at Sans and he hesitantly entered you, spreading you out far that it hurts, but you endured it until he's fully inside of you and you felt really full.

"its really tight and slimy... are you okay, babe?" Sans asked in worry and you nodded. They both did 't move an inch while they're fully inside of you and waiting for you to adjust to the sensation of being stretched out beyond normal.

After a while, the pain numbed down and you wiggled a bit in discomfort. "O-okay. You can move now." You told them. While you can't really see Papyrus' face, it seems he also pretty hesitant and worried about your well being along with Sans but they both slowly pulled out before slowly entering you again, which still burns but not that bad. 

They seems to be holding down their desire to just penetrating you hard and fast here and there because it will hurting you more. They kept penetrating you very slowly until you got really familiar to their movements and shapes of their erections inside of you and now you want more.

"Nnghh... F-faster, please..." You begged softly and by that, it seems like you just snapped something inside of them and they started to thrust into you in a fast pace. You moaned as they emptying and filling you up in a fast pace while they also moaned in the sensation inside of you.

"A-AH! _______...! IT FELT REALLY GREAT I-INSIDE YOU! VERY... WARM AND TIGHT...!" Papyrus moaned while thrusting into you along with Sans.

"gosh, it felt really great, _____! very great, very warm...!" Sans grunted out and you moaned out loud when they hit your prostate.

They slammed into you and kept hitting your prostate each time for a few minutes that edging you up until you came, along with both Sans and Papyrus inside of you until it actually leaked out.

You panted out as your body went limp at the over-stimulation and over-orgasm, but both brothers seems to have yet finish with their heats and you, so they started to penetrated your depths once again until they came again inside of you. You can't even move your body as you're too exhausted to do so except for coming all over again and clenching your insides around their dicks inside of you.

After a few hours that feels like forever, you dry-orgasmed once again along with both Sans and Papyrus before they stopped, panting out on you as they hugged you tight before Papyrus laid down onto his back with you on his skeletal torso along with Sans that rested his skull on your chest. Papyrus pulled off the cloth that bind your wrists together and let your arms lay limp on the sides of his skull.

Then you slowly brought your hands to stroke Papyrus' mandible and stroke Sans' skull softly as you close your eyes slowly, exhaust catch up to you and you fell asleep immediately.

Your inside felt weird and gross, but you're too tired to complaint and just fell asleep right there.

Unknown to you, both Sans and Papyrus seems happy and skele-kissed you on top of your head. They actually want to pull out from you, but neither of them want to be disconnected from you, so they just let it be and eventually fell asleep too.

XxX

**_("That is very awkward... And these three are too loud...")_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Goopster...
> 
> In case you forgot, he's always in Reader's shadow all these time and he of course overheard their voices.
> 
> First is Rosey, then Goopster. Who else will overhear them in the future? Well, definitely not Frisk cause that kid will not get near them, not even a mile.
> 
> Also! My internet is getting pretty shitty these days, so i'm going to fully put my attention on this story, so maybe expect two or three chapters at once in the future!
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	52. Magic-Discovery and Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You realized that you're able to do magic now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to shitty internet connection, i made a whole six chapters of this story for the past six days.
> 
> And now i'm tired. 
> 
> Are you happy that you'll get to read the next five chapters immediately?! Cause i'll be happy too if you do.
> 
> Hope you like this one!

"Mister ______," you turned and you saw Frisk is giving you a confused look.

"What is it, kiddo?" You asked.

"You seems a bit... different." They said slowly.

"Different?" You echoed back and they nodded, "how so?" You asked.

"You seems a bit... fatter, but only on your stomach." They answered and you immediately frozen up.

"R-really?" You asked back again awkwardly, "g-guess i just ate too much these days! Ha, ha ha." You continued as you laughed awkwardly, which actually earning a suspicious look from the tween along with two faced evil flowers that peeked out from their shoulders from the kid's bag.

"I bet he's just on his period cycle and ate too much." Rosey commented with a smug grin.

"Mister _____ is a man though, his body is a man too." Frisk replied while Rosey 'shrugged' with their leaves.

"Just guessing." They said.

"He's probably pregnant. Stupid human and their idiotic minds." Flowey commented and you're frozen up all over again.

"A man can't get pregnant unless he has a womb." Frisk argued calmly and Flowey just huffed out.

"But anyway, mister ______. You said we're going overseas along with everyone else, but who will pay for it all?" Frisk asked.

"My big brother will pay for it all. He even said that he already got the first class airplane tickets along with VIP tickets to see Mettaton for everyone." You answered.

"Ooh! Mettaton! So that's why we're going to Japan!" Frisk pointed out, "i guess mister Theo is actually Mettaton's fanboy like uncle Papyrus!" They added proudly.

"Yuck, what is good in that robot anyway? All he do is just posing dramatically every seconds." Rosey commented in slight disgust.

"Yeah. He's too annoying and loud." Flowey agreed.

"Papyrus is loud too, you know." You pointed out.

"Yeah, and he's a idiot too! Ha! Idiot skeleton is idiot." Flowey spatted out with smug face.

You immediately gave him your coldest and deathliest glare, which actually made him flinched away and quickly hid into Frisk's bag, while the owner of the bag looked surprised along with Rosey.

"M-mister ______! The vase...!" You turned and saw a floating flower vase near you, which made you stared at it in pure shock before the gravity pulled the vase back onto the ground. Good thing the vase is made of plastic and there are no flowers in it, so its not broken and no flowers everywhere on the floor.

...

"W-what the hell just happened?" Rosey asked in pure disbelief and shock.

"I barely even able to process what just happened." Frisk replied softly.

You were still frozen as you tried to process at what the hell just happened earlier. Okay, let's do flashback. First, Flowey was bad-mouthing Papyrus, and then you get mad at him, which coincidentally the vase is floating off from the surface of the table.

...

...You still don't get at what just happened earlier.

**_("Child! I felt foreign magic here! Are you alright?")_** Goopster suddenly emerged out from your shadow and started panicking over you.

"Mister G!" Goopster immediately stopped and turned around to face Frisk, who grinned widely at him.

**_("Oh! Hello, Frisk! Its been awhile since the last time we talk to each other.")_** Goopster greeted before his face turned 180 degree from happiness to cold and ruthless face when he saw Rosey, **_("My, we seems to be have another talking flower other than that Flowey...")_** He commented.

"You guys knew each other? Wait, you could see him, Frisk?" You asked and the tween nodded.

"I first met mister G back in the Underground. He was in a some kind of room, looking pretty distressed." Frisk explained, "but then he actually followed me around while i was the Underground and we became friends!" They continued with a grin.

"Hoo, good for you then, Goopster." You turned to Goopster, who seems a bit embarrassed, "there are three people that able to see you now. Isn't that great?" You pointed out.

"It seems like you guys forgot about me." You heard Rosey complained as they huffed in annoyance.

"What, you can see him too, Rosey?" Frisk asked.

"Sure thing. He used to be the Head of the Royal Scientist before Alphys that built the CORE back in the underground." Rosey said, "but then this fool fell into the CORE along with several of his followers and got scattered over time and space." They spatted as they rolled their eyes.

That seems pissing Goopster off that his usual goopy body started to shape around and his face went completely dark and full of anger, but you quickly grabbed his arm to get his attention and shook your head. His anger seems ebbed a bit, but he still mad at Rosey.

**_("Watch your mouth, weed. If ______ is not here to stop me and Frisk is not near you, i'll blast you off to smithereens.")_** He threatened darkly.

Rosey seems wanted to reply back, but Frisk quickly shut them up by putting their hand on their mouth, preventing Rosey to say anything and gave them a warning look.

"Stop it, Rosey. We're in uncle Sans residence and mister _______ is here. Don't tell me you forgot about he dunked you back in the Underground." Frisk told them, "especially when mister ______ is here. Didn't i tell you that he once got kidnapped by bunches of thugs and injured him and uncle Sans came to save him and almost killing those thugs for hurting mister _____?"

Rosey seems to get what the tween means so they went silent and rolled their eyes, giving a half-lidded look. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever." They replied, a bit muffled because of Frisk hand is still on half of their face and Frisk pulled their hand away.

Silence fills the room for a few moments, leaving it as an awkward silence moment. You don't know what to say, so you just stay quiet.

**_("Oh yes, child. I just remember,")_** Goopster suddenly said, turning to you, **_("about the foreign magic i said earlier... Is it, possibly, your magic?")_** He asked.

You quickly whipped your head to look at him. "M-my magic?" You echoed back and he nodded.

**_("Because its both familiar and foreign,")_** He answered, **_("considering you're a magic-user, and with the help of...")_** He coughed awkwardly as he looked away a bit with a small blush, **_("those two's magics they excreted that you consumed, its possibly increased your chance to be able to do magic.")_** He explained.

Wait, those two's magics they excreted that you consumed?

...

Suddenly everything flooded into your mind and you blushed darkly. 

**_("Ah, you seems gets it.")_** Goopster commented.

"What's wrong, mister _____? You're as red as Rosey's petals!" Frisk asked in worry.

"He's not!" Rosey protested, but the kid ignored them.

"I-i'm good, k-kiddo. Don't worry about me." You told the tween and patted their head softly a bit awkwardly.

But still... 

You just realized how much of an idiot you are for not realizing both of Sans and Papyrus' semens are magics, which of course will affected you slowly. Not that you mind, but it was pretty embarrassing to admit it out loud.

**_("Well, it seems after last night, the possibility of you for being able to do magic is at least around 86%, considering you kept consuming their magics especially on their heat cycles.")_** Goopster explained.

"Heat cycle? Who is going through that cycle?" Rosey asked.

**_("That is classified, weed.")_** Goopster answered calmly but coldly.

"Alright, alright. Geez, what's wrong with old people these days?" Rosey complained.

"But you're old too, Rosey." Frisk told them.

"Am not!" Rosey protested back.

"Hah! Oldie." Flowey commented with smug face as he sprouted out from Frisk's bag.

"Shut up, buttercup! You're old too!" Rosey snapped back.

"What did you say?!" Flowey replied and now they both glared at each other before Frisk stopped them by pulling a petal each of them, which earning a pained yelp from both flowers.

"Stop arguing to each other." Frisk told then firmly and they both just huffed, looking away from each other.

You just stared at the scene awkwardly with a sweat bullet trailing down to your cheek. Well, they surely argue a lot for a pair of siblings. You rarely argued to your big brother, because you're bad at arguing and defending yourself verbally.

"W-well, its almost evening, kiddo. You want to stay a night here or go home?" You asked.

"I'll stay a night! I already told mom about it and i brought my own clothes!" Frisk answered happily.

"You seems pretty prepared, kiddo." You commented and they just grinned happily. "Well then, want to help me on dinner? Both Sans and Papyrus are coming home soon, so better prepare the dinner first." You asked.

"What are we having?" Frisk asked as they took off their bag, taking out both Flowey and Rosey along with their pots and put it on the table.

"I was thinking of making beef stew with rice. Can you please wash the rice first?" You asked as you stood up.

"Okay!" Frisk replied as they hopped off the sofa and walked along with you to the kitchen, leaving Goopster with two evil flowers. You just hope nothing bad will happen to any of them...

Carrot hopped in closer to both of you and Frisk when you two walked into the kitchen, along with Toby on her trail. You smiled seeing their happy figures as you took out several ingredients for the stew from the fridge. 

You started to make the stew while Frisk is washing the rice and put the cleaned rice into the rice cooker and added water before turning the cooker on and helped you making the stew.

You heard Goopster's slight glitchy and distressed voice along with both flowers' sassy voices. It seems like the three of them are arguing to each other, but not in a harmful and dangerous way yet, so its still alright for now. After awhile, the stew is almost done, just wait for a few minutes for the beef. 

"what's for dinner?" You turned and saw Sans walking into the kitchen, lazy grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, welcome home, Sans." You greeted him and he skele-kissed you on your cheek, "just beef stew with rice." You answered him.

"cool." He said, "hey kiddo. You staying a night today?" He asked Frisk.

"Yep! Welcome back, uncle Sans!" They greeted and Sans patted them on the head with a grin.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HOME!! OH! HELLO FLOWEY AND ROSEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" You heard Papyrus loud voice from the living room.

"Frisk is staying a night here." Rosey answered calmly.

"OH! FRISK IS STAYING A NIGHT HERE? WHERE ARE THEY?" Papyrus asked.

"In the kitchen with ______." Flowey answered and footsteps are heard as Papyrus' figure showed up.

"Welcome home, Papyrus." You greeted him and he hugged you tight while skele-kissed you on the head.

"I'M HOME!" He replied happily, "OH! HELLO FRISK! SO YOU'RE STAYING A NIGHT HERE?" He asked.

"Yep! We can play later if you want, or watch some Mettaton TV shows." Frisk said.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" Papyrus replied before he realized the beef stew in the pot on the stove, "OH, WHAT'S FOR DINNER? DO YOU NEED MY HELP?" He asked.

"No, its fine, Paps. Its done already." You answered with a smile as you turned off the stove, "or maybe you could help me to prepare the plates for everyone?" You asked.

"ROGER!" He exclaimed and quickly walked to the cabinet, taking out several plates along with Sans that helped him up while you checked on the rice, which already done. Frisk is checking on both the flowers and Goopster, which fortunately no one is hurt.

Then you prepared the rice for everyone as Papyrus and Sans brought you the plates for everyone. Frisk came into the room with both the flowers and Goopster on their trail before he sunk into your shadow. You served everyone's stew portions and ate together in the dining room after you prepared both Carrot and Toby's foods.

"its sweet," Sans commented, "did you mistaken the sugar for being salt again?" He asked.

"Yeah... Sorry." You apologized.

"ITS ALRIGHT, ______. IT TASTE JUST AS GREAT AS MY SPAGHETTI." Papyrus complimented.

"Thanks, Paps." You thanked him.

"It tasted like a gar--"

"did you say something, weed?" Sans asked calmly, cutting off Flowey's words.

"It tasted fine." Rosey quickly answered before Flowey answered it as they took a spoonful of the stew using their leaf as hand.

Well, you suppose everyone seems eating just fine, despite being sweet. Somehow it made you happy a bit and you remind yourself to label the sugar and the salt jars so you won't make the same mistake again later.

After you and the others finished dinner, you wash the dishes along with Sans while Papyrus, Frisk, and both flowers are playing upstairs in Papyrus' room. After you're done, you tapped your foot on your shadow, calling Goopster out and he emerged out from your shadow.

**_("Is there something wrong, child?")_** He asked.

"Do you want to eat dinner?" You asked him, "there's still some for you if you want." 

**_("A-ah, is that alright?")_** He asked, unsure.

"course its fine, G. after all, ______'s cooking is pretty great despite being sweet." Sans said.

**_("A-ah, well, if its alright, then i'll eat.")_** Goopster said with a small smile.

You smiled at this and prepared a plate of rice with the stew before put it on the dining table. Goopster thanked you and took a spoonful of it before putting it into his mouth, chewing on it.

**_("It does sweet.")_** He commented, **_("but other than that, it tasted good.")_** He continued with a smile before he ate the rest of his food. 

Both you and Sans smiled at that before Sans approached you. "are you okay, babe? not in any pain or something?" He asked in worry.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore," you answered him before you remembered about this evening, "Actually, it seems like i did magic this evening." You told him.

"magic?" He echoed back and you nodded.

"Yeah. I was mad at Flowey for bad-mouthed Paps, and i think i accidentally did magic and made it float in the air." You answered, "Goopster also said that there is a possibility of me did that because i'm a magic-user and i've been receiving many, err..." You coughed awkwardly in slight embarrassment, "you guys' magics these days..." You finished.

"our magics?" He echoed back in slight confusion.

**_("Both of you and Papyrus' semens, obviously.")_** Goopster said suddenly as he finished his meal. Both of you and also Sans blushed at that, but not as dark as you.

"o-oh. s-sorry about that, babe. we never knew that it can affect a human to that point..." Sans apologized, scratching the back of his skull sheepishly.

"I-its fine! Really! I don't really mind." You quickly told him.

**_("Well, after last night, his magic increased to 86%.")_** Goopster said, **_("really, both of you should tune it down a bit last night. Its not that i'm happy for you three, but it was pretty uncomfortable for hearing you three having fun together.")_** He continued and your whole body is totally red because of embarrassment.

"well, can't help it, G. after all, we tend to forget about you for being always in ______'s shadow." Sans said with a shrug.

**_("Well, as long as you three are happy, i suppose its fine.")_** Goopster replied calmly, **_("but considering ______ is able to do small magic right now, i guess you should teach him how to control his gravity magic first.")_** He continued as he looked around the room.

Sans is a bit confused, but then he noticed that he was floated for about an inch from the floor and realized that you did magic unconsciously as you were covering your red face in pure embarrassment.

"woah, woah. babe, babe. calm down, babe. you're making things float in the air including me." Sans said as he tried to approach you and patted your shoulder to snap you out.

Wait. Making things float in the air?

You looked up and sure thing, several things are floating in the air right now, including Sans that is now floating calmly onto the ceiling of the room. You were surprised for the second time because of this that you just gaped at the scene before the real gravity pulled these things back down, including Sans. 

You quickly ran and caught him in your arms bridal-style. He just looked at you calmly before he winked.

"woah babe, i never thought that i will fall on you all over again." He said and chuckled at that one along at your clueless face.

"Is... Is that a pun?" You asked after you gets it and his grin widened.

"i got a skele-ton of it. wanna hear for more?" He asked.

"Maybe later, Sans." You replied and put him down before you looked around of the mess. Well, fortunately nothing is broken, just a bit in disarray. 

"well, i guess we should start a magic lesson before we fly to Japan with everyone, babe." Sans said.

**_("Especially your gravity magic.")_** Goopster said as he picked up several things from the floor, **_("after all, if you loose control of it, it will be dangerous to both you and everyone else.")_** He continued.

"O-okay then." You replied as Goopster gave you the things into your arms.

You guess you better practice your gravity magic real soon before you and the others are off to Japan for a few days from now...

XxX

"How is he?"

"He doesn't seems to be going out this whole day, madam." 

"Hmm... This is getting harder to get him back... What about those skeletons?"

"They did go out today. It seems they off to work and leaving him in the house by himself."

"Hoo..."

"Should we forcefully bring him, madam?"

"No no, don't bother with that. Let's just wait for him to get out from there first, then you guys can do your job."

"Understood, madam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone can guess who the hell is that in the last scene?
> 
> Ask me any question if you want. I'll try to answer it.
> 
> But no spoilers, of course.
> 
> Prepare for the next five chapters! Along the weirdness!
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	53. Magic Lesson and Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Magic lesson starts now!
> 
> *Papyrus is in danger! What would you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one, people. Prepare for the weirdness!
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

"now babe. don't force yourself on doing magic. that's not how you use magic, by the way." Sans told you.

"Then how?" You asked.

"just let it flow, babe. think it as an instinct like when you saved that kid days ago. remember that one?" He pointed out.

"Let it flow... Like water and air..." You muttered and looked back at the ketchup bottle from afar. You stared at the bottle for a moment a you brought out your hand to the bottle before you felt something is flowing around inside of you and you saw the bottle is surrounded by blue aura before started to float a bit in the air.

"you got it, babe! good job!" Sans complimented.

But then the aura around the bottle dissipated away and the gravity pulled the bottle down back to the ground.

"well, that was pretty fast." Sans commented, "that means we still have a long way to go." He continued.

"Okay then." You replied and did the same again. Yet it didn't last long, same like before. But you don't give up and determined enough for keep practicing on it for an hour and you're exhausted.

"alright then. let's take a break first." Sans said as he walked toward the bottle ketchup and took it. You plopped down on the grassy ground and let out a long breath. Who knows that practicing magic is pretty tiring?

You rubbed your scarred eye with the back of your hand as it feels a bit itchy. The eye is long healed, but its a bit itchy these days. You wonder what happen to your eye. You better check on it later.

"here ya go, babe." You turned and saw Sans is giving you a glass of water.

"Thanks." You replied as you took the glass and drank it slowly while Sans plopped down beside you, drinking down his ketchup from the bottle.

Apparently, Sans took day off from his jobs for around two weeks starts from today. You already told your boss that you want to take day off for two weeks at least, and they allowed it immediately without actually asking you the reason, which very typical of them.

Your brother said that you and everyone will off to Japan in two days from now for around a week or more, so everyone is mostly preparing themselves these days, while Papyrus' day offs starts tomorrow.

After you finished your drink, you stood up and walked up to the tree stump a few meter from you and Sans before you put the empty glass there and you walked back to the place you're at earlier. Time to continue the magic lesson.

"heh. you seem determined, babe. well, keep practicing on making that glass float, babe." Sans said with his usual lazy grin and you nodded firmly.

So, you brought up your hand and focused on the glass from afar, closing your eye.

_Let it flow, let the magic flow out from you like the air and the water. Flow..._

You opened your eyes and somehow you felt something is flowing out from you. Then you saw the glass is surrounded by blue aura and floated up. You moved your hand up a bit and the glass followed your hand's movement.

"you got it, babe! keep making it float!" You heard Sans said and you nodded. You kept making it float and keep maneuvering the glass in the air for around a minute or two until the gravity pulled the glass back onto the ground.

Shit.

You quickly drew out your hand again and made a grabbing motion to the glass before it land to the ground, which fortunately it surrounded by the blue aura once again and floated right about an inch from the ground before it dissipated away and landed on the ground safely.

"woah babe. that was pretty intense. i actually about to grab it earlier, but you already beat me to the punch." Sans commented as you let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah. I wasn't really prepared for that." You replied as you turned to look at him. You saw that his eye sockets widened and you gave him a confused look as you closed your scarred eye back, "what's wrong, Sans?" You asked.

"a-ah, its nothing babe. just noticing that you're so eye-gasm." He replied, closing an eye socket as a wink.

"You smooth-talker skeleton." You commented with a smile before you shook your head at his antic as you walked up toward where the glass at and grabbed it from the grassy ground. You looked up to the sky and found out that the sun is already high on the sky, meaning its time for lunch break.

"Its lunch break already. Come on, Sans. Let's have lunch while we wait for Paps before we go to Toriel's home." You told him as you walked up to him.

"ok babe." He replied and both of you walked back into the house by the back door. Both Carrot and Toby greeted both of you as you walked in.

You put the glass into the sink before you walked up to the fridge and took out a tupperware full of spaghetti leftover. Papyrus made too much this morning, so you have to put the leftover of the spaghetti into the tupperware and into the fridge so it won't get bad.

You put the content into a heat resistance bowl (a gift from Toriel) and you put it into the microwave, setting it for spaghetti for a few minutes. Actually, all the settings are actually say 'spaghetti'. How did they find this kind of microwave, you have no idea.

"Sans, can you keep an eye socket on the microwave?" You asked.

"sure thing, babe." Sans replied as he sat down on the dining chair and petted Toby with lazy grin.

You smiled at that and walked toward the bathroom. You need to pee, as you've been holding it down for a few minutes ago. You did your business and washed your hands after that. You looked up and checked your scarred eye by the mirror.

You looked closer and brought up your hand to your eye, feeling the scar by the pad of your index finger. It doesn't seems like a problem when you opened your eye earlier, which is a good thing. You rubbed your scarred eye with the back of your hand again as it went itchy again. After the itch settled down, you slowly opened your eye.

You widened your eyes at the reflection in the mirror and yelped as you slipped down onto the floor after you took a step back and hit your head onto the corner of the toilet seat, which letting out a loud 'BAM', 'BANG', and a pained yell from you as you held the back of your head with your hands.

"Ow... That hurt like a bitch..." You cursed as you held your head and curled up on the floor. Its a good thing that you're not bleeding, just a great headache. You heard footsteps from outside and the bathroom door was slammed open.

"oh shit, babe!" Sans quickly held you up and checked you up, "what happened?" He asked frantically.

"Calm down, calm down. I just slipped and fell and hit my head, no big deal." You told him and winced a bit as you sat up, "its okay, i'm not bleeding. Just bad headache." You calmed him down and muttered in pain as you held your head and shakily stood up, Sans is helping you up.

You turned back to the mirror and looked closely to your other eye. So its not your imagination...

There, you saw your face with both of your eyes open. While your good eye is in normal condition, white sclera with golden iris with green specs, your other eye is pretty much not.

"Now i get why did you look surprised when you looked at me while my eyes opened, Sans." You told him and from the reflection, he seems pretty sheepish about it.

"y-yeah, some sort, i guess." He replied.

There, you saw your blind eye with black sclera and changing-color iris every time you blink, sometimes its light blue with yellow, sometimes its dark blue with orange, and sometimes its gold with green. Even though your eye changed drastically, you still can't see from that eye, so its pretty much useless except for scaring children.

"Why and how did this happen anyway?" You wondered, "weird." You continued.

"maybe... maybe its because of our magical excretions that somehow not only affected your magical power, but also your appearance too." Sans said.

"That's what i am thinking too." You told him before you closed your scarred eye back before you turned to look at him. Sans seems a bit guilty about it, as he refused to look at you in the eye and prefer looking at the floor.

"Hey, Sans, come on now. Its not your fault, alright?" You approached him and put your hands on his mandible and cheekbones to bring his skull up to look at you in the eye, "come on, don't be guilty, Sansy. It never was any of you guys' fault, alright? I chose to live with you guys, i decided to live with you guys, and i decided to choose you guys for me to live my life with. Come on, its just my blind eye, alright? Its not affecting me at all, alright?" You told him and hugged him tight.

"Its not your fault, or even Papyrus' fault. Its no one's fault, alright?" You assured him and he hugged you back.

"its just... what if those monster haters found out about this and... and kidnap you and torture you like before? what if your mom came and bring you back because of this? what if Theo found out about this and abandon you again? w-what if its actually dangerous for your body? what if--!" You quickly shut him up by kissed him on his teeth before you hugged him back.

"Nothing will happen, alright? No one will hurt me. No one will bring me away. No one will abandon me. I'll be fine. I'm going to be fine, alright Sans? I'll be with you guys, i'm going to be with you guys, alright? Well, not really forever because, you know, human aged up pretty fast than monsters, but i'm sure everything will be just fine, alright? Alright, Sansy?" You asked him and smiled at him, while he stared at you with empty eye sockets as blue tears trailed out from his eye sockets and deep frown grin.

"ok." He replied shortly. You brushed his tears away with your thumbs. How a skeleton is able to cry, you'll never know. Possibly magic, that's what you guess.

"Come on now, let's eat lunch and laze around, okay?" He nodded and you both walked out from the bathroom to the dining room.

You two ate lunch and laze around on the sofa while watching the news on the TV. Sans is on your lap, snuggling into your chest as he dozed off there. He's pretty light, as he's a skeleton, and pretty small when he curled up like this, even though he looked chubby. Maybe its because of his clothes which always looked puffy, especially his jacket.

You turned your attention back to the TV, which unfortunately showing your mother's ugly mug on screen on live, saying about the monster kinds are affecting her children, which soon will also affecting everyone's children too. You glared at the screen as you gritted your teeth together and curled your fists up in a ball in silent anger.

How dare she? She even barely took care of you! Yet there she is, saying things on live and bringing both of you and your big brother to her false speech! She even bad-mouthing the Monsters even though she barely knew anything about Monsters at all.

**_["Right now, i was searching for my son named ______. I heard he's in a... 'relationship' with two skeletons. Not only those Monsters are affecting my son, they also affecting him into polyamory and homosexual relationship."]_ **

**_["And if any of you can help me, please find him and contact H.U.N.T.E.R. Incorporation's office number from down here. And this is the latest photo of him. Please help me find my son."]_ **

You immediately turned off the TV and tried your best to not burst out in rage as Sans is still asleep on your lap. You closed your eyes as you curled your arms around Sans, muttering to yourself to calm the fuck down and think straight about this. You kept doing these for five minutes straight, not realizing several things are floating, some breakable things are shattered into pieces, and golden aura is seeping out from your closed scarred eye.

_Calm down, _____. Don't do anything rash. Don't do anything rash. **Don't do anything rash and calm the fuck down.**_

"--hey, hey, babe. babe, calm down, babe, you're destroying the house." 

You snapped out from your thought and saw that Sans is giving you a worried look. Seeing his look, your rage dissipated away immediately and you heard several 'thuds' and some things that shatters. You looked around and immediately widened your eye at the condition of the house.

Things are scattered around the house and very disorganized, along with shards of breakable things scattered around the floor. You saw both Carrot and Toby are on top of the bookshelf and actually pretty calm about this.

"Oh gosh. I... did all of this?" You asked softly as you let go of Sans from your embrace.

"more or less, yeah. it seems your emotions are affecting your magic." Sans answered as he stood up and looked around at the mess you made, "we should hurry and fix that." He continued before he use his magic to gather up all the shards from the floor, "and no moving from that place until i got all the shards. i don't want you to get hurt." He told you firmly, as he probably found out about your intention of helping him up.

"A-alright then..." You replied sheepishly, "and i'm sorry... For making a mess..." You apologized.

"nah babe. its no big deal. messes are pretty much is my daily life back in the Underground, especially when Papy is there to help me up and is always fun to be messed with." Sans replied calmly as he shrugged his shoulders.

You were about to reply, but then you felt a pang on your chest. You winced a bit and held your chest. You noticed that Sans did the same, and now he's on his kneecaps, holding his chest up as he clenches shut his eye sockets.

If Sans affected too, then that means...

"Papyrus is in danger." You said in pure horror. Oh gosh, is it because of that news?! Skeleton monsters aren't exactly common, and as you can tell, the only skeleton monster you ever met and know are just Sans an Papyrus!

"shit. Papyrus is totally in trouble." Sans said before he quickly moved away every shards on the floor to a corner and turned to you with panicked face, "come on babe, we'll 'port right to Papy immediately. grab my hand!" He said, brought out his hand. 

You quickly ran up to him and grabbed his skeletal hand before you two teleported away to where Papyrus is.

As you two arrived, you saw Papyrus from afar that's surrounded by hateful and spiteful humans to a very familiar place.

"This place... its where i got kidnapped..." You commented before you heard Papyrus usual loud voice, "Paps...!" You quickly ran up to him and the hateful humans, not minding Sans' calls as you ran.

"Don't you dare..." You started as you get closer, bringing up your arm, "HURT MY PAPYRUS!!" You yelled in rage as you swung your arm away, blue aura surround the humans and got pushed away to the same direction as your arm. You can be careless about those humans now, all you think about is Papyrus being safe first.

"______! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Papyrus asked in slight concerned and panicked voice, a long femur is in his hand.

"Both Sans and i felt that you're in trouble, so Sans teleported us here." You quickly tell him as you approached him before you remembered about Sans, "wait, Sans--!" You turned around and saw Sans is trying his best to dodge all attacks from a grown up human.

You glared at the human and brought up your arm again toward the human. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SANS!!" You yelled in anger, which unknown to you golden aura seeped out from your closed scarred eye and you made a grabbing motion to the human, which felt like you grabbed something, so you pulled it to your direction and found out that you pulled the human along. You quickly threw the human away to the direction where other humans are, which still haven't recovered from before.

You glared at the human pile as Sans teleported right to both of you and Papyrus before you turned to Papyrus. You noticed some scraps and his clothes were tore up a bit, but then you noticed a thin-cracking hole at Papyrus' femur and found out that he use the long femur as a walking stick.

"Its a bullet wound." You said as you stared at it before you turned to the human pile, rage is clearly in your only visible eye, "who shot my Papyrus?" You asked darkly as you glared at the humans one by one with cold eye.

"I should've shot him right to his skull!!" One of them yelled and you quickly brought up your arm to that certain person before you made a grabbing motion and pulled it up, which taking out a middle age woman with a shotgun in hand.

"Did you say something, 'grandma'?" You asked darkly.

"I should've shot him right to his skull, you ungrateful brat!!" She yelled, "why the hell did you leave your own mother for bunch of **_Monsters_**?!"

"BECAUSE THEY GAVE ME HAPPINESS, INSTEAD OF THAT NO-GOOD WOMAN OF A MOTHER!!!" You yelled at her, which made her flinched at your unusual full of rage voice, "SHE ABANDONED ME FROM THE TIME I BORN, AND NEVER, NOT EVEN ONCE, TAKING CARE OF ME OR EVEN GIVING ME AFFECTION!! AND NOW SHE WANTS TO TAKE ALL OF MY HAPPINESS AWAY JUST TO MAKE PEOPLE TO HATE MONSTER KINDS!" You continued, glaring every humans there.

"What Monsters ever do to you humans?! They even barely had any intention to hurt anyone, yet you humans are always hating people that are different from any of you!! Monsters are made of magic, hope, compassion, and love!! Sure, they can just kill all of you humans, but Monsters **_hate_** fighting." 

You threw away the woman along with every humans before you turned to both Sans and Papyrus, who seems a bit worried about you and seeing their worried faces made your anger ebbed away.

"Are you okay, Papyrus? Can you walk?" You asked in worry and he grinned, even though not as wide as usual.

"DON'T WORRY, ______! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL LIVE!" Papyrus replied before he petted your head to assure you, "AND WOWIE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CAN USE MAGIC!" He exclaimed giddily.

"I just found out about it yesterday and Sans is teaching me about it. Come on, let's take you back first and patch you up." You told him as you helped him up along with Sans.

But then you heard a 'BANG' from behind and Papyrus lose balance from his feet. Both Sans and you quickly held him up and you saw another thin-cracked hole on his other femur. 

"SERVES YOU RIGHT, YOU ABOMINATIONS!!"

...

"...Sans, take Papyrus home and patch him up now." You told Sans as you let go of Papyrus slowly before you turned around from them to the pile of humans.

"no, babe. don't do anything stupid, babe." Sans called on you before he turned to Papyrus, checking on his bullet wounds while Papyrus tried his best to endure the pain, his HP is slowly decreasing.

"Go. Now." You told him firmly and darkly as you glared at the humans that are on their feet already, your fists curled up tightly in a ball as you gritted your teeth in pure rage.

Sans seems hesitated, but Papyrus needs to be healed very soon or he'll turn to dust soon enough.

"______... Don't kill anyone..." You heard Papyrus told you before you felt both Sans and Papyrus teleported away.

"I'll try, Paps. I'll try very hard on that." You muttered softly before you glared at the humans and felt something is boiling out from within you.

You clenched shut your eyes before you opened both of them, showing your different colored eyes with golden aura blared out from your blind eye. You brought up your arms and swung them away, which eventually surrounding every humans with blue aura and flew away to the same directions as your arms.

**_"No one is allowed to hurt my beloved."_** You stated darkly in pure rage.

XxX

"shit, hang in there Papy. here, eat some monster candies first while we go to Tori's place." Sans told Papyrus as he gave Papyrus some monster candies. Papyrus received it shakily and ate them one by one slowly, which immediately filled his HP up but not enough to heal his bullet wounds.

"W-what will happen to ______?" Papyrus asked in worry, "will he be alright?" He asked again.

Sans stared at Papyrus before he shook his head and they both teleported away again, this time straight to Toriel's house. Sans called Toriel's name and heavy footsteps are heard along with a loud gasp when the footsteps closed by.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to Papyrus, Sans?! Oh dear, this is pretty bad." Toriel asked frantically as she checked on Papyrus.

"haven't you see the news? ______'s mom is telling the world that skeleton monsters are affecting him into bad stuffs and want him back." Sans answered her, "Papyrus is probably got attacked on his way home after that news got aired. as you know, skeleton monsters are apparently just both Papy and me only, there's no one else." He continued.

"And where's _______?" Toriel asked as she started to heal Papyrus' femurs.

"he's back with the humans..." Sans answered, "he said to hurry and patch Papyrus up first..." He continued.

"Oh dear... Why did this happen...?" She muttered softly.

"i better go and stop _____ before he kills anyone. he already able to do magic and i'm scared that he accidentally killing those humans." Sans said, "i'll leave Papyrus to you, alright Tori?" He asked and Toriel nodded.

"Don't worry Sans, i'll make sure Papyrus is healed up." Toriel replied and Sans nodded back before he teleported back to where you were.

But when he arrived, he widened his eye sockets at the sight.

Fortunately, no one died, but most of them are unconscious and he saw your figure in the middle of those unconscious humans.

But you--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four more to go.
> 
> What happened to you!?
> 
> Just in case you forgot.
> 
> Watch out for weirdness.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	54. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You're scared of them rejecting you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third one. This is it, people. This is where the weirdness resides.
> 
> Maybe you'll hate me for this.
> 
> But hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

You panted out heavily as you fell on your knees shakily. You coughed out and somehow relieved that you didn't kill anyone but able to stop them. 

But...

You heard footsteps and your head whipped toward the direction, resulting it to be Sans that looked shocked and worried in the same time as he approached you.

"babe, are you okay?" He asked as he approached you and about to touch you, but you dodged his touch and crawled away from him.

"No, don't touch me, Sans. I'm a freak, please don't touch me." You told him and stood up, backing away as he approached you again.

"no no, come on, babe. whatever happens to you, you're still ______. you're still our ______. no one will be able to replace you, or whether your appearance changed or whatever." Sans replied as he approached you again while you hid yourself in the shadow, "hey, come on now. us monsters give no shit about anyone's appearances, alright? come on, babe, don't hide yourself." He told you softly.

You looked at him before you slowly crawled out from the shadow, revealing your changed appearance as the evening sunlight hit you. Sans immediately approached you and hugged you tight as you hug him back.

"come on, let's take you to where Papyrus is." Sans said before you both teleported away.

As you both arrived, you noticed that you're at Toriel's house and you saw Papyrus is on the sofa with Toriel beside him, still healing his wounds before they noticed both of you and Sans and widened their eye(sockets)s when they saw you.

"_______! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Papyrus asked frantically and about to jump off from the sofa to you, but Toriel held him down there and approached you instead.

"Oh my child... What happened?" She asked you softly and brushed her paws on your cheeks in a motherly way before she observed your changed appearance.

There, she saw that both of your eyes' scleras are black with golden and green specs irises, your fangs sharpened, and there's a tail made of bones sprouted out from your behind about a bit longer than your legs, maybe for a few inches.

"I-i'm a freak... You guys will hate me... You'll leave me back in the dark... I'm a freak... Freak..." You muttered out as tears started to build up from your eyes and let it fall down freely from your eyes.

"Oh no, my child. We will never hate you, ______. You're not a freak, you never were. You're our ______. You're still ______, both Sans and Papyrus' lovers." Toriel told you softly as she brushed off your tears with her paws gently, "we Monsters never cared about people's appearances. All we care about is their SOUL, alright? You're a good person, ______. As long as you're a good person, or if your appearance changed drastically, or every humans hated you, you're still the ______ we always knew, alright?" She assured you as she smiled motherly before she hugged your small and changed figure and petted the back of your head affectionately as you buried your face on her furry chest.

You sobbed in her furry chest as she tried her best to calm you down, just like what a mother would do to her children. So this is what it felt like... To be soothed down by a mother while you're sad... It feels very... warm and homey. Its a very great feeling.

After a while, your tears stopped and you just stayed there as Toriel petted you gently before you let go of her and she did the same.

"Are you calm now, my child?" She asked with motherly smile and you nodded sheepishly, which earning a small giggle from her.

"you okay, babe? you want something?" Sans asked you in worry.

"I..." Your voice is pretty hoarse and you coughed before you continued your sentence, "i want to see Paps." You told him.

"I'M RIGHT HERE, ______!" Papyrus called you while waving his hand at you. You stood up and yelped as you tripped over your newly sprouted boney tail, which made you landed on your face and made everyone there called out your name in panic.

You sat up and ignored the pain on your nose as you crawled up to Papyrus, checking his femurs for any injuries but the result is none.

"Are you okay, Papyrus?" You asked him and he grinned widely.

"WORRY NOT, ______! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL LIVE!" Papyrus assured you as he crouched down and held you up by putting his hands on your armpits and put you on his lap/femurs sideways after he put the rest of your boney tail on your lap and then he petted you gently to reassure you, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT BE DEFEATED THAT EASILY, AFTER ALL!" He continued.

"Okay." You replied softly as you rested your head on his chest/ribs and closed your eyes while Papyrus curled his skeletal arms around your figure. You were pretty worn out after making those humans unconscious. They all very determined to beat you up. Really, humans can have terrifying willpowers that pushed them beyond the past of their limits...

"I'm home! ...oh! Hello uncle Sans!" You heard Frisk's familiar voice and you opened your good eye to see the kid. You saw that the kid is apparently staring at you with awe look before they zoomed up to you and Papyrus excitedly.

"Woah! What happened to you, mister _____? You looked different!" They commented and two evil flowers popped out from Frisk's bag to see you too.

"The hell happened to you, ______?" Rosey asked.

"Rosey, language please." Toriel scolded and Rosey just rolled their eyes.

"You looked wei--"

"did you say something, weed?" Sans asked calmly as he suddenly teleported beside Frisk.

"He looks fine." Flowey said quickly and Sans nodded in understanding as you gave them a confusion look. What?

"What happened, mister?" Frisk asked you again.

"I... I pushed beyond my limit on using magic... I guess?" You answered them, pretty unsure. Well, you don't really get it either, as you just found out about your changed appearance right in the middle of blacking people out and kept distancing yourself from those bad humans by slamming them away from you when you saw your reflection from a mirror.

"...well doesn't matter! You're still mister ______, so everything is fine!" Frisk said with a grin. You smiled at them and patted their head.

"Thanks kiddo." You thanked them.

"now, Frisk, because we're going to fly off to Japan soon enough, i was thinking that we should've stay here. i already ask your mom and she said okay, how about you, kiddo?" Sans asked.

"Are you kidding me ? Of course i'm okay with it! Woohoo! Sleepover time!!" Frisk cheered as they jumped up and down in pure excitement, "oh yeah! Why not we ask both Undyne and Alphys too? Mom! Can they stay here too?" Frisk asked Toriel.

"Well, of course, my child. There are many rooms for everyone in this house. And besides, we're going together to the same place later. The more, the merrier, right?" She said with motherly smile and Frisk cheered happily before they took out their phone and typing away.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD INVITE BIG BROTHER THEO TOO." Papyrus said.

"nah, bro. don't bother with it. i already called him and i guess he'll be here..." Sans trailed off and your heart skipped a beat as the front door of Toriel's house got slammed open, revealing your big brother usual messy appearance, if not messier, "by now." Sans finished.

"_______!" He exclaimed as he zoomed up to you and observed your new appearance frantically before he fell on his knees and held your hands pretty tightly, "are you okay, baby brother?! What happened to you? Did you 'henshin*'?!" He asked frantically.

"Hen... What? No no, its probably just a side affect of using magic beyond my limit." You answered him, "its okay, no harm done, big brother Theo." You assured him.

"What happened?" He asked in worry.

Seriously, what wrong with everyone asking you what happened? It seems like its a new trend.

"Have you saw the news about mother? Apparently some humans attacked Papyrus and injured both of his femurs because of that." You answered him and he cursed on that one.

"Darn it mother, why did you always do this?" Your brother muttered in frustration, "then? Papyrus? Are you okay?" He asked Papyrus.

"I AM VERY GREAT, BIG BROTHER THEO!" Papyrus answered him proudly, "YOUR MAJESTY TORIEL HEALED ME UP BACK TO MY GREAT FORTE! SO WORRY NOT, BIG BROTHER THEO!" He continued.

"Good then... I can't bear it if not only my brother, but my soon brother-in-law too was injured." Your brother replied and you blushed a bit at that.

"but there's no bear here, Theo." Sans commented and almost everyone there laughed at that one, while Theo seems a bit annoyed by that pun but he smiled too along with Papyrus, who complained about the bad pun.

"Mister Theo! Why don't you stay here until we off to Japan?" Frisk asked him.

"Eh? Is that even okay?" Your brother asked. 

"Of course!" Frisk replied happily, "the more, the merrier!" They continued.

You smiled a bit at the sight before you closed your eye again as your fatigue catch up to you and you slowly drifted off to sleep in Papyrus' embrace.

What a messy day...

XxX

"Man, ______! You look even more and more badass each day, man! How did you do that anyway?!" Undyne asked you when she observed your eyes and your bone tail pretty excitedly.

"But you're pretty badass too, Undyne." You told her and she laughed at that.

"I know that! Hey, can you move your tail? Can you even feel anything from it?" She asked frantically, poking and holding up your tail.

"Umm, i'm not really sure if i can move it, but i'm sure can feel that you're tugging one of the bones and its pretty uncomfortable." You answered her as you turned to look at her. Sure enough, she was tugging experimentally on one of the bones of your tail while looking back at you innocently.

"Do you think its sentient?" She asked.

"I don't really think so, though," you answered her, "why did you ask that?" You asked back.

"I dunno. I thought if it was sentient, then it almost looks like that giraffe in that Pokemon anime! What is its name again...?" She trailed off.

"You mean, Girafarig?" You pointed out and she snapped her fingers together.

"Yeah! That one! That was one freaky giraffe but pretty badass too!" Undyne said.

"I dunno, Undyne. I thought Girafarig is not that useful..." You commented and she hissed.

"Dude, every pokemons in that franchise have their own characterizations and uniqueness! Like that purple goopy pokemon named Ditto! That one is able to transform into other pokemons!" She argued, "or maybe that pokemon named Cubobe and Marowak! Those two are pretty badass by using their dead mother's bones as weapons!" She continued.

"They both reminded me of Sans and Papyrus though." You commented and she scoffed playfully on that one.

"Psh! You always thinking about those two! You three really should just elope together somewhere in the near future!" She said and laughed loudly when you blushed a that.

"W-what about you and Alphys? When is the wedding?" You asked back and she grinned sheepishly.

"W-well, i was thinking of proposing her later in Japan. But i have no idea where..." She whispered sheepishly.

"Well, definitely somewhere special," you whispered back, "have you search for that certain place?" You asked.

"I think i got it," she answered softly, "i saw that Alphys seems pretty interested to see that Hachiko dog statue at the train station in Tokyo. So... maybe i'll propose her there... Or maybe not if i found another good place to propose, i guess." She continued softly, scratching the back of her head.

"Umm... I'm not that familiar with Japan, but i'll try to help if you want." You suggested, "or maybe you can ask big brother Theo if you want. I heard he's pretty familiar with Japan as he sometimes go there for businesses." You continued.

"Uffuffufufu! You're a great friend, _______! Don't worry! I'll try to search it by myself first! Thanks though!" Undyne said with wide grin, slapping your back with much force and you winced a bit at that.

"No problem, Undyne." You replied with a smile and she stood up before she walked up to Alphys and talked things to her.

You turned your attention to your bone tail. Maybe... Maybe you need to practice on moving it. You focused on the boney limb on moving it a bit, yet for a full minute, nothing is happening. Maybe because there are no muscles around it, so you can't really move it.

"heh. trying your best, babe?" You turned and saw Sans is crouching down beside you before he sat down beside you.

"I can't move it. Is it because its not made of magic like you guys' bones?" You asked as he took your tail and observed it before he put it back on the floor.

"nah, babe. your body is already half magic-induced, especially your tail." He answered, "maybe try to move it just like you use your magic? by the way, your a pretty a fast-learner for a human." He continued and petted your head, "good job, babe." He complimented and you blushed a bit at that.

"T-thanks." You thanked him, unconsciously your tail is moving a bit on the floor, making scrapping sound.

Sans, who noticed that, saw you as the most endearing creature in the whole universe and hugged you tight, while you just sat there in confusion. What?

"NOT FAIR, SANS! WHY DIDN'T CALL ME TOO IF YOU WANT TO HUG ______??!" You heard Papyrus voice from behind and you were being held up for a moment before you're on Papyrus' femurs.

Sans chuckled. "sure thing, bro. we can cuddle together on the sofa if we kicked Undyne and Alphys away from occupying the sofa." He said as he looked at the said couple with mischievous glint in his eye sockets.

"Not a chance, punks!! Uffufufufu!!" Undyne replied back.

You just chuckled softly at that and the three of you cuddled on the floor in front of the sofa while watching the TV with everyone else. You just noticed that your tail is able to move just like you use your magic. Letting it flow like the water and the air. 

...

Maybe you'll master it later just like you use your magic before in the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Henshin: transformed into something else.
> 
> And i got a fact for you.
> 
> Reader is a freaking fast-leaner. Yet he always mistook sugar as salt and sometimes the other way around.
> 
> So imagine reader making a cake.
> 
> But its real salty.
> 
> Imagine it.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	55. Arrival, Inn, and Little girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You and the others have arrived in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This is the fourth one, and i totally made this chapter with no internet connection at all. So there will be some things wrong in this chapter, so if you please be kind, don't flame me and tell me where the wrongs are kindly.
> 
> And hope you enjoy this chapter!

"______? WE HAVE ARRIVED. WAKE UP, ______." 

You groaned as you slowly opened your eye, blinking for a few times as you adjust your sight by the quite bright sunlight, your tail whipped around in discomfort.

"Okay..." You replied softly as you rubbed off the sleep from your eyes with the back of your hands before you stood up slowly and walked along with Papyrus to the exit of the airplane.

Apparently, Ebott Island and Japan got twelve hours differences, and its far as shit even by plane. So you and everyone took a flight at seven at night and arrived to Japan at...

"Paps, what time is it?" You asked softly.

"ITS SIX IN THE MORNING, ______." Papyrus answered.

Yeah, at six.

You held onto Papyrus' hand as you both walked out from the airplane to where everyone else is. Everyone is pretty energetic even though its basically just seven in the morning and you bet most of them just woke up.

"heh. you looked sleepy, babe. wanna drink water?" Sans asked, offering you a bottle of mineral water.

"Oh, thanks Sans." You thanked him as you took the bottle and opened the cap before you drank the content slowly until its empty and you gave it back to Sans, who took it and threw it into the trash can. Now that you've drank, your brain just got awaken a bit by that.

"Come on. We gotta get our luggages before we get out of this place to the place we're going to stay at." Your big brother said as he escorted everyone to where the luggages are.

As you walk, you noticed stares from people around you, whether looking at you or your Monster friends. Most Japanese people's faces aren't exactly that very emotional, or so you always thought. They doesn't seem pretty annoyed by our appearances, but they doesn't seem friendly either, just interested at our different appearances.

You grabbed your luggage and you saw that everyone already got their luggages, so you and the others walked out from the airport after checking on some documents and stuffs you don't really care.

"Its pretty cold here." You commented as you buried half of your face into your muffler and saw the trees' leaves there are already red and fell to the ground, meaning its already Autumn in Japan. 

"Wow! I-its beautiful!" Alphys said as she saw the red-leaved trees.

"But not as beautiful as you, babe!" Undyne replied with wide grin and Alphys blushed at that, resulting Undyne to laugh.

You just smiled at the scene before you heard a 'click' sound and your turned, only to see both Sans and Papyrus looking at the screen of Sans' phone adoringly before they looked up to you with the same expression.

"W-what is it?" You asked them.

"you're beautiful too, babe." Sans replied adoringly.

"VERY BEAUTIFUL." Papyrus agreed with the same expression as Sans.

You blushed a bit at that. "U-usually you don't call a man beautiful, but thanks." You replied sheepishly, your tail whipped around in the same sheepish manner.

"Ugh, look at them. All lovey-dovey like that. It makes me wanna puke." Rosey commented in pure disgust.

"Rosey! Don't be rude!" Frisk scolded them.

"Yeah. They all disgusting." Flowey agreed with the same disgusted expression.

"Flowey! Don't be rude too!" Frisk scolded him.

You turned to your big brother, who seems pretty busy by typing on his phone. "So... what now?" You asked him.

"Don't worry, little brother! I already called him to pick us up using his van!" Your brother replied calmly, "we'll be staying at his inn and there will be onsen*!" he continued and cheered up when he mention onsen or whatever that is.

"O...kay then..." You replied slowly and he seems a bit discouraged by your reaction. What?

"Don't tell me you don't know what onsen is..." He said.

"I really don't, actually." You answered him innocently and he groaned loudly at that one, which made you gave him a confusion look. What??

"You know what, you'll see it later by your own eye and i bet you'll be excited too later. Just wait." He said with an excited huff.

"O...kay then...?" You replied slowly, unsure, before you shrugged it off. Well, better see it by your own eye later, you guess.

You saw that many people are still looking at you and your gang, some of them even taking pictures. You don't really care, but then your brother approached the people that took pictures and say things to them. Those people nodded at that and do things on their phones before they bowed shortly to each others and they left as your brother walked back.

"What are you talking about to them?" You asked him.

"We need to make sure no one is spotting out our location, especially you." Your brother answered before he patted you on your head.

You leaned on a wall while the others are taking pictures of the surroundings along with them while posing dramatically. You smiled at the sight as Goopster emerged out from your shadow.

**_("Be careful, child. I sense bad vibes around in the air.")_** Goopster warned you and you nodded.

"Yeah. I can feel it in the air. Its not that noticeable, but if you try hard on feeling it, you'll get it." You replied softly.

**_("And, ______?")_** Goopster called and you hummed as a reply, **_("I need to warn you that your grandmother is in this very country.")_** He continued.

"Grandmother?" You echoed back and he nodded.

**_("Be careful, ______. Be watchful.")_** Goopster warned you again before he sunk back into your shadow.

Grandmother is in this country. That means this trip is pretty dangerous than you thought, after all. You need to practice your magic again later, especially Blue Attacks.

You were lost in thought and yelped as you felt pain from the tip of your bone tail. You whipped your head quickly and saw a little girl is stepping on the tip of your bone tail while looking at you innocently.

"Umm, can you please not stepping on my tail, please? Its hurting me." You told her slowly as you crouched down to match her height.

"(Are you a Monster?)" She... asked?

Shit, its Japanese. Your Japanese is pretty rusty, but maybe you can try.

"Umm, i don't really understand what you're talking about, but i guess you're asking me if i'm a Monster, so no, i'm not a Monster." You replied slowly, but she seems confused so you need some ways to tell her that you're not a Monster.

"(I... I'm Monster not.)" You replied her softly and she seems understand it a bit.

"(Then what are you?)" She... asked? again.

"(I'm human.)" you replied, "(can please you stepping on tail not?)" You asked her slowly, hoping that your Japanese is not that bad. But then she moved her foot away and you quickly whipped you tail away from her. Thank goodness she understood. The tip of your tail is getting numb because she stepped on it earlier.

"(Thank you.)" You thanked her.

"(If you're human, why do you have a tail and your eye looked different? What happened to your other eye?)" She asked while pointing at your tail, your good eye, and your closed scarred eye.

"(I can do magic, and i use too many magic, and my body affected by it.)" You answered her before you touched your closed scarred eye, "(did this to me are bad guys.)" You continued.

"(Did it hurt?)" She asked.

"(Hurt very.)" You answered her, "(but not anymore.)" You continued with a smile.

"______! OUR PICK UP IS HERE!" You heard Papyrus called you.

"I'll be there soon!" You replied back before you turned to the little girl, "(i need go, little girl. See you.)" You told her with a smile before you stood up and grabbed you luggage, waving your hand at her as you ran up to where everyone is and she waved back.

You saw everyone is already in the blue colored van except for Papyrus, who was waiting for you. You entered the van and Papyrus followed you in after before the van moves, leaving the airport.

"who are you talking with, babe?" Sans asked.

"A little girl." You answered him.

"REALLY? BUT I DON'T SEE ANYONE WHILE YOU WERE TALKING EARLIER." Papyrus said in confusion.

...

...Does that mean that you were talking to a ghost or something?!

XxX

You and the others looked at the building in awe. So this is the inn that your big brother talking about earlier...

"Now now, don't be shy, everyone! Come on in!" The driver man earlier said with wide grin before he walked into the inn, sliding open the front slide door.

"O-oh my gosh! I-its a real J-Japanese inn!" Alphys exclaimed happily.

"Is there an onsen inside?!" Undyne asked your brother.

"Of course!" Your brother answered excitedly, "come on! Let's go inside!" He said and walked into the inn, taking off his shoes and put it into a shoes shelf before turning to you and the others, "and don't forget to take off your shoes and wear the indoor slippers!" He said as he showed the said indoor slippers, which almost looked the same as Sans' pink slippers.

And so you and the others did what he says before putting on the indoor slippers according to foot sizes. Apparently, there's a jumbo pair one for Toriel, which is a good thing. Maybe this inn also allowed Monsters to stay here too, not only because of your brother said you and the others will stay here for the moment.

Not only the outside, but the inside is also majestic looking.

"woah. this place is pretty ancient and pretty cool." Sans commented as he looked around while walked along through the corridor. His voice seems to echo through the corridor and his eye lights seems shaped into stars as he widened his eye sockets in amazement. 

That's pretty... darn cute.

"Its pretty deserted here." Toriel commented when we walked into the main hall and the reservation counter. 

"Its the beginning of Autumn season, so many people are either working or going to school. If its in Summer break, usually this place is real crowded for staying a night for going to a summer festival near here." Your brother explained, "maybe someday we'll go here when its Summer break and go to the Summer festival together! How about next year?" He suggested out.

"Seems fun! Sign me in!" Undyne replied excitedly.

"Me too!" Frisk joined in.

You smiled at the scene before you heard a giggling from somewhere. You turned and saw a little girl is peeking out to watch you and the gang from afar. She noticed you and wave at you with a smile before giggled again and left. 

Huh. Your tail whipped around slowly in interest, but you just shrugged it off and followed the others to the reservation counter.

"(Oh my, Theo-kun! Its been a while.)" An elderly woman said kindly to your brother before looking at you and the gang, "(are these your friend?)" She asked.

"(Yes. And this is my brother, ______,)" Your brother replied, putting his hand on your shoulder, "(he doesn't look the same as the picture i gave you before, but he's still human and my brother. Somethings happened back in Ebott Island.)" He continued.

"(Oh my. Is it because of that ugly witch of your mother? I bet it got something to do with her.)" She replied, her wrinkled face twisted into a dislike. You don't really get what is exactly she said, but you bet its not about you.

"(Yes. Mother said things to the public that made some Monster haters attacked one of his lovers,)" your brother said with a nod, "(he's apparently a magic-user, and he used too many magic to stop those people and changed his appearance like this. But its not really affecting his daily life, so he'll be fine.)" Your brother continued as he patted your head.

"(I see. Good for the boy...)" She replied before turning to you and the gang with a kind smile, "hello everyone. My name is Mitsukuni Yuko. I'm the owner of this old inn. You can call me Mitsukuni or Mitsu-san for short." She said kindly, "and don't really bother with talking with me in Japanese. I can understand English very much, thanks to Theo for teaching me and some kind tourists that came here." 

"If you have any complains, you can just tell me. For example, if you can't use chopsticks, i can serve you spoons and forks instead." She said.

"Do you have any spork?" Frisk asked and Mitsukuni laughed softly.

"Of course, my dear. This inn is so old that we need to prepare every utensils for eating for people that stayed here. And especially for non-binary people, we usually use sporks." She answered, "now, why don't i show you your rooms? I bet you all are pretty tired from the long flight. Come, come." She walked out from behind the counter and escorted you and the gang toward the left wing of the building.

As you walk along with the others, you heard a familiar giggling from behind, so you turned around and saw the same little girl from afar, who smiled at you again as she waved at you before she left. 

Huh. Your tail whipped around slowly in interest again, but you heard Sans is calling your name, so you quickly ran after the others.

You wonder who is that...

"Because this inn is pretty deserted, just like you said, goat lady, so your rooms are exactly in this floor." Mitsukuni said as you and the others walked up to the second floor of the inn and escorted you all to the corridor with many sliding doors.

"WOWIE! A WHOLE FLOOR ONLY FOR US!" Papyrus commented excitedly, "THIS FEELS LIKE WE'RE A REALLY IMPORTANT GUESTS!" He said and Mitsukuni laughed at that one.

"Well, Theo said you all need privacies, especially you, ______, so i decided to put you all here." She said, "i heard your mother is acting up again. Ugh, thank goodness she's not in this country anymore. That woman only make ruckuses that made this country fell into some troubles." She huffed in annoyance.

"Its alright, Mitsukuni-san. Mother is always been like that. Its a good thing that she was banned from stepping on this very country, so not only going on a trip and watching Mettaton on stage later, but also getting away from her." Your brother said.

"Sometimes i always wondered that are you even her biological child. Your personality is completely the opposite of that woman." Mitsukuni replied as she rummaged her hand into the long sleeves of her clothes. You don't know what it called, but you guessed its Japan traditional clothes called... ki-something.

"I always wondered about that too, actually." You commented, the tip of your tail curled and uncurled slowly.

"Ohohoho, even your personality is different too, ______. I know it from the way you talk." She replied with a smile before looking at you with her purple eyes, "i can tell that you have suffered for years, but i bet you've found your happiness, am i wrong?" She asked.

You glanced at both Sans and Papyrus, who talked to each other before Sans laughed a bit while Papyrus seems annoyed and you smiled at that. "Yeah. I guess so." You replied her softly and she smiled at that.

"Ohohoho. Now everyone, you can choose your own rooms here. Breakfast will be ready at seven, so for the mean time, you can explore the inn, or maybe take a rest in your rooms. Have a good day, everyone." Mitsukuni said and bowed at you and the others before walked past you all and walked back downstairs.

"Alright then punks! I choose this one!" Undyne howled excitedly as she approached one of the rooms before sliding it open, "come on Alphys! Let's put our things here before we explore this place for our doujinshi later!" She exclaimed as she took off her sandals and entered the room.

"W-wait for me, Undyne!" Alphys replied and also entered the room pretty happily after taking off her sandals.

"Mom! I want this room!" Frisk said as they pointed at one of the rooms before sliding open the door and entered it after taking off their sandals.

"Woah, this room is pretty cool." You heard Rosey commented.

"There's a window too." You heard Flowey said.

"Now, Frisk. Let's put our luggages first and we can explore the inn later if you want." Toriel said softly as she entered the room after taking off her sandals.

"Well, i choose this one then." Your brother said as he slid open the door, "this is my usual place when i stay here anyway." He continued before he turned to you, "oh yeah! I actually reserved a special room for you guys, as you know, the futons, or Japanese beds, are usually just two each rooms, or more to some other inns or hotels, but not this inn. I reserved one for you guys with three futons. The room is just the end of the corridor." He told you and pointed at the said room.

"oh. thanks Theo." Sans thanked as he looked at the said room from afar.

"Oh! And one thing! Please refrain yourself on entering the room next to my room." Your brother said.

"Why? Is there something inside?" You asked.

"Nah, its actually nothing, but that room is actually pretty famous for being a suicide place. Many people that came here and stayed there killed themselves whether by hanging or poisoned themselves there." He continued calmly.

...

"Relax! I'm just messing with you guys. Really, there was nothing there." Your brother quickly said after he saw Papyrus' expression changed, "well, see you later after breakfast 'cause we'll take a bath in the onsen later!" He said with a grin and entered the room after taking off his sandals and slid close the door.

You just shook your head at your brother antics before you turned to Papyrus. "Its okay, Paps. Big brother Theo is always being like that since i was a kid. Come on. Let's put our luggages into the room and then we can explore this place until its breakfast time." You told him with a smile as you rubbed your hand on his humerus to calm him down.

"OKAY..." He replied and you three walked toward the end of the corridor. You slid open the door, revealing a pretty spacious room with big glass two-door slide door to a wooden veranda with shades. Your eye widened a bit at the sight.

Woah. This room is very something...

"heh. your brother surely a master at choosing rooms for us, eh?" Sans pointed out as he also amazed by the interior of the room.

"VERY AMAZING! I LIKE THIS ROOM!" Papyrus said excitedly as he walked around the room, checking every corners of the room with starry eye sockets.

You put your luggage to the... you guess its tatami, the Japanese traditional floorings made of... straws? Yeah, maybe that. You walked up to the glass door, your tail moving side to side laxly.

You slid open the glass door and walked up to the veranda, looking out to the surroundings. Apparently, the inn is located pretty far from the metropolitan city, but you can still see the skyscrapers from afar.

You smiled at this before you turned around to face both of your lovers.

"Come on, we still got an inn to explore to." You told them with a wide smile before you turned around and walked past them, which completely missing their expressions while looking at you adoringly.

Yes, you're indeed the most perfect creature in the whole universe to them.

XxX

You looked at the Japanese statue of an emperor in interest, the tip of your tail twitched a bit. The detail is pretty good, you suppose. You looked at it once more before you move onto a big painting of... the exterior of this inn?

"(Move your demonic tail, you demon.)" You turned and saw a man a bit taller than you with sour face while looking at you. 

"(P-pardon?)" You asked and he scoffed while rolling his eyes. 

"(I said to move your demonic tail, you demon.)" He said in annoyance.

Huh.

Rude.

"Oh well i'm sorry about that, sir. I apologize but i'm a human." You replied in slight sarcasm as you moved away your tail so it curled around your leg.

"Human? Hah! Don't make me laugh. If you really are human, then explain to me about why do you have that demonic tail and demonic eye?" He asked quite rudely, this time in English.

Demonic?

Now that's new.

"I used too much magic and it changed my appearance as a side affect." You calmly answered him in English too, but your tail whipped around stiffly and angrily.

"Magic?" He scoffed, "(not only demonic, but also a crazy one too.)" He added with a sneer, this time back into Japanese.

Alright. From his voice tone and expression, you bet he's not talking good things about you.

But...

You let out a sigh and your tail whipped around laxly. "Doesn't matter what you say, but i'm not here to pick a fight from someone from a different country. Now if you excuse me, i need to go back to my friends are." You told him calmly before you turned around and walked away from him back to the main hall.

You let out a long sigh as you walked up to the open window and looked outside to calm yourself down, even though your tail is whipping around angrily.

"(Your tail look cool, stranger-san.)" You turned and saw the little girl you saw earlier. She was short with short black hair, small eyes, and wearing pink short kimono or yukata-something.

"(Oh. Hello there.)" You greeted her as you crouched down to match her height, "(who are you?)" You asked her.

"(My name is Shiki! How about you, stranger-san?)" She asked curiously while eyeing your tail.

"(I'm ______.)" You answered her and brought up your tail to her. She held it gently and observed it closely in interest.

"(What you are doing here, Shiki?) You asked quite sloppily.

"(I'm guarding this place! I'm making this place full of good fortunes since this place was built!)" She answered happily.

"(A-ah. I see. Well, good luck on that.)" You replied. You don't really get what she was talking about, but its probably about her doing something she's good at.

"(Well, i need to go now. See you, ______-san!)" She said before she left as she giggled happily.

"______-kun?" You turned and saw Mitsukuni is approaching you.

"Oh, hello Mitsukuni." You greeted her as you stood up, "what's wrong?" You asked.

"Breakfast is ready. Your breakfast is already in your room." She answered softly.

"Oh alright then. Thank you." You thanked her and turned around, about to go back to your room.

"Oh and ______-kun?" Mitsukuni called and you hummed as you turned your head to look at her.

"With who you were talking to earlier?"

"...What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wondering around...
> 
> Those little girls are magic-users before they died. It based on my headcannon where human ghosts are magic-user humans before they died.
> 
> Also.
> 
> Anyone know what kind of ghost the second little girl is? It should be a youkai, but let's stated them as ghosts in this one.
> 
> Its a ghost that resides in people's houses and bring good fortunes to the people that lives there. Or something like that, i forgot.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	56. Breakfast in chopsticks, Onsen, Manjuu, and Ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Breakfast using chopsticks are pretty hard.
> 
> *Good bath is the real definition of onsen...
> 
> *Manjuu tasted great, but it seems like the guy named Ken doesn't really having a great time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the... fifth? Yeah, fifth one!
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

You stared at the chopsticks in your hand, along with both Sans and Papyrus.

"how do we use this again?" Sans asked.

"I... don't really know." You answered. You never really use chopsticks to eat before. Heck, you even very seldom to eat right in the past because of your economic state along with your addiction to coffee.

"I'M VERY SURE THESE ARE NOT FOR STABBING THE FOOD." Papyrus said critically as he eyed the chopsticks suspiciously.

"Of course its not. Its a taboo thing for Japanese people." You suddenly heard your brother said that as the door slid open, revealing his usual messy figure before he walked in.

"Here, let me show you guys." He took your chopsticks and put it in his hand between his connected index-middle fingers and his thumb. The small tips of the chopsticks is pretty far away from his fingers, maybe around two centimeters. His thumb-index fingers are on the upper one of the chopsticks while the middle finger is on the lower on from the side. Then he moves his thumb-index fingers for a few times before he moves his hand to one of the food on the table and brought it into his mouth.

Wait.

"Big brother Theo, that's my favorite Japanese food that you just ate." You told him in slight annoyance while he 'whoopsies'ed after he gulped down the food before laughing out loud.

"I've been found out! Well! That's how you use chopsticks anyway! Ciao!" He quickly said before he jumped on his feet and ran out from the room after he slid close the door.

You huffed a bit while both Sans and Papyrus chuckled at that before proceeding themselves of using chopsticks, yet its pretty hard for them because they don't have finger pads to hold the chopsticks in their phalanges.

"AAARRRGGHH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS PUZZLE!" Papyrus exclaimed in frustration.

"eh, screw this." Sans said before using his magic to move the chopsticks to the food and started eating.

"Sans you cheater." You commented with a laugh and he just shrugged at that. Then you turned to Papyrus, who still struggling on using the chopsticks, and chuckled a bit.

"Here, Paps. Open your mouth." You told him as you use the chopsticks to pick the food up to his mouth. Papyrus doesn't seem to notice it, but he proceed to eat the food without looking away from the chopsticks in his bare boney hands.

"THANK YOU ______, BUT PLEASE DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE TO SOLVE THIS PUZZLE!" Papyrus replied and you chuckled at that.

"Okay then." You replied, "why not try wearing your gloves while using the chopsticks? So that it won't slip away." You suggested him.

"GREAT IDEA, ______!" Papyrus replied and rummaged into his jacket pocket, taking out his usual orange gloves and wearing it before he tried using the chopsticks again, which did not slip away from his fingers.

"IT WORKED! THANK YOU, MY DEAR ______ FOR YOUR SUGGESTION! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY PROUD OF YOU!" Papyrus said before he hugged you and turned to the food, "NOW FOOD, FEEL MY WRATH ON MOCKING ME FOR BEFORE! NYEH HEH HEH!" He said before he started eating using the chopsticks.

You smiled at that and started eating too. You were pretty sad that your brother ate your favorite Japanese food, but you'll make him pay later by buying you something real expensive later in Shibuya.

After you and the other two are done, you tidied up the plates, bowls, and chopsticks back on the original places. Then you heard soft knocks on the slide door. You were about to get it, but Sans beat you to the punch and slid it open instead, revealing the rude young man from before.

"Do you mind if i take those if you're finished?" He asked, somehow professionally and completely different from before.

"yeah sure, bud." Sans replied calmly and let the guy into the room. You just observed him from afar as your tail whipped around on the tatamis while the guy is tidying the utensils away before he walked out from the room.

But not after giving you a sneer and a silent 'bakemono*'.

Your tail got an immediate reaction by slamming into the wall angrily even though your expression is as calm as ever, which surprising both of your lovers.

"W-WHAT'S WRONG, ______?" Papyrus asked in concern.

"No. Its nothing," you answered him, "i just remembered something unpleasant." You continued with a shrug.

Then the sliding door suddenly slid open harshly, revealing Undyne with the others behind her.

"Hey punks! Let's go and take a bath in the onsen! Mitsukuni said the bath is ready!" Undyne exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? What should we prepare then?" You asked her.

"Eh, you know, your clean clothes--oh wait, don't bring it 'cause we'll wear a kimono later, your towel--oh wait, they probably have them here so scratch that, your shampoo and soap too if you think that the shampoo and the soap here are bad." Undyne answered with a shrug.

"Alright then," you replied as you stood up before walking out of the room along with both Sans and Papyrus and the others toward the said onsen.

Now that you mention it, what's an onsen?

XxX

So this is onsen...

You sunk lower half of your face into the water as you looked at the clear sky and the surroundings. You let out air from your mouth, making out bubbles before you leaned on the a rock behind you.

"This somehow feels great..." You commented, "no wonder those anime characters really love this onsen..." You continued.

"heh. having fun, babe?" Sans asked as he approached you.

"Yeah. Somehow it made me forget my problems for a moment." You answered him, "is the water too hot for you?" You asked him.

"a bit, but not as hot as you, babe." Sans replied.

"You flirty bag of bones." You commented with a smile before slapping the back of his skull lightly with the tip of your tail, "but really, you really should tell me if its too hot. The last time you took a hot bath with me made you fainted because you were boiled to the bones." You told him and he laughed.

"i'll try to remember it." He replied and patted your head softly.

"AH, THIS ONSEN FEELS REALLY GREAT, BUT ITS A LITTLE BIT TOO HOT FOR MY BONES." Papyrus commented.

"Just be careful so you won't faint like Sans." You told him.

"UNDERSTOOD, MY DEAR ______!" Papyrus replied.

"Really, you three really should just elope together someday in the future." You brother commented as he drank his Japanese alcohol by that small cup for drinking it.

"Not before you and Grillby being together." You told him and he groaned a bit at that.

"I told you i'm not into him." Your brother protested with his face a little bit red, whether from the alcohol, the hot atmosphere, or that he's being shy or embarrassed.

"We'll see about that later, big brother Theo." You replied with a shrug, the tip of your tail emerged out from the water and curled and uncurled slowly, "by the way, Grillby doesn't seem to deny his real feelings about you anyway. Why don't you give him a chance after we're done with mother?" You asked.

Your brother just stared at you before he sighed while looking up to the sky with longing eyes. "...i dunno bro. Maybe yes, maybe no." He replied softly before he shrugged, "its up to Lady Fate for my fate." He continued before he drank his Japanese alcohol again.

"he unconsciously saying that he's interested in Grillbz." Sans whispered and you nodded in response.

"HE'S DEFINITELY DRUNK." Papyrus said.

"Alright, big brother Theo, time to stop drinking because its still morning." You stood up and walked up to your brother, taking the alcohol away from his reach using your tail as he tried to take it back but you hold him down using your magic.

"Gosh darn it little brother! Give me back my sake!" Your brother protested.

"No. You have to take all of us to outside later and hangover is not a good idea for escorting us around." You told him firmly before turning to the said sake in your tail, "how does it taste anyway?" You wondered out loud before you took it by your hand and took a sip.

Bad idea.

You face immediately scrunched up and moved it away by your tail, which resulting Sans to chuckle at your immediate reaction and Papyrus' 'nyeh heh heh's.

"Ugh. That tasted like nightmare. Never understand why some people love these kinds of drinks..." You commented in pure disgust.

"I DO AGREE WITH YOU, ______, AS SANS USED TO LIKE THOSE KINDS OF DRINKS IN THE PAST." Papyrus said while nodded firmly.

"heh. can't deny that, bro." Sans replied with a shrug before he took the sake away from your tail, "welp, i'm kinda curious how it taste anyway." He said before he drank all of the sake in one go, much to you and Papyrus' disgusts, and your big brother's yell of misery.

"...that tasted pretty good, actually." Sans commented calmly with lazy smirk.

"...Okay then. Come on, big brother Theo, bathing time is over and now its time for us to take a rest before you escort us to Shibuya later." You told your brother as you helped him up using your magic and you also stepped out from the onsen yourself.

"heh. great view for down here, babe." Sans commented and you turned to him in confusion. What?

"SANS! STOP SAYING INDECENT THING ABOUT ______ EVEN THOUGH HE INDEED HAVE A GREAT VIEW!" Papyrus scolded him.

Indecent?

You face flared up as you just realized that your tail is making the towel around your waist got hoisted up a bit and actually giving that 'great view' for those two that are still in the onsen under you. You quickly made your tail down very laxly and walked away while dragging both of your brother and your tail, still flushing red on your whole body, either from the hot atmosphere or the embarrassment as Sans laughed at that before he got scolded by Papyrus again.

"...someone is embarrassed." Your brother commented as he looked at you with a smirk.

"Shut up." You replied in embarrassment as you walked into the changing room along with your brother and he laughed at that. You let go of your magic around your brother and the gravity pulled him back to the ground, which earning an 'oof!' from him.

"You're so cruel, little bro. Be gentle a bit, would you?" Your brother complained as he brings himself up to his feet.

"Maybe next time when you didn't eat my food." You told him as you dried yourself up with dry towel after you took off the drenched towel around your waist before you wear your clean underwear and took out a some kind of robe from the basket where your clothes are.

"What's this?" You asked your brother as both Sans and Papyrus walked into the changing room.

"That's a kimono, little brother. Not really like Mitsukuni-san's kimono, but this one is still a kimono, or like hotel kimono or something like that." You brother explained as he walked back from somewhere with two bottles of milk and gave it to both Sans and Papyrus, "here, let me show you how you wear it." He said as he proceed to help you up with the purple colored kimono.

After a few moments, your brother finally done and you looked at the result yourself at the full-body mirror nearby. Its a very simple and plain kimono actually, and pretty comfortable and light. Its a very good article of clothing.

"YOU LOOK VERY GREAT, ______!" Papyrus complimented you after he drank his milk, "AND THIS MILK TASTE GREAT!" He added as he looked at the bottle milk.

"looking great, babe." Sans complimented you with thumbs up after he finished his milk.

"T-thanks." You replied sheepishly.

"Now, its you guys' turns. Hurry up and dry yourself before i force you guys on that." Your brother told both Sans and Papyrus and both of them proceed to do it pretty soon. After that, you brother did their kimono, which fortunately they got the size in Papyrus' tall size.

After he's done with them, both Sans and Papyrus looked pretty fitting in their kimonos.

"You two look really great." You complimented them unconsciously as you stared at their gorgeous figures, comically starry eyed.

"thanks babe." "THANK YOU, ______." They both thanked you with grins.

"Welp, as we're done with our bath, do you think the others have done too?" You brother wondered out loud as he wears his kimono.

"Maybe," you replied, "but girls usually are pretty long in baths. Except for Frisk who for some reason decided to go with the females." You added.

"Eh, doesn't matter. The kid is just in their tween. They'll be fine." Your brother replied as he walked back with another two bottles of milk before he gave one to you.

"Where did you get these anyway?" You asked him as you look at the bottle milk while he already drank it in one go.

"Its one of the inn's onsen's service. Drinking milk after took a bath in the onsen is a tradition in Japan, i suppose." Your brother replied.

"For what?" You asked him before you drank the milk slowly.

"I heard its for beauty for women, and for growing out their boobs to appeal men." Your brother answered calmly, "or so i've heard." He added lightly.

"How about men?" You asked.

"...i dunno. Maybe for their bones or skin or something?" Your brother replied, unsure.

You just stared at your brother blankly before you drank the milk with a shrug. After you're done, you gave the empty bottle into your brother's hands before you took your previous clothes in your hands and walked out from the changing room, chuckled a bit at your brother's small yell because giving him a trash.

"heh. here's mine and Papy's. thanks for throwing it, Theo." You heard Sans said and more yell from your brother was heard, along with both Sans and Papyrus' laughed as they followed you right behind.

As you walked out, you saw that the others are out too from the female onsen section, also with the same kimonos on them.

"Hey guys! How's the onsen from the male section?" Undyne asked.

"Pretty good and relaxing," you answered her, "how about your side?" You asked.

"Pretty good too! The shampoo made my hair pretty soft too! Its a good shampoo after all!" She replied with wide grin.

"T-the soap is g-good for our s-scales too and t-the shampoo is g-good for Toriel's f-fur too!" Alphys said.

"Yes, my fur was never been this soft before." Toriel agreed with a smile.

"And my hair became really straight because of it!" Frisk said as they hopped up and down happily.

"Yeah, same thing happened to me too, bud." You told them as you brushed your still a bit wet hair with your hand.

"same thing didn't happen to me though." Sans commented as he brushed his boney hand to his skull.

"SANS, YOU DON'T HAVE HAIR." Papyrus replied as he squinted his eye sockets to Sans.

"hey, come on bro. its not hurt to imagine about it a bit, right?" Sans pointed out with a shrug.

"I SUPPOSE NOT." Papyrus replied.

"Guys, have you heard about manjuu*?" Your brother asked out.

"Oh! Is i-it that dumplings that usually available i-in onsen?!" Alphys asked.

"Yep! Come on, this inn sells those too here!" Your brother said before he escorted you and the others to a room that is still near from the onsen and entered it.

The room is actually connected to the main hall of the inn, and its the souvenir section of the inn.

And guess what? That rude guy is right there behind the counter, watching the souvenir section.

"(Yo Ken! Its been awhile since the last time i saw you!)" Your brother said as he approached the guy with wide grin, "how are you, dude?" He asked.

"Good." The guy replied calmly, "what can i do for you? And your friends too." He asked while looking at you and the gang.

"Manjuu! Like usual!" Your brother replied excitedly.

"How many?" The guy asked again.

"Possibly enough for all of us." Your brother answered with wide grin.

"Twenty five then." The guy said and started preparing those said manjuus, putting it into two paper bags before giving it to your brother as he paid for the manjuu.

"Here you go guys!" Your brother said as he gave you and the others one of the paper bags before he took one of the said manjuu in hand and ate it.

"Are you planning on eating those manjuus by yourself?" You asked him as the others took one of the manjuus from the paper bag in your arms and you took one yourself.

"...nnoooo. Why did you say that?" Your brother asked back as he looked away from you.

"because your expression tell us so." Sans said and took a bite of the manjuu, "woah, this taste pretty good." He commented.

"YES, ITS TASTE VERY GOOD." Papyrus agreed as he ate the manjuu.

"M-my dream came t-true!" Alphys said as she ate the manjuu dreamily and Undyne nodded excitedly while eating the manjuu.

"It taste pretty good." Toriel commented as Frisk nodded while eating the manjuu.

You stared at the manjuu in your hand before you took a bite yourself. Woah, it does taste good.

"(By the way, Ken, this is my brother! You know, the one i told you about a few months back!)" You brother said as he curled his arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer to your brother.

"(Wait. That cute brother of yours? Is this guy?)" The guy, you guess his name is Ken, replied with shocked face while pointing at you. Why is he pointing at you with that expression, you wonder.

"(Yep! His appearance changed as a side affect after he used too many magic to save one of his lovers, but he's still human.)" Your brother said with a grin before putting in another manjuu into his mouth after he pulled away from you, "and don't call him cute, Ken. His lovers will give you a bad time if you do it." He continued with a shrug.

"what?" Sans asked darkly and you saw the eye lights in his eye sockets are gone.

"HOW DARE YOU SIR! DON'T CALL HIM CUTE AND MADE HIM LOOK INDECENT TO OTHER PEOPLE!" Papyrus scolded this Ken.

"Whoops. My bad. I shouldn't say that in English after all." Your brother commented in false guilty as he saw Ken is either got scolded by Papyrus or being death-glared by Sans with wide grin.

You just watched the scene calmly as you kept eating the manjuus in your arm while the others, Toriel and Alphys, seems to want to stop both Sans and Papyrus from harassing Ken while the other two, Undyne and Frisk, seems to be cheering on both Sans and Papyrus.

"My my, are both Ken and Theo making ruckuses and made those skeletons angry?" You turned and saw Mitsukuni is approaching you while also looking at the scene.

"Yeah. Apparently that Ken called me cute and big brother Theo said it in English." You answered her with a shrug.

"Really, those two are always pranking each other since the became friends three years ago," She said with a small smile, "they used to hate each other, but Sakura managed to make them become best friends." She continued.

"Sakura?" You echoed back.

"She's my granddaughter and the next owner of this inn," Mitsukuni answered, "right now, she's in England for her college." She continued.

"Ken have been working here since he was little and Sakura's childhood friend. Ken may be rude, but he's a good person in heart. So forgive him if he ever being rude to you." She told you.

"Its fine. I'm used to it, after all." You replied with a shrug before you use your magic to pull both Sans and Papyrus away from Ken, "alright you two. Let's take a rest before big brother Theo escort all of us to Shibuya later." You told him and you nodded to Mitsukuni as you walked past her with both Sans and Papyrus floating behind you after giving Frisk the paper bag of manjuu from your hands.

As you and the other two are finally inside the room, you let go of them from you magic. But then they both hugged your tight, much to your confusion.

"What's wrong?" You asked them.

"you're still going to be with us, right?" Sans asked slowly.

"Well, of course i am," you answered him, "why would you say that?" You asked him.

"BECAUSE, THAT KEN..." Papyrus trailed off.

"So what? I'm still you guys' lovers, am i not?" You replied and hugged them back, "come on. You guys are tired. We're all tired right now. Let's take a rest." You told them before they let go of you and you walked up to the closet. 

You slid open the closet and took out the said futons while both Sans and Papyrus moved away the table from the middle of the room as you prepared the futons and laid down in the middle after you're done. Both Sans and Papyrus followed you and laid down on either sides of you before Sans curled his arm around your waist while Papyrus curled his arm around both of you and Sans. You smiled at this and closed your eye as you snuggled closer to Papyrus along with Sans snuggled closer to you, slowly the three of you drifting off to dreamland.

XxX

"Look at them~! They're so adorable~!" Undyne squealed as she peeked through the small gap of the sliding door of your room along with Alphys, Theo, and Frisk.

"W-we should really h-hurry and f-finish our d-doujinshi about t-them, Undyne!" Alphys whispered back.

"Look at them... Maybe i should do that kind of thing earlier more often to get this result..." Theo commented softly.

"They should just get married already!" Frisk huffed softly.

"Not that easy, little buddy." Theo replied and patted their head softly.

But then the door suddenly slid close, which surprising all of them.

Behind the sliding door and on the futons, Sans peeked through his eye socket with his usual grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakemono: monster.
> 
> Onsen: some kind of like a hot-water bath. Sometimes its public (mixed onsen where men and women onsen are one), sometimes its separated like in this chapter, usually separated ones are common in Japan. I think.
> 
> Sake: Japanese rice... alcohol? Or something like that. Its pronounced as sa-ke with actual 'a' on the 'sa', and you say the 'ke' just like you say 'k'.
> 
> Manjuu: somekind of like a bun? I heard it taste great, but never really taste it myself.
> 
> Poor Ken. That guy is just complementing the reader yet both Sans and Papyrus are giving him a bad time...
> 
> And seriously, Theo, stop pranking people.
> 
> Sans too.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	57. Nightmare and Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You got a nightmare.
> 
> *You saw a memory of someone that have the same muffler as yours. You wondered who is it...
> 
> *Shibuya, here we come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one!
> 
> For people who immediatelly clicked this latest chapter, go back to chapter 52 if you missed those five chapters!
> 
> This chapter is actually contain real spoiler, but its not really going to affect the main story, just like a filler.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!
> 
> TW: major deaths in bad nightmare.

_Dust. Red dust are everywhere._

_Every place are covered in red dust._

_The ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, The CORE, New Home. **Everywhere.**_

_Then you heard laughter; familiar voice; and someone is calling your name._

_The Judgement Hall._

_There, you saw Sans, yet he looks different. He looks very frustrated, sad, and scared._

_But, scared by what?_

_"Hehe, come on, Sansy. Just let me take that forearm of yours! I bet it became a very beautiful 'flower' in my garden on the surface! **Along with everyone else and, of course, your dear brother Papyrus.** "_

_You heard another laughter from a very familiar voice._

_Wait._

_Is that..._

_A figure steps onto the light that somehow seeps through the window, showing a very familiar figure that somehow covered in dust from head to toe, along with blood._

_Its you. The normal human looking version of you._

_Yet its also a very different version of you._

_He grin sadistically and dodged and jumped away from every bone attacks he gave as he slowly ran up to the different Sans while the skeleton dodged away, swinging a glinting thing in his hand._

_Its a Japanese sword._

_Katana._

_Your very different figure laughed maniacally while still dodging every attacks the different Sans gave._

_Then the different Sans brought up his hand forward, which actually taking out the different you's SOUL, before slamming his other arm that somehow holding some kind of machine that looks like a GB with huge nail into the ground, releasing many bone attacks._

_Its a completely different SOUL from your SOUL._

_Pink with swirled red._

_But somehow, its visibly corrupted._

_**LOVE and DETERMINATION.** _

_The different you laughed maniacally as his SOUL turned into dark blue and pulled forward before he swung his katana again to different Sans as he dodged every bone attacks._

_But this time he got him._

_And the different you laughed in bliss maniacally._

_While the different Sans seems to be really shocked and taken aback as he took a step back while the attack he got seems to be bleeding out red liquid._

_"...why? why did you do this...?"_

_Another laughter came from the different you as he approached the different Sans and crouched down to match Sans height._

_"Because i love you, Sansy. And i kill anything i love. But you Monsters turned to dust after i kill you, which where my magic came in 'handy'."_

_The different you grabbed The different Sans boney left forearm that is holding onto the GB weapon before he cut it off clean using his katana, earning loud pained screech from different Sans and maniac laughter from different you._

_"Which made them to always in great condition~! Just like a freshly cut flower from the garden, am i wrong, Sansy~?"_

_The different you laughed maniacally while gripping on different Sans' boney forearm that is somehow still holding onto the GB weapon before he thrusts his other hand that is gripping on his katana right into the center of other Sans' sternum before he turned to dust._

_"Aah~. I'll miss you, Sansy... But at least i got to cut a fresh 'flower' to pleasure me later and a cool weapon~! Hehe~!"_

_"Isn't that right..."_

_**"Me?"** _

XxX

You jolted up awake in scream, both eyes opened. You curled yourself up as you sat up.

"woah, babe, babe! you okay?" You turned and saw Sans, crouching down to check on you.

"S-Sans...! I-i saw you...! Dust...! I-i...!" You said in gibberish as fresh tears poured out from your eyes.

"WHAT'S WRONG, ______? DID YOU GET A NIGHTMARE?" Papyrus asked as he also crouched down and approached you.

But you're too panic to catch their words. You're too scared. Terrified. Black. Its dark. Who turned off the light? Why can't you breath? Its suffocating. You're scared. Where's Sans? Where's Papyrus? _Where is **everyone?**_

"--boy! My boy, ______! Look at my eyes, ______!" You looked up and saw a pair of purple irises. 

"Stay calm, my boy. Calm. Take a deep breath. And let it out slowly. Do it for a few times, my boy. In. And out."

Deep breath in. Take it out slowly.

In. Out. In. Out. In... And out...

Slowly, your breath came in a steady pattern and everything seems take forms in your only good eye. You looked around. The room is in a mess. A complete mess, possibly thanks to your magic.

You looked forward and saw Mitsukuni is right in front of you, holding your bloody hands while looking at you calmly. Then you saw that everyone else are gathering right outside the room, but not both Sans and Papyrus. They're still in the room, right behind Mitsukuni, looking at you worriedly.

"There, there, my boy _______. You've done well, _______." Mitsukuni told you as she let go of your bloody hands and brushed away your sweaty bangs along with the remaining of your tears on your face before turning to both Sans and Papyrus, "keep an eye on him while i go get something to calm his nerves." She said before she stood up and left.

Both Sans and Papyrus immediately approached you and checked on you.

"oh gosh, babe, ______, what happen? what did you dream about?" Sans asked as he checked on you and your bleeding arms.

"I dreamt about... About the Underground..." You answered him slowly, "dust are everywhere... Red dust... Both blood and dust are combined into one... The Underground is very silent... Not a single Monster was seen..."

"And then i saw you, Sans... In the Judgement Hall... Its you, but its not you... Fighting... Me... Its me, but its not me... The me in my dream... Is a real psychopath... Covered in blood and dust... From head to toe... The me in my dream... Killed you, Sans...! He killed everyone...! And-and cut off everyone's forearms a-and use his magic to keep it stays in shape...! So it won't turn to dust...! Saying that he will keep them in his 'garden'...! And those forearms are the 'flowers'!"

"He did genocide in the Underground..." You finished as you choked on your tears and curled yourself up, "i killed everyone..." You muttered and sobbed softly.

"HEY, ______, ITS NOT YOU, ALRIGHT? ITS JUST A NIGHTMARE. THE REAL YOU IS HERE, WITH US! YOU'RE OUR COMPASSIONATE AND KIND ______! YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVES IN YOU!" Papyrus told you before hugged you and petted your head gently.

"yeah babe. its not you. it never will and going to be you. you're you. whoever is it in that nightmare of yours is not you, alright?" Sans said softly, rubbing his hand on your back to calm yourself down.

"B-but the not-Sans called him by my name! Which means that that guy is somehow myself!" You told him frantically, "even though his SOUL is completely different from me, but his appearance does not say so! Its like a perfect copy of my fully human version of mine, but madness and corrupt are visible in his eyes!"

"his SOUL? what kind of SOUL, babe?" Sans asked.

"Its... pink colored with swirled red..." You answered him slowly, "but its corrupted." You added.

"LOVE and DETERMINATION." Sans said, "what a nightmare combination..." He muttered.

"NOW, DON'T THINK ABOUT THE NIGHTMARE ANYMORE. WHY NOT THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE? SOMETHING THAT USUALLY TAKES YOUR MIND AWAY FROM THE PROBLEMS." Papyrus told you.

"let's hum him a song." Sans said and both of them nodded to each other before they embraced you close gently.

You heard them hum a familiar tune. Its the tune from the music box back in the Underground. You leaned on Papyrus' ribs as your mind drifting off somewhere and you closed your eyes.

Somehow, you saw something from your closed eyes. Its a person, a woman. She smiled at you and says something, yet you can't figure out what she says. But then tears trailed down from her unseen eyes, yet her smile never ceased away. Then she untied a very familiar muffler before she curled it around you and kissed you on your forehead.

_"Live on and be happy, my dear son, ______."_

You opened your eye in slight confusion. What... was that?

"are you calm now, babe?" Sans asked and you nodded.

"ARE YOU SURE, ______?" Papyrus asked again.

"Y-yeah. Pretty much." You answered him.

"I see you have calmed yourself down." You looked up and saw Mitsukuni is entering the room along with everyone else. She stood on her knees right in front of you and offers you a cup of something. "Here, a warm sakura tea to calm you up a bit." She said. You took it and sipped it slowly. You're not really a fan of tea, but you thought its fine this time.

The tea taste good, and it warms up your body too.

"Here you go, little brother," you looked up and saw your brother is offering you your muffler, "your muffler." He said and you took it with your other hand. Papyrus took it and curled it around your neck. You put a hand on the muffler and feels the wool of the muffler with your fingers.

Your muffler is really old. You already got it since you were still a toddler. Yet despite being really old, its still in a great condition. No tears on it or whatever. The muffler somehow is like the only thing that able to calm you up and its like an article of clothing of protection to you, as you never really get that kind of thing other than your brother right in the past, but your brother was pretty busy since he was a kid, so your whole protection resides in your muffler.

Now that you mention it, your muffler and that woman's muffler seems resemble each others.

You wonder why?

"Hey, are you okay, ______? Want me to kick somebody's ass?" Undyne asked, unusually soft-spoken.

"Undyne, language." Toriel scolded her.

"Its alright, Undyne. Just a bad dream, thanks." You thanked her with a small smile.

"Do you want anything, mister ______?" Frisk asked, "i can share you some of my snacks if you want!" They said.

"I'll be fine, thanks anyway." You thanked them as you petted their head softly with your tail.

"Wanna go out later? I'll escort you guys to Shibuya and maybe it will take your mind away from that bad dream." Your brother asked.

"Sure. Seems fun." You replied and sipped on your tea until its empty.

"Alright! It settled then. Come on people! Get ready now! We'll off to Shibuya in fifteen minutes!" Your brother announced as he stood up and walked out from your room to his room. Everyone else did the same after that, leaving you with both Sans and Papyrus.

"are you sure you're okay, babe?" Sans asked in concern.

"YOU CAN TELL ME IF YOU'RE NOT." Papyrus told you.

"Its okay, guys. I'm fine now, thanks." You answered them with a small smile as you put the Japanese tea cup on the small shelf and stood up slowly.

"alright then, babe." "ALRIGHT THEN, ______." They both replied in sync.

The three of you get changed into usual clothes and you wore your muffler around your neck before the three of you walked out from the room, which in the same time as everyone else.

"Well, it seems like everyone else is ready. Come on! Let's go to Shibuya!" You brother announced happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh. This chapter really satisfied my thirst for some deaths... *calmly drinking coffee with the Death*
> 
> Next one is in Shibuya!
> 
> Time to do some research...
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	58. CONTINUE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Thanks to a certain comment, my determination to continue this story dissipated away for around half of it.
> 
> Good thing is, this story is almost over, so shame on you, bad commenter.
> 
> Well! Hope you like this chapter!

You never expected this to happen.

You were just walking along with everyone else an hour ago, crossing the crowded intersection of Shibuya.

Yet, you lost consciousness somehow and you woke up in a dark room, strapped on a chair.

What is wrong with people that like to kidnap you?!

"Well, well, well. Look at you; you look like those Monsters now." You turned toward the voice's source, as the room is real dark and you can't see a thing.

"Who are you and why did you kidnap me?" You asked and you heard the person laughed.

"Who am i and why did i kidnap me?" The person echoed back as you heard footsteps are heard and getting closer to you, "i'll tell you that later." The person said.

"Did you kidnap me because i look like Monster?" You asked and the person laughed.

"Not really," the person answered calmly, "its because you exist and i'd like to end you later." 

XxX

"Did you find him?" Theo asked as he called Papyrus.

_('I HAVEN'T FOUND HIM, BIG BROTHER THEO!')_ Papyrus replied in panic.

"Darn it. Call me back if you found him." He said before he cut off the call and he ran around the north side of Shibuya, calling out your name.

"Damn it, little brother. Where are you?!" Theo cursed as he looked around frantically.

XxX

"gosh darn it, _______, where the hell are you?!" Sans cursed as he kept looking around the area and teleported to the highest building to look for you from the high.

Usually, if someone you get soul bonded with were in danger, it will alarmed the partner and showed where the partner in danger is at. Yet, both he and Papyrus felt nothing at all when you went missing until now. He relieved, somehow, yet also restless as both he and Papyrus don't know where you are.

He took out his phone and started calling your phone, yet you didn't pick it up and he cursed loudly at this.

What if you're in a really dangerous situation yet you didn't really react to it and being calm as ever?! That's your speciality, but also a weakness. If you're calm, that means that you're still alive, which also means that if you're about to die, you finally signaled both he and Papyrus that you're in a big danger that threatened your life!

"come on, babe... be a little panic to inform us, babe...!" He muttered restlessly before he teleported away.

Right when he landed on the ground, he felt a tinge of pain right at his SOUL, or more exact, the bondings as he saw what you saw at wherever you are right now.

This is bad.

He quickly teleported to where Papyrus is as the pain resides a bit. When he arrived, he saw Papyrus in bent down on the ground, holding onto his chest.

"Papy!" Sans called and ran toward his brother, "are you okay, bro?" He asked as he helped Papyrus stand.

"I G-GUESS I AM FINE..." Papyrus replied shakily, still holding onto his chest, "B-BUT WE GOTTA HURRY TO GO TO WHERE ______'S AT!" He said.

"wait, we gotta tell the others first." Sans replied as he took out his phone and started typing on it, texting everyone about both he and Papyrus know where you are through the SOUL-Bonding before he put his phone into his pocket, "alright, you ready Paps?" He asked.

"AS READY AS EVER." Papyrus replied and Sans hold Papyrus hand before they teleported away to where you are right now.

The Inn where you and everyone else stayed at.

XxX

It hurts.

Your whole body hurts.

You groaned in pain as you bent over, trying your best to curl your body while still got tied up in a chair. You can just use your magic, but...

"I won't let you use that magic of yours. And don't you dare use it while i got your SOUL in my hand." You looked up and glared at the person while she chuckled darkly.

"Look at you. You miserable creature, a goddamn devil's spawn of your father," she said bitterly and squeezed your SOUL roughly, which resulting you to howl in pain, "if your father didn't rape my daughter and she did abortion when you're still in her womb, then all of this won't happen." She continued angrily.

"W-who are y-you? W-why are you d-doing this?" You asked slowly.

"For revenge," she replied easily, "because of that no good of your father, which also unfortunately my adopted son, resulted to my wife to left me." She continued.

"W-wife?" You echoed back, "father is your... son?" 

She chuckled as you heard footsteps and the dim glow of your SOUL hovered somewhere before the room suddenly lit up, which resulting you to shut your eyes before slowly peeling open your good eye, only to see an old woman in black kimono with pure hatred in her dark orange eyes.

"That's right, ______," she started and squeezed your SOUL tightly, which made you howled in pain as the small and thin cracks on your SOUL got more visible and deep while she smiled sadistically, "i'm your grandmother." She finished.

You held down your tears of pain as you endured the great pain on your whole being. It hurts, everything hurts. You need help. Help.

You called for help weakly. Sans, Papyrus, your big brother, Toriel, Undyne, _anyone_...

Yet nobody came.

"Look at you. Calling for help miserably. Yet nobody came for you, because you're not worth saving." Your grandmother said bitterly, "you're nothing to them. You're nothing. You're just a trash heap that's not worth anything." She continued.

"I should not bring you to my secret hideout, but i'll think of the consequences later," she said in a huff, "after all,"

"You're going to die here, anyway."

You clenched shut your eyes, holding back your tears from spilling out from your eyelids. No, she's wrong. Somebody will come for you. You're sure of it. You believe in both Sans and Papyrus.

They will find you.

"N-no...! You're wrong...!" You started and she turned to you sharply, "they will come for me...! I believe in them...! Because they're my friends!" You continued as you look back at her, pure determination burns in your eyes and SOUL.

"you bet, babe."

"WE WILL COME TO YOU NO MATTER WHAT."

You widened your eye as you heard those voices while your grandmother seems a bit surprised and whipped around to face both of Sans and Papyrus, that suddenly appeared right behind of your grandmother with pure rage on their faces.

Your smile grew slowly as you saw both of them. They came, they really came for you. They came...

"Heh, don't get cocky, Monsters," your grandmother said as she brought up your damaged SOUL for them to see with evil smirk, "i got his life in my hand." She continued and both of Sans and Papyrus got warned up by this.

"damn it, granny, let go of him and his SOUL." Sans said darkly with deep frown and empty sockets, you felt his magic crackling around in the air.

"YES, LET GO OF ______ RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus exclaimed in pure dislike.

"And abort my plan to kill him with my own hands? Psh, not a chance." She replied as black mist slowly appeared from her palm and covered your SOUL with it, which resulting you to groan in pain and it alarmed both of your lovers.

"I put curse on him in hope of he died slowly in pure torture, yet my plan for years was failed because of you bunches of Monsters suddenly appeared and befriend him!" Your grandmother exclaimed angrily as she clenches your SOUL tightly, which made you howled in pain and your SOUL got cracked even worse.

"stop it, granny! stop attacking his SOUL!" Sans yelled angrily and also terrified of your well being, as shown from your damaged SOUL and you went limp on the chair.

"PLEASE STOP THIS! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS ANYMORE! WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS WITH LEVELHEADED!" Papyrus said in panic, "REVENGE WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING!" He continued.

"I lost everything because of that no-good adopted son of mine. But now that he's dead, i just need to finish this demon and then its all over." Your grandmother replied bitterly.

"even if you do that, everything you lost won't come back to you!" Sans said, "please, granny, don't do this. please don't kill him. he's our whole lives." He continued desperately as blue translucent tears started pouring out from his empty and dark eye sockets.

"PLEASE, HAVE MERCY...!" Papyrus said in desperation as orange translucent tears trailed out from his eye sockets.

You grandmother seems flinched a bit by this and she trembled a bit in place, as the black mist around you dissipated away, leaving your dimly glowed damaged SOUL on her palm.

"Please..." You started weakly, which taking everyone's their attentions, "please... Grandmother... Whatever father did to you... Please forgive him... I'll apologize for him... Please... Have mercy..." You told her weakly as you look at her.

Her face feature changed as she look at your face, her eyes widened in fear and realization.

"...Nefertari...?" She muttered softly before she looked down to her palm, where your damaged SOUL resides, "oh my god, what have i done...?"

"You've done something that any demons would do, Marion."

You looked up along with everyone else there, and you saw Mitsukuni is standing in the doorway of the door of the room, with everyone else peeked in right behind her.

"M-Mitsukuni...!"

"Look what have you done. You almost kill our grandson as you got blinded by your hatred using that black magic of yours," Mitsukuni said bitterly in slight disgust as she approached your grandmother and took your SOUL away from her palm gently.

"I...! I...!!"

"You know that whatever you're going to do earlier won't bring our Nefertari back. She's already dead, and she died happily because she was able to save her son from that evil adopted son of yours, yet you brought him to your evil son so he'll suffer together along with your curse," Mitsukuni continued sourly, "the reason i left you is not because i lost Nefertari, but because you disgusted me by your hatred." She finished.

"Now, get out from this very place and please don't you ever comeback. If you finally realized your mistakes, then maybe i'll forgive you." Mitsukuni told your grandmother as she sobbed miserably before your grandmother disappeared away as black mists surrounded her and dissipated away.

You just watched the scene in slight confusion and unclear head. What just happened...?

"oh gosh, babe...! hang in there...!" You heard Sans said as your vision got blurred.

"PLEASE, STAY AWAKE, ______!" You heard Papyrus told you in desperation as you felt the bindings around you got loosen up.

"Let me heal his SOUL." You heard Toriel's motherly voice as you closed your eye and you felt a tingling feeling surrounded your whole being.

But its not enough.

You felt someone is holding your body and you just stayed there limply. You felt two familiar skeletal hands on your hand, squeezing it gently in a reassuring way.

"please, ______, don't leave us...!"

"YOU HAVE TO STAY DETERMINED, ______!"

Determined.

Stay determined.

Determination...

...

**_CONTINUE?_ **

**_> >YES_ **

**_> >NO_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The climax of the story.
> 
> I didn't get to put the whole Shibuya tour thing because of something, but this shall suffice for now.
> 
> Like i have mention before, this story will end in a couple of chapters.
> 
> And i finally get to write other story i have prepare for months now.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	59. Miracle and Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, guess what. This story is already... Three or two months old?
> 
> I never thought that in that period of time, i already wrote more that 50 chapters! Unlike my other story in fanfiction.net, which unfortunately got blocked by my phone internet connection so i can't update it for two years... 
> 
> Welp, i hope you like this chapter!

_Black._

_That's all you can see._

_You didn't smell anything, nor feeling anything._

_Everything felt... numb._

_You could move your whole body, but that's all. When you brushed your fingers together, you didn't feel anything._

_You looked around. Still nothing. You took a step or two forward. You didn't hear anything, not even your own footsteps._

_You begin to wonder where are you now, and what happened to you so you're in this place now._

_Then you heard your name being called and you saw a small light from afar._

_Your head buzzed in discomfort at this, yet your legs moved toward the small light from afar, which also resulting your head throbbed in pain in every steps you took, yet that didn't stop you from keep walking._

_As you get closer, you realized the small light is from a glowing thing that is floating._

_You brought up your hand and your curiosity kicked in to touch it, so you did._

_But then the glow suddenly dimmed out, revealing a damaged cartoonish heart that got cracked into two parts by the center with a centimeter gap._

_But then you realized._

_Its your SOUL._

XxX

"nonononono...!" 

Both Sans and Papyrus looked at your motionless figure in pure horror, as your face got paler than before slowly.

"YOUR MAJESTY! HIS SOUL!" Papyrus called in panic.

"This is bad. His SOUL got cracked into two!" Toriel replied anxiously, "but he's still hanging there!"

"Keep trying healing him!" Undyne said.

"Mister ______! Stay determined, mister ______!" Frisk exclaimed as they approached your motionless figure, "you have to stay determined! Don't die, mister ______! Don't leave us!" They continued as they held your cold hand and sobbed softly, along with both Sans and Papyrus that held you close.

"Please ______... Don't leave us by ourselves... Don't die...!" Papyrus sobbed.

"please babe, ______, don't die...! stay determined...!" Sans sobbed softly.

XxX

_You heard muffled voices from every directions of the darkness. It sounded panicky and sad, and it sounds very familiar._

_But from who...?_

_"Whoa! What happen to your SOUL, my fellow 'reader'?!"_

_You turned and saw a person in gray scheme Arabian headgear that covered half of the person's face while they wore a mask that covered their eyes with dark shade on their eyes areas underneath the headgear. Their upper clothes are three layered; dark gray vest, gray short-sleeved shirt with a single pattern on either side of their sleeves, and long-sleeved light gray shirt underneath the other two article of clothing. The person wear a white-light gray scarf that adorned loosely around their shoulders. They also wear an article of clothing around their waist that divided into two parts on their left thigh with many small pockets on the right side and art supplies on the left side, revealing long gray pants underneath and you saw that this person's feet are not really existent, because you only saw goop of rainbow as their feet._

_"Oh dear! We really need to fix that SOUL of yours!" The person said giddily with big grin before they reached down to the left side of their belt, taking a small bottle of something._

_"Your SOUL, my fellow?" You moved your hand to the person, which also making the severed SOUL followed your hand motion. They put their hand right under the severed SOUL and moved their hand closer to their face._

_"My my. You really do hanging your death there, aren't you?" They commented as they observed your SOUL, "well don't worry, my buddy chum pal! Because your hanging death will end here!" They continued giddily as they screwed open the bottle cap and grabbed your SOUL with their hand, which unusually didn't give you any kind of feeling._

_"After all," the person started as they closed the gap of the severed SOUL with their fingers before pouring some kind of liquid onto your SOUL, which felt like something cold is being dump onto your whole being and you saw that your SOUL was veiled by something transparent that glued your SOUL together again._

_"No 'readers' are going to die, not under my watch, my buddy chum pal."_

XxX

"S-Sans! Papyrus!" Toriel quickly approached them and sat on her knees before showing them your SOUL, somehow got connected back and got veiled by something transparent, softly glowing dimly with life.

Both Sans and Papyrus looked up and widened their eye sockets in disbelief and full of hope at this. They also looked down at your figure and your face, which not as cold as before and glowed up in life as you breath softly and visible, unlike before.

Toriel offered your SOUL to both Sans and Papyrus, who palmed your renewed SOUL that somehow beating softly. They both cried silently in relief as they held your figure tight after putting your SOUL back into you.

"...g-guys...can't...breath..."

They both snapped out of it and loosen their embrace on you as you looked at them weakly.

"oh gosh, babe, you're alive." Sans said as tears trailed down to his cheekbones with a relieved smile, cupping your face softly.

"You're alive, ______. We're so, so happy that you're alive...!" Papyrus said in happiness as relieved tears and smile adorned his skeletal face.

"Yeah..." You replied weakly and closed your eye with a small smile, "i guess i am." You continued.

"Welcome back, mister ______." You heard Frisk said, so you open your eye and turned your head to look at the tween. Their squinted eyes looked red along with their nose, which an indication that they were crying earlier.

"I'm back, kiddo." You told them as you brought up your hand to pat their head weakly.

"Welcome back, my child." You heard Toriel said with relieved smile as you heard footsteps nearing you.

"Oh god, lil bro, you're alive! You're alive...!" You heard your brother sobbed as he held your hand pretty tightly.

"Hey, big brother Theo..." You called him softly, "good to see you again. Have you get together with Grillby yet?" You asked him with a weak grin.

"Gosh darn, lil bro. Now's not the time." He replied with a groan and you chuckled softly at this.

"O-oh my gosh! Y-you're alive, _____! I-i thought you're not g-gonna make it b-because your SOUL g-got split i-into two!" Alphys said in slight panic.

"I guess i'm just lucky..." You replied softly.

"Man! You really are a badass and the most both unlucky and the luckiest person alive!" Undyne said with big toothy grin, "you already escape death for a few times now! What's next?! Almost got killed by your evil mom?!" 

"Maybe the last one." You answered.

"I see you're alive, _____." You heard Mitsukuni said as she approached you and the gang with a small smile, "you should take a rest for the next few days." She said.

"sounds like a plan." Sans replied, "come on, Papy, let's take _____ to the room and let him take a rest." He said and Papyrus nodded. The tall skeleton held you up in his boney arms before he walked out from the room along with Sans beside him.

You sighed softly and closed your eye as you snuggled up to Papyrus' battle body. Its not a soft material for your head, but you could be careless as fatigue is taking you over.

Slowly, you're drifted off to the dreamland.

XxX

"How are you feeling, ______?" Mitsukuni asked as she walked into your room with a tray of a bowl of porridge and a glass of water.

"Better than a few days ago, thank you for asking." You replied with a small smile as you put down your book.

"My my, you must be pretty lonely right now, as everyone else left to see that Mettaton in Tokyo." She said as she approached you and offered you the bowl, which you received it gratefully.

"Well, all of them don't want to go, but i insist them to go," you told her, "as its the main objective of this trip, especially big brother Theo, Sans, and Papyrus." 

"But somehow you able to make them go to see it." She continued and you nodded as you took a spoon of porridge into your mouth. Woah, it tasted good.

"Yeah. And i need to clarify something to you. Do you mind to stay here for a moment?" You asked her.

"...i suppose you want to clarify me about the ruckus a few days ago?" She asked back and you nodded, "ohoho, well, go ahead then." She said with a smile as she sat down beside you.

"What...is your relationship to grandmother?" You asked.

"I'm her ex-wife, which also makes me as your grandmother too," She answered, "especially when you're my daughter's son and Sakura's little brother." She added.

"What...happened to mom...before she got pregnant of me?" You asked.

"...she was raped by your father and your grandmother adopted son," She answered sadly, "that day, she was still mourning over her husband's death... And that demon raped her and threatened her to not tell anyone about it. But of course, your mom is a brave and honest woman, so she told me about it." 

"Yet, she was not expecting to get pregnant of that demon's child, yet she said that she's going to keep you. She said even though she was pregnant of that demon's child, she can't just kill you because you don't even know anything yet about this world." She continued with a small smile, "and when you were born, she looked so happy, just like when she gave birth to Sakura." 

"She kept you with all of us here for a few years, until that demon found out about you from Marion," she said, "he sent people to get you, but your mother took you and Sakura away before those people got her and shot her to death."

"Sakura said that she still remember about her death and a small boy ran out to her mother from their hiding spot, yet she didn't remember that you're her little brother, which probably the reason about how they took you away." She finished.

"Oh." You said softly and looked down to the empty bowl on your lap, "is...is mom a good person?" You asked.

"The kindest of them all." Mitsukuni answered with a smile before she cups and stroke your cheek softly, "certainly like you." She continued.

You blushed a bit at that. "I-i see." You replied softly and she chuckled.

"Oh, and about your muffler," she pointed out and you looked up to her, "if i'm not mistaken, it used to belong to your mother right in the past." She said and you widened your eye a bit.

"My muffler...is mom's?" You asked and she nodded.

"I guess her spirit resides there to protect you." She said as she took the empty bowl and stood up before offering you the glass of water for you to drink. After you drank, she took the glass and put it on the tray before walking toward the door. "Now take a rest. After all, this trip is still long, and you should get better soon so you'll be able to travel the Japan with your friends." She told you and you nodded before she left you alone in the room.

Your eye turned to your muffler that got folded neatly on top of your luggage. Slowly, you crawled toward your luggage and took your muffler before putting it around your neck and feeling the material with your fingers.

"So...you never left me after all. Right, mom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still... A few more chapters until the end of the story? Maybe so.
> 
> •Thiefofstealth


	60. Future Blessings*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEOPLE  
> SOMEONE MADE TWO FANARTS FOR THIS STORY.  
> TWO!!  
> LOOK AT THEIR BEAUTIFUL ARTS!!
> 
> http://unknownpov.tumblr.com/post/147971096489/papy-w-sans-blushing-crud-the-pictures-still
> 
> http://unknownpov.tumblr.com/post/147970889054/so-reader-from-cold-and-warmth-with-chibi-dadster
> 
> THANK YOU, MY DARLING! YOU MADE MY DAY!! <3<3<3<3
> 
> If anyone want to make fanarts, keep them coming and message me! I love when people made a fanart for me! I feel so loved! <3<3
> 
> And enjoy this chapter! <3<3<3

"are you sure you're alright already?" Sans asked in concern.

"YES, YOU CAN TAKE ANOTHER DAY TO REST." Papyrus continued as your brother nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine, guys. I told you guys i'm better now," you told them, "when did i lie to you guys about it?" You asked back.

"mostly every time we ask you that." Sans replied and you looked away at that awkwardly.

"W-well, i'm okay, now! Come on, you guys probably already looking around Tokyo, but i haven't! Besides, i want to buy something for Steven because he's been watching out for Carrot and Toby for a few times now." You argued a bit, "and big brother Theo, you have to pay for it because i still remember about you eating my food days ago." You added as you looked at your brother sharply.

"Wha--! You still remember about it?!" Your brother pointed out.

"Of course! I may be a little bit gullible, but that doesn't mean i'm a fool." You replied with a small huff.

"oh look babe, i buy something for you." Your head turned around quickly and saw Sans is holding up (a/an) (f/c) apron with Japanese words on the chest area.

"What does this mean?" You asked him as you took the apron.

"THE CLERK SAID IT MEANS IN ENGLISH 'HUG THE COOK!'." Papyrus answered before he also took out something and showed it to you as you blushed a bit in slight embarrassment and happiness, "AND LOOK! I BOUGHT YOU A PAIR OF RUNNING SHOES! THE CLERK SAID THAT THIS KIND OF SHOES IS WORE FOR MAKING YOU RUN FASTER THAN NORMAL RUNNING." He said excitedly.

"Woah..." You breathed out softly in amazement as you took the shoes with your hands and observed it giddily, your tail twitched happily, "cool." You said with sparkly eye, which made the three people in the room seems satisfied and happy to see you happy.

But then you snapped out of it.

"Ah! Don't distract me like that, you two!" You exclaimed in annoyance.

"heh. sorry babe, can't resist." Sans said with happy grin with closed eye sockets, looked satisfied along with both Papyrus and your brother that nodded in agreement.

"A-anyway, thank you, you two," You thanked them, "f-for buying me these stuffs."

"ITS ALRIGHT, ______! ITS GREAT TO SEE YOU HAPPY, AFTER ALL!" Papyrus replied with a smile.

"yeah. no big deal." Sans said with a nod and his usual grin looked a bit relaxed.

"Though both of them were planning to buy a dress for yo--"

"anyway, babe. where do you want to go later?" Sans asked, which actually cutting off big brother Theo's words.

"Maybe Shibuya? I haven't able to go sightseeing because i got kidnapped a few days ago," you replied, "besides, i want to go to that shrine where you can find out about your fortune." You continued.

"Oh, that shrine? Now that you mention it, we still haven't visit it." You brother pointed out, "well then! Why don't we go there tomorrow after breakfast? After all, its already night and i bet the shrine is already closed." He continued.

"Whaaat? We can't go there at this hour?" You whined in disappointment and pouted a bit.

"Uh, no?" You brother replied in slight confusion at your behavior, and both Sans and Papyrus seem to notice it too.

"babe. did you eat something before we came back?" Sans asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I ate the rest of the Temmie Flakes." You answered as you reached out to under your pillow and took out the Temmie Flakes' empty bag.

"HE'S MAGIC-DRUNK, AGAIN." Papyrus said with squinted eye sockets.

"Magic-drunk?" Your brother asked out.

"YES. IT MEANS YOU ATE TOO MUCH MAGIC INDUCED FOOD THAT IT MAKES THE NORMAL CAPACITY OF YOUR BODY CAN TAKE," Papyrus explained as he petted you and you leaned in to his gloved hand happily, "JUST LIKE YOU GOT DRUNK AFTER DRINKING TOO MUCH ALCOHOL." He continued.

"and the drunk types are different according to what magic induced food you ate." Sans said as he stroked you under your chin with his phalanges while you purred(?) happily, "and because he ate the Temmie Flakes, i bet he's a clingy and child-like blunt-talker magic drunk." He continued.

"Rriiight... Whatever that means. As long as you guys didn't do anything noisy later. Remember, tomorrow we're going to Shibuya, and i will not tolerate anything to slow our trip down." Your brother said as he stood up, "just take a rest. You guys need energy for the trip tomorrow." He added as he walked out from the room and slid close the door, leaving you with the skeletons.

"Yeah! Let's go to bed!" You said giddily and you put away the gifts from your lovers before you plopped down to your futon and snoozed off to dreamland as your head landed on the pillow, much to both Sans and Papyrus' surprises.

"well, guess we should go to bed too." Sans said before plopping down to the futon beside yours, totally not changing his current clothes to sleepwear.

"Sans! Get change first, you lazybones!" Papyrus scolded as he got change to sleepwear.

"nah. this is fine." Sans replied with a lazy grin and snoozed off as his head landed on the pillow, snored softly.

Papyrus just huffed at this, but he let it be. He turned off the light and he walked up to his futon beside yours before lying down on the futon. He let out a sigh as his head landed on the pillow and closed his eye sockets, slowly drifted off to dreamland, just like the other two.

XxX

Sans felt something is touching him. He groaned a bit at the good feeling and low moaned. He slowly opened his eye sockets and saw that its still nighttime. His breath hitched as he felt something wet is trailing up to his shaft--

Wait, what?

Sans jerked up awake and saw you is currently sucking on his ecto-dick pretty casually.

"w-woah babe...! what are you doin--ngh!" His words got cut off as you suck on his dick.

"Imh hwephinh youwh pwobwhem." You replied in a muffled words as Sans' dick is still in your mouth before you took it out in a 'pop', "don't worry Sansy! You'll be fine soon!" You added giddily before putting his shaft back into your mouth and started sucking him off.

Sans groaned at the sensation of your mouth and held your head pretty tightly yet gentle. His nonexistent gut is clenching up and he's going to cum soon. He low moaned as you deep throated his dick and hummed softly. Sans' breath are becoming more erratics as his orgasm is getting closer and closer each time you licked and sucked him off.

"oh stars, babe, i'm gonna cum...!" He said before he moaned a bit loudly as he came inside of your mouth. You drank all of his semen quietly and massaged his dick to let out all of the semens as you sucks and licked clean his dick.

"Sans...? ______...?"

Both Sans and you turned immediately, seeing Papyrus is actually looking at you two but sleepiness is totally still can be seen in his eye sockets.

"h-hey bro..." Sans greeted him as he panted out before he fell back down to his back in exhaust while you took out Sans' dick from your mouth before approaching Papyrus.

"Your turn now~!" You purred happily.

"______, are you still magic-drunk?" Papyrus asked.

"Maybe~!" You replied casually and he sighed before he glanced at Sans' 'K.O'ed' form.

"I don't think you should do this. We're going to have a tour for you tomorrow morning, and we should sleep." Papyrus told you and you puffed out your cheeks childishly.

"Come oon! Pleaaaaseeee?" You begged childishly.

Papyrus seems want to protest, but then he sighed. "Alright then. The Great Papyrus will oblige." He replied and you cheered quietly before you kissed him on his teeth as a thanks and you licked the smooth surface of his teeth. 

Then you both parted out and both of you and Papyrus' tongues touched each other and started licking at each other, achieving for dominance at each other. In the end, you won and you can feel that Papyrus is twitching every seconds you kept dominating the kiss until you parted away, thin string of mixed orange saliva trailed down from the corner of your mouth and Papyrus' lower teeth and mandible.

You saw Papyrus lusted face and you thought that its so cute and arousing, so you licked away the saliva from his mandible and lower teeth, which making him yelped a bit and you grinned mischievously.

"You look so hot, Paps!" You said giddily, your tail twitched happily before you look at him mischievously and trailed down to his cervical vertebrae, breathing out hot breath on it as you felt Papyrus grunted and twitched a bit. You trailed down your hands and started roaming around Papyrus' clothed body as slowly trailing down to where his shaft is, which made Papyrus hitched a breath when you finally reached on his clothed shaft, slowly palming it teasingly.

Then you backed away a bit before you lay down on your stomach, facing Papyrus still clothed shaft and nuzzle on it teasingly, which made Papyrus groaned and covered his teeth with the back of his boney hand while the other hand is on your head, holding you in place gently.

Something that really amuse you is that both Sans and Papyrus' ecto-penises are glowing, along with their semens. Its like those glowing sticks.

You chuckled a bit at that thought before you licked the clothed glowing shaft and Papyrus straightened his spine as he held down a moan. Slowly, you pulled down his pants, freeing his shaft. You slowly held it with both of your hands before you licked the underside, which actually drove Papyrus crazy as he moaned and gripped your head firmly.

You started licking his shaft from the base to the tip pretty slowly before you look up to see Papyrus' reaction. His face is bright orange and clenching shut his eye sockets to concentrate on the sensation of your tongue licking all over his shaft while his own ecto-tongue is lolling out in pure ecstasy.

Seeing his reaction, slowly you put in his whole dick into your mouth, which made him moaned pretty loudly if he didn't tune it down a bit and held your head firmly in place, preventing you from moving your head.

Well, your head, not your mouth and tongue.

You started sucking and licking his dick inside of your mouth, tasting his warm length and his pre-cum as you felt it twitched in your mouth while Papyrus grunted at this. You keep doing this until Papyrus can't hold it anymore and he comes inside your mouth, letting out long groan as he emptied out in your mouth while you drank it all and popped it out from your mouth after he finished and plopped down back in exhaust, breathing hard.

You licked your lips before you plopped back down on your futon and as your head touched the pillow, you immediately fell back asleep like nothing just happened as you snored softly, much to Papyrus and Sans(apparently, he's still awake)' surprise.

What... just happen?!

XxX

You blinked twice as you look at yourself in front of the mirror in the bathroom in your room (apparently, the room you and your lovers occupied has its own bathroom).

You look... far more unkempt. Your hair sticks out everywhere than usual and you felt weird taste in your mouth. And your mouth felt sore too. 

Did something happen last night? You can't really remember. Even if you did remember, its pretty hazy.

_**["You were Magic-Drunk last night, child. And you woke up in the middle of night to sucks on both Sans and Papyrus' ecto-penises before you fell back asleep like nothing happened."]** _

You yelped a bit in surprise as you heard Goopster's voice right behind you so you quickly turned around only to see his goopy body and his cracked face.

"I-i did that?!" You asked back in disbelieve and he nodded. You blushed deeply and curled down in embarrassment. Oh god, you knew that eating the rest of the Temmie Flakes is a bad idea! Yet being an idiot you are, you did it anyway.

_**["It was a good thing that everyone was deep asleep so they hear nothing about you three's businesses."]**_ Goopster said in a scolding tone as you look down in embarrassment and in apology, _**["well, you better get ready soon. You're going to go around Shibuya with the others, right?"]**_ He pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." You replied before Goopster sink back down into your shadow as you wash yourself up and brush your teeth before you walk out from the bathroom, where Sans is still asleep while Papyrus is apparently trying to wake Sans up.

"Good morning." You greeted them.

"GOOD MORNING, ______!" Papyrus greeted back.

"mornin'..." Sans mumbled as he sleepily sat up, finally awake and rubbing the back of his boney hand to his eye socket.

"The bathroom is free, by the way." You told them.

"COME ON, SANS. STOP BEING A LAZYBONES AND LET'S GO TAKE A BATH!" Papyrus told Sans.

"pick me up, bro. i'm too lazy to stand." Sans replied with a lazy grin.

"YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus exclaimed, but he still did what Sans said as he held Sans up in his boney arms and walked to the bathroom, "LUCKILY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS HERE. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITHOUT ME HERE?" He pointed out with a huff.

"yeah bro. you're the coolest." Sans replied before Papyrus closed the bathroom door. You just chuckled at their behavior as you get dressed. You wear a long sleeved with collar shirt, an open-buttoned vest, and pants. And of course, your muffler too.

Your hair is getting longer, especially your bangs. Should you styled it so it cover your scarred eye or just tied it up?

...

"SANS! STOP PLAYING AROUND AND START WASH YOUR BONES WITH THE SOAP!" You heard Papyrus exclaimed in slight annoyance.

"ok then, bro." You heard Sans replied nonchalantly.

You smiled at that, your tail twitched a bit before you brushed your hair a bit with your fingers. Maybe you should just tied your bangs up after all. But using what? You don't even have any hair ties.

But then you heard a soft knock before the sliding paper door got slide open, revealing Frisk with both Flowey and Rosey.

"Good morning, mister _____!" Frisk greeted happily.

"Morning, kiddo." You replied as they walked in and put both Flowey and Rosey's pots down on the table.

"Where are those two bag of bones?" Flowey asked.

"They're taking a bath together." You answered him.

"They took a bath together? What are they, children?" Rosey pointed out.

"Well, they mentally are still childish sometimes, so just let them be." You replied with a smile, "by the way, Frisk. Do you have any hair ties?" You asked the tween.

"I don't have them, but maybe Undyne have them. I'll go ask her!" Before you could stop them, they zoomed out from your room. A few moments later, the kid came back with a hair tie in their hand.

"Here you go, mister! But what are you going to do with it? Tying your hair?" They asked as you took the hair tie.

"Yep. I'm gonna tie my bangs. Its getting longer." You answered them as you comb the bangs down before you took them all in your hand and brushed it up to tidy it up, then you tied it up and pulled the ties to the back a bit so its not so tight and not making the bangs all straight like a tree. You turned your head left and right for a few times to adjust it. Yep. Its better now.

"Ooooh! Oh! Mister _____! Come down here for a moment!" You turned and bowed down a bit, doing what the tween said before you felt something clipped on your tied bangs. What...?

"Now you look prettier!" Frisk said with a grin. You brought up your hand to your tied bangs and finding out that Frisk clipped a clipped ribbon.

"Thank you, Frisk. You flatter me." You replied with a smile and patted their head.

Then you heard the bathroom door was opened, revealing both Papyrus and Sans with towel only around their hipbones.

"Have some decency, damn it!" Flowey exclaimed hysterically.

"You guys really are just bunches of bones." Rosey commented calmly.

"of course. we're monster skeletons after all." Sans replied calmly as he walked up to his bag, taking out new clothes before he walked back in to the bathroom to get dressed for a few minutes and walked back out, just wearing a plaid shirt and baggy jeans.

Right after Sans walked out from the bathroom, Papyrus walked in with his clothes to get dressed.

"woah babe, you look prettier." Sans said as he saw you while wearing his usual blue jacket, probably because of the clipped ribbon.

"I made him prettier!" Frisk said happily.

"good thinking, kiddo." Sans praised them as the tween grinned.

Then you heard the bathroom door is opened, revealing Papyrus wearing white turtleneck shirt and blue jeans.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS READY!" Papyrus exclaimed before he noticed you, "OH! YOU LOOK PRETTY WITH THAT RIBBON ON YOUR HAIR, ______!" He complimented as he wore his scarf.

"T-thanks." You replied sheepishly.

"YO punks!" Undyne suddenly bellowed as she suddenly appear in the doorway with big grin, "you guys ready yet?" She asked.

"yep." "ALL SET!" Both Sans and Papyrus replied in sync. 

"Is everyone ready yet?" You heard your brother's voice asked outside.

"Yep! They all set, Theo!" Undyne replied as she turned her head to the hallway.

"Okay! Let's go then. We'll go there by foot." Your brother said.

"Is Toriel coming?" You asked as you stood up.

"Mom said she want to stay here to help Mitsukuni in the inn." Frisk said as they took both Flowey and Rosey's pots with both arms before putting them into their bag, but unfortunately only fit one.

"Here kiddo, i'll take Rosey with me." You told them. Frisk smiled and gave you Rosey. You took it with both hands and took your small bag after emptying it and put Rosey and their pot inside the bag. "Comfortable, Rosey?" You asked them.

"Its okay, i guess." The talking rose replied calmly.

"Alright then." You sling the bag on your back as you stood up, taking your phone and wallet and put it into your pants pocket before you and both Sans and Papyrus walked out from the room. You saw that the others are ready to go.

"Welp, let's go then! The shrine will get more crowded if its noon." Your brother said and all of you walked up downstairs.

There, you saw both Toriel and Mitsukuni are talking to each other in front of the reservation table. You saw that Toriel is apparently wearing a kimono with flower design that fits for her, complete with a flower accessory on her head above her ear.

"Woah, you look great mom!" Frisk complimented her as you and the others approached her.

"My, thank you, Frisk. Mitsukuni helped me on this." Toriel replied with a smile before looking up to you and the others, "are you all going now?" She asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry about the kid, Your Majesty! Frisk will be with us and i will keep an eye on the kid." Your brother told her and Toriel smiled at that.

"Then please keep an eye on them. I'll be counting to all of you." She replied.

"Are you sure not using the car, Theo?" Mitsukuni asked, "you can ask Minato to take all of you to Shibuya." 

"Its okay, Mitsukuni! We'll be fine." Your brother replied, "well, we'll be going now! Don't bother to make dinner for us, Mitsukuni! We'll eating out! See you guys later!" You and the other tell your regards while walked out from the inn to the main road to Shibuya by foot.

Apparently, Japanese people tend to go to some place by foot or public transportations. You don't mind, of course, as you also tend to do that. Buying a car or motorcycle is a hassle because its too expensive and you have to get a license for it.

You look up to the sky while you heard for the others to talk to each other while walking. The sky is clear and the weather is pretty cool, considering its Fall already. You saw several middle-aged women from the other road, talking to each other while looking at you and the others. But their faces didn't look malice and they're smiling at each other before giggling. Maybe they're talking something good about you and the others?

Hopefully yes.

After around 15-20 minutes, the scenery slowly changes from the middle of nowhere to the busy life of a city with skyscrapers. Just like a few days ago, the city is full of people but pretty much organized.

"Guys, we're going to the shrine first. Its still a bit far from here, so come on!" Your brother said and all of you continue on forward until you all finally arrived right in front of the shrine. 

And the place is pretty spacious and very... you forgot the word. Very full of good omen? Yeah, something like that.

"Here we are! Come on, let's go pray right over there first before we try that omikuji* again like yesterday." Your brother said and you all move forward.

You look around in awe. Woah, this place is not too crowded and... magical? Not the right word for this place, but that will suffice for now. The place is very Japanese (duh), and many colorful leaved trees are scattered around the place. Its plain beautiful and serene.

While the others prayed over the shrine, you saw bunches of small wood-planks hang on a big board of something. You walked closer to it and touched one of it, turning it over. Japanese words are written on the wooden-plank, you wonder what it means.

"Are you interested on writing your wish on the ema**?"

You turned and saw a woman with white and red kimono or some sort while her hair is tied neatly as she smiled politely at you.

"Ema?" You echoed back in confusion.

"Its the name for the wooden-planks. They're used for people to write their wishes so it will come true. You can ask for the ema to me if you want." She answered.

"Any wishes?" Rosey asked.

"Well, as long its not dangerous, i suppose, little talking rose." She replied.

You look back to the hanged wooden-planks and you saw one of them is written in English. It says 'we hope our Soulmate will get better while we're on our vacation here'...

Wait.

This writing style...

"oh, you found my ema." You turned and saw Sans is right beside you, looking over to see the ema. "it seems my wish came true, so i better tell my heed through praying." He continued and left as you heard Papyrus is actually calling both of you and Sans.

"You can tell me if you want to write your wish on the ema so i will prepare it for you while you pray. Do you want it?" The woman asked softly.

"Y-yes please." You replied and she smiled.

"Alright then." And just like that, she walked away and you quickly ran to where the others are.

Papyrus is calling you from the... praying booth(?) of the shrine with Sans beside him. You walked up to them and stood up right in the middle of them as Papyrus gave you a coin of 5 yen and told you to throw it to the big box right in front of you but before you pray to the gods up there, you have to ring the... bells? Something like that. And then he also giving one to Rosey.

You look at the 5 yen on your palm and to the big box in front of you before looking at a rope that got connected to the said bells. You throw the coin in the same time as the other three and you rang the bells first before you put your palms together and start praying as you closed your eyes.

You pray for everyone's safety and happiness. You pray for the racism to end quickly from this world. You pray for big brother Theo to stop being denial and quickly get together with Grillby. You pray for all of your problem will end soon.

And lastly, you pray for your relationship with both Sans and Papyrus will stay great and keep on like this.

Slowly, you opened your eyes and noticed that both Sans and Papyrus also just finished praying. The three of you turned around and walked back to the others after that as both Undyne and Alphys walked up to the praying booth(?).

But then you saw the woman from before is still standing at where the emas are hung up, but this time she seems to be holding something. You walked up to her and she smiled.

"I thought you forgot about it." She said.

"I'll feel guilty later if i did that." You replied and took the ema as she gave it to you along with a pen.

"I can write my wish here?" You asked and she nodded.

"Yes. And then you can hang your ema there." She answered.

You look at the ema and started to write on the wooden-plank. After you finished, you decided to hang it right beside Sans' ema and gave the pen back to the woman. She smiled when she saw your written wish and giggled.

"Well, i hope good fortune will always be with you." She said and you smiled back before you bowed at her and ran to where everyone else is as your brother called for your name.

"Let's get the omikuji over there. We get to pay for it, though." Your brother said as he pointed at a certain direction and all of you walked up to the place.

There, you saw a stand or some sort with so many drawers and two cylindric containers. Your brother slipped in so many yen coins into one of the cylindric container before he took the other cylindric container and shook it around for a few minutes. After that, he took a stick out and you noticed that its numbered. He gave you the cylindric container as he turned his attention to the drawers and the number on his stick.

"So i have shake it around too?" You asked.

"YES. AND THEN YOU CAN TAKE ONE OF THE NUMBERED STICKS RANDOMLY BEFORE YOU SEARCH FOR THE DRAWER WITH THE SAME NUMBER ON THE STICK FOR THE FORTUNE-TELLING PAPER." Papyrus answered.

Well, here goes...

You shook it for a few minutes and took one of the sticks. You gave it to Rosey (hopefully, they're strong enough to hold it) and as you wait for them, you look at the numbered stick in your hand and noticed that your brother is holding a paper with Japanese writings. You saw that he looks nervous and gave the cylindric container to the others after Rosey got the stick and gave it back to you. You walked up to the drawers and started searching for the same exact number for a minute along with Rosey.

Finally, you found it and opened the drawer, taking out a paper and closed it back. You observed the paper before you help Rosey on taking the paper from their respective drawer and gave them the paper as both of you put back the sticks to the cylindric container.

"What did you get, little bro?" You brother asked as he looks at your paper.

"Its full Japanese, so i have no idea what its saying." You replied bluntly and he snickered at that.

"Well, i got another Future Blessing like yesterday. You, my brother, luckily enough got Great Blessing!" He said before turning to Rosey, "how about you, Rosey? Another Great Curse?" He asked Rosey with a mischievous grin as he looks at their paper before he chuckled a bit while Rosey seems annoyed by that.

"Heh, you got Curse. Not bad." Your brother said before turning to the others, "what about you guys?" He asked and you turned to look at the others.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS GOT FUTURE BLESSING! THE SAME ONE AS YESTERDAY!" Papyrus said happily.

"same." Sans replied calmly.

"I got Small Blessing." Undyne said with a grin.

"I got Middle Blessing!" Alphys said.

"I got Curse." Frisk answered sadly.

"Great Curse." Flowey grumbled in annoyance.

Your brother seems amused that he snickered at Flowey, which made him angry at your brother.

"Now, now. Those who got bad fortunes better tied it on the pole here so the curse won't follow us." Your brother said. Both of you and Frisk walked up to the said horizontal pole. You leaned a bit so Rosey got a better access on tying the paper and after they done, along with both Frisk and Flowey, you and Frisk walked back to the others.

"Welp, anyone hungry yet?" You brother asked as he put the fortune-telling paper from earlier into his wallet, so you did the same as him.

"I'm starving!" Undyne exclaimed.

"Okay! Let's go to that restaurant from yesterday!" Your brother replied and walked away, without really knowing other people's answers.

The others followed suit except for both Sans and Papyrus, who seems to still focusing on the fortune-telling papers in their hand. You wonder what are they thinking about.

"Sans? Papyrus?" You called them and they seems to snap out of it as they look up to see you, "we better get going before we lost trace of the others." You told them and they grinned.

"OKAY, ______!" "coming, babe." Both of them replied in sync as they walked up to you and you three followed the others up.

So you got Great Blessing while both Sans and Papyrus got Future Blessing, huh...?

You wonder what will happen later?


	61. Journey to Omotesando Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have return! My internet connection got cut off for a few days, so yeah!
> 
> Well, hope you like it!

You're definitely not expecting that the fortune-telling paper will come true. 

As right when you and the others went to the restaurant and have a brunch, you and the squad received discount on foods you and the squad ate. And when you stepped out from the restaurant, something flew right into your face and covering your eyes, so you took it and saw that its a paper of one thousand yen. Almost everyone was pretty shocked and cheered up at that, while you just wondered about the money's owner who lost it.

But no one seems to lose it, so you decided to use it to buy something for Steven later, as he's been a good friend that keep keeping an eye on both Carrot and Toby and as a thank you present.

Your brother takes everyone to Omotesando Hills. Apparently, its like a shopping complex, or maybe it is a shopping complex, you don't really know.

The place is huge, much to your discomfort. People are everywhere, looking at you and the squad while looking at here and there. Some seems pretty disturbed by the presence of you and the squad, but not all of them seem to give nasty looks, just a few.

You and the squad decided to split up to buy some stuffs, so you're with Sans, Papyrus, and Rosey (obviously), Undyne with Alphys (another obvious thing), and your big brother is with both Frisk and Flowey. Your brother told you and the others to meet up at 5 in the evening in front of a certain clothing store after he gave each groups a credit card (how rich is he anyway?!) before you and others split out with their respective groups.

You and your group decided to go to a bookstore first to buy a book for Steven, as that monster really likes to read. You just hope that not all of the books are in Japanese...

"oh man. these books are fully Japanese," Sans commented while looking at an astronomic book, "i have no idea what it says." He added.

"What don't we search at the other section?" You asked him with a smile, "or maybe we can ask big brother Theo to translate it for you." You suggested.

"Seems like a good idea though, _____. I really like to see him suffers too. Heheheh." Rosey commented as they laughed a bit.

"______! I found a bedtime storybook!" Papyrus announced as he approached you excitedly, showing you that said book. True, it is a bedtime storybook, and luckily its not in Japanese, but full English.

"Its full English, luckily. Do you want this one, Paps?" You asked him as you take the book from his hands and about to put it into a bag for putting the books there before paying for it. Papyrus nodded happily at this and you smiled at him before you put the book into the bag.

"Alright. What about you, Sans?" You turned to look at Sans, who looked a bit conflicted at taking the book along or not that it made you smile, "you can put it in the bag if you want it, Sans. We can ask big brother Theo or Mitsukuni for a help on translating it for you." You told him.

"ok then." He replied and put it into the bag. You smiled at his behavior and back on checking the books for Steven.

"I wonder what kind of book he likes... He seems to enjoy cooking, though. Maybe buying cookbook and a novel?" You wondered out softly, "i wonder if there are full English ones..." You mumbled a bit as you walk toward the cooking book section.

You check on it one by one, and you finally found one and the only full English cookbook in the section. It seems like a cookbook about Japanese foods, but it seems okay got Steven, as he pretty likes to experiment on his cookings and trying to cook different country's local foods. You just hope he doesn't have the Japanese foods one yet.

You put it into the bag and walk toward the novel section. You look around to spot your lovers and saw them at the kid books section. You smiled at that before you're back on searching for full English novels.

"Geez. Its all in Japanese weird writings! I don't know shit about them at all!" Rosey exclaimed in frustration.

"Well, we're in Japan, so its pretty obvious that the people will use their native language everywhere." You told them with a patient smile.

"I know, but its kinda annoying! Why do they have to use alien letters?! Can't they just use the same alphabets like English?!" Rosey protested back.

"Its in their history, Rosey. You can search for a book about it if you want, or you can ask big brother Theo and Mitsukuni later." You replied with a smile.

"No thanks. I'll pass." Rosey said immediately and you chuckled a bit. Really, this talking rose is sometimes too childish.

Its good to know that Rosey is starting to open up on you. They're very open to Frisk, but not so much to the others. The talking rose only letting out teasing and snappy remarks back to when you found them, but they're getting more and more at ease if they're around Frisk and Flowey, you, and the skelebros.

You kept searching for full English novel, but no avail, you can't find one. You just sighed a bit and look around to spot your lovers again, but it seems like they didn't move away from the kid books section. You walked up to them and found out that both of them are looking at bedtime stories.

"______! Look! I found another bedtime story!" Papyrus said as he showed you the book. It seems like its a book about... an Ugly Duckling? Woah, its been a while since the last time you see this storybook. Long time ago, you guess.

"Oh, its Ugly Duckling." You said, "its a good storybook. Do you want to buy it too?" You asked him and he nodded excitedly that you chuckled at his behavior, "alright then." You replied and took the book from his hands before you put it into the bag.

"Are you guys want to look around more?" You asked the others.

"nah. we're good." Sans replied and Papyrus nodded.

"Alright then. You guys can wait outside while i pay for these if you want." You told them with a smile.

"Okay then! Come on, Sans! Let's wait outside!" Papyrus replied and pulled Sans along to outside while Sans waves at you. You just smiled and waved back at him before you walked up to the cashier.

As you walked up there, there is a line, but just a few people. They're looking at you curiously, but when you look back at them, they quickly turn their attentions back. You don't really care, as long as they didn't look at you in disgust, you're fine with it.

"This is boring." Rosey complained, "can't we just push everyone away and just pay for it already?"

"You can't do that, Rosey. That's rude." You told them and they pouted a bit at that.

Finally, you're right in front of the cashier and the employee doesn't seem to get disturbed by your appearance and smiled politely at you. You smiled back and put the bag on the counter. The employee took out all of the books and checks on it using the machine that checks on barcodes. You took out the one thousand yen from earlier and put it on the counter. The employee took it after she put the books into the plastic bag and typing on the cashier machine before she gave you back the change.

"Thank you for shopping." The employee said kindly and you smiled at her as you nodded at her and took the plastic bag before you left the cashier to outside where both Sans and Papyrus are waiting.

And you're outside, you saw both of them are apparently got surrounded by people who took pictures together with them. Papyrus seems happy, but Sans seems tired. You approached them with a smile at this and people's attentions are turned to you.

"I see you guys are famous." You commented, "are you guys having fun?" You asked them.

"YES! THESE TINY HUMANS REALLY LOVE TO TAKE PICTURES WITH ME AND SANS!" Papyrus replied happily.

"eh. its okay, i guess." Sans replied with lazy grin and a shrug.

You just chuckled at this, "come on. Let's go look around again before 5." You told them and they nodded, following you as they walked out from the sea of people.

The three of you (plus Rosey) went look around from one shop to another. The four of you saw a shop with Papyrus' name on it, where the tall skeleton seems pretty excited over it that you took a picture of him and the shop's name with your phone.

"NYEH! THE SHOP HAVE MY NAME AS THEIR NAME TOO!" Papyrus exclaimed happily.

"yeah bro. its so cool." Sans said with thumbs up and you nodded at that.

"Yeah. Its pretty cool too, i guess." Rosey agreed as they nodded too before the four of you continue the journey.

You and the rest of your group keep looking around, whether to clothing stores, ceramic and porcelain store, textile shop, and many more. Its all interesting to you and the others, especially at the textile shop. Papyrus seems to like it there, but he doesn't want to buy anything there when you offered him.

When you and the others are still looking around, you noticed that Sans stops right in front of a store and he's looking at a telescope at the display front of the store. Now that you remember that Sans is pretty passionate (well, kinda passionate, as unlike Papyrus, he's not talking about it on and on like Papyrus to spaghetti and puzzles unless you ask him) about science and things like that, especially stars, it seems like buying a telescope for him will make him real happy.

"Do you want to buy it, Sans?" You asked him and he jumped a bit before he turns to look at you.

"nah. its too expensive." Sans replied calmly with a shrug. You glanced at the price tag and you gulped a bit when you saw it. Holy grail, it is real expensive.

But...

Your big brother did not give you and your group a credit card for nothing, right?

Time to get that revenge on your brother.

"Its okay, Sans. We'll use big brother Theo's credit card." You told him with a sly smile while pulling out the credit card to emphasis your word.

"you really are passionate on taking a revenge on him, aren't you?" Sans pointed out with a single sweat trailing down from his skull and you just grinned.

"Well, kinda," you replied, "but its mostly about me making you real happy." You continued with a grin. You noticed that Sans' cheekbones seems changed into shades of blue and he seems pretty embarrassed that he pulls on the hood of his jacket that it hides his blushing face.

Its actually kinda cute...

"Sans, you're so cute when you're embarrassed, by the way." You told him with a short chuckle before you walked into the store to buy the telescope, not realizing that your compliment makes the lazybones' face far bluer than before that Papyrus laughed at it.

"Oh gosh. I never thought you can flirt like that..." Rosey commented softly as they still look at Sans outside the store.

"Flirt?" You asked in confusion. Did you? You didn't realize it though. Must be on impulse.

Fortunately, the employees of the store are pretty polite and definitely not racist to monster kind, unlike the last few stores you and your group visited. They even insulted Papyrus, who fortunately didn't realize it because its in Japanese, and made you and both Sans and Rosey to death-glare at the employees who insulted him because you and the other two knew it from the voice tones.

So, you buy the telescope using your brother's credit card and you walked out of the store with the telescope inside of its box before giving it to Sans, who seems very happy and his eye lights are really sparkly and its kinda cute.

"Here you go, Sans. Are you happy that you finally got the real and new telescope?" You asked him.

"absolutely, babe. you're the best. thank you so much...!" Sans replied happily as he puts the telescope into the inventory thing in his phone before hugging you tight. You smiled and hug him back happily. Its good to see him happy. He's not looking pretty good and happy before you and the others flew here, so you hope buying him a telescope will makes him feels better.

"GOOD FOR YOU, SANS! YOU HAVE BEEN WANTING TO BUY TELESCOPE FROM YEARS AGO BUT YOU DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY IT, AND NOW _____ BOUGHT IT FOR YOU!" Papyrus said as Sans let go of you and the tall skeleton hugs him, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS HAPPY FOR YOU!" He continued happily.

"aww, shucks. thank you to you too, Papy." Sans replied as he hugs him back. The scene is so cute that you took a picture of it on impulse.

"Cherish them." You whispered softly with relaxed expression and a smile while you're still looking at the two brothers hugging with each other, not realizing Rosey's weirded look to you.

"Ugh, come on, you guys. Let's just go. People are looking, you know! You guys are embarrassing!" Rosey said while they look around. Indeed, people are looking at you and your group.

"what, you want a hug too, Rosey? i'll give you one if you want." Sans said with sly grin as he's done hugging with Papyrus.

"Ew, no thanks! I'm good!" Rosey replied in disgust. You just chuckled at the hilarious scene. Really, these two are always been like this, whether Sans to Rosey, or Rosey to Sans, usually Sans to Rosey, though.

You and your group decided to continue the journey. You and the group visited a pet shop and fortunately, the employees seem neutral to your group, which is good.

"Woah. This place is full of animals..." You commented as you even found ferrets, ducklings, chicks, many kinds of birds, and many more, "its almost like a zoo." You added.

"_____! Look! This cat looks the same as you!" Papyrus said as he held a cat with (your hair color) speck on its head area, black ears along with its face down to its stomach and back, white mitt-like fur on its feet and its long tail, a slashed scar on one of its eyes, and its eye color is golden color with green specks.

"Woah. He's right. That cat sure is looks like you." Rosey commented as you look closer to see the cat.

The cat seems doesn't mind as it just yawned and poked your nose with its front paw lightly before it turns its head to look up to Papyrus and presses its front paw to the center of his chest. It turns its head again when Sans also looks closer to the cat and the cat licks him on his cranium and presses its front paw to Sans' cranium.

"oh dear. i just got baptized by a cat," Sans commented calmly as he chuckles a bit and pets the cat, "and the cat's tongue is rough." He added.

"I see you've met the 'Guardian'." You and the others turned and saw the owner of the pet shop is approaching you and the group.

"'Guardian'?" You echoed back and the owner nodded.

"He appeared one day when this shop is about to get shut down and he somehow was able to stop that and makes this shop all big again." He said as he pets the cat, "apparently, he's the number one reason of why some stores those are about to get shut down in this building are back to their big times and all famous again." He continued.

"this cat sure is magical." Sans commented as he pets the cat.

"How does he did that?" You asked the owner and he just shrugged.

"No one knows. Not even me, who got saved by him," he replied, "but he tends to take a nap around here along with a cygnet, a ferret, a dog, and many more. All of those animals have distinct and unique fur colors like him and definitely not from my shop." He continued.

You just nodded at that and pets the cat before the cat perked up and jumped up to your shoulder to sniff on Rosey (much to the talking rose's dislike).You just stayed calm as the cat jumped down to your embrace in front of your stomach. The cat bumped his snout on your stomach before pressing his front paw on your stomach and the center of your chest. After that, he jumped from your arms to Sans' shoulder before pressing his front paw to the center of his chest and jumped off to the floor, strolling out from the shop calmly.

"that cat sure does like to presses his paw on everything, eh?" Sans commented with a chuckle.

"Its a cute cat!" Papyrus said happily.

"Weird cat." Rosey commented in a huff.

You and your group talked to the owner for a few minutes more before you and your group walked out from the shop and you just realized that the place is surrounded by children who seem to be interested to your and the group's appearances, especially your tail.

As you let the children play with your tail while you kept moving it, you wonder where their parents are.

A few minutes later, you and your group left the place and realize that its almost five in the evening, so you and the group decided to gather up with the others at the certain clothing store. And when you and your group arrived there, apparently the others are already gathered there.

"Hey guys!" Undyne greeted you and your group, "so! Where did you guys go and what did you guys buy?" She asked.

"WHAT DID YOU BUY?" Papyrus asked her and she grins.

"Fuhuhu! We bought some mangas and Mew Mew Kissy Cutie's merchandises!" She replied happily with Alphys nodded excitedly.

"OOH! WHAT ABOUT YOU, BIG BROTHER THEO?" Papyrus asked.

"Just stuffs for the kid." Your brother replied with a grin while ruffling Frisk's hair.

"Mister Theo bought me some notebooks and clothes for me and mom too!" Frisk said happily.

"What about you guys?" Your brother asked.

"______ bought me a telescope." Sans said with wide grin and almost everyone widened their eyes and gaped their mouths in disbelief.

"And i use your credit card, big brother Theo." You continued with innocent smile.

"You WHAT?! Oh wait, is this your revenge on me?!" Your brother asked and you grinned happily at him while he just face-palms and sighed deeply, "well, doesn't really matter anymore. What about you, Papyrus?" He asked.

"_____ BOUGHT ME SOME BEDTIME STORYBOOKS!" Papyrus replied happily.

"Really? That's great to know!" Your brother replied, "by the way. Where do you guys want to eat dinner?" He asked.

"Up to you, big brother Theo. We don't really know this area." You answered.

"Hmm... True, but first! Let's go to the clothing store and buy some stuffs!" Your brother exclaimed happily and walked into the clothing store where you and the others have been standing in front of at. You and the others followed him and you just silently hoping that the employees are not rude to your friends.

You could be careless if they rude to you, but to your friends? Not under your watch.

You just hope so, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader, buy me a telescope and bedtime storybooks too!
> 
> Btw. That certain clothing store is actually UNIQLO, but because its a brand, i didn't say it.
> 
> Wait. I said it in the end notes. I'm a fool.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	62. Topping*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You're the Top tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that this took so long that it feels like im abandoning you guys. Cooleg happens and writing this chapter is unknowingly pretty hard that it takes me a month or so to finish it.
> 
> I just hope the length of this chapter can make it up for all of the shits? Hope so.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"_____! BROTHER! LET'S TAKE A BATH TOGETHER!" Papyrus exclaimed as you and the others are finally back to the inn and you and your lovers are back to your room.

"sure, bro. its been awhile too since the last time we take one together." Sans replied with a shrug.

"Sure, why not?" You replied too with a smile.

"GREAT! LET'S TAKE ONE!" The tall skeleton stated as he took your and both of his and Sans' towels before he pulled both of you and Sans into the bathroom. He puts both of you and Sans down as he started to strip out from his clothes.

You just smiled at that and stripped off from your clothes, trying your best to free your bone tail from your pants yet you fail. Sans chuckled at this and help you up to free your tail.

"there, Tailly is finally free." Sans said as he patted your head before he stripped off himself.

"You should stop naming everything, Sans." You said with a smile.

"nah, babe. too lazy." He replied shortly with a lazy grin.

"THE BATH IS READY!" Papyrus announced out before he went into the tub and both of you and Sans followed suit. You leaned onto Papyrus while Sans leaned onto you. Ooh boy, the warm water feels great on your tired muscle...

"ARE YOU FEELING COMFORTABLE, _____?" Papyrus asked and you nodded.

"wash me, babe. i'm too lazy to do stuffs." Sans said lazily.

"Geez, Sans. You're so lazy." You replied.

"YEAH! STOP BEING A LAZYBONES, SANS!" Papyrus said.

"nah, too lazy." Sans replied as he leaned his whole weight on you. He didn't really weight anything as he's just a skeleton, so its fine (even though he's pretty strong for a skeleton).

The three of you stayed there for a minute before Papyrus stood up and walked out from the tub to wash himself. Both of you and Sans followed suit and you start washing your hair with your shampoo while both Sans and Papyrus are washing their bones.

As you wash off the bubbles from your hair until its done, you yelped when you felt boney arms curled around your abdomen and hitched your breath a bit.

"hehe. surprised?" Sans asked playfully.

"Stop surprising me like that..." You sighed and he chuckled at that.

"YEAH SANS! STOP SURPRISING EVERYONE LIKE THAT! ITS FINE IF ITS ME, BUT NOT EVERYONE IS AS GREAT AS ME TO DETECT YOU!" Papyrus said.

"eh, i'll try, bro." Sans replied nonchalantly and actually moves his hands so its exploring your body that sometimes brushed over some sensitive spots.

"your heart is beating faster. you okay, babe?" Sans asked and you turned to look at him in slight disbelief while he just grins innocently. Your heart won't beat faster if he didn't making certain gestures on your body!

"Ah!" You yelped out when Sans' boney hands grabbed your chest while Sans snickered a bit at this, yet made no gesture to stop.

"YOU TWO! WASH YOURSELVES PROPERLY FIRST! WE CAN DO THAT LATER!" Papyrus scolded both of you as he took you away from Sans' hands and put you right beside him.

"but we'll get dirty again later." Sans replied.

"ITS SLIPPERY HERE! IF ANY OF YOU SLIPPED, IT WILL BE A BAD THING!" Papyrus replied with a huff.

"Y-yeah, especially if you slipped and fell, Sans. You only got 1 HP." You added.

"nah. its not 1 anymore." Sans replied with a shrug.

What?

"its 15 now." Sans continued as he grins widely.

"Woah! That's great then! Its a great improvement!" You told him and he chuckled a bit.

"Its all thanks to you too, babe," Sans said, "after all, you're the one who always be with me, aside from Papy." He continued and you blushed a bit in slight embarrassment while Papyrus 'NYEH HEH HEH'-ed proudly.

"NYEH HEH HEH! DON'T FORGET ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE TOO, SANS! AFTER ALL, THEY ARE OUR FRIENDS!" Papyrus replied and Sans chuckled.

"yeah sure bro, the others too." He added with a shrug.

You smiled at that, knowing that Sans is regaining his HoPe back, which is a great thing. The first time you found out about him being a 1 HP monster, you kinda freaked out, even though Sans doesn't seem to worry at all about his wellbeing. But now that he's no longer has 1 HP, it really relieves you.

But...

"Sans, its good to know that you now have 15 HP, but that doesn't mean you still can harass me in the bathroom." You told him as you took his hands away from your chest and he chuckled.

"aww. why not?" He asked innocently.

"One of us still can get slipped and fell onto the floor." You answered.

"THAT'S RIGHT, BROTHER! YOU'LL MAKE YOUR HAND FELL OFF AGAIN LIKE YEARS AGO!" Papyrus told him.

"heh. ok then." Sans replied with a shrug and the three of you are back on cleaning up.

Right after you and your lovers are finished and walked out from the bathroom, Sans immediately continued his assaults on you, but this time along with Papyrus.

Oh boy.

"now," Sans started, "Shall we continue?" Papyrus finished.

Both of them put you on the Futon and throw away the towel that was used to cover your lower region, but it flew away to somewhere now.

"C-come on guys! What if anyone listens?!" You protested a bit while trying to cover your naked lower region.

"then all we need to do is to quiet down." Sans replied easily while pressing his teeth on top of your head and pulling your hands away from covering your lower region, leaving you in a blushing mess as Papyrus halted your legs to clamp up together and slowly spreading it.

Taking cold contact with the cold air for a few moments, it actually makes your erection to slowly...erected.

"is someone eager?" Sans asked up and chuckled, using a hand to hold your wrists while the other hand is actually reaching down to palm your erection and you hitched your breath as his skeletal hand make contact with your erection.

"N-no..." You lied a bit and yelped when Papyrus suddenly nipping your inner thighs. It may be not your first time anymore, but you still can't get used on spreading open your legs in front of someone and letting the person pleasuring you.

You moaned softly as Papyrus kissed you slowly while Sans licked and nipped your neck gently. You shuddered at the feeling and moaned as Sans slowly pumped your erection while massaging its gently that it hurts because it makes you want a release soon.

But then Sans let your erection alone and he chuckled as you whined softly in slight disappointment.

"Why don't we try something else?" Papyrus suggested. Try something else?

"seems like a good idea, bro. what is it anyway?" Sans asked.

"Let's do another SOUL Mating!" Papyrus answered. SOUL Mating?

"Y-you mean, mating using our SOULs?" You asked, even though you already know the answer, you just want to make sure.

"Exactly!" Papyrus nodded.

"well, what do you say, babe?" Sans asked you.

"I don't mind, really." You replied and both of your lovers brightened up.

"Are you really sure, though? We won't push you!" Papyrus asked in slight nervousness.

"When was the last time i told you guys 'No' on having sex with you guys? I don't mind as long its still safe and i did it with you guys." You replied with a smile.

Both Sans and Papyrus immediately hugs you tight because of that. You smiled and patted their skulls softly in return.

But...

"But i'll be on top." You stated calmly and both Sans and Papyrus looked at you in slight surprise.

"I want to cherish you guys too," you told them, "i want to make you guys know how i feel when we do this. Is it okay?" You asked them nervously.

Both Sans and Papyrus seems happy and lovestruck when they heard your confession though.

"Sure thing! I want to know how you feel too when we do those stuffs to you! Right, Sans?" Papyrus pointed out.

"yep. whatever makes you happy, babe." Sans replied, winked playfully to mark his statement.

O-okay. Both of them agreed to do this...

But you're nervous.

"relax, babe. we're sure you'll do fine." Sans assured you and you nodded nervously. Oh man, your heart is beating so fast.

You took Sans' skeletal hand as you turned around to face him. You kissed the back of his hand and looked up to him, which actually made him blushed and looked away nervously as he started sweating a bit. You kissed his teeth and bumped your forehead gently to his cranium while holding his skull and linking your hand and Sans' together romantically.

"o-oh man... t-this is pretty embarrassing..." Sans confessed out softly. Papyrus, who has been watching, nodded in agreement as his cheekbones dusted by soft orange glow.

You kissed Sans again and licked his teeth, asking him silently to open his teeth. He did open them shyly and you licked all of his teeth one by one while holding his skull close to you. He shuddered and moans softly as you licked his teeth one by one, which means that you're doing pretty good!

"You need to stay quiet, Sans," you told him when you pulled away a bit from him while he's lost into a trance, "after all, we don't want to attract anyone and stopped our activity, right?" You pointed out with a playful grin.

"hnngghh..." Sans blushed bluer and brighter than before and he's sweating a lot nervously. How cute.

You chuckled at the cute sight and he blushed harder. You kissed him again and this time, he summons his cool tongue and you licked his tongue. Unlike his usual dominant side, he shyly licked back your tongue and both of yours and Sans' tongues are dancing together in an erotic waltz.

After a while, you pulled away as you need to breathe before you saw Sans is pure blue from on top of his skull to his toes with drool on the corner of his teeth to his mandible as his eye sockets seem devoid of his usual eye lights. You decided licked it off as Sans seems surprised by that and jolted up before he slumped onto you.

"I-is it too much?" You asked him in concern.

"j...just give me...a...moment..." Sans replied softly. You did, so you turned to look at Papyrus, who has been watching and got ignored for a while. He's fidgeting his hands together and looked nervous with orange glow dusting his cheekbones. 

"Come here, Papy." You called him and he gets closer to you and Sans. You held Sans up and sat him on your lap as he yelped a bit in surprise before you pulled Papyrus into your embrace too, resulting clanking sound between bones are heard from both of your lovers.

You held them close as you closed your eyes, taking a deep breath of their chalky, bones smell.

"You guys are so precious..." You softly said as you held them close, "so strong, yet so fragile... You guys are so, so cool..." You complimented them as your hands explored and observed their bones.

"C-can i kiss you guys?" You asked them and both Sans and Papyrus seem so lovestruck that they just nodded at the question.

You pressed your lips to Papyrus' teeth first as you held Papyrus' skull as you kiss him on his teeth and linking your hand and Papyrus' hand together. You licked his teeth and his mandible and slowly trailing down to his cervical vertebrae. You nipped on it and trailed your tongue to the circular scar around his cervical vertebrae as you feel him trembled each time you move your tongue and he clenched his skeletal hand to your hand pretty tightly and strong yet gentle.

Papyrus is not as vocal as Sans, which quite the opposite of his usual daily life side, but hearing his shuddering breaths each time you pleasure him, its satisfying enough.

After a few moments, you stopped and noticed that Papyrus is twitching and fidgeting when you stop, either because of nervousness or arousal.

"Can you guys summon my SOUL and you guys' SOULs?" You asked them.

"l-lemme do that..." Sans said as he makes a tugging motion with his hand to your chest before everything went black and white but not your SOUL. Then both Sans and Papyrus also brought their delicate SOULs out in the open near your SOUL.

So white, so pure, so precious, so...fragile, yet so strong to endure all problems humans gave them.

You cupped their SOULs carefully and poked them softly, which resulting on both of your skeleton lovers to fidget a bit. You brought your SOUL closer to them and softly brushes their SOULs, which resulting a small spark of pleasure overcome you and both Sans and Papyrus. They moaned softly as you did it again and the expressions they made is so...beautiful and precious.

Bless the Lord for letting you to see their expression and will always be the only one who's going to see it.

"You guys are so cute." You praised them as you brushed your SOUL over theirs again and they moaned out softly while holding onto you, "i don't know what am i gonna do without you guys... You guys are so, so precious to me." You continued as you look at them straight in the eye(sockets), which resulting them to blush brightly and you chuckled softly at their cute reaction.

"l-let's just get to the point..." Sans said as he seems to be pretty embarrassed by the praises you kept telling them. You chuckled at that and nodded before you brushed your SOUL to theirs again, but a bit strongly than before, which resulting them to moans out pretty loudly that you're afraid that the others can hear them.

"Try not to be loud, guys. After all, we don't want to get caught and everything went awkward, right?" You told them and they both nodded slowly before they yelped when you brushed your SOUL to theirs intentionally and you playfully grin as Sans glared a bit at you while Papyrus seems pretty fine by it.

You softly groaned as you thrust your SOUL to theirs while they moaned out and thrust their SOULs against yours for more stimulations. Pleasure overcomes you and both of your lovers that you saw the SOULs are letting out goop slowly that its mixing to each other and resulting a beautiful mix between gold, green, and sparkling white with blue and orange glows.

Its too beautiful to be real.

Each frictions and thrusts you gave is earning different reactions from both of your lovers. Satisfaction, thirst for more, overstimulation, and needs for release; all of these are mixed into one and resulting a very arousing expression that is pushing you to the edge.

You gripped onto both Sans and Papyrus' hands as they gripped back before you and both of them came; your SOUL and their SOULs spurting out the goopy essences of the SOULs, slowly dripping onto you, both Sans and Papyrus, and the futon.

But more like, YOUR futon.

You panted out as the other two slumped onto you while the SOULs are back to their respective places. You held them close as you pecked the top of their skulls and tried to breathe properly.

That was... pretty amazing.

That was much more like making love instead of having sex.

Or so you heard.

"Did i do good?" You asked both of them as you and both Sans and Papyrus laying down on both of their futons, cuddling.

"You did amazing! The Great Papyrus can assure it!" Papyrus replied happily as he hugs you.

"you did great, babe." Sans told you as he snuggles onto your bare chest and sighed happily.

That's...good then.

You smiled at that and let both of your lovers to snuggle up closer on you.

"Can i top again someday?"

"Absolutely!"

"sure thing, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this chapter is making me embarrassed. But knowing the fact that i finished this chapter is actually a feat, thanks to cooleg.
> 
> Don't forget to comment/give kudos! I appreciate everything you gave me though! Thank you for keep waiting for the story to update and i'm sorry that it took longer than i expected!
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	63. Exhaust and Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!  
> This chapter is kinda short, as i'm pretty busy in possibly a week or two. But i hope it will satisfy your need on reading this story again!

Sans is not feeling well.

Its not like he sick or anything, just drained to the bone.

He barely even walking for a long time today, but he can't seems to walk anymore and needs to be carried by Papyrus.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sans?" You asked him.

"don't worry, kiddo. i'm just bone-tired." Sans replied with a grin and chuckled when Papyrus groaned at the pun.

"STOP WITH YOUR PUNS, SANS!" Papyrus told him.

"Do you want to go back, Sans?" You asked him.

"i'll be fine, babe. just tired." Sans answered you.

You know that Sans is easy to get tired, but his usual stamina is not this low. You three barely walked for a five minutes outside the inn, Sans is already exhausted. You can't sense any uneasiness through the SOUL Bond, so you don't know for sure what is happening to him.

"don't worry, you two. i'm just gonna take a nap. wake me up when we finally arrive there, okay?" Sans said with his usual tired grin, closing an eye socket while bullet sweats are trailing down from his skull.

"Are you sure Sans? We can just go back and let you sleep at the inn until you feel better." You replied in concern, but Sans is already fast asleep, much to your and Papyrus' confusions.

"This never happen before! Sans usually would last for an hour walk and a ten minutes run, but he barely moves his bones today and only lasts for five minutes!" Papyrus commented as the two of you and Papyrus kept on walking with Sans fast asleep on Papyrus' back, actually lowering his usual loud voice so it won't disturb Sans.

"Yeah. He can't seems to use his magic too, like this morning." You agreed.

You noted this morning that Sans seems wanted to teleport off to downstairs, but it seems like he couldn't as he looked kinda bewildered and confused, but his usual demeanor quickly returned and walked down the stairs calmly.

You looked back at Sans' sleeping figure. Despite sleeping, he still looked pretty worn out. You just hope that he gets well soon.

After a while of walking, you stopped your steps and turned to look at Papyrus.

"Do you want me to piggy back Sans? You must be tired, right?" You asked him.

"Do not worry, _____! The Great Papyrus is used to hold Sans around for a long time!" Papyrus replied, "besides! Its also good for training!" He added.

Well, if he said so...

After a few minutes, you and both of your lovers are finally arrived.

At your grandmother's house.

God, you're nervous.

You've been planning on meeting her from yesterday, and Mitsukuni told you her place, but you only could go now after convincing both Sans and big brother Theo that everything will be fine, only when you agreed on letting both Sans and Papyrus to go along with you.

But then there is something wrong with Sans today, but he still insists on coming.

You approached the front door of the house and knocked it gently while Papyrus is trying to wake Sans up. You waited for your grandmother to answer the door by helping Papyrus up on waking Sans up, who somehow really hard to wake; even harder than usual.

Maybe he really is exhausted.

After a while, you heard footsteps from beyond the door and the door opened, revealing a hooded figure.

"Ah. Familiar visitors. Welcome, welcome." The hooded figure said, letting you and both Sans and Papyrus to enter the house before closing the door behind you gently.

"Marion is expecting you to come. Come with me." The hooded figure said and walked forward. You and both Papyrus and Sans (who's still sleeping) followed right behind him while looking around the place.

The house is pretty big and Victorian-style. Antiques are scattered all over the place and giving off mythical vibes. You can feel eyes from everyplace are watching you and your lovers, which kinda disturbing but you decided to ignore it.

After a while of walking, the hooded figure stopped right in front of a double-door with peculiar carvings and knocked it gently.

"Marion. They're here." The hooded figure said.

"Let them in." You heard your grandmother said and the hooded figure opens the door, letting you and your lovers in. You see your grandmother is sitting on the sofa right in the middle of the living room, drinking tea calmly.

"Thank you, Ruon. You can go now." Your grandmother said and the hooded figure nodded before closing the door gently. Apparently Ruon is his name.

"Sit." You grandmother told you and your lovers, so you did what she said by sitting right across her and helping Papyrus to wake Sans up to sit by himself.

Fortunately, Sans is finally awake.

"whu...? oh, we arrived already?" Sans asked sleepily.

"Yes. Are you feeling better, Sans?" You asked him as he stretched out, popping his bones up (which annoys and disgust Papyrus up).

"kinda." He answered calmly as he sat down beside you while Papyrus is on your other side.

"so, old lady. i'm gonna ask 'how are you today' to you out of politeness. so, how are you today?" Sans asked your grandmother calmly.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," Your grandmother answered, "and how about you three?" She asked back with neutral face.

"WE'RE DOING GREAT, _____'S GRANDMOTHER!" Papyrus answered excitedly.

"fine." Sans answered shortly.

"We're doing fine." You answered her.

"I see." You grandmother replied.

...

Awkward silence.

"First, i want to apologize to you, ____, for doing that to you." You grandmother said.

"Oh no, its fine, grandmother. I forgave you already." You replied.

"just don't do that ever again if you don't want to have a bad time." Sans said.

"Sans, don't be like that." You scolded him, but he just shrugged at that.

"Now. I want to know why you're coming here. Do you want to talk about something?" She asked you, actually ignoring Sans' threat.

"Actually, yes." You answered it.

"Ask away then. But please, don't ask random questions." She replied, sipping on her tea.

"how much do you know about us, old lady?" Sans asked her.

"Not much, but i know what will happen to you, skeleton." Your grandmother answered.

"You can see the future?" You asked her.

"Not fully, but just enough for me what will happen in the future." He answered you.

"WOW! THAT'S PRETTY AMAZING, _____'S GRANDMOTHER!" Papyrus said and your grandmother chuckled at that.

"Thank you. You're such a gentleman." Your grandmother replied.

"NO PROBLEM, _____'S GRANDMOTHER!" Papyrus replied back.

"Just call me Marion." Your grandmother told him, "so what do you want to talk about?"

"You...can do magic, right?" You asked her.

"After i attacked you using magic and you still asked me that?" Your grandmother asked back in a sarcastic tone.

Right.

You kinda forgot about that.

"Well, can you teach me how to control it?" You asked her.

"What, are these boys of yours can't teach you? After all, your magic is originally from theirs." Your grandmother replied.

"They can, but they got their own stuffs to do and i don't want to disturb them. Besides, its not like you have anything to do except for sipping in your tea from that fancy teacup." You replied calmly. You grandmother stares at you in neutral expression for a few moments, which makes you think that maybe your words are too honest until she smirks.

"Heh, good words you got there, young man. But still, the magic you have is not my speciality but your boys." You grandmother replied.

"yeah babe. we both can easily teach you how anytime. we don't mind." Sans told you.

"THAT IS DEFINITELY TRUE." Papyrus agreed.

"Nah, you guys are busy and i don't want to disturb you guys just for it. Besides, you can't even use your magic right now, Sans." You replied and Sans just shrugged at it.

"just temporarily, don't worry about it." Sans replied calmly.

"I CAN TEACH YOU HOW!" Papyrus said.

"But i don't want to disturb your vacation, Paps. You're also busy with work everyday." You replied.

Your grandmother just watched the scene in front of her before she sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest and crossed her legs.

"I guess i have no choice but to teach you at least how to control your magic, huh." She said before she stood up, which taking you and both Sans and Papyrus' attentions.

"Alright. We'll start the lesson tomorrow. You guys can go home now. I got things to do." Your grandmother said and your face lightens up.

"Really, grandmother?" You asked her.

"Yes, yes. Now go before i change my mind." Your grandmother replied at the same time as the door was opened by the hooded figure from before.

"Alright then. See you soon, grandmother." You replied before helping Sans up and left the place with both Sans and Papyrus that got escorted by the hooded figure again.

"Thank you for escorting us, Ruon." You thanked him when you and your lovers are finally out from your grandmother's house.

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it." He replied calmly, "please be careful on your way back. Have a good day." He said and he bowed down before he walked back into the house and closes the door.

Huh.

Ruon must be not that good on socializing.

...okay that's just plain rude.

"Can you walk, Sans?" You asked him.

"huh? sure did, _____. don't worry about me. i'll be okay." Sans replied calmly.

"Well, if you say so..." You replied.

"JUST TELL US IF YOU'RE TIRED OR SOMETHING, OKAY BROTHER?" Papyrus said.

"yea, sure bro." Sans replied with a shrug before the three of you head back to the inn.

And not even a ten minutes walk, Sans is already exhausted. Again.

"Just sleep while i piggy back you, Sans. I'll try to walk slowly so you won't get woken up." You told him as you piggy-backed Sans before continue on heading back to the inn.

"hhh... thanks babe..." Sans replied softly, "sorry for this, though..." He added.

"Nah, its fine, Sans." You replied.

"YES. YOU SHOULD'VE JUST TELL US IF YOU'RE NOT FEELING GOOD SO YOU CAN STAY AT THE INN!" Papyrus told him.

"i'll be fine, guys... welp, i'm going to sleep now. good night." Sans replied, snuggling into your back and actually fell asleep.

You just peeked back to see Sans skull from the top view before looking back to the front.

Everything is good. You and grandmother were chatting to each other and she will teach you how to control your magic.

But...

You're still wondering what happened to Sans though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, watching Cryaotic playing FFXV on Youtube is fun, but the duration is more than two hours and the wifi here sucks. Thats all.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this story! Please leave a comment or kudos if you do enjoy reading this! X3
> 
> •ThiefofStealth

**Author's Note:**

> Im bad with puns.  
> Share some with me if you have some!
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


End file.
